The Other Side
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: What's the one thing that always follows Kagome? Trouble, that's what. Sess/Kag minor language
1. The Mess

**A/N: So I have not uploaded a new story in years. I have been working on this story for months and figured out that if I complete the story before I upload, I'll actually get something done. For once. In my life. 3**

 **I don't have Word, so I used WordPad; there's going to be errors, just a heads up. : There are OCs down the line in this story by the way.**

 **And fun fact! When I began this, I didn't have a plot. I had an outline, mostly. But regradless, if this seems like it's all over the place, my bad. .**

 **And on another side note, I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could actually write a story and finish it with 100k of words. Which explains why this story is a little bit all over the place...**

 **Disclaimer: Characters from Inuyasha, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Characters that are OCs, however, are mine.**

 **Edit: This is merely for my amusement.** **Yes, it's a fic where Kagome is a demon, so if you're put off by that,** **then don't read. It's as simple as that. So please, stop bringing me down. :3**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 1

The Mess

Kagome grumbled her way to the well after fighting with Inuyasha to allow her to go to her time for a few days. Honestly, it wasn't like she was going to abandon him just like that. _Inuyasha sure has a lot of issues_ , she thought as she neared the well. She was brought out of her thoughts with a voice of distress.

It was a child's voice—that much Kagome understood. "Kagome!" She whirled around to see Rin running at her with full force but running behind her were a good ten demons' eager for a meal. Rin tackled Kagome's legs, throwing her off balance before she grabbed her bow.

She got into her stance as the demons skidded to a halt, sensing the danger immediately. "Who are you? Why protect such a delicious prize?" He was clearly the leader; he easily towered over Kagome, who glared at the male with hatred. He eyed her, then the small child behind her legs, then back to her. He smirked at her. "I'll let the child slide if you take her place."

Rin was terrified. She had to leave Jaken, who probably was freaking out once he noticed she was missing. Jaken had simply turned his back to her for a split second but really, that was all it took before Rin ran. She clung to Kagome like she was her lifeline; she was if Rin was truthful to herself. She trusted Kagome as much as she trusted Lord Sesshomaru to protect her. She silently pleaded to the Gods to send her lord to help.

"Over my dead body," Kagome said, releasing one of her arrows, instantly killing one of his crew members. The leader turned to his dead comrade, then to the woman in front of him. He snarled at her before launching himself at her. Kagome threw up a barrier as quick as possible around Rin and flung herself to the side. Rin was left in the barrier; the male flinched backwards when he made contact with it. "Ha, you chose the wrong person to mess with, dipshit!"

He growled, his hand waving as two more lackeys ganged around Kagome. She barely seemed to notice them as the leader grinned at her stupidity. His joy lasted a mere three seconds before they too vanished into ash. Just who was this woman? "I see, well then, let us see how you handle this. Men! Get her!" His body begin to glow purple before his inner beast seemed to take over.

Kagome's eyes widened; the only people she's seen allow their beast to take over were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her heart skipped a beat as adrenaline kicked in. She felt her body pulse; her powers begged her to allow them to protect her. She watched in slow motion as the demons aimed their weapons and themselves at her person.

She took a deep breath as her powers surged. Her light came off of her in waves; killing them in the process. She heard their screams before everything was quiet and she fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Rin called to her in panic. "Please get up! Lord Sesshomaru can't get to us!" Sesshomaru was in the area? Kagome didn't feel him whatsoever. Was she that drained? What happened?

She slowly regained some of her power as she looked around to see what she had done and gasped. Her holy powers had destroyed the area that they were in. Her eyes landed on the well as her eyes watered. The well was obliterated. What had she done? "No..."

"Kagome, please! Lord Sesshomaru can help us! You have to drop the barriers!"

Barriers? There should only be one; the one around Rin. Kagome finally locked eyes with Rin's scared ones. Kagome looked at her barrier around the small child; it was still intact and was the only part of the ground that was still green. Her gaze slowly looked around her; she saw Sesshomaru and the imp a good fifty feet away from both of them. They were trapped on the other side of another barrier.

She willed the barriers to fall; Rin's barrier disappeared instantly but the larger one did not. Rin brightened when she saw her lord but sprinted to Kagome, who looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She checked to see if anything was wrong with her and when she found out that Kagome was fine, she hugged the woman.

Kagome was momentarily scared but then wrapped her arms around the child. Rin was safe, that was all that matter at the moment. "Are you okay?" What happened to her voice? It didn't sound like her at all. Rin noticed the change as well before her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped a little at the sight. Rin brought her hand up to Kagome's face, tracing something. "Something on my face?"

Rin could only nod before she turned her attention to her lord; his eyes were narrowed on the woman. "The markings are the same..." she whispered.

"Markings? What markings?" Kagome reached to touch her face and felt that nothing was wrong. What was Rin talking about? For that matter, why was his highness glaring at her like he wanted her dead? Was that the reason why her barrier wouldn't drop-because it thought she was still in danger?

The child didn't answer; Kagome was nerved at that point. Rin continued to stare at Kagome before she gasped. "They disappeared!" she half yelled, half whispered. Kagome let go of her and willed herself to stand.

The next thing she did was stagger to the well, which meant she walked out of her barrier. It dropped when she was no longer in it. She landed next to the pile of wood, picking one by one up with shaky hands. Why did her power kill the well?

Rin blinked then flew to Lord Sesshomaru, who stilled when she connected with his legs. "I was so scared," she said as Jaken tried to pry her off of him.

"Rin, you stupid girl, who told you to run off like that? I'm surprised nothing killed you," Jaken scolded her as Rin hiccupped. Oh crap, he made her cry. His lord's boot knocked him out. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Rin looked over to Kagome, who was still sitting. "Lord Sesshomaru, will Kagome be okay?" she questioned with a longing look.

"Let's go," he said, walking away. Rin hesitated; she didn't want to leave Kagome alone. Rin looked in the direction of her lord then back to Kagome. She followed her heart and went to Kagome. Sesshomaru paused at this. For once, Rin didn't listen.

"Kagome?" she asked in a small voice. She knelt down next to her softly before she was startled. Kagome was crying. She had never seen Kagome cry. Kagome was one of the strongest people she knew. "W-What's wrong? Can I help?"

 _It's gone; I'm trapped. I can never go home_ , Kagome thought sadly. _I guess Inuyasha's wish to have me stay came true. What am I gonna do?_ What _was_ she going to do? Even the aura around the well was gone. She didn't feel anything. She was numb. There was a sadness that admitted out of her that even insects felt.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we help Kagome?" Rin didn't even look to her lord with her question. She knew he was curious as to why she went to Kagome instead of him. One of the reasons why he stayed where he was.

 **Reviews are welcomed. Cover art, I made; I'm working on making a different cover art for this story but for now, this one works too. xD**


	2. Midoriko's Message Part 1

**A/N: So I have officially finished the story and I managed to get... 54-something chapters! Yay me! I'm a long way from 54 right now. xD**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 2

Midoriko's Message Part 1

Souta sighed. It has been months since the last time he saw his sister. He and his family were currently sitting around the table having dinner. It was quiet; it bothered him immensely but before he could even question this, his mother gasped. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Her answer was her pointing behind the three of them. He turned his attention to behind him and his jaw dropped. There was a spirit in their living room and she was beautiful. She looked like one of the people Kagome said about in her travels.

The spirit watched them in silence then said, "I am sorry for your loss." The Higarashi's all shared a look together. The spirit understood that they didn't get her meaning. "Your daughter," she added.

Gasps were heard at this point. "What happened to Kagome?" The woman guessed it was her daughter's mother. "Please... what happened?"

"There was an accident on the other side. Your daughter is not dead but she has no means to come here anymore."

Kagome wasn't dead; that was the biggest relief. Souta looked at the woman. "What do you mean? She's trapped over there? What happened to the well?" His mother and grandfather stared at him with wide eyes.

"Her destiny lays there," she answered. "She has come into her rightful inheritance. She belongs there."

"My daughter will never come home? I'll never see her again?" The spirit understood the loss of a daughter all too well. The mother before her had tears slowly going down her face.

"Never is a harsh word. She'll be able to see you from afar. She's watching us right now."

"Her future self is watching us is what you're saying?" Souta asked as the spirit nodded to him.

"That is correct." She was silent for a moment to allow the information to sink in. "I can convey a message to your daughter."

Mrs. Higarashi broke down in tears with her father trying to comfort her. Souta swallowed hard; he had to be strong. This was going to be hard for the rest of his life. "Can you tell her that I love her and that I'm okay with this? Things happen when we least expect it and while things are troubling, we get through. I love my sister with all my heart and I would never blame her for this."

The spirit smile to him with a nod. She looked to the others. "I... don't blame her for this either. I'm heartbroken to hear that I'll never see her again but know that fate works in weird ways. We'll always be here if she ever comes back. She's my daughter, my love." Souta teared up a little at his mother's words.

"Tell her that I love her and hope she comes back safely. I will miss and love her till the day I die." The spirit's smile widened at the older man's words.

"I shall grant you this." The spirit was disappearing right before their eyes but not before they all heard, "Be strong and keep an open mind about everything. You never know what's around the corner." Then she was gone.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Connection

The Other Side

Chapter 3

Connection

The only thing Rin had managed to get her lord to do was get Kagome back to her village but they had to leave moments after they got there. Rin was sad but listened this time, knowing that Kagome was in safe hands. She was still worried about Kagome though. Something was seriously wrong, no matter what Jaken or anyone said. She just didn't know what it was just yet.

She was determined to find out though. It was with this in her mind that she was able to leave Kagome in the village. If Kagome wasn't accepted there, she was going to have her come with them if she saw fit.

Rin felt connected to Kagome in more ways than one. It felt like how she was with Lord Sesshomaru but different. She couldn't describe it if she tried. When Kagome was happy, she was happy. When Kagome was sad, she was too. But it was more than that; it ran on a different level-emotionally, mentally, physically.

Rin trotted after Lord Sesshomaru quietly, her thoughts scattered. What if Kagome wasn't safe in the hands of his brother? What would've happened if Rin had asked Kagome to go with her? Why did she suddenly feel regret towards leaving Kagome behind?

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Kagome going to be okay? She seemed rather... odd when we left her behind," Rin said as Jaken started to scolded her for simply asking a question.

Sesshomaru kept walking; he didn't acknowledge that he had heard her. His brother wench was nothing to him; he didn't understand why Rin kept bringing her up.

The child was sad when he didn't answer. She was itching to go back to Kagome; she felt something amiss. She stopped walking; Jaken passed her without a look in her direction. The dog demon up ahead growled once he noticed that she wasn't following. "Rin, cease this."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you don't understand!" she returned as Jaken gaped at her. She talked back to him?! What was the world coming to? Oh, he'd show her how to treat their lord but before he could, Rin continued. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to put her in her place. What was the matter with Rin? She has never been like this before. Did it really have to do with that woman?

Rin placed her hand over her heart. "I feel like my heart is bleeding. Something is wrong with Kagome."

Jaken watched as Lord Sesshomaru stood up to his full height; his eyes widening at this. He turned back to the child. She felt connected to the woman? Why? "You dumb girl, worrying over some woman is useless!" Rin slapped Jaken with as much force as her little hand could come up with.

Rin sniffled. "Y-You don't understand!" With that, she whirled around and took off in the other direction.

"Go follow her," he ordered Jaken as he continued on down his path. Jaken wanted to go after Lord Sesshomaru but turned and went after Rin.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Midoriko's Message Part 2

The Other Side

Chapter 4

Midoriko's Message Part 2

"Kagome, what is wrong?" asked Sango, having sat near her friend with a smile. It was late; they were all sitting around the fire that Kaede built. They all were waiting on supper.

Inuyasha was the most surprised when he had sensed his brother walking in the village; Miroku and Sango were thoroughly surprised when they noticed that Kagome was slowly walking with them. The child that was with Sesshomaru told them that if anything were to happen to Kagome, she'd know and would come back for her.

That piece of information gave them more questions than answers. "What's wrong?" Sango repeated, having noticed that Kagome didn't seem to hear her the first time around.

"Lady Kagome, what is going on? Why were you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked as Sango gave him a glare. Miroku looked in another direction to avoid her stare.

Kagome didn't move, didn't speak; she just sat there. Miroku and Sango shared a worried glance. Even Inuyasha was worried; that in itself said something. He had told them that nothing seemed to be wrong with her but that her aura felt suddenly off. Why, none of them knew.

Inuyasha bit his lip; he couldn't understand what was wrong with Kagome. What happened to going to her time? "What stopped you from going home?" he questioned her. Well, it got a reaction; not one that they were expecting though.

Kagome's eyes teared up and silently she cried as her hands went to her face. "It's gone... it's gone." She had been saying these words over and over again. What was gone?

"My dear child," a voice suddenly appeared around them. Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword, as did Sango, and Miroku placed his hand on his wrist, readying his wind tunnel. A spirit showed itself in front of them as Sango gasped.

"Midoriko," she whispered. She was in awe that she even showed herself to them.

Midoriko nodded to the slayer but her eyes were on Kagome. "My child, Kagome," she said as Kagome's eyes snapped to her, widening in the process. "I have news; both good and both bad."

Kagome parted her mouth a little in disbelief. "W-What's the bad?" She really didn't want to hear it but she needed to know for sure.

"You would rather hear the bad before the good?" Kagome nodded. "Alright, what happened to you today, _tonight_ , has changed for the better. Your well, that connects to your time, is gone."

Everyone's eyes bulged. Say what? Kagome is... no. "What do you mean gone?" Inuyasha asked slowly. This had to be a joke right?

"The well no longer works."

"Please, let that not be true..." Kagome said. She didn't think her heart could take this.

Midoriko's eyes softened and said, "It is true and I am sorry for your loss." Kagome cried harder, no longer able to keep up her front. She was crying uncontrollably. The spirit added, "Don't let your grief take you over. You have, _finally_ , awoken your true powers. Your destiny lies here, in this time."

"Is that true?" Sango started, "But, wait, that would mean that Kagome is meant to be here? How is this possible?" Honestly, how was it? She didn't understand this.

"The slayer speaks the truth. Kagome, while she was born in another time, still has the spirit; the aura of her ancestors. Her true powers have finally surfaced."

"What are her true powers?" questioned Miroku.

Midoriko looked to the monk, acknowledging that he was in the room before turning her attention back to Kagome. Kagome had looked up at this, her face stained with tears. "Do you know of what I speak of, my dear?"

"The thing that happened when I protected Rin, right?" Oh so, Kagome had a reason why Sesshomaru and his companions brought her back. She had protected Rin. They wanted to hear that story.

"Correct; you wanted to protect Rin. You had a _need_ to protect her, didn't you?"

"Rin is like Shippo, I'd be lost without her."

Inuyasha blinked. _She thinks Rin is hers, which means... It was like she was protecting her child_ , he thought as Midoriko turned on him.

"That is correct, Inuyasha." Eyes landed on him as his ears flattened against his head. Did she just... "That is also correct. Kagome sees Rin as hers."

" _Oh_ ," Miroku uttered, "Kagome saw Rin in danger and something inside her snapped, right?"

"Yes." She gazed back to Kagome. "Do you, understand? Do you, know what you are?"

Kagome took a moment to gather herself. She felt something different; something off with herself when she finally decided to look. She still felt her holy powers but there was something else. She closed in on that and gasped. It was demonic. "I'm..."

"Yes, you are. It is rare but it does happen."

"How?" She was totally confused now. This shouldn't be possible.

"At one point in time, your ancestor courted a demon." The gang was startled at this. Kagome had demon blood in her?! "Said ancestor didn't think of the consequences, thus failing in multiple attempts in reproducing a child. On their last attempt, they were blessed by a priest and priestess of both demon and human."

"So my demon blood awoke when it thought its child was in danger?"

Midoriko smiled at her as Kagome gasped. "Come on in, young Rin," she said as the group watched a small child walk in. She was skittish but smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Kagome. She flew into the woman's lap and hugged her.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, not that she wasn't happy to see her cause she was thrilled.

"My heart; your heart called out to me," she answered, snuggling into Kagome's warm body. She was both happy to see that Kagome was okay and tired from running all the way back, in the dark. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. Kagome looked at her and was at ease before glancing back up to Midoriko.

"Young Rin felt your distress." The spirit glided herself closer to Kagome. "Whether you meant to or not, your whole being _bonded_ with young Rin. She feels content now that she's back with you, as do you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"So, you're saying Kagome adopted Rin like she did with me?" came another child's voice. Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of the small fox. Midoriko noticed this as she smiled at the boy. The boy crawled over to Kagome, resting his head on her thigh and sighed in relief.

"Yes, young one, that is right."

"I felt Kagome's aura calling to me," he told them as Kagome gasped. She had no idea. They were quiet for a few short minutes before Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Alright, I get that Kagome sees Rin and Shippo as her own; I get _that_ but what or how do we explain Sesshomaru? I mean, Rin is his as well, right? Doesn't that threaten him?" Inuyasha asked with his head bent. He really didn't like the way things were unfolding.

"I could give a rat's ass if it threatened him or not," Kagome said calmly, eyes narrowing on the floor. Inuyasha gaped at her, Miroku's lips twitched slowly into a smile, Sango just stared at her friend like she grew a second head. Shippo blinked as Kagome's tone; that was not one to mess with.

Midoriko chuckled causing the group to wonder why. "Lord Sesshomaru knows what is going on as he was there when Kagome showed her true colors. Whether he decides to do something about that is up to him. Unfortunately for Kagome, it is life or death."

"Mama could die?" Shippo asked, his body shaking at the thought of that. He rarely called Kagome mama and only did so when he was frightened. In this case, he was terribly frightened at the thought of Kagome dying.

"Life or death? Why would he be the one to control whether that happens or not?" Sango wondered, sending a worried look in Kagome's direction. Kagome returned it with one of her own.

Miroku was in deep thought. He could only think of one thing and even that, he knew was crazy. "What will happen if he kills Lady Kagome?"

"Well, I for one, say that we keep Kagome away from him as much as possible," Inuyasha stated with a determined look etched on his face. He had crossed his arms over his chest at this point. He was not happy.

None of these questions were answered of course.

Kagome stared at the child in her lap with worry; it caused Rin to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, rubbing the sleep from her face-what little sleep it was. She smiled widely to Kagome, easing her worry. The rest of the group was amazed at that, even Shippo. He had yet to be able to do that.

"Young Rin, can you describe what you saw in the field before Lord Sesshomaru came?" Midoriko asked gently, as to not scare the child. Rin looked at her in awe.

"Um, Kagome put up a barrier to protect me and took on the demons that were chasing me," she explained softly as her face lit up. "Then afterwards, Kagome had such pretty markings!"

"Rin, what markings?" Kagome still hadn't managed to get that piece of info out of Rin. "I didn't feel any..."

Rin giggled at her. "Of course you didn't silly! They were a part of your skin unlike Lord Sesshomaru's, now his are raised from his skin. Kinda like a scar but different."

There was silence; even Midoriko was quiet. "So, I really am part demon?" Kagome said, having finally allowed everything to sink in. "Rin, what did these markings look like?"

"Like Lord Sesshomaru's but darker. You even had the crescent moon!"

Kagome's eyes widened at that; Inuyasha choked on his own spit. "What?!" he yelled out, shock enlaced in his voice. "That's impossible!"

"Why is it? You know something we don't?" Kagome didn't like the way Inuyasha's face formed. Something was off.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Bond

The Other Side

Chapter 5

Bond

Sesshomaru finally arrived at the castle; ignoring all greetings everyone was giving him. He was heading towards the one room that held the throne room and his mother. The second he walked through the room, he was greeted by his mother, who was annoyingly happy. "Sesshomaru! Oh, I'm thrilled that you have come back," she said, her eyes twinkling. "To what do I owe this visit?"

He was quiet, not entirely sure how to start. His mother frowned at this, she wondered if something had happened. "Rin's behavior is worrisome," he said as his mother's eyes widened slightly.

"Has something happened to Rin? Where is she by the way? I'd love to see her."

"She did not come with me today."

"She is always with you though. If she's not here, then where is she?"

"Tell me mother, did you ever feel as if your heart was bleeding when you were away from your mate?"

She blinked, startled by the question. Her gaze met her sons' eyes, holding it there for a moment before he looked away. The emotion she saw though within them made her rethink her thought. She looked down at the ground before saying, "Yes, there were times when it felt like my heart was bleeding, especially when your father was away but that was just because of our bond. What is this about?"

"Which bond?"

"The soul bond, why?" Honestly, what was this about. "Has this happened to Rin?" That would not be a good thing if that was the case; soul bonds took tolls on the body if not used in the right way.

"I see," he said. She doubted that he actually understood. "It appears that Rin has some type of bond with the wench."

The wench? Was her son seeing someone? Why wasn't she informed! Before she went down that train of thought, she asked, "Now who are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru growled; his mother unnerved by this as if it was a common occurrence. Although, she did know that it was a warning growl. "Inuyasha's wench has once again taken something from me."

"Sesshomaru, ignore your instincts for once," she ordered as he snarled at her in defiance. She could laugh but held it in. She wanted to meet this _wench_ that brought her sons' behavior to this level. "You need to relax, my son. There is nothing to worry about. Rin is yours, you know that."

"Does she?"

"Tell me about this woman."

"No," he said as he moved to leave.

"You leave; you'll never get your lands." She let that threat hang in the air and smirked when he begrudgingly came back. "Now, tell me about this woman. She is clearly a threat to you."

"Hn, no threat. She's human; how is that a threat?"

A human managed this? Sesshomaru did not like the way his mother's eyes held glee. "Oh, I must meet this woman!"

"Absolutely not."

"Then I insist. I order you to bring her here under the protection of the West."

Oh, how he hated his mother, especially when she pulled things like this. This was ridiculous. "She comes with damaged goods," he felt the need to say; he didn't know why.

"In other words, you mean she comes with your brother?"

"Half!"

She chuckled; he was so fun to rile up. "Rest up tonight, you can go get them tomorrow. But first, tell me what you think is wrong with Rin."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Midoriko's Message Part 3

The Other Side

Chapter 6

Midoriko's Message Part 3

Inuyasha had actually started to pace around the hut, grumbling to himself with Shippo occasionally giggling. Kaede had given out dinner and they ate in silence. Kagome helped the children with their dinner first before helping herself with hers. She was recalling the message Midoriko gave her about her family and what Inuyasha said. Both were good and bad... as she said it would be.

 _"Why is it? You know something we don't?" Kagome didn't like the way Inuyasha's face formed. Something was off._

 _"Yeah, I know something and it ain't good," Inuyasha said, clearly annoyed. Kagome began to worry, Rin and Shippo clinging to her once they both realized her emotions._

 _"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. He had a feeling; he hoped he was horribly wrong._

 _"If what the girl said was true and you do in fact have similar markings to Sesshomaru; you're the next lady. You're Sesshomaru's intended."_

 _Kagome's eyes widened at that. He was pulling her leg, right? Sango stared, mouth agape. Miroku hummed; he was right. He hated being right in this case. He looked to Kagome and sighed. She had her work cut out for her._

 _"That is correct, Inuyasha. Kagome is exactly that and so much more," Midoriko said, floating, over to be near Sango since Kagome had an aura of anger._

 _They all watched in amazement when said markings appeared on her face as she growled. Both Inuyasha and Shippo inching away from her; she was giving off a warning. One that said that if one valued one's life; stay clear of her. The second she opened her eyes, still her beautiful sapphire blue, but a fading hue. It reminded Rin of an ocean._

 _"What God, fate, or destiny decided to put me through this shit hole?" she questioned; none dared to answer her though. They were suddenly very much afraid. "What I have a ever done to have this thrust upon me, hm?"_

 _Midoriko, at awe at seeing this side of her, decided to tell her the other half of why she was here. "My child, listen to me. Perhaps this will settle your anger." She was calm but was mesmerized by the scene._

 _"Ha, I doubt what you have to say to me will change anything." Inuyasha gaped at her; he couldn't believe that this, woman, was Kagome. She was so different. He bet if he compared her to his brother, she'd throw a fit._

 _"I have been to your time," she started. Kagome instantly froze. "Your brother has asked if I could convey his message to you." She moved closer to the girl. As her mouth opened, Kagome's brother's voice came out. "Can you tell her that I love her and that I'm okay with this? Things happen when we least expect it and while things are troubling, we get through. I love my sister with all my heart and I would never blame her for this._ "

 _Kagome's eyes watered, her demon powers not residing whatsoever but she seemed to have them under control; odd. Did she suddenly come to terms with them? Was that even possible that quickly?_

 _"Oh poor kid," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath._

 _"Your mother has asked to convey her message to you." Her voice changed to that of her mother's, "I... don't blame her for this either. I'm heartbroken to hear that I'll never see her again but know that fate works in weird ways. We'll always be here if she ever comes back. She's my daughter, my love."_

 _Her markings wore off after that; her anger was still there. Sango brought her hands to her mouth, letting out a gasp. "Oh, Kagome," she said, tears in her eyes as well._

 _Midoriko's voiced changed for its last time to her grandfather's. "Tell her that I love her and hope she comes back safely. I will miss and love her till the day I die." She lowered herself to be closer to Kagome. "My time has come to an end. I need you to understand that Fate has his reasons to why this is all happening to you." The whole lot gasped at this, including Kaede. "Destiny has her reason as well. You were chosen to do amazing things and this is only the beginning. The Gods have granted you powers alike themselves; what you do with them rely solely on you, my child. I wish you well." She was gone after that._

"Perhaps we should all call it a night. It's been a long day," Kagome proposed, reaching for her sleeping bag from her bag.

"Good idea; we could all use some sleep," Miroku agreed, going over to a corner of the hut and sat down. He closed his eyes and eased himself into a light sleep.

"Well that was quick for him," Sango pointed out as Kagome smiled. Seemed like Miroku was a lot more tired than he thought. Sango caught Kagome's gaze as she weakly smiled at her. Kagome smiled back despite the fact that she was unhappy.

"Good night."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	7. Growls

The Other Side

Chapter 7

Growls

The next day found Sesshomaru at the village that housed his half-brother. He was not pleased to find Jaken sitting on the skirts of the village. In fact, he knocked the imp out for simply letting Rin out of his sights, again. He resisted the urge to sigh and walked closer to the village. He did not want to go into the place if he could help it.

He smirked when his brother came out of a hut, probably sensing him near and edged towards him with a glare on his face. "Oh now what do ya want?" he asked, annoyed. He noticed that he didn't have his hand on his sword; interesting. "Better not have come to hurt anyone."

He had to be patient with the idiot. "Worry not; that is not the reason I am here."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "Sure it's not."

"Where is Rin?"

His half-brother blinked. "Oh right, her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on him. Something better not have happened to the child; there'd be hell to pay if that happened. "She and the girls went to the hot springs this morning. They have yet to return. Although, I don't know why I have to explained myself to you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to that phrase. It seemed that Inuyasha had picked it up from none other than himself. "I see; when are they to be back?"

"Keh, like I know or care." One of Inuyasha's ears betrayed him though when it flicked to the left. Sesshomaru turned in that direction, seeing the three females walking towards them. "Finally!"

"Sit."

Inuyasha met the ground; spluttering dirt out of his mouth. "Why?!"

Kagome didn't seem to answer back as she noticed Sesshomaru. She made a face at him in disgust then walked away and back into the hut. That face put off Sesshomaru; he did not like that a female held that kind of emotion towards him. He wondered why.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, running to him and hugging his legs. "I missed you!" Inuyasha did a double take; he could not get used to that. "We talked about you last night! It was fun; can I do it again sometime later?"

"Rin, quiet." Rin shut up quickly, only now taking note that he didn't seem to be in the mood for anything. "Little brother; I am here under the orders of InuKimi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Well, shit." Rin squealed as he looked at the kid. "Um, what does she want?"

Sango froze when Kagome suddenly left her side and Rin flew to her lord. She felt slightly out of place for a while. She was happy though when Miroku came over to her and started whispering, asking what was going on.

Kagome had come back out of the hut, eyes narrowing at the sight of the male. Inuyasha waved his hands at her, clearly telling her to not open her mouth. Kagome went to say the word that Inuyasha hated but then heard, "She wants to meet your wench." Kagome growled at the name.

Inuyasha, having just stood up, sharply turned to Kagome. She let out a string of growls. He whistled. "Whoa! Damn Kagome!" He was secretly impressed she knew those kind of growls. "Okay, less growling, more talking. Relax!"

She glared at him, then pointed to his highness, then made a rude gesture to him. Inuyasha had to hold in his laughter. Shippo let out a howl of laughter, which caused Inuyasha to burst.

Sesshomaru was not pleased. _She knows inu. Interesting,_ he thought to himself, not happy about what she called him, let alone saying he was a disgrace. She would pay when he got back to his castle or on the way to it whichever came first... "Cease this at once," he commanded which only seemed to fuel the young dog and fox. He unsheathed Bakusaiga. At least it shut Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender; Sesshomaru paused. "Ha, okay, ha... No need to get violent, ha. Why does InuKimi want to meet Kagome?" Kagome lost her anger and stared at her friend. Who was InuKimi?

"Even I do not know that," he answered back coolly. He was getting more and more angered just by standing in front of them. "I have been ordered by her to bring the lot of you to the West."

"Since when does he listen to others orders," Kagome muttered, taking pleasure in knowing that the demons around heard her. Taking even more pleasure when Sesshomaru turned his head at her and glared. She smirked at him and incline her head to him in challenge.

"Kagome, please, shut up," Inuyasha said as she gaped at him. This was a serious matter, wasn't it? "Doesn't your kingdom hate all things human? Sango and Miroku would be in danger if that was the case."

Sesshomaru noted that Inuyasha didn't say anything about his female. Wasn't she human as well? Surely, she would be in just as much danger as her friend.

Kagome cleared her throat as Inuyasha looked at her. His mouth made a circle shape and added, "And Kagome too..." Inuyasha looked anywhere but at Kagome, knowing that his brother picked up on what he left out. He felt like he just dug his own grave.

"You will find out when you get there," he said, looking down at Rin, who seemed to be the happiest. "Pack up; I'll give you all a few moments to yourself." With that, he walked as far as possible away from the village with Rin following him with an unconscious Jaken in her arms.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	8. New Transportation

The Other Side

Chapter 8

New Transportation

Inuyasha's group was following Sesshomaru's in a slower manner since Kagome said she wanted nothing to do with him and chose to hang back. Miroku and Sango were in the middle, feeling odd to be as close to Lord Sesshomaru as they were. Both of them would very much rather be in the back, with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So how long will it take to get to the West?" Shippo asked innocently-totally not afraid. He was sitting on Kagome's shoulder, taking in her warmth and gentle aura, calming him down a bit. He always felt safer around her.

"Keh, days."

Kagome pondered on something. "We just saw Sesshomaru yesterday. If he already got orders from whoever the hell InuKimi is, and managed to get back here in a day; why will it take us days to get there?"

Inuyasha stared then said, "Um... cause most of our group is human?"

"We have Kilala," she pointed out.

"That's true. I can't fly though," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Don't give me that look!"

"What does flying have to do with anything?"

"Sesshomaru can fly, as can Kilala. Three people can be on Kilala at once or four if you count Shippo. That still leaves one person without transport," he explained as his team gave him a look that questioned him as a person.

"Your part demon though; you should be able to run fast enough right?" Kagome had to giggle at his logic; she couldn't help it, especially when he looked away with a blush.

"Yeah, that's the problem though! I'm only half! I don't have half the speed as Sesshomaru does so I'd be left in the dust."

"So, what you're saying is that we need another means of transportation?"

Sango shook her head while trying to cover up her laughter. Miroku continued to focus on the road ahead, although, he was grinning.

"Finally you get it, god!" He threw his arms in the air in annoyance, stomping his way closer to Miroku, who chuckled at him. He glared at him, daring him to say something.

Kagome stared at their backs before feeling her powers; they practically told her that she had that ability. She didn't believe that, so when she yelped-making her group quickly turn to her, they gaped at her.

Sesshomaru had felt a demonic aura behind him. It was weird though since there hadn't been a demon for miles from them. He slowly turned around to come face to nose with a black dog, no taller than himself. He heard Rin squeal before she took off, flinging herself to the black mass.

"Oh my, it's so cute!" she was saying as the dog stared down to her then back up to Sesshomaru.

"Holy... hell, _Kagome_?!" Inuyasha said, his jaw was dropped, eyes widened at the sight before him. No way! Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy then took note that Kagome was in fact not with them. In her place was a dog. The dog yelped at Inuyasha, who once again had to hold in his laughter. _Oh this is just too good!_ he thought. The dog both confirmed that it was Kagome and cried why it was always her.

"Well, there's your means of transport," Miroku commented, biting his lip to hold in a grin. Inuyasha lost it at that point.

"Keep moving," Sesshomaru ordered; the group forgetting he was there but listened for the time being. With that, he walked off, silently thinking how it was possible for a human to be able to speak both inu and be able to transform into a dog themselves. He could still sense the she was still human or at the very least half but in order to transform; one would have to be full. What was going on?

Kagome growled at Inuyasha, watching his necklace light up. Once he met the ground, she trotted after the group. If a dog could laugh, she was doing so. It took seconds for her to realize what she was and inwardly smiled. She guessed her powers felt the need to prove her wrong when she didn't believe them.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	9. Enter Kenichi

The Other Side

Chapter 9

Enter Kenichi

They had been walking for hours. Shippo and Rin were both sitting on Kagome's back, enjoying each other's company as well as Kagome's fur. It was so soft! Sango and Miroku were riding Kilala; they were tired having walked miles with no means of having any breaks. Inuyasha had been grumbling for the last hour, thoroughly getting on Sesshomaru's nerves, not that he noticed he was doing so or cared.

Apparently, Sesshomaru was a harder leader then Inuyasha when they were traveling. He wanted absolutely no breaks and no one dared to say anything for fear of being hurt.

Shippo was whispering to Rin, who was giggling. Shippo would hear Kagome's growls and yelps and then explain them to Rin. It was quite cute. "Kagome says that if Inuyasha hadn't been a dog, he would've been a bull; always ramming his horns into battle without a second guess," Shippo said aloud, causing Sango to stifle a laugh.

Sesshomaru was thankful to being in front of the group or they would have seen his smile. He turned his head to the right sharply before leaping out of the way of a huge wing. He noticed that both dog and cat demons jumped out of the way as well. Inuyasha may or may not have been flattened against the large feathers. There was a sudden laughter that reached Sesshomaru's ears.

"Ha! Finally, Sesshomaru you owe me one of your infamous dishes!" Sesshomaru twitched; he did not want to deal with this idiot today, especially so early in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, losing part of his patience as his _friend_ walked out of the forest.

A male as tall as Sesshomaru, walked up to him casually and without a care in the world. He had short unruly black hair with beads hanging off his left side of his head in different shades of blues and greens. His eyes with a brillant green filled with playfulness On his cheeks, he had two white stripes; thin and long. He wore a plain black haori, giving them all a view of his chest with black hakamas and sandals. He had twin swords on his left hip. He smirked, knowing that his friend was riled.

He paused to look at Sesshomaru's companions, noting that there were more than just Rin and the imp. He then noticed the unconscious figure on the ground. "Oh, wrong brother! Damnit! Never mind, you don't owe me anything. Shit; I was so looking forward to those dishes..."

" _Kenichi_ ," he growled out as Kenichi blinked, finally looking at his angered friend.

He waved his fingers at him with a smile on his face. "Aw, you're so cute when you're angry!"

"Did that guy just called Lord Sesshomaru cute?" Miroku asked in awe as Sango nodded lightly to his left, in awe herself. _Clearly he has a death wish..._

Kenichi smirked at the human. "My, my, I never thought you of all people would allow more _humans_ into your group. This is an odd sight to witness," he said before settling his gaze on the black dog; the one with the crescent moon on its forehead. "Whoa, it's a female!" He gasped and looked to Sesshomaru. "I've never seen a _small_ black, _female_ dog with your symbol on it before!"

Kagome was not happy; this male was making fun of her-she just knew it. She opened her jaws, gently grabbing the children and setting them on the ground; they squeaked. With a flip of her tail, there was a barrier around them. They stared at her in amazement as she stalked over to Kenichi.

Before Kenichi realized what was happening, said female had pounced on him, causing him to be pinned down to the ground with her over him. She was growling; clearly not pleased to what he had said. Sesshomaru smirked at this. It seemed like this woman had the ability to put Kenichi in his place. Interesting.

Everyone watched as Kagome bit down on Kenichi's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. "Kenichi, do you submit?" Sesshomaru had the nerve to ask, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Kenichi tried to glare at him but couldn't with this dog on him. "Yes! Yes! I submit, damn it! Get off me!" Kagome was satisfied with that and let him go. He glared at her, rubbing his shoulder. "Shouldn't I be bleeding?" he asked himself as he took in the damage that the she-demon caused. There was nothing there to indicate that he had been hurt.

He sat up into a sitting position. He opened his mouth to say something but Sesshomaru stopped him. "Kenichi, explain yourself. Why are you here?"

He pouted and faked a sniff before saying, "I caught your scent, thought I'd stopped by and say hi but damn, that was not how I saw that going!" Both demons heard the black dog snort. One smirked; the other made a face. "Plus, InuKimi sent me to ask why you were taking forever. You know she's not patient."

Inuyasha mumbled, finally coming to. "What in seven hells hit me?" he asked softly as Kenichi smiled widely, forgetting everything that just happened.

"InuChibi! So good to see you!"

"Can't say the same about you," Inuyasha answered, dusting himself off and glaring at the guy. He hopped on Kilala with a huff.

"So cruel!"

"Did mother say anything else?" Sesshomaru questioned as Kenichi pretended to think on that a moment, thus making his eye twitch.

"Yeah, why didn't you just teleport over to the West?"

"Sesshomaru can teleport? Wish I had that ability!" Inuyasha whined, crossing his arms over this chest. He huffed loudly.

"Hn, well you can be on your way; I'll get there when I want," he stated then turned and walked off. Kilala immediately started after him, not that Sango complained.

Kagome sent a glare to the male before laying down to allow Rin and Shippo on. Kenichi watched her take care of the children before taking off after his friend. He wondered briefly if she was the one InuKimi wanted to meet because he could see that happening. He shook his head as he headed back to the West with a smile.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	10. Sesshomaru's Mother

The Other Side

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's Mother

It turns out that after they arrived, that Sesshomaru had been procrastinating in going back home. Inuyasha had laughed long and hard when he found out that Sesshomaru had taken the long way in getting back. It took them four days when it should've only taken them two or one if one was Sesshomaru.

It also turned out that the demons at the castle; truthfully hated humans. Glares, sneers of the sort were sent their way; making Sango and Miroku nervous. "So, what do we do about Kagome? Isn't she still in the courtyard?" asked Sango to Miroku, who suddenly remembered about that.

"Follow me," came the voice of a woman and when both looked over to her, they were amazed. "I'll help your friend." Well, she was nice enough at least; or so they thought.

The group found Kenichi and Kagome in a glaring contest. "Listen here bitch, you have no right to say that to me!" Kagome let out a whine with a growl. "Oh that's it!" He got ready to pounce.

"Kenichi."

He froze and slowly turned in the direction of the person that called his name. He paled when he realized who it was and who was watching him the entire time. "Milady," he said, bowing to her.

Kagome turned to the woman and even though she was still stuck in her dog form, she bowed. She knew this woman was royalty. "You're the one that has riled my son, aren't you?" she asked her watching as Kagome looked up at her. She waved her hand around as a large blanket covered her form. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Release."

She yelped before she suddenly got smaller. She blinked, wrapping herself up in the blanket once she noticed that she was naked. "Um, thank you," she said as she glared at Miroku, who saw skin and grinned. "Back off Miroku." He smiled weakly at her.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, her eyes twinkling brightly. It made Kenichi nervous to see that.

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sesshomaru's mother, InuKimi," she introduced. "Come with me, we'll get you some clothes. Kenichi show the humans to a room in the east wing." She helped Kagome up.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	11. Illusion

The Other Side

Chapter 11

Illusion

Kagome followed InuKimi throughout the hallways in disbelief. If she didn't stay close to her, she would have gotten lost by now. They took so many turns, went up two flights of stairs before finally coming to the right room. Kagome was dizzy by then.

InuKimi waved a hand to the bed in the room, telling Kagome to sit there while she finds something for her to wear. She came back a few minutes later with some of the most beautiful kimonos Kagome has ever seen. "You may pick out which you want," she said, gently laying the outfits down on the bed next to Kagome.

She was actually allowed to wear one of them? She inwardly squealed before grabbing the closest one; it was blue with white canes all over. Its sash was black; plain and simple. InuKimi helped her get into it before Kagome said anything. "Are you sure I can wear this?" Kagome asked, suddenly nervous that she would be her clumsy self and damage it.

"Every guest of the West is allowed their own set of outfits," she answered, making Kagome feel like she wasn't special for whatever reason. Kagome looked to the ground as InuKimi took in her appearance before gasping softly. "Oh my." InuKimi simply stared at the woman on the bed. She could easily see through the illusion that was on Kagome. She wondered if the woman before her knew of this as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome was worried, that much InuKimi knew.

"Do you by chance know of the illusion that is on you?" Damn her curiosity. Kagome blinked and shook her head. InuKimi grabbed her wrist, dragging her in front of the large mirror across the bed. "Tell me what you see in there," she told her, pointing a clawed hand to the mirror.

"I see myself."

She felt the woman run her finger down her spine; she shivered at the touch. InuKimi tapped her forehead with a flick; Kagome flinched, closing her eyes at the sudden pain. What was going on? "Now what do you see?"

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. She gasped loudly, watching her hands cup her face. That was her? Her eyes were slanted, the color of her eyes of that of an ocean; light blue fading to dark blue. She had eye liner; a deep blue. There were markings on her cheeks; one azure single stripe on each side, high on her cheekbone.

Her eyes scanned the image before staring at her hair, which was now down to her hips. They then settled back to her face, not believing it, followed by the crescent moon on her forehead. It was the same as Sesshomaru's and InuKimi's. "But... how?"

" _That_ my dear, even I do not know," she said, enjoying Kagome watching her reflection. She was amazed that this woman had the markings of the West. It was rare to find someone that had the markings like Kagome did-if not, ultra-rare, especially with a woman. The males always have them; the females would get them after they mated. "I am willing to help find out though."

Kagome slowly nodded before she started to notice the little things, like how everything sounded different. In fact, she could hear the men in the training grounds, metal against metal. She turned to InuKimi, who was smiling at her. "Well, this is odd... Is it permanent?"

"Yes; I have released your illusion."

"For the better?"

InuKimi pondered on that. Kagome was right though; was it for the better to have released it? Perhaps it was there for a reason. If that was the case, she blamed her curiosity. "That doesn't matter anymore if it was for the better or not. It's been released. You can continue living without having spurts of your original power coming out. Now it's just you and you only."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	12. Aren't I pretty?

The Other Side

Chapter 12

Aren't I pretty?

Inuyasha had been pacing in his room; completely freaked out when he felt such a strong demonic aura. It was weird though; he felt like it was the best thing and the worst, like he knew it wouldn't hurt him or his team but feared it. It was a little after that, that a servant came to tell him that dinner was ready.

Once he got there, he saw his half-brother at the head of the table. That was nothing new; InuKimi was to his right. That was new though; he had seen her on the left on more than one occasion. He blinked to the woman that was on the left and stared. She was magnificent but looked very familiar. Was she Sesshomaru's mate? That would be impossible if Kagome was the intended right? Rin was sitting next to her with Shippo next to her.

He counted the chairs; four chairs down sat Miroku, across from Sango. Not that it was rude or anything; he blamed Sesshomaru and his hatred towards humans. Did that mean he'd have to sit in the middle of that? "Inuyasha, you can sit next to me. You are family after all," InuKimi said, deciding it for him. He sat down next to her, giving half smiles to Miroku and Sango, who nodded back to him.

She clapped twice, servants filing in with trays of food as fast as they could. It was quiet, everyone eating peacefully before Rin thought it was too quiet. "Kagome, I wondering if you'd like to see the gardens after dinner?" she questioned before eating more food.

Kagome giggled as she said, "I would love too, my dear, but it is late, don't you have to go to bed?" Inuyasha choked on his food, flailing his hands around before being able to breathe.

"Kagome?!" he yelled as his friend turned to him with wide eyes. "What happened to you? You're so... different." He didn't know whether or not he liked that. He did admit to himself that she was beautiful in this form.

She rubbed her neck in nervousness. "Yeah, but I'm so pretty now! Don't you agree?" She clapped happily causing InuKimi to smile. She missed the knowing smile she aimed at her son. Sesshomaru was determined to focus on anyone but his mother.

Inuyasha full on blushed at the question; Miroku saved his friend. "I think you look amazing, Lady Kagome," he complemented her with a grin. He yelped when Sango kicked him under the table.

"I don't know if I should be scared or not but thank you Miroku," she said back to him before looking at her plate. "I think," she added under her breath. Only the demons heard her.

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mind if I stay up and plus! If you saw the gardens, you'll feel more at home."

Kagome looked down at the child. "Oh, he doesn't mind, does he?" She smirked in his direction causing him to send a low growl to her. She brightened up after that. "Then we must stay up as long as we'd like."

InuKimi officially loved Kagome; she would do this place wonderfully. _It sure has been a while since I played matchmaker_ , she thought, loving the growl her son sent the woman. He'd have to try harder if he wanted Kagome to be put in her place, that much she was sure of.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	13. Bring to Life

The Other Side

Chapter 13

Bring to Life

A few days later, InuKimi found Kenichi leaning against a tree, watching the men train. He felt her presence before she stood by his side. "I have a task which needs some assistance," she stated as he gave her a look. She smirked at him.

"How can I be of service, milady?"

"A couple hours ago, Inuyasha told me what happened last week to Kagome. He says that Kagome is Sesshomaru's intended, which would make sense since she wears the markings," his Lady explained with a knowing smile.

Kenichi suddenly felt sorry for his friend. "Interesting."

"Isn't it?" She turned to watch the men fight each other. "I need you to befriend Kagome; get to know her well enough." Kenichi looked at her while making a face; he so did not want to do that. "I want Sesshomaru jealous."

"I don't see how he would become jealous if he doesn't feel for the girl. Honestly, he wouldn't do anything."

"Unless he does feel for her or feels that she is threatening to him, making him question himself."

"That's true," he admitted.

"Use Rin if you must. From what my son has already said to me; Rin is bonded to Kagome as a mother and child would be." She walked away after that, leaving Kenichi in his thoughts.

How in the world did Rin bond with the woman? Why did that bother him? He stalked to the gardens, knowing the woman would be there. Once Rin had introduced her to them, she rarely left. She seemed happier, more alive there than any other part of the manor. He wondered why.

Upon entering the gardens, he stopped, the woman was standing in front of a row of flowers that were dead. He walked on over as his jaw dropped. The dead flowers sprang to life, sparkling lights lingering around them. She just brought the plants back to life! He openly gaped at her before she noticed that he was in the room with her.

"Hello," she said, offering a smile to him before using her hand to water the plants. Water came out of her right hand, allowing the plants to drink up. What the hell was going on? This woman could do things that he didn't think was possible.

"Hey." He gave a lame wave of his hand to her causing her to giggle. "How'd you do that?"

"What, this?" She motioned to what she just did; he nodded to her. "It's something powerful beings can do if they felt it was necessary."

"What, you mean like even I could do that?"

"Well, not necessarily. I said powerful for a reason. Not that you aren't that; it's just you need to be someone of royalty."

"Contrary to what people think, I'm actually the Eastern Lord. I just like staying here because I hate my job." Why did he admit that?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, milord," she said, giving him a small bow. Kenichi felt put off by the display.

"Don't do that," he said as she came back up. "I hate being called milord. Kenichi is fine."

"Kenichi," she said his name and he wondered why he enjoyed that. "I like it; it suits you."

He chuckled before rolling his eyes. "You're easier to handle then that of your dog form."

Kagome puffed her cheeks making Kenichi laugh. "Oh hush; I didn't even know I could transform but I didn't like that you were making fun of me. I just had to put you in your place. I say I did a good job on that part."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the woman in front of him playfully. She wasn't that bad to be around, not that he would ever say that aloud.

"Come here." She waved her hand over, motioning him to come stand near her. Once he came over, she said, "Listen to the sounds around you; feel the air, feel the plants themselves; their life. Wave your hand over the ones that feel the most in distress and allow a bit of your youki to flow out of your hand."

Kenichi did as he was told. He listened to the things around him in silence. Everything around him felt alive aside from one area. He slowly glided over, feeling Kagome follow him. He found a patch of flowers that seemed to be doing poorly. His instinct took over; waving his hand over them, allowing his youki to seep out of him and into the flowers. He looked around himself, wondering when he moved and stared at the life of the plants. "Oh my."

"Oh, Kenichi! That was amazing, you did beautifully," she said happily, her eyes twinkling at the sight. She placed her hand on his arm with a smile; she was happy that he brought the flowers back to life? Then again, who wouldn't be happy about that. He felt proud that he got it right on the first try.

Unknown to them, Sesshomaru had been sent by his mother to go and get the human turned demoness. Before he had even stepped into the gardens; he felt her aura as well as Kenichi. Why did that make him uncomfortable? He peered into the room and saw that both looked immensely happy. He growled to himself before leaving the place entirely.

Unknown to Sesshomaru, InuKimi smirked.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	14. Bonding Moment

The Other Side

Chapter 14

Bonding Moment

Inuyasha had been sitting in the study, trying to ignore the things around him as well as reading up on some things that might help Kagome. It had been quiet since he arrived. He let out a breath of annoyance; he was getting nowhere. This was ridiculous. His ears turned in the direction of the door as his half-brother walked in, pausing at seeing him here before taking a seat as far away from Inuyasha as possible. "Hey," Inuyasha said quietly, grabbing another scroll; there seemed to next to nothing on anyone being part miko, part demon.

Whether Sesshomaru heard him or not; he didn't give any indication that Inuyasha had even said anything. The only reason he was here was to calm down before he broke something. The study was the only placed aside from his room that he could be himself, granted with Inuyasha in the room that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"Okay, fine, don't answer me," he said huffing. He should have known that Sesshomaru couldn't care for conversation. His eyes glancing back to the scroll before throwing it to the side with a grunt. "Argh! Come on! There's got to be something!"

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's frustration as a small fox child walked into the room. He chose to ignore the child. "Oh, Inuyasha, good. I was wondering if you knew where Rin was," Shippo asked as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on him. He was bothering him.

"Keh, like I know, go ask Kagome. I have better things to do then your silly question." Shippo pouted as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. It would seem that Inuyasha might have picked up on certain phrases from himself.

"Don't have to be mean about it," he said sadly, although this was Inuyasha he was talking about. Being mean kinda came with Inuyasha as a general rule.

"If you're looking for Rin," Sesshomaru started as both looked at him, a bit surprised that he even said anything, "She'll be in her room." Shippo brightened immediately.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," he said before glaring at Inuyasha. "See, you could learn something from him! Instead of doing whatever the hell you normally do." He bounced off but not before hearing a loud 'runt!' from Inuyasha. He laughed his way out.

"Bane of my existence," Inuyasha muttered, throwing yet another scroll to the side, followed by a growl of impatience. "I give up." His gaze settled on his brother, who was giving him a look that made Inuyasha wish he didn't look over to him. He placed his head on his arms on the table, hiding his face. "Hey, listen, you don't have to say anything or whatever but I need to rant. The only person I have to talk to about anything is Miroku since he's the only other guy in the group; Shippo doesn't count.

"I'm having mixed feelings here; part of me is completely relieved that Kagome is part demon now but another part of me, wishes that she wasn't. I liked her as she was. Now she's different; she's a part of the West and I don't know, I just don't like any of this. It's like with Kikyo; she was alive and well and then the next, she's dead and walking among the living.

"That's another thing! Kikyo and Kagome; one is alive, the other is not. I know that, I do, but I love Kikyo with all my heart and it hurts me knowing that we can't have what we had. At one point, I thought that Kikyo could be replaced with Kagome-since she's the reincarnation of Kikyo-and whatnot, but it wasn't the same. I don't know what to do," he ranted, knowing that Sesshomaru could honestly careless, so it was surprising to him when he received a response.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the information that Inuyasha gave him. "Your original mate died all those years ago, your new female is your mate's reincarnation yet one is not the same as the other anymore."

Inuyasha, resting his head on his arms, turned his head to the left to stare at Sesshomaru. "I know that, but it's hard. I see Kikyo in Kagome-I used to that is." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at that. That's right, Kagome no longer looks like Kikyo anymore.

"Answer me this, if Kikyo had not perished, neither of you had not been betrayed by Naraku; would you have been happy as you are now, despite everything that has happened to you?"

His brother blinked at him before gaping at him. Inuyasha really thought on that. Would he have been happy? He remembered being happy with Kikyo once upon a time but he was happy now, more so then he used to be before the incident. "I don't know, maybe? I know I'm happy now; Kagome's helped me with that, and Miroku, and Sango. Maybe Shippo if I count him too."

"Do you regret going down this path?"

Did he? "No, I don't regret it. I think the only thing I do regret is Kikyo's death," he admitted with his eyes closed. He felt like there was suddenly a weight off his shoulders and chuckled lightly.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha felt better at that point. Before he managed to say anything else, Kenichi flew into the room. Good moment gone. "Yo, you're not gonna believe what I have to say!" he yelled out, causing both brothers to glare at him. It didn't affect him like they wanted. "Right, so I went-"

"Kenichi, leave." Inuyasha made a move to leave. "You stay," he ordered as Inuyasha froze and Kenichi looked hurt.

"Hey, it's all good. I'll just get out of your hair," his brother said as he started to pack up the scrolls that he had gotten.

"Kenichi, leave before I hurt you." Kenichi frowned at this but nodded and left, sadden he couldn't tell his friend his information. Well fine, he'd go find someone else.

"Inuyasha." He looked at him, unsteady before inwardly gaping. Sesshomaru's face had softened around him! "I am pleased that you do not regret your path."

Inuyasha gave him a half smile as Sesshomaru smirked. They totally did not just have a bonding moment.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	15. Something is Amiss

The Other Side

Chapter 15

Something is Amiss

"I know we're guests and all but this is stupid. I hate all the looks I'm getting for just being here," Sango complained, sitting in her room on her bed with Miroku in a chair to the side of said bed.

"The West is known for their dislike of humans, Sango. You know this as well as I do and right now, I don't think that there's anything we can do, sadly," he replied back with his head bent to his chest.

"Still, it's quite rude."

Miroku chuckled. "Yes, it is but they are demons; royal demons for that matter. They are better status then us lowly humans."

"Miroku, are you listening to yourself?" Sango gave him a look. "Really now, just cause we're humans, doesn't mean anyone for that matter has to act this way to us. I thought being guests would lessen some of this."

He sighed as he waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "Honestly, we've had this happen on more than one occasion; why is this any different?"

"I don't know, it just bothers me a lot more than I thought," she said calmly before huffing and letting out an angry huff. "Like I said, stupid. At least it comes with pretty kimonos."

"My dear, relax; it's fine. It's nothing we can't handle." Sango blushed and looked out the windowed door. Miroku glanced up to her and smiled. Sango was adorable when she complained. "Have you heard from Lady Kagome lately?"

She looked down to her lap. "No. It seems like we don't exist anymore now that InuKimi has taken an interest in her. Hell, we've only been here for a couple days now and she is always away from us l _owly_ humans."

Miroku flinched at her tone. "I'll go talk to her," he said, getting up and stretching. "I'll figure something out." Sango watched him go before sighing.

It took a good twenty minutes for Miroku to find Kagome. Every demon that he had asked in order to find her, led him in circles. Apparently they liked watching the human be given false information which led him nowhere. He practically growled at this.

He found Kagome sitting in the courtyard with young Rin and Shippo, resting on either side of her. From this distance, he noted that she was excellent with children. She also seemed at most peace with her surroundings. Miroku was a little jealous of that; he wished he could feel that amount of comfort around this manor. He did not unfortunately.

"Hi, Miroku," Kagome said before he even came anywhere near her. Inuyasha was just like that; always knowing who was around. It made sneaking up on them impossible. Kagome smiled when he sat down next to her. "Isn't it beautiful? I wish I could live here for forever." _Oh wait, I can..._

He held onto that piece for a later use, not that he would ever use it against Kagome but it was always good to know. "Yes, it is indeed a sight to behold." She giggled, probably at the way he phrased it. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you avoiding us? Sango and myself that is," he questioned as Kagome looked hurt. Miroku felt a little bad to ask her that since it caused that look. "Sango seems rather bitter of the fact that you are never around us anymore since we got here."

Kagome gasped. "I had no idea. I haven't been avoiding you two; I would never do that intentionally. You should know me better by now," she said, continuing to pat Shippo's head; he sighed in content to this.

He was quiet for a few moments, letting the air around him calm him down. Kagome's aura helped too; it would seem that she knew he was distress. "I meant no harm."

"I know," she said, looking down to the children. "I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I'm so confused right now. I don't really understand why this has to happen to me; what god did I offend?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he wrapped his left arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her close to him without waking up the kids. "I know you're confused. You have everyone confused." She chuckled sadly at this. "But it's not always bad. In fact, I think this has made you more beautiful than before." She lightly punched him in the ribs, causing him to laugh.

"Hush, but thanks for the compliment." She sighed. "What do I do now? Sango hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. I think she might have forgotten the stress you're under at the moment. It has only been a week since this started."

"A week too long if you ask me."

"Am I interrupting something?" They both turned to their right to see Inuyasha, smirking with Sesshomaru a little to the side. He looked a bit angry. "Hm, Miroku, going after Kagome now aren't ya?"

"Oh yes, I was just telling Kagome how much I love her beauty and would love nothing more than to be her man. You caught me," he said dramatically as Kagome held in her laughter.

"What do you have to say to this Kagome?" Inuyasha, himself was also trying to hold in his laughter. Glancing to Sesshomaru; he didn't look to happy at this. Inuyasha inwardly smirked; it was all going to plan.

"I say, he's very good with his words. Swept me right off my feet." The three of them then went into a fit of chuckles.

"Step aside Miroku and let me through!" Inuyasha said, his hand over his heart.

"Oh, and you think you'll make her happy?"

"Of course! I was first!"

"What, are you a child?"

"Have you seen me? I am hardly a child." Kagome giggled; Inuyasha always acted childish around everyone, especially her.

"Have you seen me? I know my way around a woman."

"Oh, I know you do. Maybe I should tell Sango about this? Perhaps it'll put you in your place and off to the side."

"Of course, so you get Kagome."

"Exactly!"

"Boys!" Kagome yelled, loud enough that Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and Miroku raised his arms in surrender. "Are you two seriously fighting over me?"

The two of them laughed; realizing that yes, they were just doing that, even if it was all playful. A throat cleared for them, three sets of eyes landing on Sesshomaru. "Oh, whoops! Don't mind us!" Miroku said, laughter subsiding.

"Oh right! There was a reason I brought Sesshomaru out here!" Inuyasha chimed in. He totally forgot why he was here until Sesshomaru let his presence be known. Kagome gave him a knowing look to which he purposely ignored. "So, um, Kagome... what do you know of dog demons?"

"Aside from you?"

"Aside from me," he confirmed as he watched her think it over.

"I know a lot about dogs. I'm not sure it applies to demons though." Sesshomaru for a split second, looked impressed. Pity that Inuyasha saw this; he knew Inuyasha was holding in a grin.

"Should... I leave for this?" Miroku asked, suddenly feeling like he should get out of here.

"Nah, you're good." Inuyasha smiled to him as Miroku got comfortable again. He turned back to Kagome. "Well, what do you know of dogs?"

"Well, which are you looking for? The mating of them? The physical traits to them? What they like to do for fun? What they can and cannot eat?"

Inuyasha was flushed; Sesshomaru smirked. Miroku coughed into his shoulder. "I saw that going differently," Inuyasha said, a blush on him permanently. "Um all of that?"

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "A bitch can take more than one male at a time," she started as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked appalled. "What, does that not happen with dog demons?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha cringed at just knowing this tidbit. "Dog demons take a mate for life."

"Then why did InuTaisho take two?"

"Father, did not apply to our customs back then. He was the alpha to all," Sesshomaru said quietly as Kagome looked at him. He held his gaze with her, watching the emotions run through her eyes.

"If he was the alpha, he should have only taken one mate, not two. The alpha should only ever take a mate for life. Seeing as this did not happen though, since Inuyasha is alive and well, then why did he? InuKimi is alive; nothing bad happened to her."

"Mother was never mated to him. She only laid with him to give him an heir."

Kagome gasped in sorrow, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." She felt sorry for him? This was new. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

"It matters not."

"Of course it matters!" This yell woke Rin and Shippo up. They blinked owlishly at the adults in question. Kagome grabbed Shippo, who squeaked, wrapping her arms around his small body. "Of course it matters," she repeated softer. Rin and Shippo were confused but stayed quiet.

Inuyasha's face softened at learning that. "What else, Kagome?" She didn't answer; she was sad suddenly.

"Mama?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the child fox demon, both knowing when he calls her that, then shared a look with each other in worry.

"What has you scared, Shippo?" Kagome asked gently; letting her aura run around him in a light breeze. Inuyasha was impressed, Sesshomaru was too-not that he'd say anything, even Miroku understood that gesture.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen. I'm scared," he told her as Kagome got on guard. Rin's eyes widened at this, snuggling further into Kagome for protection.

"I don't feel anything wrong in the area," Inuyasha said, sniffing around the place.

"That is correct; there is nothing out of place," Sesshomaru confirmed.

The three males watched as Kagome sharply turned to her left, eyeing something in the distance. They all glanced in that direction but saw nothing. What did she see that they didn't? It was something through; she waved her hand, a barrier around the children. She turned to them. "You two say put, I'll be right back." She vanished after that, causing Shippo to whine and Rin to hold him close.

"I don't get it, what does she feel that I don't?" Inuyasha was utterly confused. There was nothing there! He looked to Miroku; he had the same confusion on his face. He then noticed something else; Sesshomaru was gone. They stayed put though; in case anything happened here and to protect the children.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	16. Naraku

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. c:**

 **I just wanted to say that I have no idea how to respond to those that are looking way too far into Kagome becoming suddenly powerful. If ya'll kept on reading, you'd have figured out that she doesn't always use it-IN FACT I tend to forgot she has it! xD**

 **Another thing, the way I see it, Kagome becomes powerful through anger...**

 **I don't know I just thought I should clear some things up if that helps whatsoever. Otherwise, don't mind me.**

The Other Side

Chapter 16

Naraku

Sesshomaru had followed Kagome and found her on the outskirts of the West. She traveled far in such a short distance so fast. It was almost par with his speed. It nerved him though that she felt something that he didn't. He glided past the trees, finally coming out and stood behind her a few feet away.

He watched her hair sway in the wind-wind that suddenly picked up; something was indeed wrong. He placed his hand on his sword as Kagome glanced over her shoulder. "Now you feel it?" she asked, turning her attention back to the clearing ahead.

In fact, yes, he did feel it now that he was closer. He drew his sword as a figure appeared into their view. Impossible, they had killed him. The long black unruly hair, danced in the wind as red eyes narrowed in on them in glee. "Fancy seeing the two of you here," he said with a smirk. Sesshomaru growled. "It's a shame I have to kill you though; you're in my way."

"Naraku," Kagome growled out, power swirling around her hands, ready for use. "How are you alive?" It was a good question.

He laughed before lunging at the female first with a sword, a bit surprised when his sword came in contact with that of Sesshomaru's. "Interesting, you are now protecting the woman? Pity, your female will perish soon enough." Naraku had more power than last time and it was easy for him to throw Bakusaiga off. It landed with a clink ten feet away.

Naraku turned his attention to Kagome, only now noticing the amount of power that was coming off of her. He licked his lips in desire to that. He was momentarily stunned when a pair of black fluffy ears popped on her head as her tail swished angrily. Sesshomaru took this moment to attack him with his whip. Sadly, Naraku jumped out of the way; he wouldn't give Sesshomaru the pleasure to hurt him.

Kagome took a stance, Naraku noting she was weaponless, but stared when both male demons felt as she created a bow out of her youkai, followed by an arrow of her reiki. "I don't know how you're alive but you're gonna die a second time," she said, her voice deadly, both were enthralled. She aimed her arrow at Naraku; taking immense joy when he tried to flee from it. It followed him.

The spider demon howled in pain when the arrow finally caught up to him. It managed to get him in his left upper arm. He held onto it with his other hand. "You missed your target," he informed her despite the pain. "Don't worry my dear, I'll be back for you." He disappeared into nothing; clearly he was going back into hiding. That wounded would at least give them some time before he came back.

She growled out, knuckles turning white while gripping her new bow. She narrowed her eyes to the spot that Naraku had been standing at as she felt Sesshomaru move over to his sword. "How is he alive?" she whispered; she was scared that she would have to go into battle a second time with Naraku. And what he did he mean he would be back for her? He wasn't after the Shikon this time; that had been destroyed already.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, taking in her newest appearance. He inwardly admitted to himself that he liked what he was seeing. He eyed her ears on her head, watching them flick to the sides at the slightest of noise. "It appears that once again, you are a target."

"Fuck me," she said under her breath as he raised an eyebrow to her. "I am a walking trouble magnet. Of all things; Naraku coming back was not one I thought was going to happen."

"Indeed." After that, Kagura appeared, startling Sesshomaru even more. Impossible; he watched her die.

"Yo," she said, smirking before nodding to Kagome, who glared at her. "I have a message for you, Kagome." Kagome didn't like the sound of that. Kagura continued talking as she ignored the look Kagome sent her. "Naraku would like to invite you to a dinner, tonight if possible to discuss somethings that have happened recently."

"Hell no, is he out of his mind? Why would he even ask that?"

"He knew you'd say something like that. He said you could bring Inuyasha if you want or Lord Sesshomaru, if he's the one protecting you now." Kagura couldn't help but smile when she saw the man.

"Wait what?" Kagome blinked as she looked up to Sesshomaru then back to Kagura. "How are you and Naraku alive?" _Come on please, just answer the question!_

Kagura smiled at her, actually smiled and then said, "Contrary to us coming back to life; we are not on the wrong side anymore. We are our own person. In fact, Naraku was just making a scene, wanted to rile you two up. Don't tell him I said this but he acts like Inuyasha..." She brought her finger to her lips, making a hushing sound before giggling.

"You take us for fools, Kagura?" Sesshomaru questioned; not happy to hear this. She looked at him then laughed.

"Of course not. I don't expect either of you two to believe me, just know that I am speaking the truth and if you don't think I am, please come to Naraku's manor." She pointed her fan behind her. "You'll find it in the Southern lands."

"What happened to the Southern lord?" Kagome's eyes widened when he asked that. Did Naraku become...?

"Naraku is the Southern lord. You don't do business with the South anyways. You always work with the East. It is always opposite of the direction. North to South; East to West."

 _Oh hell._ Kagome didn't like that piece of news. "No one will agree to this, you realize?" she said. It was true, Inuyasha would flat out say no and probably lock her in a room. She wondered if Sesshomaru was actually considering this. She glanced to him, his eyes narrowed on the woman, he looked like he wasn't; his aura on the other hand said something different.

"That's what I told Naraku; he didn't listen. Typical," Kagura mumbled. "There is a spot in between the West and the South that would be a good place to meet, should you agree. You'll still be on your lands and we will be on ours. That way, you're more than welcome to bring as many as you want in case you think a war will break out or something."

"That's smart actually." Sesshomaru did not like that she seemed to be agree with this. He was nerved that this was even happening. "Say we agree to this; what is the possibility of a war actually breaking out?" Kagome questioned.

"Very slim; Naraku doesn't want to start anything. He's very playful when he sees old enemies. He feels the need to _play_ with them for a little while. I'll be there, and Kanna; we can at least hold him in place for a bit."

"I don't think it's a very good idea though," Kagome said; she really didn't like how she was close to agreeing. What was wrong with her? She jumped when Sesshomaru, willing, touched her shoulder, looking at her with a glare. She bent her head and took a step back.

Sesshomaru smirked at that; good, she understood that this was something the lord should be discussing. "I decline the invitation." Kagura gaped openly at him; she was sure she had swayed at least Kagome. "If we do this, it will be under my terms." Kagura inwardly did a victory dance.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"There is a safe house at the point of the four lands to make negotiations. We can meet there, tonight just after the sun has gone down. I will bring who I see fit," he ordered, Kagura nodding her head as Kagome bit her lip a little too hard. She was now being stared by Sesshomaru. She sucked on her lip, trying to not to feel anything with his look.

Kagura noticed this and wondered briefly how she could set those two up. _That'll give me something to do in the meantime, maybe even get Naraku's help with that..._ She chuckled to herself before saying, "Yeah, I'll get him to agree to that. I'll see you two tonight then!" She waved her goodbye and flew off, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone again.

Neither moved; it was silent for a couple of minutes. "So that happened," Kagome said as she nervously laughed.

"You are bleeding."

"Yeah, bit my lip too hard. Forgot I had fangs..."

"Hn."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	17. Sango's Guilt Trip

The Other Side

Chapter 17

Sango's Guilt Trip

Sango had managed to find her way to the courtyard; Miroku had been gone for over a couple of hours. What was so important that he couldn't have brought Kagome with him? She grumbled her way outside; taking note that it was mid-day already. She found him with Inuyasha, who was chatting with the children, who were in a barrier. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "So you decided to have fun without me? Thanks."

"Oh cut the crap Sango," Inuyasha snarled at her as her jaw dropped. "Did you forget how distressed Kagome has been lately? Hello, she just suddenly turned into a demon and you have the nerve to hate her for simply ignoring you for a couple of days?" Apparently, Miroku had told Inuyasha how she was feeling. She didn't like that one bit though.

"What of it? It's not fair, she's our friend and she goes off by herself to do god knows what while we suffer."

"Suffer? How are we suffering? From what I can tell, the only one suffering is you since you refuse to allow anyone to go near you. I'm surprised the men here haven't killed you with the way your aura is acting." Inuyasha was harsh; Miroku gaped at this.

"I don't know if you have noticed or not but the demons here want nothing to do with us humans, Inuyasha! We are treated like shit by the way. Miroku doesn't seem as affected as I originally thought as I am. I am hurt by all of this and I think it would be best if I leave." Miroku gaped at her this time.

"Sango, how long have you been thinking of this?" Miroku asked as she turned to him softly.

"Since we got here; I don't fit in."

"Neither do I but I'm not throwing a fit cause I can't get my way. Sango, this is ridiculous." Inuyasha voiced in agreement.

"Ridiculous? You're taking his side? You're taking the demons' side?"

Inuyasha felt hurt suddenly. "So, that's what I am to you? I'm just a demon? My feelings don't matter to you it seems. My _human_ side doesn't matter to you."

"No, Inuyasha, I-"

"Forget it. Fine, leave. I'll tell Sesshomaru and InuKimi to make sure that you aren't allow to come back here." Miroku sighed.

"You're going to ask Sesshomaru what?" They turned to see Sesshomaru walking side by side with who they thought was Kagome. The ears and tail threw them off. "What's going on, what happened?"

"Sango wants to leave. Apparently, she feels that she is suffering because you have been ignoring her and she can't handle everyone making her feel like she is shit," Inuyasha explained before hopping into the tree they were all around.

Kagome's ears flattened against her head as her tail wrapped around her in comfort. "Sango, is that how you feel? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She sniffed as Sango's heart broke. "But you are right; I'll go say goodbye to InuKimi and head out." She strolled over to the children, allowing the barrier to fall before walking away to the manor.

Sango had a look of horror on her face. She looked to the males, they were glaring at her, including Sesshomaru and the kids. Then she looked back to Kagome's retreating figure, calling out to her. "Kagome! No!" She ran to her as she flung herself to the woman. Both women got knocked to the ground as Sango sobbed. "I'm sorry; I just miss you. I have no one to talk to. I'm sorry!"

Kagome looked up to her friend, tears silently falling down her face too before she head-butted Sango in the face. She chuckled, resting her forehead against hers as well. Before either could react, they heard Shippo call out, "Dog pile on Kagome!"

Shippo had grabbed Rin's hand and flew them against the women. All thoughts and feelings of sadness turned into laughter as the kids and Sango tickled Kagome, making her squeal.

"Girls, I'll never understand girls," Inuyasha mumbled as Miroku chuckled.

"Only because you have only been with two; you need more women in your life my friend."

"I most definitely do not need more. Right now, two are enough."

"Miko." One word and Kagome froze. "Come, we have much to discuss." He waited until she was no longer under her friends and walked away with her following quickly.

"What just happened?" The adults voiced together.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	18. Slight Shifts

The Other Side

Chapter 18

Slight Shifts

"Tell me Kagura, what is the plan now?" Naraku asked, a look of boredom as he looked to her. She huffed at him.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru has said of the safe house at the center of the four lands is where we should meet. He'll be bringing who he wants."

"Clever." Naraku looked out the window from the throne he was sitting in. "And of Kagome? Do you know if she will be coming?"

"What, already have a crush on her?"

"No but she's more delectable then before."

"Sounds like a crush to me." She looked at her nails with a smirk.

"You know nothing of the sort; I was merely wondering if she will be coming to the meeting. It does involve her you know."

"Oh yes, how could I forget. Honestly, what makes you think this will work anyways? She doesn't like you. Hell, _I_ don't even like you." Naraku knew this was true but didn't care. He enjoyed having her around regardless.

"That's true; I just need her trust is all. Everything else after that would be a bonus."

"She was with Lord Sesshomaru you realize. And you already know that he protected her when you aimed your poor sword at her. Heck, she fired her arrow on you. One bad wound if you ask me." Kagura eyed the wound wrapped in cloths; it was still bleeding.

"Thank god, no one asked you. Having Sesshomaru there was something I had not expected in all honesty. I was only calling out to her; she was to come alone. Not my fault he followed her..." He grumbled as Kagura had the nerve to laugh at him. He made a face at her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I noticed slight shifts when Kagome was around Lord Sesshomaru and vice versa. How are you in playing matchmaker for them? You're bored, clearly, as am I for that matter and it would pass our time." She waited for a moment before Naraku's face lit up.

"Oh really! I'll enjoy bringing that up!" He laughed as Kagura rolled her eyes. "That is excellent news my dear! How close would you say they are?"

"I said slight shifts; nothing is set in stone idiot. And I don't know but I have a feeling the two of them have no clue about the other."

"Hm, so we'd be working from the beginning. Interesting, very interesting. I got to say though, I would love Kagome for myself but if you're already thinking of setting her up with the ice lord then by all means."

"And nothing stops me once I have a set mind."

"Here, here!"

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	19. Discussing

The Other Side

Chapter 19

Discussing

Kagome sat patiently in front of Sesshomaru, who looked like he was stressed, which she guessed he was. Hell, she was too. "What do we do? I'm not comfortable being in his presence," she said, fiddling with her fingers. Sesshomaru nodded in her direction before turning his attention to the other that he had called to discuss this with; Kenichi.

Kenichi was still hurt when his friend kicked him out of the room the last time. "I'm still mad at you by the way." He was too; he wasn't about to let this slide so easily.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, holding her gaze with uncertainty. "Are you coming?" Kenichi paused, noticing the way his friend was staring at her. Kagome bit her lip, once again drawing blood. "Still not used to them?" Was that amusement in his voice?

"No and I don't know. I'm scared. I haven't been around him in a while now since the Shikon no longer exists. The fact that he's back scares the living shit out of me," she told him, her eyes giving away her fear.

"Acceptable."

He glanced to Kenichi, who was gaping at her. She has yet to ever show fear in his presence; it was unsettling to the very least. "Who are you talking about?"

"Naraku; he was on the outskirts of the West." Sesshomaru growled at that as Kenichi's eyes widened. No way; that wasn't good. "What I would like to know is how you-" He locked eyes with Kagome again, who felt like he could read her soul. "-were able to feel him? Both Inuyasha and I sensed no one."

"It wasn't until you were close that you felt him right?" Sesshomaru nodded at her. "I don't know; Shippo said that he had a bad feeling and seconds later... I felt someone calling to me. If I had known, it was him; I would have turned in the other direction."

"Does... Naraku want something with Kagome?" asked Kenichi; it was the only thing that he could think of. Naraku had been dead for two years and to suddenly come back; he had to of had a purpose. They both turned to him.

"That's an understatement." Kagome looked to her lap.

"What does he want?"

"Originally, he wanted me to have dinner with him," she said as he made a face of disgust.

"Good god, you declined right?"

"Sesshomaru declined for me."

"Did he now? What, were you gonna go if he didn't?" He watched as it was her turn to make a face.

"Are you high? Why would I even think about going with him?"

"Very good question because the way I saw it, you were considering going," Sesshomaru added his input. Kagome flushed at that, the way he said it.

"Was not!"

"Your face says otherwise," Kenichi cooed at her, grinning like a fool.

Kagome pouted. "Stop ganging up on me!"

Kenichi snorted before leaning back against his chair. "So, anyways, why am I here?"

"You are coming with us."

He sputtered. "Say what?! Why! I'm not obligated to doing that! And what do you mean 'us?' You're dragging her with you? Are you looking for a fight?"

"Kenichi," Kagome said quietly, making him paused in his questions. "I'd like it if you came."

"What, you saying his highness can't protect you? Need more protection?" He grunted as he rubbed his head. He noticed a small rock; someone just threw it at him? He glared at Sesshomaru, who looked like he hadn't moved. His smirk was his giveaway that he was the one to do such a task. Kenichi threw it back, pouting when his friend caught it.

"Sesshomaru has enough going on; he doesn't have to protect me. In fact, I'd hide behind him if I could; try to make myself as small as possible." She sank into her chair with a sigh.

Kenichi grinned then said, "What about under him?" He wore a huge smile on his face before Kagome _accidentally_ kicked his chair out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud as Kagome burst into a fit of giggles.

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch and he resisted the urge to strangle his so called friend. He felt a headache coming on. "Naraku is the Southern lands Lord."

"Holy shit! No way! How? Why wasn't I informed of this matter? Better yet, why didn't all the lords come together to agree upon this?" Kenichi was flabbergasted.

"Do the lords always agree when a new lord takes the lands?" Kagome was confused. It wasn't passed down from families?

"Correct, originally it was families that took over each piece of land. Only the East and West still hold this tradition," Sesshomaru told her; as to why he told her, he wasn't sure and with the look Kenichi was giving, he didn't know either.

"I know the Northern lands are run by Kouga and from I remember, he goes by his elders; is that not the same?"

"No, they are not."

"You know Kouga? Really? I could never get along with that guy," Kenichi said, completely in awe that this woman actually knew all the lords of the lands; personally for that matter.

"Kouga is a pain in my side." she heavily sighed as Kenichi laughed. "If you ever see him and me in the same place, you'll understand why."

"Hey, Sesshomaru, maybe meeting with Naraku won't be so bad especially if we get together with Kouga." Kenichi smirked in Sesshomaru's direction, who had a smirk himself, thinking along the same lines.

"No! Don't answer that!" Kagome yelped out. "For the love of all things holy, don't invite Kouga!"

"What do we get out of it if we don't invite him?" He hummed at her as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Well, I already taught you that thing in the gardens," she pointed out as he pouted. Sesshomaru growled low at the mention of that; he hadn't forgotten what he saw either.

"That's true. What of Sesshomaru then? What does he get out of it?"

"The same thing?"

"If he doesn't already know it, that is."

"Know what?" He growled that out, both freezing at hearing that.

Kenichi debated on telling him but he was still gleeful of knowing such ways. "In the gardens, Kagome, taught me how to bring the plants back to life with my youkai."

"Explain." Oh he didn't know? She clapped in happiness.

"You won't invite Kouga if I tell you?" Kagome completely missed the look Sesshomaru sent to Kenichi, who smirked knowingly.

"You have _my_ word," he said, watching her, keeping his face blank. She didn't have Kenichi's word though.

Kagome's hand glowed white, they both felt her small youki powers hovering over her hand. "Someone of power or how I see it, someone of royalty, has the ability to bring small things back to life such as plants. The more youki you place into what you want to revive, the easier it is to revive said thing. Although, you can't do so with a life. That one is a trade-off. A life for a life," she explained as Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as did Kenichi's for that matter; he didn't know the last part.

"And how did you learn this?" he questioned, though Kagome could tell he was impressed. She noticed that she had been impressing him lately; she couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"My mother always told me that I had a gift. I didn't understand it until a little after we defeated Naraku. Now though, my powers are one of a kind now." She was looking down at her lap again, her nerves radiating off of her in waves.

"Truly amazing," Kenichi said to her; calming some of her nerves as she smiled softly to him. Sesshomaru growled at him, Kenichi knew to take leave but not before grabbing Kagome's hand. She looked up at him as he kissed her hand, thoroughly enjoying Sesshomaru's angered look aiming at him. "I will be back, milady." He poofed after that, leaving behind a blushing Kagome.

"Why do all the guys I'm around, always have to be such flirts? Why can't they ignore me for once," she mumbled to her, blowing some hair out of her face. "Makes me happy that you're the only one that doesn't do that to me," she added, facing Sesshomaru.

He ignored the feeling he got when she said that. "You have grown attached to Kenichi." That sounded more like a fact; what was he getting at?

"That's like saying I've grown attached to Miroku. Miroku flirts constantly but is there when things matter. I don't know, Kenichi, I guess has a way of keeping me calm. It's weird though; I didn't think I would be around him after first meeting him." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her; she looked up, a bit startled to see the look aimed at her. "I've been meaning to ask; what kind of demon is Kenichi?" She quickly changed the subject in case she angered him, which she did but she did not know just yet.

"He's a peacock."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Wait, really? I did not get that from him. I thought he would be a mole or something. He seemed like the type to dig through your walls to get what he wanted..."

"Hn, he has those tendencies as well."

"Bit annoying if you ask me."

"Indeed."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	20. Meeting with the Four Lords

The Other Side

Chapter 20

Meeting with the Four Lords

The very same night; right after the sun had set, found Lord Sesshomaru, Kenichi, and Kagome sitting around a larger circular table. When Kagome had found out that Kenichi actually invited Kouga, who was sitting two chairs away from Kenichi on his right, she had twitched before trying to attempt harm on him. Then there was a moment of Kouga seeing Kagome suddenly, called her his woman and Kenichi burst into laughter. Now he understood what she was talking about. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were sitting across from them with looks of enjoyment.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting all the lords to be in the same place tonight," Naraku started out by saying, staring at only Kagome. Kagura had elbowed him before he looked at the other lords in boredom. "I was expecting Inuyasha; where is he?"

Kagome eyed him carefully. "He hasn't been told of this meeting," she said slowly as his eyes settled on her again. She leaned back into her chair and sighed in content when she felt both Sesshomaru's and Kenichi's aura wrap around her.

Naraku noticed this and smirked. "I see; well then, his loss." This Naraku was so much different than the one that had died two years ago. Everyone in the room was thrown off with this behavior. "But since, all the lords are here, I'll get down to business." He turned serious here with a frown on his face. "I have noticed small huts appearing in my lands lately. I had Kagura and Kanna search them and both have come back empty handed. All that is left is a dead rose.

"Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but things have gotten weird since they started showing up. All life in my lands is off; something is wrong and I can't figure it out. Have any of you had this?" he told them. He watched their reactions; most were emotionless except Kagome, who looked quite worried. It seemed like she knew something.

"Small huts or a small village?" Kouga asked, narrowing his eyes on Naraku, not trusting him whatsoever.

"Small huts; they come and go though. Two days ago; I found one very close to my manor. They have been inching towards my manor as of late," he answered, resting his head on his hand, elbows resting on the table.

"Sounds like you have a pest problem," Kenichi lightly commented.

"Something like that."

Kagome felt out of place; this was a meeting between the lords of the lands. Why in seven hells was she here for? Moral support? She snorted to herself as Sesshomaru growled at her; she paused. She growled back causing Kouga to howl with laughter.

A moment of distraction pleased Naraku terribly. "Oh my god, yes! Finally, someone fights back against him!" Kouga grinned as Kagome turned her head to the side.

"Yes, well, he has yet to figure out how _to put me in my place_ ," she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah but to call him an asswipe is downright the most hilarious thing I have ever heard out of you and on a side note, since when do you look like you do? Finally mated with the idiot? Granted, you have the symbols of the West, so that can't be it..." Kouga's eyes widened for a second. "Are you hiding your scent to cover's Sesshomaru's? Cause I could believe that."

Kagome blinked at Kouga, then growling in her throat before saying, " _I am not mated you disgruntled wolf_." Kouga gaped at her. "As for looking like I do, that is simply not your business."

Naraku slowly started clapping. "Well done, Kagome." She whined before letting her head fall on the table, causing him to chuckle. He gave her a half smile; she groaned. "I must say I am looking forward to working with you this time around."

"Say what? Why?"

Back to business; pity, he was enjoying the show. "Just because you are within the protection of the West, does not mean I can't see what is going on in there. Since, Kanna still has her abilities; I saw what you taught Lord Kenichi." Kagome's eyes widened; no, that wasn't good in her eyes.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder once again. "Why have you taken into watching behind my walls?" he asked, not pleased. His face lay blank but Naraku knew he was pissed.

"Because I need Kagome; she's my key."

"No, I simply will not allow you use Kagome as you see fit," Kouga angrily said, his hands gripping the table. It shook under his weight.

"I agree with Lord Kouga," Kenichi said calmly; inwardly he was not happy. "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"The miko is my protection and you need my permission to do anything involving her," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly. "You do not have it."

Naraku sighed. "Kagura, take over; they don't get it." He leaned against his chair as Kagura glared at him. Of course he would put this on her!

"Kagome," she started, getting Kagome's attention, noting her worried expression. "Everything that Naraku is talking about is completely true. These, huts, leave behind a single dead rose. We don't know who is behind this and that in itself is worrisome.

"One hut after Kanna and I looked through it, we took the rose to bring back to Naraku and before we left; the hut was engulfed by vines. A fourth of the Southern lands are covered in rose vines. None of us can even get into it," she explained with a frown. "If you have the ability to use plants, for the love-please, help us."

Kagome was stunned. "Honestly, I don't know if I can help you." She ignored the males in their protest to even suggest helping them, especially ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. It was a warning.

"Any help would help," she said with a determined look to get Kagome to understand their situation. "Naraku has already tried to get the vines to disappear; they came back with hundreds more. They are slowly swallowing up the Southern lands."

"Have you tried fire? Or poison?" she asked, as both Naraku and Kagura, gave each other a look; it was almost like they knew she would ask that.

"I have tried poison," Naraku said then added, "I was... impaled."

Kagome gasped. "It a-attacked you?" Naraku nodded. Her eyes looked like they were reading or scanning something before she looked up to him. "Oh no, oh no no, no, that's not good."

"You know of what I speak of?"

"I do," she answered.

"Kagome, if you understand what is going on then please tell us," Kenichi encouraged her as she shook her head. "Why not?" She shook her head again, small noises coming from her before she sniffed.

"Your gift backfired, didn't it?" Sesshomaru questioned, connecting the dots. Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes, nodding. "That complicates things."

"You mean, more so then they are?" Naraku smirked when Sesshomaru glared at him. "Also, what gift? The things she can do with plants?" Naraku paused. "Holy, you're the reason that this is happening. Why, what set this off?"

"I'm so sorry; it was when I was getting used to them..." Kagome suddenly felt horrible. She sniffed again.

"Hey, Kagome, it's okay," Kouga said offering her a smile. "I mean, Naraku's issue isn't exactly okay... Think of it this way, hundreds of things backfire every day. So it was bound to happen."

"But I've hurt people."

"That also happens every day," he pointed out. "Hell, I throw Ginta off a cliff once a day." Kagome giggled at that. "At least it got you to laugh. Honestly, it's okay, really. Well I mean we're gonna work this out; most likely begrudgingly but still."

"Lord Kouga is right," Kenichi said as Kagome glanced to him. He smiled to her. "None of us like Naraku, hell, I didn't even know he was a lord but Lord Kouga is right. _Technically_ , Lord Kouga should be the one to help Naraku since the lands are opposite of each other but since _you_ are the reason that this is happening in the first place; it does in fact complicate things."

"Cause I'm under the protection of the West right?" Kagome asked as he nodded to her. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Yeah, that," he said as he rubbed the back on his neck and sighed. "And InuKimi would have the final say whether you go into the Southern lands to help Naraku. But if you go, I'm going with you. I, personally, would love to see what is going on down there."

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, letting all that was said to sink in. "So, Sesshomaru doesn't have a say in this matter?"

"My mother invited you to the West, meaning you are under her protection as well as mine. If anything, it'll end in a big fight," Sesshomaru told her as she pouted.

"What I'd give to see that fight," Naraku said, causing Kouga to chuckle. The two of them shared a look before Kouga realized what he did. Then he coughed into his shoulder and pretended he never laughed at Naraku's joke.

"But-"

"Just let it be Kagome," Kouga said as she gasped at him. "If you really are the reason why this is happening in Naraku's lands then Naraku and InuKimi have some authority to commend you to fix it."

"Fuck me," she uttered for the second time that day.

Kouga lit up. "Are you offering?" Kagome felt the need to smack him.

"Can I join?" Naraku asked sweetly before Kagura slapped him upside the head. He glared at her.

"Men! Honestly!" Kagura said with a twitch of her lip.

"Men; can't live with them, can't live without them," Kagome said as Kagura chuckled.

"Pity, women have no right around here."

"Give it five hundred years; women will have rights then." Kagome smirked as they all looked at her weirdly. The looks she was receiving cause her to laugh maniacally.

"What makes you so sure?" Kagura asked, suddenly curious.

Kagome smirked wicked; if none of them thought any better, they would have said she learned those looks from Naraku. Naraku looked quite happy for that matter; almost like he was proud. "Ask Inuyasha; he could defend what I said."

"Why would Inuyasha be able to defend that statement?" Kenichi voiced his question.

"Inuyasha has been to where I live."

"I can confirm that she doesn't live in the East," Kenichi said. "Pity, really. I'd take you in a heartbeat if you lived there." It made Kagome blush as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed onto his friend.

"She's not one of the North; she'd have been mine the moment I saw her." Kouga winked at her as she sank further into her chair.

"Doesn't live in the South. Don't worry, I won't hit on you despite you being hot." Kagome wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Hn."

"Translation, she'd be dead if she lived in my lands," Kagome said as Kenichi gaped at her. He couldn't believe she understood that. They were silent for a few before someone said anything again.

"Kagome," Kanna whispered softly, causing everyone to turn to her-completely forgetting that she was there. She was staring at Kagome only, almost like there was no one else in the room. "I have something for you." They all watched her get up and round the table, before stopping two feet from Kagome.

Naraku looked at her like she was crazy. He couldn't understand why Kanna of all people would want to give something to Kagome. He paused when he saw a glass ball in her hand. What is that?

"What is it?" Kagome asked nervously, turning around to face the child.

Kanna grabbed Kagome's hand, placing the glass ball in the palm of her hand. Kagome flinched and then gasped, causing all to worry. "Your future," she mumbled as eyes widened. That ball held Kagome's future? Seriously?

Well, if there was anything to go by, it would be the fact that Kagome was now unconscious. She had slumped to the right, leaning on Sesshomaru, who was glaring at the child. "What have you done?"

Kanna stared at the woman, feeling uneasy. Her glass ball shouldn't have done that. She reached to touch Kagome; Kenichi got in her way, blocking her from Kagome. "If Kagome doesn't wake up, you're dead you realize?" Kanna nodded.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	21. Enter Fate

The Other Side

Chapter 21

Enter Fate

 _She was in front of the manor, near the gates. She touched them in awe as it shocked her; it allowed her through once it noticed she was a part of the West itself. A little put out that the iron bars had a mind of their own, she walked into the courtyard. She glanced at all the things around her, mesmerized by everything. She noticed one thing right off the bad; Sesshomaru was coming to her or what looked like him at the very least._

 _He looked calm and pleased that she was here. When he was standing in front of her, he cupped her cheek with a clawed hand. "You are back; you are home," he was saying to her. If anything, this made her confused. Why was he happy she was here? "Your destiny lies here, in the West; your home."_

 _She blinked. She didn't understand; what was going on? "Who are you?" she asked as his face saddened at her question, followed by a frown on his lips. "Should I know who are you?" He nodded to her before extending his hand to her. She was hesitant to take it but she allowed her hand into his._

 _He led her to the gardens; they looked very much like the ones she was in earlier but different. These flowers were glowing or glowed when she went into the greenhouse. "These are your lands as well as his. Your soul is connected to his in ways the Gods cannot understand nor I. They feel you as you walk through; the lands crave for your touch."_

 _She shook her head at the nonsense this male was telling her. She looked at him. Originally, she thought he looked very much like Sesshomaru but no, he was different. In fact, she couldn't actually see any details about him. He was grayed out almost; it led her to believe that this was spirit. He was transparent in a sense but still had the sense to contact her. "That's impossible; I don't belong here though," she told him. It was the only thing that made any sense to her._

 _"You belong here as much as you belong in the future of here. You are one with these lands, my dear. It is perhaps not how you expected your life to be but I, changed it for the better," he explained as her eyes widened. She finally understood who he was._

 _"You are Fate, correct?" He smiled to her, happy she figured it out. "Who is he? Why'd you change my destiny?" Really, though, why couldn't she be left alone? Hadn't she completed the task for the Shikon? Was that not enough to allow her time for herself?_

 _"He is who you are to be with; your home, your other half. He is who owns these lands, supplying them with the power to conquer those around him. You are his other half; you complete him in more ways than one." She tried back to remember what Inuyasha had said the day this all happened to her but it was blank while she was here. This was Fate; he clearly didn't want her to remember just yet but why? And how did she get here for that matter? All these questions and not enough answers; she did not approve of this._

 _She also noticed that this male, Fate, never said a name to who she was meant to be with. He was being vague; she felt the need to slap something. She hated people when they were vague; it drove her crazy. "I don't know who he is, but I want to know why you choose to show yourself to me now? What is going on?"_

 _"You need not worry, it will be over soon; you will be back with your other half." He looked at her, nodding to himself more then to her, before gliding them to another place. This time it was behind the manor; it was more beautiful than the front. Stoned paths led them to the back with flowers of the sort, sparkling at them as they passed. She thought the gardens were pretty; she was in heaven at the sight. "Not everyone can see this; to someone that does not belong to the West, they simply see a plain sight, dull to them, uninterested. Since you are the heart of the West, you see it as it is; how it is meant to be."_

 _She couldn't believe this. Although, she did have to admit that everything around her felt so alive more so then when she brought the plants back to life. It was almost like they were connected to her soul. She could feel everything. "This is a lot to take in. Why do you show this to me now?"_

 _"My dear, things are about to change." He waved his hand to emphasize everything around them. "Everything you see, everything that you feel is you. You are the heart to bring the West to its original state, to disperse everything that causes hatred." He looked at her, allowing her to eyes his violet eyes—she gasped at that—and smiled. "You are made to love; to live, to create things unlike those have seen."_

 _The scene changed once again and it found them on top of the manor, the wind blowing against them in welcome. She felt at home as odd as that was. The air around them, the trees, the plants—everything, hummed to her; she felt alive. She felt the need to be here and only here; she'd be lost without this place. This, Fate, smiled down to her, knowing her feelings, her thoughts. She was in awe; she finally understood. "I belong here," she said; everything around her pushed itself against her in gentle strokes; she smiled._

 _"Yes, you do. This is your home and it will be your home in the future as well." She glanced at him in question. "You were born in the time of the future; you were forced to put your life on hold when you were brought to this time. This time, so unreal, to the one you are used to. This time, for as long as you have been here, has been a second home. When your well was destroyed, you were heartbroken, were you not?"_

 _"I was—am. I still am."_

 _"Every living thing, felt your sorrow in that moment."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You are the heart; not to just the West, but to everything that is surrounding you." His hand waved in front of him once more; this time allowing scenes of her and her friends to come into the area. They were brief but held emotions; he showed her the times of how she really came to be, how she came to love this time more than her own. "There will be a time when you are allowed to go home, to your family but centuries have to pass to allow this to happen."_

 _"I can actually go home eventually?"_

 _"Yes, eventually. You are from five hundred years into the future."_

 _"Which means I have to wait five hundred years to see my family." He nodded to her. "I won't live that long though, will I?"_

 _"The spirit Midoriko told you that Gods have granted you a power like themselves. I know of which they speak of; I cannot tell you at this time unfortunately." He noticed her saddened expression. "I can tell you that, your gift, is one of a kind. With you being demon and miko, you have all the time in the world."_

 _"Does that make me immortal?"_

 _"Perhaps, perhaps not but I know you will live far beyond your years. The heart of the West does not die so easily, my dear."_

 _She smiled at him playfully. "Good to know. I plan on doing a lot of damage before my time."_

 _He smirked at that, knowing exactly what she was planning. "Oh I know you do and I can't wait to see it come to life." His face softened at her, grabbing her hand, kissing it before saying. "Our time has ended. You are needed. Your other half is patiently waiting for you to awake. Until our next visit, my dear." He covered her eyes with his hand, thrusting her backwards. She disappeared from his sight._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	22. She's Awake

The Other Side

Chapter 22

She's Awake

It had been hours, endless hours of waiting for Kagome to wake up. The moon by now was at its peak and none were happy. Naraku had given Kanna a whip lashing with lots of yelling and questioning how stupid she was. Kanna, for the most part was confused; she even told them that that was not meant to happen. As to why that happened; they could only hope Kagome knew why, which meant they had to wait.

Kenichi bit his lip as he watched his friend. Sesshomaru had kept his stare on that of Kagome the entire time. It pleased Kenichi; it was something he could report back to InuKimi but despite the blank look, Kenichi knew he was worried. They all were, even Naraku and Kagura.

Kouga had taken to pacing around the room to calm his nerves, which didn't seem to want to calm down whatsoever. He grunted and growled to try but fail all the while.

Kagura was the only one still sitting in her chair, pondering what the hell happened. She was worried Naraku would do something to her sister but honestly, she might deserve it. No one had seen this coming. They had moved Kagome to lay on a mat near the door.

She was sleeping peacefully if the content look on her face was anything to go by. She had not moved in her sleep; was barely breathing for that matter—it was light but there.

Kagura noticed that Lord Sesshomaru had even gotten to the floor and stay near her, sending glares from the corner of his eyes every so often when one tried to near Kagome. It was quite entertaining if anything.

Kagome gasped for a breath of air, sitting right up as fast as possible as she caught Sesshomaru's widened eyes. She looked around to see she was back in the meeting room with everyone gaping at her. She blinked before rubbing her eyes and saying, "What happened?"

"You... slumped over on Sesshomaru when Kanna gave you her present," Kenichi said slowly, at awe that she finally awoke. "You've been asleep for hours."

"Christ," she mumbled.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kagura wondered worriedly as Kagome turned her attention to the woman.

"You tell me. Did I make any noise while in that... state?"

Kouga had neared her on her right, noting Sesshomaru's warning, but enough the he was in her line of vision. "No, you barely moved. You were breathing, lightly, like you were dying..." he told her as she stared at him. "It was terrifying."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a nervous rub of her neck. "Sorry I fell on you." Kenichi snickered.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I think so. Where's Kanna?"

"You want to see Kanna? She's the one that did this to you," Naraku said as Kagome gave him a look. He mumbled and with a flick of his hand, Kanna was standing next to him.

"I am so sorry, that was not what was intended," she said with her head bent.

"Thank you," Kagome said as Kanna gasped while everyone blinked. Why was she thanking her? Kanna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Your... mistake, turned out to be a good one. You said it was supposed to show me my future?"

"Yes."

"Fate intervened at that moment," she said as Kagura's jaw dropped. "I can't tell any of you though as it does not apply to the lot of you."

"Why the hell not?" growled Kouga. "We were worried about you. Can't you tell us something? Anything?"

Kagome thought about that, was there something she could say? "I'm sorry I worried you all and no, I still can't say anything. Honestly, the only ones I could say anything to are Sesshomaru and InuKimi."

"What is it that you have to say to me?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome nervously shifted in her place.

"That can't be said to the rest of us?" Kouga added.

Kagome looked at Naraku, who blinked. "I will send a letter to you at a later date to when I can come and fix your issue." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Right now though, I would very much like to talk to you and your mother. Can we leave?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then nodded to Kenichi, who grunted. "Okay, so we're gonna go. We'll send someone to contact you," he said, moving to help Kagome up. Sesshomaru beat him to it. Once she was up though, she was weak on her legs; she glared at them like they betrayed her as she leaned on Sesshomaru to support her.

"Are you serious? You're just gonna go just like that?" Kouga questioned, not pleased that she was going to leave like that. He was also not happy with the way Lord Sesshomaru was touching her; he narrowed his eyes on that.

"Kouga, drop it, please," she pleaded.

"I will not drop it!"

Kenichi blocked Kouga's path to get to Kagome; honestly, he looked like he wanted to hurt her. He didn't like it. "You are to leave Lady Kagome alone. If she says to drop it, then you should or so help me, I'll start a war with the North."

Kouga's eyes widened at that. "Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

"I don't expect you to be..." With that, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out with him following behind with an annoyed expression on his face.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	23. Background Insight

The Other Side

Chapter 23

Background Insight

Two days later, found InuKimi and Inuyasha together; gossiping. "What can you report back to me, Inuyasha?" asked InuKimi, sipping on her tea as she sat in the gardens. Inuyasha was across from her with a pout.

"Sesshomaru seems angry when there are other males around Kagome; there's that," he said, leaning into his chair. "He followed her the other day when, uh, Kagome caught something that neither he nor I could sense. He said they had a lot to discuss when they got back."

InuKimi's eyes twinkled. "That's excellent news, Inuyasha. You are doing wonderfully," she said as Inuyasha flushed. She chuckled. "Have you seen Sesshomaru or Kagome lately? I don't feel them around the manor."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, neither do I. Last I saw them was two days ago. Have you seen Kenichi anywhere?"

"That's concerning." Then added, "Kenichi isn't around either for that matter. Hm, all three of them are simply gone. Odd. Kenichi hasn't reported back to me either. One of the reason I have you as back up."

"Gee, don't I feel special." She giggled at him. "I've been meaning to ask something." She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Sango has been feeling rejected, I guess, for the treatment that everyone around here seems to be giving the humans. Is there any way to lighten that?"

She watched and noticed that Inuyasha was affected by this as well. "Humans have stolen a lot from the West, to which I am unhappy about. The demons around the manor feel the same way and any human that comes into the manor—guest or not—feels that they too will be stealing something from us once again."

"Not all humans are the same though," he defended, "Sango and Miroku would never do that for that matter."

"They have to prove themselves to every demon of the West to gain anyone's trust. We do not trust humans; we trust our own kind."

Inuyasha's gaze fell. "Kagome was human."

"Was being the keyword; she was human but she is not now. The demons around here see and notice this thus treating her differently."

"Yeah I know; I've seen it. It's just... I don't know. Don't you welcome change?"

"Change?" she asked as he nodded. "Centuries back, the demons of the West and the humans of the West were the same and treated everyone as they were their own. No one is like that anymore. We hardened our emotions and sealed away from the humans."

"Why?"

"The humans felt that we were too powerful and threatened to harm us. We fought back, proving that yes, we are stronger. The humans moved as far away from the West after that."

"You don't know any demons that sees a human as their own? Honestly?"

"Yes, well, Sesshomaru has proven me wrong in that aspect. I am not pleased by that part."

"Kagome's the same way you know. She took in Shippo when she was human and always saw him as her own child."

"Is that so?"

They were quiet for several minutes after that; both in their own thoughts as Kenichi came into sight. He simply walked over to the two and sat down, taking pleasure in startling them. "Hey."

"Kenichi, finally. Where have you been?" InuKimi commanded as he smiled.

"I've been relaxing in the hot springs. Got to say, I have missed those things." He stretched in his chair before serving himself a cup of tea.

"The hot springs? You clearly aren't taking your job seriously if that's the case." InuKimi frowned.

"Well yeah, you and I both know that I hate me being a lord..."

"Indeed. If you're here, where is Sesshomaru?"

"Probably relaxing in the springs with Kagome."

Inuyasha's and InuKimi's eyes widened. "What?!" they both said, shocked.

"I have a lot of things to say but I have sworn myself to Kagome as she is the one that will finally be the one to say what everyone has been questioning. Granted the look on Lord Kouga's face was one to remember when I told him that I'd start a war with him if he didn't back down."

"You went to see Kouga?" Inuyasha asked as Kenichi nodded.

"Not just Kouga though. I don't want to be the one to receive your anger when it gets around to who we went to see. I want to see what Sesshomaru and Kagome do though; I'm probably not gonna be there doing that as Kagome only needs to talk to you and Sesshomaru." He had pointed to InuKimi after that.

Inuyasha groaned. _Kagome found trouble is what that sounds like._ "Can we get back to the line about Sesshomaru bathing with Kagome? How did that happen?"

"Um, we could." He chuckled at Inuyasha's face. "Kagome brought up the fact that she wanted some time to herself and asked if she could go to a hot spring. Since neither of us wanted her out of sight, for reasons you'll find out later, we went with her.

"Fate has a sense of humor. The one we found; nice, big, open. No barrier for either gender. I opted to join her for some sort of protection while she bathed while Sesshomaru watched—which sounded as bad then as it does now. In the end, we all got in."

"No way, seriously? How'd Kagome take that?" Inuyasha asked, making a face that those males had seen Kagome. He didn't honestly like that...

"Well, it was really awkward at first, ha. Then I broke the ice."

"What did you say?" InuKimi was smirking by this point.

"I said, ' _I have no problem if the two of you decided to jump each other. Just know that I'll be traumatized if you do._ '" Kenichi grinned at that as Inuyasha's jaw drop. He went into a fit of snickers after that, clearly imagining that happening. "After that, I got hurt. Sesshomaru sure can throw a punch when he wants and Kagome sure can throw a kick. My ribs still hurt."

"Does it get better than that?"

"Yeah, I left them alone." He laughed out loud as Inuyasha's eyes widened. InuKimi hummed with satisfaction. "What they do now is up to them."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	24. The Heart of the West

**A/N: Gotta have a bit of drama around here, right? And denial, that's fun too~**

 **I also realized that my favorite OC that's in this story, isn't going to be around until chapter 34. -whines-**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

The Other Side

Chapter 24

The Heart of the West

"The nerve of that guy," Kagome complained, sinking further into the water, all the while keeping an eye on Sesshomaru. "Like I would do that; like I would _jump_ you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to that before saying, "Not good enough for you? Perhaps you need one of... lesser demon qualities."

Kagome gaped at him. She opened her mouth to try and retort back. A whole lot of nothing came out. Then she pouted. _The nerve of him!_ She focused her attention on the ripples in the water to try and distract herself. She did a pretty good job until his highness decided he wanted to know what happened with recent events.

"What can be said in front of me rather than my mother?" Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion then sighed.

"Oh." Sesshomaru merely kept quiet, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't though, he moved positions. The second he was in her line of vision, she squeaked. "No! Go back to your side!"

"I think not." He moved so that he was only about two feet from her person. She did not approve of this whatsoever. "You have a lot on your mind and while you have not said anything—everything else is being said for you. Either talk, or I'll make you."

Kagome stared like he grew a second head. "I'd like to see you try to get me to talk. I'm pretty sure you can't _make_ a person talk if they don't want to. Plus! I would like to talk to both you _and_ your mother; not just you, sir!" She noticed his smirk a little late.

Sesshomaru disappeared, which got Kagome both scared and concerned. Leave it to him to pull a Houdini on her. She growled lowly as she watched her surrounding areas. He was literally nowhere in sight. How was this supposed to get her to talk? Honestly? Then she heard a chuckle in front of her.

She really hoped that was Sesshomaru that chuckled at her. Slowly, she turned and in replace of Sesshomaru was a man with a wicked look on his face, aiming directly at her. Kagome gasped, covering herself as much as possible and dunking into the water where she glared from there.

The man chuckled at her. "I was waiting for when that demon left you alone." He got into the water, swimming in her direction with slow strokes. "Now it's just you and I. Where should I start first, my dear?"

"You should start by backing the fuck away from me! I mean it! Don't come any closer!" Kagome was terrified and silently begged in her mind that Sesshomaru would stop playing games with her. The man was now in front and practically molesting her with his eyes.

"You are to back away from her." Thank god for small miracles! Well, that, and Kagome's prayer was answered. The man paled the moment the demon walked back into the hot spring.

"Ugh, can't you see that I'm about to get laid? You can kindly fuck off," came the man's reply. Kagome felt her heart sink.

Sesshomaru in one fell swoop, scooped up Kagome, shielding her from this animal. He then used his whip and without looking, sliced his head clean off. Blood flew in every which way as Kagome clenched her eyes shut and tried to breathe. It was a lot harder than she thought. "Are you hurt?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a second and still kept her eyes closed. Sesshomaru allowed her to get dressed, she stumbled a few times before heading back over to him, using him for support. She shook her head, hoping that he would catch that. "Next time, please don't leave me..." she said quietly before adding, "I'll talk, just don't do that to me again."

He admitted to himself, that yes, the way he pulled it off was a bad idea. In all honestly, he didn't care if she talked now or not. It was weird though; there was no one but them there and then suddenly, as soon as he left, someone appeared, out of nothing. It bothered him more, knowing that he put her in harm's way.

It took about three hours before they were at the gates of the West. It didn't help that it had started raining half way into walking. Kagome quietly watched Sesshomaru place his hand on the metal as the gates hummed. They eased opened as guards greeted both of them before they noticed that the lord had blood on his clothing.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Sesshomaru shook his head. It didn't settle with the men around him though. Whose blood was it? "Did this woman hurt you then?"

Kagome looked at the ground when their attention turned to her. She bit her lip while trying to hold back tears. Sesshomaru glanced down at her then glared at his men. "I am neither hurt nor did she hurt me. I need Kenichi as soon as possible as well as my mother. Go get them and bring them to my study." Two guards scattered to fulfill that.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to his study, led her to a chair and gave her a small cloth to dry herself off. He then began taking off his armor and haori to get the blood of that filth off of him. "I'm sorry." He paused, having thought he didn't hear that. "For everything, I've caused. It would be better if I just went elsewhere and not caused any more trouble for anyone."

"It is alright," he answered her as he then heard a sniff. He turned to her, noting that she was crying with her hands covering her face. It reminded him of Rin when she did something that she wasn't allowed to do but did anyways for the fun of it.

"It-It's not alright. I've been nothing but a bother since I came here!"

He sighed as he grabbed another haori, one that clearly did not match everything else and was black before coming in front of her. He knelt down, taking away her hands from her face. Kagome stared or tried to with her blurry vision.

"Everything has a cause and an effect. You have brought a lot of... trouble I will admit but it isn't anything that I cannot handle. You don't have to worry yourself over anything. Things never go the way that you want them to," he told her, staring at her and her alone.

Kagome hiccupped before starting a whole new set of tears. Against everything that he was, he cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears. This is how both Kenichi and InuKimi found them.

"Aw, how cute!" Kenichi squealed like a little girl. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome paused, then stared at each other, then Kagome went into a fit of crying while giggling.

InuKimi smirked but wiped it off her face when she saw Kagome was actually crying, plus the scent of tears was all over the room. "What's happening? Are you alright, Kagome? Would anyone like to explain to me or do I have to force it out of you two?"

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome said to him only. It was quite a fret since InuKimi and Kenichi were demons with good hearing. She even noticed both trying to listen in and failed.

"Yeah." He stood up to his full height and went over to his desk, sat down, and looked at the other two. His entire demeanor changed at that moment that everyone present felt a chill. "Kenichi, you are hereby banned from the West for the next week."

 _"What?!"_ he yelled. "Why?!"

Sesshomaru glared at his friend, intent on doing damage that Kenichi flinched. "If you had stayed, you would know why. You can ask me again in a week's time why I am doing this but until then, you may leave."

Kagome waved goodbye to him as he numbly walked out of the room. She turned back to the lord. She understood why that happened, regardless if she was unhappy that it happened to him.

InuKimi openly gaped. Kenichi has never been banned from the West; never. He was loyal to Sesshomaru through and through. What happened? She watched her son turn his attention to her. "You may sit, mother." She shakily sat next to Kagome, who weakly smiled at her.

"I don't understand. Kenichi is your friend, my dear. Why would you do this to your friend? I assure you, he meant no harm in whatever he has done," InuKimi said as Kagome noticed the tremble in her tone.

"It's my fault, really."

"What did I just say to you, miko?" Sesshomaru's tone was actually quite deadly at the moment. He was in no mood. Kagome blinked. He clearly was pissed that he showed emotion in front of others.

She lowered her head to focus on her hands in her lap. "I know, but still..."

"Now," he started as Kagome got nervous. "Tell us, explain to us, why you needed to talk to only us."

She took a deep breath in, held it and then let it out. She looked at both evenly. "When I touched the ball, Fate intervened and told me something I don't quite understand myself." She looked to Sesshomaru and said, "He said I am the heart of the West."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gripped his desk, claws digging into the wood. "That's impossible," said InuKimi, _the heart of the West_ repeating in her mind over and over. "There hasn't been a heart of the West in millenniums."

"He said that not only am I the heart of the West but the heart to everything around me. These lands are mine as well as his—not Fate, the guy I'm supposed to be with—and that I have a gift unlike the Gods have thought I could have." Kagome was nerved the way that Sesshomaru was quiet and the way that his eyes kept changing from gold to red. If anything it looked like he didn't really hear what she said.

InuKimi was in awe. It was in moments like this that she wondered how she got to this point. There had not been a heart since before Sesshomaru was born, since InuTaisho was born, and _that_ was a long time ago. "If you are truly the heart, you can see the gardens."

"And they're the most wonderful thing I've ever seen," was Kagome's response as the lady's eyes widened to their fullest. "The flowers _glow_ under my fingertips." InuKimi gasped, her hand coming up to mouth.

"No..." Sesshomaru managed as both women turned to him. He straight up glared at Kagome. "Get out."

"My dear, you can't just—" His mother tried to say but he held a hand up to her, effectively cutting her off.

" _Get out_ ," he growled as Kagome's lip trembled. " _Now!"_

He watched as Kagome stood up on shaky legs, tears coming down her face while shaking her head. Both of them noticed that every distinct marking on her, her ears, tail, face markings; vanished. "I see, um, I'm sorry," she said to Sesshomaru then bowed to his mother. "Thank you for having me." The next second, she was gone.

"If she's the heart, you just broke it." InuKimi turned and left his study.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	25. To the South

The Other Side

Chapter 25

Kagome Heads to the South

Kagome reappeared in the Southern Lands with little flickers of light coming off of her. She sniffled her way down a path that led her to a section of forest that was completely covered in vines. So this was what Naraku was talking about? She could understand now why he was worried.

She spotted one of the huts that he was talking about and walked over to it. She saw that it too was covered in vines and wondered how this came to be. Kagome knew that it had something to do with her, she knew; she could feel it. She placed her hand down on a vine and watched in fascination as the vine weaved it's around her arm.

It wasn't harming her; better yet, it was almost like it was trying to calm her down. It was like it could feel her pain. It recoiled when she sniffled again before gently rubbing against her in a soothing fashion.

Kagome flicked her hand to her left as she watched the plants come to life and come off the hut. She made it into a dance, her legs gliding on the ground as her arms and hands did motions that gently sent the plants away and out of the forest.

It was at this that Naraku had found her. He was patrolling his lands, a habit that he had gotten into as of late. Stupid vines. He stumbled upon Kagome of all people and gaped at the sight. She was taking care of the mess that was in his lands. But why was she here? Not that he wasn't grateful or anything, he just didn't expect to see her so soon.

He watched her move; she seemed completely free and one with nature. It was an odd thing to witness though. It was like the plant life loved to be around her. She would move her hands, making a cross shape in the air and the plants simply poofed. She would move her legs further into the ground and the plants would go into the ground, just like that.

He cleared his throat and amused himself when Kagome flung herself in one direction, whirled around, and fell forwards into the dirt. She spluttered the dirt from her mouth and said, "Give a girl some warning when you just decide to sneak up on me!"

Naraku chuckled before helping her up. "And where's the fun in that?" Kagome tried her best glare on him, which only caused him to laugh. She was adorable. "Can I ask why you're in my lands?" What he wasn't expecting was her to cry.

"I got kicked out."

She what? Why? Naraku hummed. "Can I ask why?"

Kagome bent her head then shook it. "It's complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you come to my castle? We can come back to cleaning up this mess when you don't look like you're about to collapse."

To which, Kagome was led by Naraku to his castle. She was amazed that the vines had traveled so far. And when they got to the castle; she noted that the plants were close but didn't go anywhere near the building. Odd.

The second they went in, Kagura was there in a flash before gaping at Kagome, who could only guess what she looked like. "Kagome!" she yelled as Naraku flinched at the noise. Kagome was yanked from his side and was in Kagura's arms in two seconds flat. "Oh you poor thing! I hope the big bad mean Naraku hasn't hurt you!" Naraku scoffed at such an idea.

"I'm fine. I tripped. Nothing more," Kagome said, hoping that Kagura would believe that. No such luck.

"Yes, yes, of course. You and me are going to go straight and get a bath." She pulled her with her leaving Naraku at the doorway in awe. Kagura never acted like that with him. He pouted.

Kagura brought her to a hot spring inside the castle and Kagome resisted the urge to squeal. When they settle in and sighed, Kagura asked, "So, what's up? What's brought you to the South?" Kagome dunked her head into the water leaving her nose and eyes out of the water. Kagura gave Kagome a look. "I don't speak mumble."

"I said, Sesshomaru kicked me out."

She gasped at her. "No way! Why! He was so worried last time I saw you. Hell, he wouldn't even let anyone come near you. What happened? Oh my god, the thing that happened with Kanna! Need me to strangle him for you?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah that thing that happened with Kanna. I said that fate intervened and told me something that... seemed to send him to his breaking point."

"Kagome, I know that you didn't trust me in my last life but know now that I would never think to cause you harm. I will however hurt the one that hurt you because you do not deserve that whatsoever. So please, tell me what happened," Kagura said sincerely as Kagome gave her a real smile. Kagura smiled back.

"The main thing that was said was that I was... am the heart of the West but not just the west but everything around me. Honestly though, I don't feel special enough for this treatment."

Kagura was in awe. "Kagome, being the heart of the West is a gift." Kagome looked at her in confusion. "There is a heart for each lord but there is never more than one at a time. Many people dream that they would be the heart, to dream of becoming the intended to the lord, to dream of having control over the lands. It's not something that should be taken lightly."

"Well, Sesshomaru hates me for it."

"Then he doesn't understand what it means to be the heart then."

"I guess not."

"Then let me tell you what it means to be the heart," Kagura said as Kagome leaned back in the spring. She was comfortable around her; that pleased Kagura. "Being the heart comes with so many chances at life, love, happiness. If you are the heart of the West, then you are Sesshomaru's intended—whether he sees that or not. You have control over his lands just as much as he does.

"You have the ability to use plants, to see the gardens in the West to their full potential, not just a dull piece of land. You are a part of the lands; if you are feeling happy, the lands show it. They reflect on you. The heart of the West doesn't die so easily," she finished explained as Kagome started to tear up.

"That's what Fate said to me."

"Let his words sink in then. Everything has a reason."

..::..

Kagome stayed with Naraku and Kagura for the week and she was having a blast. She never thought she would be considering who they were. It was now a favorite part of her day to gang up on Naraku with Kagura. Naraku for the most part took it in stride; something about liking women around him...

It was a week later that Kagome found herself in a weird position. "Would you two stop ganging up on me?" Naraku asked as he sent a playful glare their direction. Kagura stuck her tongue out at him.

"No can do. It's too much fun!" said Kagome, smirking. A habit she learned as she was around the two of them. "It's not like you can even one up me anyways."

Naraku grinned wickedly at her. "Oh but my dear, that is where you are wrong. I can very much one up you and leave you speechless."

"I'd like to see you try."

He nodded to her, accepting the challenge and told her, "I have sent a letter to Lord Sesshomaru. He is coming here very soon."

Kagome gaped and went silent. Kagura's eyes simply widened. Naraku had a permanent smirk on his face, chuckling wickedly.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	26. Inuyasha Snaps

**A/N: Ya'll are so awesome for the reviews. Hearts to all.**

The Other Side

Chapter 26

Inuyasha Snaps

In the week that followed, no one knew where Kagome had gone. InuKimi was severely worried that something would happen to her and tried to reason with her son. It always ended with her being thrown out of the room; she never expected Sesshomaru to be that strong.

She was currently with Inuyasha, the two humans and Kenichi, who had come back a few hours ago, hesitantly. None of them said anything to each other; what would they say anyways? InuKimi had earlier told them that Kagome had vanished without a trace and Kagome's group went into a fit of rage. Not that she could blame them.

"That's it, I give up on waiting. I'm going to Sesshomaru and beat some sense into him," said Inuyasha, standing up and leaving the place that they had gathered.

"Godspeed, my friend," Kenichi said softly, not that Inuyasha heard him.

When Inuyasha finally got to the room, Sesshomaru's study, he paused. He didn't really know all the details in what happened to make Kagome leave but he knew that it had to take a lot to make her just disappear just like that. Honestly though, where would Kagome go especially with the well destroyed? Inuyasha put his hand on the doorknob and walked through.

He immediately received a growl, a warning and it made every fiber of his being want to hit the deck and flee. Inuyasha stood his ground though, he wasn't about to let this slide, no matter how scared he was at the moment. "Sesshomaru, you are going to hear me out or so help me, I'll do something I'll regret."

Sesshomaru turned to him, eyes red and ready to kill something. Inuyasha leveled a glare to his half-brother in anger, fear sailing out of his body. "And what exactly do you have to say?" Inuyasha's ears flattening as soon as he heard that voice. Either Sesshomaru was just that good at making Inuyasha feel like he was small or he was seriously debating about transforming... He really hoped that it wasn't the latter of the two.

"I know you could care less about anything related to Kagome," he paused again, the growl intensifying but he chose to ignore this. "Kagome is my best friend and I love her to pieces so it hurts me to see that something—whatever this something is—has affected her to this point. I've never seen Kagome ever disappear without a trace so you had to have done something really stupid."

"It matters not."

Inuyasha saw red himself. "Of course it fucking matters! Every part of my being wants to go and find her but since I know you are the one to have done this to her, it's your business to find her, not mine. You are going to get up from your chair and find her and don't think about doing anything else!"

"You dare to order me?"

"I dare! Don't think for a second I haven't seen you sulking either! You're just as worried but too afraid to admit anything. So get up off your high horse and go find Kagome!" Inuyasha stormed out of the room and smirked when he heard something broke behind him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the door that his brother just walked out of and resisted the urge to sigh. Way deep, deep down in his heart, he knew Inuyasha was right. He was worried but Inuyasha didn't understand everything. In his fit of rage, he told her to get out and in the process of doing so; he caused more damage to her then himself.

He let out a deep breath before getting up and walking to the door. He left his study to go find Rin, who was in her room. She had been with Shippo and both of them refused to come out until Kagome was about in the castle. Servants had been sending them their food this past week.

He reached her room and opened the door. The children took one look at him and went back to what they were doing. "You two are coming with me," he said in a voice that Rin rarely heard. She even looked back to him in wonder; he gave her a barely noticed nod. She broke into a squeal and grabbed Shippo, shaking him and whispering to him. He turned to the lord, gaping in the process.

Sesshomaru turned and left, knowing that the two kids were following after him. When he reached the courtyard, he spotted where his mother, his friend, and Inuyasha's small group were. He heard Inuyasha scoff at him with the monk and slayer glaring in his direction. "Inuyasha...?" He stared at his brother, who gaped at him for using his name. "You and Kenichi are to come with me." He didn't care if they follow him or not.

"We going to get Kagome?" Sango and Miroku looked hopeful as InuKimi smiled without her son noticing. At Sesshomaru's nod, Inuyasha added, "Yes! Knew I knocked some sense into you!" Kenichi shook his head while he rubbed his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait up!" In came running Jaken, who was out of breath and panted to try and get it back. "Milord, this just came for you from the South." He held up a letter in his small hands.

Sesshomaru stopped and accepted the letter. He opened it and scanned the document.

 _Lord Sesshomaru,_

 _First and foremost, Kagome is safe. She has been in my castle since last week. There is no need to worry anymore—although, I'm not all that sure that you were worrying in the first place..._

 _From what Kagome has told Kagura, who told me, you are in some deep shit. I wish you luck in trying to get the heart of the West back under your protection. I have decided that she needs you more than she thinks and for that I am writing to see if you will accept invitation to come to my castle. I don't expect you to stay long but you are more than welcome to stay if need be._

 _Please send a letter back if you accept and if you do, I'll see you very soon._

 _Signed_

 _Lord Naraku of the Southern Lands_

It was but a moment before he handed it over to Kenichi, who blinked but grabbed it and too read the letter. Kenichi couldn't believe the letter in his hands. Of all places for her to go, it just had to be there without anyone but herself. He handed the letter back to Sesshomaru. "Jaken, tell him I accept and that I am on my way." Jaken scurried back into the castle to write a response.

Sesshomaru turned heel once more and walked into the direction of the Southern lands. The children bounced after him as Kenichi, who grabbed Inuyasha, and ran to catch up with him.

"Be safe!" yelled InuKimi.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	27. Sesshomaru Sheds Some Light

**A/N: A nice semi-long chapter. Hope ya'll like it, I know I do; considering I don't know what I'm doing anymore. xD**

The Other Side

Chapter 27

Sesshomaru Sheds Some Light

Inuyasha had not been given any heads up on who they were meeting or even where they were going but he went along with it for the moment. He grumbled to himself letting the others know that he was unhappy.

By the time that they arrived to where ever the hell Kagome was; Inuyasha could only gape at the castle. It didn't take them very long to get here, now that he thought about it.

They were greeted at the front as Inuyasha's eyes widened. Wasn't this woman supposed to have died? What in seven hells was going on? "Kagura?" he whispered to himself in awe then anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kagura paused at the tone then sent a smirk his way. "What seems to be the problem Inuyasha? I assure you I have no clue as to what you are talking about."

"The hell you don't! Why are you alive? I thought you were killed a while back…"

"Ah, yes that. Very good. I was dead but don't worry the details of that for the time being. You're here for Kagome so I won't stand in your way for too long. Follow me, Naraku is with her as we speak," she explained as Inuyasha's eyes widened to their fullest.

"You better not have just said that Naraku is in the room with Kagome…"

"Did I say that?" She waved her hand, dismissing Inuyasha with a shake of her head. Honestly, some people never change. She glanced behind herself to watch as the males followed her with the two children. She turned back to continue down the path that led to Kagome's room with a soft smile on her lips. She stopped at a door, knocked, heard Naraku tell her to come in and walked into the room. She claimed a chair nearest to Naraku as the others stepped in.

"Kagome!" yelled both the kids once they realized who was on the bed. They then proceeded to jump on her, causing her to eep then giggle when they started tickling her. "We've missed you!"

Inuyasha watched them; they were happy. He glanced to his left, noted that Naraku was very much in the room and growled. Kenichi placed a hand on his shoulder though. It was almost like Kenichi knew that he would try and kill him a second time around. Inuyasha settled for glaring at the dark male. Naraku chuckled.

"My, Inuyasha, I have been waiting to meet you again. It sure has been a while," Naraku commented as Kagura coughed to cover her laugh.

"Shut the hell up! What the fuck is going on? Why would Kagome of all people allow herself to come here?" He paused as if a thought occured to him. "You forced her, didn't you!"

"Sit," Kagome quietly said as Naraku laughed, long and hard when the mutt fell. "Inuyasha, you would do well to keep that fat mouth of yours shut."

Inuyasha picked himself up as though he never fell in the first place. "So you're defending the jackass now? Perhaps you don't remember what he did to us two years ago and even before that!"

Kagome placed the children down next to her as she leveled a glare that promised pain. Inuyasha felt himself shrink back and inch himself closer to his brother. "Naraku is different this time around and if you don't shut up; I'll throw you out the window!"

"But, why would you defend him? He's— "

"He's not of an importance right now!" That was true; they were here to get Kagome back.

"Keh."

Kagome rolled on her right side with her back to everyone else. Shippo and Rin were the only ones that could see her face, the sadness behind her eyes. Both of them shared a concerned look with each other. "Perhaps you two would be okay if we tried to talk to Kagome alone?" Kenichi asked, looking over to Naraku and Kagura; they both nodded. That was probably for the best. They left as they said that they would be in the dining room if anyone needed them.

Then it was quiet. "While I am not happy that Naraku is back and whatnot, I'll drop it for now and say, what made you leave?" Inuyasha just had to open his mouth yet again, didn't he?

"Ask your brother."

Kenichi sighed, "Of course, you go ahead and do something you shouldn't. Really Sesshomaru?" His friend barely gave a nod that he heard him. He sighed again. "Alright, I see how it's going to go. Come kiddies, Inuyasha. This is between his lordship and Kagome." He dragged Inuyasha—who protested all the way out of the room, watching as the kids hugged Kagome before listening to follow.

Then it was quiet again, not to mention awkward.

Kagome huffed a large breath of air out, impatiently waiting for Sesshomaru to do something; say anything. Kagome, herself, could go for a while giving the silent treatment but she absolutely hated the silence. "Look, if you're not going to say anything, then could you please leave?" she mumbled out with a slight tremble to her voice. Now was not the time to cry!

"I… apologize for the way I responded," he told her as she gasped softly. He did _not_ just say he was sorry?! She had to have imagined that, right?

"You're sorry?"

"I am."

In all honesty, Kagome was ready to forgive and forget after he said he was sorry but a part of her wanted to make him pay. Pity that side won over her. "What makes you think I'd go back with you just because you said you were sorry? Nothing right now can make me to go back." Now that was harsh...

Sesshomaru knew it was a long shot anyways but it was a start. "What would convince you?"

What _would_ convince her? Kagome paused for a moment, thinking over that question. Perhaps she should've thought this over before a thought popped into her head. "Tell me something about yourself." If she was going to be his intended, she would eventually learn things about him. Why not start now? She smirked to herself and was pleased that she wasn't facing him at this second.

"There was once a time when Inuyasha and I got along."

"Really?" Sesshomaru grinned; good, he finally had her attention. He moved across the room and sat down on the corner of the bed. Kagome turned around to face him. Sesshomaru was pleased with what he was looking at; not that he would ever say that to anyone, not even her. "Well, what happened to cause the rift?"

He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes making Kagome think that he wouldn't say anything at all. "After my father had… passed, Inuyasha was brought back to the castle of the West. Everything was all right for the first two hundred years until the humans started to realize that the demons were becoming too powerful. They started stealing our treasures and told us that this is what humans were meant to do. At this point, Inuyasha knew he was part-human."

Kagome brought her hand to her mouth to stop a gasp. "Oh no…"

"The humans convinced Inuyasha that it was in his nature to do what they had done. He started to demand why he was brought back if he did not fit in; told us that he could not do this anymore and left. From then on, the west hardened and we only stayed close to our kind. Mother lost a son and I lost a brother," he explained as Kagome felt the need to cry. Sesshomaru watched the emotions in her eyes; she felt apologetic for him or for Inuyasha, either way it nerved him.

"But Inuyasha is back, surely you can accept him back in?"

He shook his head slowly. "It is not that simple anymore."

"If there aren't any humans anymore around then why would it matter? Inuyasha is family isn't he? Shouldn't that be the most important part?"

"He left us; he would have to be the one to reinitiate being brought back into the West."

"That doesn't sound that bad…"

"Inuyasha would have to fight for himself, for the right to be called a member of the West."

"But he's apart of your dad's legacy, shouldn't that count for something?"

Sesshomaru decided to drop it there. He wasn't about to fight with her on this. But on one hand, she was right as he begrudgingly admitted to himself. He knew that his mother had welcomed Inuyasha with open arms and he didn't mind that for the moment. It would be something different though if he ever had to go up against the elders. Thankfully, no one as of yet had said anything about Inuyasha or his gang being at the castle. He knew it was only a matter of time though.

Kagome knew she overstepped her questioning when he stopped talking and man, it was just getting good. It was the most she's seen Sesshomaru chat with someone especially with her. She closed her eyes and sighed, not knowing that Sesshomaru was observing her before his voice filled the room. "Where are your markings?" She opened her eyes and blinked then she remembered they disappeared when she left.

"You rejected me, that's why they're not there anymore." She turned her head to the side, not feeling up to look at him.

He let that piece of information sink in as he resisted the urge to sigh. He did, didn't he? "I take back the rejection. I am not used to things like this."

She swallowed hard and he heard her heart speed up at his words. Kagome sat up, resting her hands on her lap while staring at him. She could tell that he was serious. If there was one thing she learned in all her time while living in the feudal era was that if one wanted to understand a person, look into their eyes—it gave them away from what they were feeling.

She could feel the magic around her as she felt her powers approve. There was a second before she was looking not like herself. She felt her ears on her head flatten against her head before she said, "I guess that means you're off the hook for the time being."

He smirked at her as she laughed nervously. "Perhaps now you can say something about yourself? It is only fair," he thought aloud as Kagome gawked. That sly dog; though she agreed, that was only fair.

"Hm, um, what do you want to know?"

"Where do you come from? I have never seen anyone wear cloths such as yours."

Her ears stayed flattened against her head and her tail wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru guessed it was nerves. "Uh… that might be a bit hard to explain…"

"Try."

Damn him. One word commands made her want to slap him upside his head—course that would get her killed but it was a nice thought. She was felt cornered, she realized; she wasn't fast enough to bypass him even if she tried. She fiddled with her hands, hoping that she could get away from saying anything. Then mentally cursed; she _asked_ him what he wanted to know. She sighed deeply and groaned.

Whether it was now or later, he was bound to know her secret eventually. "Okay, I'm from five-hundred years into the future." Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow to that; clearly not believing her for a second. Kagome leveled her own stare to him as if to deny the fact. "Wait—maybe it's four-hundred and ninety-five years into the future; I have been here for five years. Hm, is that how it works?"

"And how are you from the… future?"

"You know the Bone Eater's Well near Inuyasha's forest?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, the well is a portal to my home—to my family." She bent her head to look down. "But the day that I saved Rin, I destroyed the ability to go back home; leaving me stuck here in this time. Go me," she ended sarcastically.

He could tell that she wasn't lying, at least he could smell if she was lying which she wasn't. So, she was from the future huh? Interesting. "You now have to wait to see them?"

"I'm not going to live that long," was her immediate response before she paused. She furrowed her brow for a second as if she was remembering something.

"If you are the heart of the West, you do not die so easily."

Kagome playfully glared at him. "Damn it, you're the third person to say that to me!"

"But it is true, is it not?"

"From what Fate and Kagura said, yeah but no one has been able to tell me what it is that I control. Am I supposed to be trained for this or do I have to know this by heart or something? I don't understand and no one is saying anything aside from being shocked that I am just that," she ranted as she heard a soft chuckle. She tried not to gape at the man in front of her.

"My great-great grandfather was give the privilege of having his mate as the heart of the West."

"That means she eventually died, right?"

"Only because it was from an illness that none were able to fight against."

"But was she the heart of the West or the heart of everything?"

Sesshomaru hesitated, eyes flickering as he tried to understand what she was talking about. "And what do you mean the heart of everything?" Ah ha! She knew he wasn't listening in the first place!

Kagome waved her hands around while saying, "I'm not sure. Fate said that I was the heart of not only the West but everything around me. I still don't understand that part." She then thought of something and moved to sit on her knees. Perhaps if she could get him to see what Fate showed her, he'd be more helpful? Or understand more...

She slowly brought her hands up to around his head. He watched her carefully as she placed her fingers on his temples. Kagome took a breath and showed him what happened when she met Fate. All of this lasted mere seconds before she pulled away and waited for him to say something.

"I see. And you can see the gardens?" She nodded to him, unsure where he was going with this. "Have you ever heard of an elemental?" Kagome couldn't help as her eyes went wide; Sesshomaru assumed that she did understand what he was saying. "That is what he meant."

"I-I'm an elemental— _what_?" she squeaked out.

"He knows of a gift that the Gods gave you. He did not tell nor show you what he knew. You, on the other hand, seemed to understand even if your mind seemed confused."

"You mean my heart knew what he was talking about?"

"Correct," he said, nodding. "If you have the ability to use plants or plants react to you as they have been doing, that is a power that elementals have. If the lands react to you and they respond to your emotions, then that is another part of that power. No one can learn it, you know it by your heart."

"Oh hell…"

"There is a storm going on outside, your emotions are running free and you are afraid, are you not?" She nodded again. "I would like to prove a theory to you. Follow me," he told her and headed for the door, she scrambled after him. Kagome was quiet as she followed him. As they went downstairs, both could hear Inuyasha, unhappy that he was anywhere around Naraku. Kagome smirked at that as she ran into Sesshomaru's back.

"Did you have to stop, your armor almost poked my eye out," she complained, noting that her voice stopped the conversation in the other room. She rubbed her face as the others came into the area where they were. Kagura looked worried that Kagome might have been hurt.

"Go outside," he ordered as Kagura and the males looked at him like he was nuts.

Kagome looked horrified. "In the raging storm, are you mental?!"

"Go." She glared at him. "Trust me." She faltered before looking between the door and Sesshomaru then back to the door.

Inuyasha gawked at his brother. _'Trust me' he says; trust him off a cliff why don't ya?_

Kagome hesitated before getting up her courage and walked passed him. She paused at the door then took a deep breath and walked outside, ignoring Inuyasha's question of his brother's sanity.

She strolled a few feet from the door and then whirled around to tell Sesshomaru that he was wrong with whatever his theory was when she noticed something weird. It was pouring and she wasn't getting wet. She looked up to the sky in wonder then to Sesshomaru, who smirked at her; cocky bastard.

 _Follow your heart and it will lead the rain to stop,_ a voice from within her, startled her. What? Follow her heart huh? Was it really that easy? Kagome turned her back to her friends and stared at the horizon, closing her eyes. She tilted her head to rest closely to her shoulder as her right leg swung behind her other foot. It was like a dance as her hand came up and aimed to the sky. She didn't notice anything but felt the warmth in her hand; she released it and opened her eyes.

A soft blue hue light shot up into the air and disappeared into the clouds. Slowly but surely, the rain started to stop. A loud clap of thunder was heard before everything came to a halt. Kagome couldn't help but gape. Sesshomaru was right—holy shit! She felt him walk up to her as she turned to him with a wide smile. "Oh my god! You were right!"

"I have yet to be wrong."

"Jackass," she muttered as Inuyasha came up to her looking like he saw a ghost or something. She turned her smile to him.

"So I take it that you and he… made up?" he asked as she glanced at his brother before turning back to him with a nod. "Well, I can safely say the walk back will be interesting."

"Why?"

"Cause when we were walking, no one said anything aside from Shippo and Rin chatting to themselves."

Speaking of the children, the second that Inuyasha mentioned them, they tackled Kagome to the ground. She giggled as they hugged and pressed themselves against her as if she was their one and only.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to smile as Kenichi walked up to him with a grin. "I guess this is where we take our leave since we have—" he paused and glanced to Kagome before saying, "our girl back." That comment gave him two whacks on the head as Naraku and Kagura laughed.

"She is nowhere near your girl," Inuyasha stated with a nod and a growl. Kenichi rubbed his head.

"Hey, a guy can dream okay."

"Well, your dreams better not have anything to do with Kagome. I'll have to kick your ass if they do."

"Good thing I'm not saying anything then."

"You just said everything." Inuyasha pounced as Kenichi yelped.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha tried to hurt Kenichi with a grin on her face as she was helped up by Naraku. She dusted herself off. "I see you're back to yourself when I last saw you." One of her ears rotated to the two that were fighting, noting that Kenichi had perched himself on a tree and Inuyasha for the life of him couldn't figure out why he couldn't reach the male. "You'll come back and visit right?" he asked, getting her attention again.

"Oh of course! Kagura and I always have to tag-team to one up you!"

"Gotta say, that is probably one thing I'm not going to miss."

"Sure, sure."

"Fine, don't believe me."

"I don't," she said, smirking. Naraku threw his arms in the air in frustration. She turned and hugged him; she was pleased when he hugged her back. This caused Inuyasha, who finally gave up on Kenichi and walked back over, to stare at what Kagome was doing. "I will miss you though so no bothering Kagura while I'm away."

He grunted as if he wouldn't do that anyways. It was a favorite pastime. He let her go once he took note that Sesshomaru had settled a glare on him. "Yeah, yeah. Make sure on your way out that you clean up those vines." Kagome saluted him playfully.

"She never managed to do that while she was here?" Kenichi asked, purposely staying away from Inuyasha.

"She started to but then I caught up with her and took her back to the castle since she was so tired," Naraku told as Kenichi barely gave a nod. "Anyways, get off my lands!"

Kagome hugged Kagura real quick before waving and following the males with the children around her legs.

"Those two will kill each other," Naraku said once they were out of hearing. Kagura snorted.

"Nah, Kagome is perfect for someone like Sesshomaru."

"So you say."

"I know what I'm talking about; I'm a girl."

"Is that what they call you?"

" _Naraku!"_

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	28. She's Been Kidnapped

**A/N: Omgomgomgomg! I got everything back! -squeals- Good grief, the last couple of weeks have been hard but I'm back! And I can continue uploading this! -squeals with big tearful eyes-**

 **Also, I'm going to point out that I do tend to be forgetful so there are some things that I completely forgot about it in here. Like Miroku and Sango for example xD or the children x3 or tidbits throughout... OuO If you didn't already figure that out, of course lol.**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 28

She's Been Kidnapped

"So, what's the plan now?" Kagome asked as she held onto Rin's hand. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder, enjoying the ride and being close to Kagome. He really missed her when she wasn't at the castle. Inuyasha strolled up to her left side, walking side by side with her. Kenichi walked on the other side while they all followed Sesshomaru, who was a good couple of feet in front of them.

"Well, it depends really, are we staying in the west or going back to Kaede's village? Or we could just wander around all of the land looking for something to do," Inuyasha answered, ignoring the hurt look Kenichi gave him. Inuyasha decided to keep his gaze in front of him from now on unless he was looking at Kagome.

She hummed in response, in thought. She glanced down to Rin, noting that her eyes were tired and she would take two steps before tripping every couple of minutes. Kagome bent down and picked her up; Rin automatically wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck and sighed. She was asleep within seconds. "I think; I want to head back to the well. Maybe I can do something…"

"But Midoriko said that you couldn't go back." Inuyasha shook his head a little.

"I know what she said but she also said that the Gods gave me a power alike themselves. I don't know—maybe I can do something to fix the well. I'm not okay without my family, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha placed his arms in his haori while biting his lip. "It's not the end of the world you know. You'll be able to see your family again."

"Years! It'll take years before I see them again. I'm already heartbroken that I killed the well." Kagome shifted Rin on her and sniffed. She sent a glare to her friend, who looked away.

"I know you are but it's not like their dead or anything. It's not you'll never see them again, you just have to be patient and wait."

"I don't know if you noticed or not but I've been living with you for five years and have picked up on your habits. Patience is not one of them." Inuyasha flushed as Kenichi chuckled to the side, followed by coughing into his shoulder to cover it up when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Kagome; look. Those years will pass by rather quickly actually. I know for a fact that for a demon, years are nothing but time. Or in other words, time will pass fast."

Kagome snorted. "I haven't been a demon for more than a week or so and in that week, I will admit that it has passed by fast but there are days that are slow and torturous. I am going to the well regardless."

Inuyasha throw his arms in the air in aggravation as he slowed in his walk, now traveling behind them all. Kagome huffed and would have crossed her arms over her chest if Rin wasn't in her arms. Kenichi decided to keep quiet for the time being; holding in his questions and confusion for a later time.

"Rin has been feeling horrible, Kagome," Shippo whispered in her ear as Kagome tensed. "Your bond has weakened her; she hasn't been able to sleep for days." Kagome glanced to the small fox in horror. "The only thing that kept her going was knowing that you would come back eventually."

"Oh god, I forgot all about the bond," she said slowly as Shippo nodded to her.

"Yeah, I figured you did but I don't blame you. Whatever happened to make you leave was probably worth it."

"Me hurting Rin was not worth that," she chided. Shippo headbutted her cheek.

"But at least she's sleeping now."

Kagome kept her pace while trying not to blame herself for what she did to Rin. Technically, Sesshomaru is the reason for her departure but she was still at fault or least she was in her eyes. She rubbed her head against Rin in comfort and felt Rin response with a content sigh. She hated herself at this moment in time. Kagome shook her head to rid these thoughts as her ears swirled to the right causing her to pause.

The males continued on before slowly one by one stopped when they realized she wasn't walking with them. "What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Kenichi questioned, looking back to her. Inuyasha walked over to her as she turned to him with a finger on her mouth to signal to be quiet. Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword.

She kept watching the forest to the right, something was watching them, something that was making her nervous. She swallowed hard as she felt Sesshomaru glide closer to her. Kagome knew he was trying to read her eyes; it was probably the only thing that would give herself away. It also pleased her that he knew how to read her.

"Something is watching us," she said, ever so quietly.

"Is this another one of those times where we don't feel what you're feeling?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He honestly didn't feel anything nor sense anything that she was sensing. It left him on edge.

Her ears flattened against her head as she requested, "You don't? Please telling me you're kidding…?"

"I don't sense anything," Kenichi confirmed.

Sesshomaru heightened his demonic aura, causing Kenichi and Inuyasha to stumbled at the sheer size of it. Kagome wasn't bothered by it, in fact it actually comforted her. From what she could understand, he was scooting out the danger and trying to make it go away. For whatever reason though, Sesshomaru was moved a few feet backwards. Something just as strong, rammed back against him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kenichi tried not to gape and Kagome began to get really anxious.

"Just hand over the woman and you can be on your way," came a voice that made Kagome pale. It sounded threatening.

"Like hell we will," Inuyasha said back to whomever as he brought out Tetsusaiga with a growl. Kenichi took out both his swords, ready to duel wield them. Sesshomaru brought out Bakusaiga as he narrowed his eyes on whatever was off to the right.

Rin's startled cry and Shippo's yell of "Kagome!" brought them to look to her. She was gone; poof. "No! Bring back Kagome!" Shippo continued to yell then started to sob.

"Kenichi, bring the children back to the castle. Inuyasha and I will go after her," Sesshomaru commanded as Kenichi scooped up the children, who were crying by now and protesting, and disappeared.

"Tell me you have a plan," Inuyasha growled out. Sesshomaru was quiet which irked him to no end but then Inuyasha understood as Sesshomaru started to listen to everything around them. It wasn't enough though, they were still standing on the road and no indication of which way they took Kagome. "Damn it Sesshomaru, can't you find her? I have no clue and there's nothing around to tell me where they took her."

"Yes, I know," he answered softly, making Inuyasha pause in his rant. "Trouble follows that woman, does it not?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said with a shake of his head.

 _Sesshomaru, I don't know if this will reach you but head to the north. Whoever this is, is heading for Kouga's territory. And for what it's worth, they smell like wolves,_ Sesshomaru heard a voice say in his head as he turned his body to the north. Why would he head there and for a second, the voice sounded strangely like Kagome? "Follow," he said before he took off, Inuyasha running after him as fast as he could.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	29. Kouga's Anger

**A/N: I have nothing against Kouga I swear but it fit! xD**

The Other Side

Chapter 29

Kouga's Anger

Kagome was not a happy girl. How in seven hells did she manage to get kidnapped from right under her friend's noses? She grumbled to herself and she started to think of what she would do to get the inus to follow her. If only she could communicate through thoughts but then again, maybe she could. Sesshomaru did tell her she was some sort of elemental so perhaps she could do that if she put her mind to it? Kagome noted that she was getting further and further away from where she could sense Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

She concentrated on her thoughts and calmed her nerves enough to say, _Sesshomaru, I don't know if this will reach you but head to the north. Whoever this is, is heading for Kouga's territory. And for what it's worth, they smell like wolves._ She hoped that he would get it cause if he didn't, she didn't want to think about that. She shook her head as she watched the scenery pass by in blurs. Was this really her life? Getting kidnapped seemed like a pastime of hers.

She decided to let this play out and see what actually happens. If they were heading to the north then it was possible that they were heading in Kouga's territory if not, then it was close enough. Kagome did leave the safe house, leaving Kouga mad so perhaps this was his way of telling her that he was unhappy and wanted answers? Kagome paled; if that was the case and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found out about that, there was a possibility of death. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time that Kouga kidnapped her… Why was it always her?

How long has it been? It certainly felt like forever with herself being carried. She glanced to the man that was holding her and absently noticed that he was wearing the same type of armor as Kouga. She really hoped it wasn't like the way her mind thought it was. Kagome sighed inwardly before hearing, "Our lord will be pleased with this prize." Oh well shit, that doesn't sound like she was going to Kouga after all. Well crap.

"But we did steal her from Lord Sesshomaru, our lord won't be too pleased with that aspect," came another man. Just how many were with her? Kagome silently prayed that the brothers would find her fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru has nothing on Lord Kouga and since he said that we were to bring her to him at all cost, it doesn't matter," answered the man holding her. Fuck; she _was_ going to Kouga. Well then, whenever she got there, she was totally going off on Kouga. How dare he order someone to kidnap her?! And what he did mean that Sesshomaru had nothing on Kouga? Kouga was weak compared to him, not that she would say that or maybe she would since she was angry enough.

Kagome wished she had something that she could knock this male out with; like a frying pan. Hm, a frying pan on Kouga's head sounds so lovely. She noticed that they were nearing a large mountain, which they all scaled up easily before she was gently—she didn't understand that part; they had roughly grabbed her from her friends—placed her down on a set of furs. This was a different mountain that the one she remembered when Kouga first kidnapped her all those years ago. She glared at the male, who was walking into the cave entrance and once she noticed that it was Kouga, she wished she had Inuyasha's beads to sit this jackass.

"Kagome," he growled out. She blinked in surprise; he never called her by her name. It was always 'my woman.' Now she was nervous; what was going on? "Do you have any idea how offensive it is to dismiss a lord like the way you did a while back?" Was he high? The hell was he talking about—oh.

"Kouga, listen—" she tried to say but was backhanded. She inwardly gawked. He was abusive, wasn't he? Boy was she glad that she didn't 'mate' with him.

"No, I will not listen. You are going to finally understand what it means to be my bitch." Kagome's eyes widened _._

 _Oh._

 _Oh, hell no._

 _Oh, hell fucking no._

So this was how this was going to play out huh? Kagome growled, causing Kouga to pause briefly at the warning but ignored it as he dismissed his men. He walked to her as Kagome crouched, her ears flattened and tail twitching in anger.

"You have some nerve, you know. How dare you kidnap me!"

"You are mine and have been mine since I place my claim on you," he said in a calm voice but Kagome knew that was just an act.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but I have the markings of the west." She watched him look at her markings in distaste as his lip twitched. She smirked at him and added, "Regardless if you think I'm your mate-to-be, I'm not. I have been trying to tell you that for years and now that you finally have seen me, you think that I'm still yours."

"And what, you're telling me that Sesshomaru has placed a claim on you? I highly doubt that so be a good bitch and take what is coming to you." Kouga attacked her after that as Kagome's instincts took over.

Kagome dodged him, jumping to the left to avoid him but was thrown against the cave wall with a roundhouse kick. She groaned but didn't give up. She was fighting for her life and she'd be damned if Kouga was to forcefully mate with her. She let some of her miko powers into her hands and used something… else to push into her feet to make her move faster. Kouga pounced once again, not noticing in his rage that she was ready for his next move.

She leaped up and landed near the entrance with a halt. She took a deep breath as she watched red slowly seep into his eyes. Great, just what she needed; his beast to take over. She watched in both awe and horror as Kouga transformed into a large wolf and charged at her. Kagome brought her arms up to her face to protect herself. He sent them both out and off the cliff; it didn't help that he had her in his teeth, drawing blood around her arm.

The ground was coming closer as Kagome transformed herself into her black inu. She pulled her leg out of his grip and healed it without taking her eyes off of him. Kagome lowered her head, closer to the ground, showing her teeth while growling loudly. Those that were around had their eyes to their fullest at the battle in front of them. This was different and they wondered that perhaps their lord chose the wrong female to go after.

Kouga stepped forward, ignoring the growl before launching after her again, intent in hurting her. Fur was pulled, blood was shed and yelps of pain were heard and seen. The wolf pack jumped out of the way, in fear of getting hurt. Kagome tackled Kouga to the ground, her jaw clamping onto his neck. There was no way that she was going to let go; she knew that if she did, she would be in the position within seconds.

She was breathing hard and was relieved when she heard Inuyasha, followed by his brother coming closer to them. Kagome bit down on Kouga's neck harder and even got him to whimper. She smirked inwardly. She knew that she had won this fight and was damn proud of it too. Kagome would never be able to tell anyone how it happened but one moment she had Kouga pinned, the next, she was pinned with his mouth on her neck.

Damn him! She growled and snarled at him but for whatever reason, he was stronger. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed onto the wolf as her mouth tried to bite him. She couldn't get anywhere near so she went for his leg and crunched on that. He let her go with a yelp as Kagome jumped and landed away from him and in front of the brothers. Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome roared at him to butt out.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was having none of that and transformed himself. The entire wolf pack hid at the sight of the massive dog whereas Kouga simply howled at the male for trying to take his female. He was ten times bigger and louder that all he did was crash Kouga under his paw. Kagome stayed near him, whimpering that her neck was killing her. Inuyasha bent down near Kagome, taking in the damage and wished they had gotten to her sooner.

She was bloody but she seemed to be healing herself despite everything; her neck was the worst though. "Sesshomaru, either just kill him or help Kagome. Her wound is bad," Inuyasha ordered as he gazed at his brother, who seemed to feel like killing was such a pleasant thought. With a flick of his paw, Kouga was thrown into the mountain before Sesshomaru looked down to the small female.

Sesshomaru barked as Inuyasha looked at him before nodding and jumped to place himself on his brother's back. Sesshomaru bent his head down, opening his large jaws around Kagome's body and picked her up before leaping into the sky.

Kagome cried at being touched but Sesshomaru only growled, soothing her worries.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	30. Enter Touga and the Aftermath

**A/N: From here on out, I have no idea what I'm doing. xD Granted if that wasn't a given already, well...**

 **As for Touga, he doesn't play a big part in the story; he's kinda just there for flare. OUO**

The Other Side

Chapter 30

Enter Touga and the Aftermath

If there was ever a time where InuKimi wondered what in seven hells happened, it would be now.

Her son had just landed in the courtyard, transformed, _and_ had Kagome in his jaws. She would love to know that story and from what Kenichi had said in his panicked state, it wasn't anything good. The scent of blood filled the area causing her to gasp; Kagome was hurt. Whoever did that to her sealed their fate. She watched at Sesshomaru slowly let go of Kagome, who whimpered at movement before he started licking her wounds. Interesting; so whatever happened caused her son to instinctively react to her. Things were going well in her book.

But onto something more important as she said quietly, "What happened?" InuKimi stood still as she saw Inuyasha jump down from the back of Sesshomaru and land right next to her. He greeted her with a nod before glancing to his friends, Miroku and Sango. Their worried looks didn't help Inuyasha calm his nerves; he was terrified that something bad had happened to Kagome.

"Well, after we got Kagome from the Southern lands lord and we were on our way back, Kagome was kidnapped by someone of Kouga's pack. And from what Sesshomaru and I saw, Kagome had held off Kouga until we got to her but at a cost…" Inuyasha explained as Sango gasped. Inuyasha just knew that Sango wanted to go near her friend to help her out but considering Sesshomaru was still a dog, it was highly ill advised. Miroku continued to stare at Kagome with a suffered look.

"At least you got to her," Kenichi said, his eyes lowered. Inuyasha looked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to him and gave a half-smile.

"And what do we do now?" Miroku asked as they stared to him. "Do we go after Kouga? Do we stay and help Kagome heal? What do we do now? I personally have nothing against going to Kouga and ripping him a new one." Inuyasha and Kenichi smirked at the idea. InuKimi nodded in agreement.

Sango gave Miroku a look. "Are you serious? The best line of action right now is to make sure Kagome is okay."

"You don't seem to understand, my dear. Sesshomaru is already doing just that while the rest of us do nothing. At least Inuyasha and Kenichi can do something while we wait for her to heal," Miroku insisted as Inuyasha nodded quickly. Sango huffed at the idea.

"And why would Kouga hurt her? I thought that he loved her?"

That was a good point though. If there was anyone that Kouga would hurt or start a fight with, it was Inuyasha but he would never actually hurt Kagome. "You don't know what I saw, Sango." Inuyasha turned to her and gave her a sullen look. Sango looked away from him as she crossed her arms over her chest in exasperation. "And plus, if anything, Sesshomaru will go back and kill him if he didn't already."

"What, you mean there's a chance that Kouga's already dead?" Kenichi questioned with wide eyes. He glanced back to his friend, noting that Sesshomaru had laid down next to Kagome and had stopped cleaning her wounds.

"Yeah; I mean, he was crushed under Sesshomaru's paw and thrown into a mountain before we left. And before that, Kagome had clamped onto his neck; so there's a possibility but it's not set in stone. We didn't exactly check to see if he was alive…" Inuyasha trailed off, eyes back on Kagome.

"And there's a lesson learned; never piss off your brother," Miroku said as if he was trying to lighten the mood. It had its designated effect though; it got InuKimi to smirk, Inuyasha to chuckle, Sango to stifle a laugh into her shoulder and Kenichi to bite his lip to hold off his laughter.

All froze when a growl admitted out of Sesshomaru and as they slowly glanced back over to the dogs, Kagome was trying to felt the need to roll his eyes; typical Kagome, never able to sit still. She totally got that from himself and she wasn't even related to him!

In fact, Kagome barked back as Inuyasha snorted before she jumped away from Sesshomaru. They all watched as Kagome went on defense. Inuyasha didn't understand; why was she acting like that? Sesshomaru was only trying to help, right? Right?

Sesshomaru transformed back into his humanoid form and raised an eyebrow to the black inu. Kagome merely snarled in defiance. He looked to his claws in boredom before she pounced after him, he simply moved to the side as Kagome skidded to a halt. "Uh… what's happening now?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome leaped after his brother. He side-stepped her again much to her annoyance. He never got an answer though once Kagome shot a bit of energy to Sesshomaru's back with her tail.

He stumbled forward as he sharply turned to her with a snarl. Kagome waved her tail at him before taking off into the distance; Sesshomaru on her tail. Inuyasha blinked. "Well that was interesting," Kenichi commented as he rubbed his jaw in wonder.

"Indeed; perhaps they were talking to one another through a different means of communication?" InuKimi helped out as they looked to her. "But regardless, she got his attention." A grin slowly made its way onto her face causing Kenichi and Inuyasha to step back away from her. Sango and Miroku shared a look and decided that they too should back away.

Kenichi groaned and said, "You're still trying to get them together aren't you?"

"But of course; they will eventually be with one another anyways. I'm just helping them out quicker."

Their heads shook in disbelief. "Well, I'm all for getting Kagome with Sesshomaru." That was a new voice; InuKimi paled at the tone and just knew that voice before she slowly turned to the front of the courtyard in surprise. "Perhaps this time around, he'll listen to me."

There standing mere feet away from them was a man but not just any man; Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. He stretched out his muscles before smiling at the group. Their expressions were one to remember and would stay with him for the rest of his life. His ex-mate couldn't help but gape at seeing him; it was a look that made him grin at her. He took in his youngest son and was proud of what he had become. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, mouth dropped and then made a good impression of a fish. Kenichi only twitched. Sango's and Miroku's mouth formed in a circle shape in awe.

"You're—you're alive? What?" Inuyasha gaped.

"Did someone magically bring him back to life or something? What the hell?" Kenichi added, hand resting on his sword.

"Well that's not something you see every day," InuKimi said, not taking her eyes off of him.

"What, not happy to see me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a smile.

"I wouldn't say happy. What are you doing alive? Better yet, how are you alive?" Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword as well as his father laughed.

"Let's just say, Fate brought me back."

"What?" InuKimi and Kenichi squeaked out, before sharing a look.

He waved his hand dismissively as if to say don't worry about it. "So, where is my older pup and his soon-to-be mate?"

"They went in that direction," Inuyasha said, pointing straight ahead.

"Together? Interesting."

Suddenly a black inu was running at them before she transformed and flipped around to hide behind Inuyasha. "Inu, call off your brother!"

"You aggravated him; I'm not helping you. Never piss off Sesshomaru, it's like a golden rule!" Inuyasha whined, forgetting all about his father, who was taking in this scene with a knowing smirk.

"I was playing! I didn't think he'd take it seriously!"

"Were talking about Sesshomaru, right? Of course he'd take it seriously! You're just an idiot!"

Kagome pouted and said, "You're supposed to be my friend. Friends help each other."

"Not when they annoy someone that could kill you."

"Step aside little brother," came Sesshomaru's smooth voice. Inuyasha listened as Kagome gaped at him. _Traitor!_ She looked to Sesshomaru; he was displeased. Kagome then hid behind InuKimi, who chuckled at her behavior. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her before locking eyes with his mother. InuKimi smiled then nodded her head to her left causing Sesshomaru to look. He absently noticed his father standing there before he gazed back to Kagome. "Perhaps now would be a good time to test it out?"

"Pft, no way. You're just looking for an excuse to use me as bait."

Everyone's head turned to Sesshomaru. He grinned sinisterly. "What's wrong, scared?" She gasped at him as everyone's head turned to her now.

"No! I'm—just terrified of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that…" Kagome shifted her eyes before they settled of the older male. Then her jaw dropped at him, he waved back at her. "Um, come on! It was just a little bit of harmless purification. You're fine!"

"My back hardly feels _fine._ Now, why don't we see what happens when you come in contact with my poison?"

"Inuyasha, if I say I love you to the moon and back would you help me out?" Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha snorted.

"As much as I _love_ you, no."

"Traitor!"

"You two aren't even mated yet and you're already acting like you are." Sesshomaru's and Kagome's heads turned towards him, finally realizing just who he was. "So, Sesshomaru, why doesn't she have your claim mark?" Kagome burned red.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the thing that warns other males that she's being courted? You haven't done so, so I can only assume that she's on the market at the moment, yes?"

"First Inuyasha, then Kouga, now you? I gave up," Kagome muttered under her breath.

He turned to her with a serious look on his face that made Kagome wish she was invisible. "You're a black female inu. Do you know how rare those are?" Kagome shook her head. "Rare _and_ you have the symbol of the west? It's unheard of, let alone, never recorded. And the fact that you're unmated; I'm surprised neither my pups managed to mate with you yet."

Kagome wished the ground would swallow her whole. Then she glared at him, wondering what he was insinuating. "I'm supposed to mate with the current lord. You are neither." Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sango's eyes widened; having completely forgotten about that tidbit.

He smirked at her; a smirk that reminded of Naraku two years ago. She shivered. "All I would have to do is battle Sesshomaru, defeat him, and take over the West once again. Then I would have you."

"W-what? What?! No!" She quickly turned to Sesshomaru, who by now was growling lowly that his _father_ would even suggest such a thing. "Please tell me he's lying?"

"Unfortunately he is not but he could not defeat me even if he tried. He is all talk and no bark."

"Are you challenging me? A battle for Kagome? I'm down for that."

"I am not some chew toy!" she yelled, causing the demons to flinch. She even hurt her own ears. "Back the fuck off!" InuKimi's eyes went to their fullest as she covered her mouth with her sleeve. "I've already been in a battle for dominance; I don't want there to be another one! If you so much as come near me—I don't care who revived you—I'll murder you in cold blood," she threatened.

"You do know that your display is nothing but a turn on? I love a female that fights for what she wants." His eyes twinkled in the sunlight as Kagome snarled at him.

Sesshomaru stepped up and said, "Back off."

"You know, Touga; Inuyasha, Kenichi and I have been in the middle of… helping Kagome. So, when I say _back off_ , I'm not playing. You have had three people tell you to back off; clearly you're in the wrong," InuKimi stated, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Four if you count me. You'll never have Kagome," Inuyasha chimed in.

"And five if you count me," Kenichi added with a growl.

To which all Touga could do was laugh. He slowly started to clap as they all stared at the demon. "I'd take my—if I had a hat—I'd take it off to you. Congrats, you passed."

"What…? A test?" Kagome stuttered, peering over InuKimi.

"Correct; I wanted to see if they would protect you. I'm surprised with Kenichi though; you seem to make friends easily," Touga said before he bowed to her as Kagome blinked.

"Touga you ass." InuKimi twitched.

"I apologize for the emotions that I caused. I had to make sure that at least Sesshomaru would do something for you. And now that he has, I'm in for playing matchmaker."

Kagome moved to stand near Inuyasha and whispered, "Your father's weird."

He whispered back, "I'm starting to notice that."

"So… what now?" Miroku finally said, leaning on his staff. If he was honest with himself, Touga was two seconds away from getting killed not just by Kagome, but by everyone around him. He didn't like the way that they were all played. He shared a glance with Sango, she silently agreed with him, not that he could blame her.

"I'm going to the well." Kagome straightened herself out and stood tall—or tried to, considering she was rather short.

Inuyasha whirled to her. "Kagome, no."

"I'm different now! Maybe I can do something! I have to try…"

"Well what would happen if you actually manage to get what you wanted but instead the well doesn't listen to your pleads and sends you elsewhere with no ability to come back to us?" Inuyasha asked, throwing caution to the wind. He did not want Kagome anywhere near the well, especially now that it was broken.

Kagome deflated so fast and sniffed. "That would be bad but it's a chance I'm willing to take. Please Inuyasha! You don't understand, I miss my family! I have to do something."

"I had my family die when I was little—eventually yours comes back into your life!"

"That's different! Your mother is the only one dead at the moment if you haven't noticed! Your father, albeit weird—is very much alive now. Sesshomaru and InuKimi are still around as well. Hey, look, family! I have no one around! I am stuck here; I have to try whether you say yes or no!"

Inuyasha brought out the Tetsusaiga, causing everyone to be alarmed. "I will fight you for it." Kagome looked confused. "If you can defeat me in battle, I will listen to you and you can go to the well to see if there's anything you can do. If you cannot defeat me, then you have to stay here. Got it?"

"Are you insane?" she cried out as she jumped away from him, landing a little behind Sesshomaru. "I don't want to fight you."

"Those are the rules; you listen or you don't."

Kagome's eyes held unshed tears, causing Sango to take a step forward but was stopped by Miroku, who shook his head. "Inuyasha, please I don't want to fight you."

"Then you'll stay."

She looked to the ground as if she was about to admit defeat but then the sky darkened, clouds overhead moving rapidly. InuKimi quickly warned everyone to take shelter and those that were smart, moved out of the way. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones left. It started to pour, soaking them to the bone as Kagome's head snapped to Inuyasha. His eyes widened, Kagome's eyes were white. She raised her hand in the air, crimson swirls whirled around her arm. "You want a fight, you've got it," she said, eerily calm. Inuyasha's blood ran cold; he was in deep shit now, wasn't he?

They all watched as a sword materialized in her hand as lightning struck right next to them. Inuyasha had no warning except to bring his sword up to his face to block her attack. The sheer amount of power behind her attack caused him to slide backwards. He grunted under the weight of her sword before he pushed her back and released his attack. He aimed his Wind Scar away from the castle and noticed that Kagome flinched; almost as if the land itself hurt her.

Kagome was handling her sword with her left hand and used the other to heal up the land. Inuyasha momentarily paused to see what she did and regretted it. Kagome slammed her sword into his stomach; he cried out in pain as she pulled out her sword then swung it down, intent to kill. But before she could even come anywhere near Inuyasha's head, another sword blocked her. She stared at the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. In the back of her mind, she realized that Sesshomaru was protecting his brother and inwardly smiled.

He pushed her backwards with just his demonic aura; she stumbled and turned to him, instinct reacting as the demon came at her. Vines appeared around her like a wall, stopping his attack at her but gave her enough time to do her attack. Her sword glowed bright red as what looked to be sparks coming off of it as she aimed it straight to Sesshomaru. A single stream of lightning lashed out fast and deadly, expected to hit Sesshomaru in the chest but he simply threw it off of him and into the sky. The sky lit up, giving Sesshomaru a small window to see the deadly beauty in front of him.

Her hair was swirling around her like it had a mind of its own, her eyes white as snow and narrowed on him like he was prey. Sesshomaru dashed forward noticing his brother get up, clutching his stomach. Their swords connected but he was powerful for a reason, he pushed her sword out of her hand and was surprised when she simply called upon her powers for another one. This one had a hue of blue; it was the only thing he noticed before she brought her hand up and used the sword's power. A dome surrounded her, knocking Sesshomaru away from her. It wasn't purification powers but something else, something his nose couldn't pick up on.

Inuyasha, ignoring his pain, used his barrier shattering attack and was pleased when the barrier broke but annoyed when Kagome used her holy powers to create another barrier around herself. Lighting flashed around the area, striking down mere feet from where Kagome was, dust floating up around them. While she was in her barrier, she moved to where the lightning had struck and when the dust disappeared, there was Kagome with a lightning rod. She had it behind her back and smirked; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time, came after her.

The rod was brought to the front, blocking both their swords and didn't seem to throw Kagome back like they wanted to. Kagome had a thin layer of her barrier around her and seemed to be in perfect control. Inuyasha murmured in pain from his stomach and jumped back. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it; Sesshomaru seemed to notice that as well and backed away from her.

Kagome gathered energy in her left hand as she glided around the brothers, circling them. She gained speed, her hand—barely touching them before a sphere entrapped them together. "This is not good," Inuyasha said, stating the obvious. Sesshomaru literally felt like his power was being drained from him and staggered to breathe. Inuyasha glanced to him then back to Kagome, before connecting the dots. Kagome had actually hurt Inuyasha and was focusing on hurting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru relied on his power and she was draining him. Just how powerful was Kagome? And what was she holding back from saying?

Slowly though Inuyasha started to feel his feet get wet, he quickly looked down and gaped. The sphere was filling up with water! Well shit. Now he decided that it was a good time to panic. Sesshomaru was unresponsive, limp and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He shared at a glance with the others before he noticed that they were trapped within the castle with no way of coming to help. He didn't want Kagome to go to the well; he had a feeling that something bad would happen to her. Inuyasha didn't want to say anything to her about that though but still, maybe if he had, they could have avoided all of this.

By now the water had risen to their waist as Kagome was watching them with a knowing smirk. She knew what she was doing but if that was the case, why didn't she stop with her attack? The more he thought about it, the higher the water would rise. When it got to his neck, he gave in and yelled, "Alright! I get it; you win! Stop this!" He pleaded with his eyes towards Kagome but she—she didn't move or make any indication that she heard him. The water was still moving upwards and no one could get to them. What was he to do? Hold his breath and hope for a miracle? "Kagome stop! You're going to kill us!"

Kagome's eyes flickered to him and for a second he thought she heard him but that thought disappeared when the water made it to his nose. "Mama; stop! You're killing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! Please!" Shippo begged, crying. Kagome had a moment of recognition and slowly turned to the small fox, trapped from inside. "Inuyasha said you win. You can stop fighting!" Shippo's worried look made her pause. "Please!"

Her hand came up and made Shippo afraid that she was about to aim it towards him but then the sphere dispersed and the brothers fell to the ground. Inuyasha started coughing up water before scrambling to try and wake up Sesshomaru.

The next few minutes caused an uproar. Kagome collapsed, probably passed out from exhaustion; they assumed that, that was the first time she has ever used whatever power that was. Inuyasha's voice trembled when his brother didn't wake up. InuKimi and Touga rushed to aid their pups while Miroku and Sango rushed to Kagome's side.

"He's completely drained; that'll take weeks for him to recover," Touga stated, brow furrowed before looking to the fallen woman. Just from where he was, he could feel that she was in the same boat as his oldest but there was something else as well.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to connect what he was feeling. Then he saw it; there was a single red string—nearly invisible to the eye—attaching him to her and vice versa. He decided that he would keep that to himself for the moment or until they both woke up. "I'll grab Sesshomaru; Kimi grab Kagome. They need to be placed in the same room to heal."

InuKimi frowned; Touga knew something—more than he was leading on. She walked over to Kagome, noticing how pale she was and scooped her up. She would have to ask Touga at a later time for the information that he was withholding. "Why do they need to be in the same room together?" He hummed to her; it was a sign that she was being ignored.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	31. Embark on a Journey

**A/N: Since this is all in italics, bold words will be for when they talk telepathically.**

The Other Side

Chapter 31

Embark on a Journey

 _Kagome blinked, noticing that she was in the gardens. Wasn't she in front of the castle? Memories started coming back to her rapidly before she gasped. Oh god, what had she done? Was Inuyasha alright? For that matter, was Sesshomaru? She glanced around the area, softly smiling at the beauty of the gardens then she noticed Sesshomaru was leaning against a large tree. He seemed to be sleeping or she hoped he was sleeping. "Sesshomaru?" she asked slowly then gaped when his eyes snapped to her. He looked at her then around himself, seeming to come to the same thoughts that she had a few moments ago. Just why were they in the gardens? "Are you alright?"_

" _I believe so," he answered then added, "I see that anger is your way of accessing your true powers."_

" _That's how it normally is, especially if Inuyasha pushes me to my limits. And oh my god, I almost killed you two!" She knelt beside him in worry, looking over him to make sure that he was in fact alright. "I'm so sorry—I—feel horrible."_

" _It is alright."_

" _The hell it's alright! I—I could have…"_

" _There is nothing you need to worry about Kagome. What has happened, happened and for the better, mind you," a voice said to the side of them as they glanced over to the voice that said something. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as Kagome's jaw dropped._

" _Fate?" she questioned as he nodded to her before allowing both of them to see what he actually looked like. Instead of the transparent figure that she had seen before, he was now a solid figure and colorful. He was blond with violet eyes, dressed in old Greek style with many folds and sandals. "My god, you're so pretty—I mean… ehehe."_

 _He chuckled at her. "Thank you. Not nearly as beautiful as the male besides you but close enough." Kagome flushed as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to the male in front of them. "But I am here for a reason; I would not have showed myself if it was anything just." Kagome made a motion that she was listening for him to continue. "Do you happen to know what you did when you were fighting the brothers?"_

" _Aside from almost killing them? No…"_

" _Yes, well—that was not expected on my part. Destiny on the other hand, seemed to think that then was the perfect time to bond you two together through mind, body, and soul."_

 _That piece of information slowly sank into their minds then shared a glance with Sesshomaru before Kagome started to worry. "And by saying bond, you mean what?" she asked as Sesshomaru stood up to his full height; Fate barely reached his shoulder. "It's not like any of the bonds that I know of back home?"_

 _Fate shook his head, his eyes settling on her with a small smile on his lips. "The bond that you have caused, binds you to Sesshomaru. I am sure that if you listen closely, you can feel him as he can with you. You two could be miles apart and yet, it would feel like you are in the same room together."_

" _Is it like the bond that I have with Rin?" Fate smirked at her, causing her to wish she didn't ask._

" _No, that bond is different. Rin's bond with you is of a mother and a daughter whereas your bond with your new bond mate, is of an equal. The two of you are one; through and through."_

" _And there is no breaking it?" Sesshomaru thought aloud as Fate blinked._

 _The blond merely shared at the larger male like he couldn't believe that he would even suggest such a thing. "It is an unbreakable bond," he started out slow. "If even one of you tried to break it off, the both of you will die."_

 _Kagome looked to the ground, hands in her lap as she fiddled with her sleeve. Was this her life, really? "But how did I make this bond? I didn't have the thought of making one, only to hurt Inuyasha for ordering me to stay where I was."_

" _That's another thing I should mention; you have no ability to get back to your time. You have to simply wait. The well to your time has vanished and all that is left is a hole in the ground," he explained to her as Kagome felt tears gather in her tears. She really was stuck. She sniffled. "You will eventually will be able to see your family; years from now. It is not the end of the world."_

" _It certainly feels like it is."_

" _Yes, for the moment it does. It is a fresh wound that will heal over time with the heal of your bond mate. As for how you managed to bind yourself, well—"_

" _Wait—are you telling me that I bonded myself to Sesshomaru because—"_

" _Because you wanted someone to help you heal your wounds, yes." Fate nodded._

 _Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. Honestly though, how was he supposed to help her heal when he hated anything related to helping? "How are you so sure with yourself that we are bonded?" Kagome and Fate turned to him; he stood there perfectly still, waiting for an answer._

 _Fate waved his hand, all the color drained from sight. It was like they were in a black and white movie! Kagome had been looking at all the flowers with their grey hue to them that she didn't notice the only color left. "The red string of Fate sound familiar?" Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru before her eyes landed on the red string and gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock as she stood up._

 _There, in between the two of them, was a single red string wrapped around his ankle and hers. Little specks of red lights appeared out of it as it roared to life, making the bond skyrocket. Kagome could suddenly feel everything about Sesshomaru; she gazed at him with her mouth parted. She almost felt sorry for him; to feel everything that she was had to leave someone breathless. Well, she was human once and humans do in fact have many, many emotions. Hell, Kagome was already breathless._

" _So what do we do now?" Kagome asked, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Fate returned the color making her blink rapidly._

 _He clapped his hands together. "Excellent question! You two are newly bonded so you don't know understand what the bond can do. You are to go and collect some things for me." Kagome felt her lip twitch; she didn't want to be his errand girl! "Which leads me to another point, you are in between planes. You are neither dead nor alive so you are free to roam the areas that I need for you collect from." Wait—What? What! Kagome decided to panic instead which made Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder; she relaxed immediately. Fate grinned. "You are to collect three things in total. A sword, a bow, and a flower that burns."_

" _Where do we find these items?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that the female was nowhere near able to talk. He peered at her; she looked conflicted._

 _Fate held up one finger and said, "The sword is found in Mount Fuji, unfortunately I will not be able to tell you exactly where it is; you will have to find it." He held up a second finger. "The bow is in the east, on top of a mountain only see by the purest of hearts." He held up his third and last finger "And the flower that burns is found only at night in the south grove—you must survive the night before it will show itself to you. Come find me again here when you are done. Have fun!" He disappeared after that; leaving them alone._

" _Oh well that sucks," Kagome said after a minute of silence._

" _Indeed."_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _He looked down to her. "For?"_

" _Bonding you to me…"_

" _It is fine for now. We will have to work through it. Which do you want to start with?"_

 _Kagome hummed lowly, kind of glad that he didn't get mad at her for doing what she did. "When he said south grove—which south grove? I'm almost positive that you can have a south grove in any part of the four lands."_

" _That is correct but there is only one south grove where you have to survive the night."_

" _Oh?"_

" _It's in the west, which is nice as it is close to here but bad."_

 _Kagome began to feel nervous. "Why is it bad?"_

" _Once you go in, it is a maze."_

" _So you go in and get lost and no hope of ever see anything but the maze?"_

" _Essentially, yes."_

" _Well shit."_

" _Indeed."_

" _Stop indeed—ing me!"_

 _Sesshomaru smirked before turning and walking off. Kagome called out to him to wait up and of course, she tripped. She rubbed her knees before running after him again. She grumbled when she caught up to him and muttered something about demons not helping others when they were hurt._

 _The walk was quiet and Kagome was bored. She wanted to get this over and done with. She grinned when an idea popped into her head. Kagome took off into a run, passing Sesshomaru, who shook his head before she transformed. She came to a halt and barked for him to do the same. '_ _ **Come on, we'll get this over with if we're running and what a great way to like this?'**_ _she thought to him as she couldn't talk. He simply walked passed her. Sesshomaru heard her whine and couldn't resist the grin that appeared on his face._ _ **'Oh come on; live a little! I know you wanna!'**_

 _He wasn't about to give into her pup-like tendencies. "Just follow like a good pup and leave me be."_

 _A good pup?! Oh she'd show him a good pup! She stalked her prey, having ill thoughts before she used her tail to send another one of her purification balls at his back. The second that his eyes landed on her, she sat there innocently, wagging her tail. '_ _ **Did I bark up the wrong tree?'**_ _She laughed at her own joke._

" _Perhaps I should put you in your place before we continue?"_

 _Her tail kept wagging, unfazed by the threat._ _ **'Have some fun with me! I'm bored!'**_

" _Fun?"_

' _ **Yeah, you know like running after each other or playing around in the dirt or—'**_

" _Sounds like what you do before you rut." Kagome's jaw flew open before she decided that she wouldn't say anything to that. Thank god dogs couldn't blush or if they could, she would be a tomato. She got up and walked away—speed walked away. She knew he was following her, smirk set in place._

 _This only lasted about five minutes before she paused and said, '_ _ **Get in front of me, I have no idea where I'm going.'**_ _There was suddenly a huge shadow overhead as she added,_ _ **'Are we having a storm?'**_ _To which, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru ten times bigger._ _ **'I knew you'd see my side!'**_

' _ **Run,'**_ _was her only warning. She mentally paled and ran as fast she her legs could take her. Her legs carried her through the forest, knowing full well that Sesshomaru was flying over her. How was she supposed to out run that? Plus that was totally unfair! She whined again. And damn it, he was supposed to be the one leading her; she didn't know where this grove was_ _ **'Turn right,'**_ _he said to her but she listened anyways._ _ **'Straight until you come to a cliffside then turn left.'**_

 _Oh, he was leading her; some way of showing her he was. Kagome skidded to a halt mere feet from the cliff side and panted; she almost went right off! Sesshomaru flew a little ahead before hovering at her side. He motioned his head to the left and she sent him another one of her purification balls—of course he only dodged it, flicking poison in her direction. Her eyes went wide as she leaped out of the way before she took off again as he flew alongside her._

 _She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was majestic; she wished she was like that. Although, she was happy she wasn't that big. She was small and compact. She tripped over her own feet and growled. Of course she would trip; why wouldn't she trip?! Then she was picked up by massive jaws and yelped. Sesshomaru took off faster than she was running and could only stare at the scenery passing her by underneath her._

 _By the time that they reached the entrance to the grove, Kagome could only gape. Thousands of trees filled the area as the sun was setting. It gave the zone a sense of peace as Sesshomaru set her down and returned to his normal form. Kagome stayed in her dog form for a little while longer._ _ **'So this is it? It's really pretty.'**_

" _Once we go in, we will be teleported to another area," he warned as she looked at him in disbelief. "It will mess up our sense of direction."_

' _ **Oh lovely,'**_ _she answered as they together stepped in and immediately, they were transported elsewhere. Kagome turned behind herself and saw nothing but trees. At least, she had some heads up before this._ _ **'Couldn't we just fly up and leave the area?'**_

" _No, there is an invisible barrier surrounding the entire place."_

' _ **Of course there is,'**_ _She sighed then added,_ _ **'Have you ever heard of this flower?'**_

 _He nodded. "Once—by my father. When the moon is directly above, a flower will bloom, giving off a light only seen by those that have accepted their fate." They traveled until it was pitch black then they couldn't see anything. Kagome transformed back and grabbed ahold of his arm, causing him to growl at being touched._

" _I can't see. Holding you is the only thing I can think of so we don't get lost of each other." Sesshomaru mentally agreed with that idea but he wished she didn't have to push herself against him like she was doing. It was making him feel things that he hadn't felt in a long while. "And I'm scared."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because it feels like things are watching us…"_

" _There is; creatures of the night come out now to feed."_

" _Like vampires?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Shit, those are real?"_

" _Why would they not be real?"_

" _No reason," she said quickly._

 _For whatever reason that Kagome couldn't figure out, Sesshomaru was good at moving through the grove. They had yet to not bump into any trees. It was kind of cool except for the red eyes that she keeping seeing. From what she could sense around her; there were good ten creatures coming closer and closer to them. "Be ready for a fight."_

" _What?" she squeaked. "Why?"_

" _We have company."_

" _Of course we do."_

 _Seconds felt like forever before a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Lord Sesshomaru is far from his castle." That didn't bode well with Kagome._

" _And he brought a female." Neither did that._

" _Delectable." Or that._

' _ **Sesshomaru, why can they see us if we are in between planes?'**_ _she mentally thought to him before holding onto him tighter._

' _ **They too are neither alive nor dead,'**_ _he replied as she heard and felt those things sniff her._ _ **'Stay calm. Your fear attracted them.'**_

' _ **Of course it fucking did!'**_

" _You need not fear us yet, my dear," came a male's voice. "We can feel you are bonded to your male. Much pity I assure you; you would have made a wonderful mate… or dinner."_

 _Kagome whimpered before she felt arms around her waist and yelped. "You are upsetting my female." Damn, Sesshomaru's voice was close! Wait… that would mean—he was holding her! At that, the bond was pleased and showed it between the two of them. She gasped as she shivered in pleasure from it._

" _You two are looking for something, are you not?" the same male asked, his voice off to the their right._

" _Correct."_

" _The burning bloom, yes?"_

 _Sesshomaru rumbled against her as she felt like a pile of goo. "Yes."_

" _We can lead you there for a small… price."_

" _What are your conditions?" No! He was not thinking right! Kagome blinked, confused that Sesshomaru was even considering this._

" _A few drops of her blood would suffice." Kagome protested to that before she felt Sesshomaru's mouth on her neck. Then she froze._

 _He took a moment to answer. "Unfortunately for you, I do not agree to that. She is not to be touch aside from me."_

" _Understandable. Perhaps a dance then?"_

" _She is not to be touched."_

" _You could dance with one of our females."_

" _Now, wait just a minute—" Kagome started by was silenced by Sesshomaru. He just kissed her! It was an excellent way to silence someone if she was honest. Now was not the time for that though… sadly. She felt the bond, it was pleased. Now she knew why._

" _No, I do not agree with your terms." It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Sesshomaru was keeping her quiet for a reason. And whatever that reason was, was huge and behind them._

" _Since the smell of your female's arousal has affected all of us," he was saying as Kagome feel her body heat up and Sesshomaru growled, he continued, "I suppose that, that is a small price. Simply follow me; surely you could do that. Big will make sure you follow." Big, who was Big? Was that the person who was behind them? Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, cradling her close to him as he followed blindly after the vampire._

 _Sesshomaru felt the grove open up to a small area as the vampires gathered around them. He didn't like any of this; this had bad outcome written all over it. "As you can see, the moon is above us and the flower—" This was a female talking and she paused to show them the flower, which just bloomed before she added, "has just bloomed. Do you know what to do?"_

' _ **I thought that you said it would give off a light?'**_ _Kagome asked, noting that the flower was blooming but not glowing._

' _ **Yes… that is odd.'**_

' _ **Oh, so that's not normal?'**_

' _ **No.'**_

' _ **Shit.'**_

 _Kagome felt herself being placed down on the ground as her eyes settled for the flower. "Yes, I know what to do," she said as she stepped forward or tried to, Sesshomaru held her back._

" _And how do you know? You've never seen them before?" Sesshomaru questioned, causing the vampires around to whisper among themselves._

" _I just do. Let me," she replied, her voice was airy before she looked to him; her eyes were white again._

" _Oh my god, is she what I think she is?" That sounded like the male that Sesshomaru had been talking with as Kagome knelt before the flower._

" _Oh Dom, I hope you haven't fucked us."_

" _I hope I didn't either."_

 _Sesshomaru smirked knowingly into the dark, making sure to stay close to Kagome. He could vividly see her outline then saw her when her hands lit up. Dom as he was now called, simply gasped softly before cursing his luck. Kagome placed her hands around the flower, gently cupping around it as her powers awakened the plant. The moment that the flower started to grow flames, the light around it grew tenfold. The vampires merely blinked at the light as they gasped at what she just did._

 _Kagome had just brought out the flames by a single touch. "You wouldn't happen to be Kagome, would you?" A female vampire approached Kagome, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. He blocked the vampire's view of his female. She side-stepped Sesshomaru quickly, faster than his senses could pick up and knelt across the flower from Kagome, who watched her warily. "You're that black inu elemental hybrid that Fate mentioned, aren't you?" Sesshomaru growled behind standing behind Kagome, glaring the vampire down._

" _W-What?"_

 _The vampire smirked as she bowed to Kagome. "It's an honor to meet you, milady." The woman entire demeanor changed that it caught Kagome off guard. What was going on? Just what did Fate mentioned to her? It made Kagome cautious. "My name is Ion; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ion, in the light from the flower, looked like a punk from Kagome's time. That bit through Kagome off though. Ion had silver and blue piercings on her face; one on her nose and three of her left ear with two on her right. Her hair was brown with a blonde stripe off her left side, hiding her silver eyes. She was dressed in a purple jacket with her midriff showing and a black skirt with combat boots with chains._

 _And for whatever reason, that seemed to have a chain reaction of the other vampires introducing themselves._

 _A bubbly blonde was suddenly next to Ion with a smile on her face. "My name is Marie Rivervine—ine. Riverine; dang, can't even remember my own name." Kagome resisted the urge to laugh; she was adorable! Marie was a dirty blonde with twin pigtails on either side of her head being held up with blue hair ties. She had dark blue—they looked almost purple with the light to Kagome—and was looking at her with the biggest smile. Marie was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a dark purple skirt with frill. She had stocking suspenders attached to her long thigh high socks; they were blue, purple, and maroon colored stripes with a pair of black boots that were loose with her shoe laces._

" _Babe…" Ion muttered, shaking her head._

" _My name is Derek." Kagome turned her head towards the new voice. Derek wore a white wife-beater, showing off his muscles and tattoo. His tattoo was on his left bicep of a small circle in a larger circle, which then creates a six pointed star with smaller circles in between the points. His hair is longer on his right side and pulled into a small ponytail while his left is dyed and mostly shaved down. He wore a large belt around his waist; it was black, white, and red with slanted stripes and a large silver belt buckle. On his hands, he had black fingerless gloves. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and black shoes with red shoe laces._

 _Sesshomaru was not happy that all these people were coming anywhere near them; he growled when a male got too close. The man held his hands in surrender before saying, "I'm Michael, milady." His hair was shoulder length and covered his right eye; his eyes were jade. He had an earring that dangled and was silver and green. He wore a maroon sleeveless undershirt with an off the shoulders grey long sleeved shirt that rested on his elbows. On his right arm were bandages; he obviously hurt himself. He was in a pair of black slacks with black shoes with a white bottom._

" _The names Dominick, Dom for short." Dominick had strawberry colored hair with ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a green shirt and light blue jeans. He had many wristbands around his wrists and had his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome guessed that he was the leader of the group._

" _We will be meeting up with others when we reach the mountain that contains the bow," Ion informed as Kagome gaped at hearing that. "Oh yeah, Fate also said to us that we will be traveling with you as we help you find the items for him."_

" _Wait, wait, why do you have to help us?" Kagome asked as Ion hummed, which caused Marie to giggle._

 _Derek grunted as he stated, "We are the ones that created both sword and bow. If you don't have us with you, you won't be able to find the items."_

" _And what makes you think that we will agree to allow you to travel with us?" Kagome added, mainly for the benefit for Sesshomaru. She could sense that he wanted to kill something, anything really. She would like to avoid bloodshed if she could help it._

" _Milady, you must understand," Michael said, "we mean no harm to you anymore. We are simply vampires that Fate occasionally asks to help out. We want to help you."_

 _Kagome was quiet, letting their words sink into her head before she heard Sesshomaru say, "I refuse to work with any of you." Kagome facepalmed while her hand dragged down her face._

 _She held up a finger to the group with a smile. "One second!" She whirled around to him, glaring up at him. **'Listen here! If we have the ability to find the sword and bow with their help, then we should use it!'**_

 _Sesshomaru leveled a glare himself at her as he felt the bond. From what it was saying, was that Kagome wanted to back down as soon as she said that. He smirked at her, making the vampires wonder what was going on. **'I refuse; we will simply find another way to obtain them.'**_

 **' _What if there's no other way? Are you going to come crawling back asking for help?'_**

 **' _I would do no such thing.'_**

 **' _I want their help.'_**

 **' _I do not.'_**

 **'** _ **Well, tough cookies!'** Kagome turned back, facing Ion and Marie, who were looking at her with their heads tilted. "You're going to have to ignore him. We accept your help." She smiled at them softly. Marie clapped her hands in joy._

 _Derek, Michael, and Dom shared a look together before Michael said, "You're—asking us to ignore your male?" Kagome went bright red. "No offense to you—it has nothing to do with you but he is the more dominant male out of all of us so—he does have the final say." Kagome didn't have to look at Sesshomaru; the bond answered her. He was feeling smug._

" _So you're saying that I have no say in this?" Kagome questioned, leveling her own glare onto Michael, who chuckled lightly._

" _As much as I hate having a dominant male around—one that isn't myself—yeah; that's exactly what we're saying…" Derek half complained, half whined as he grabbed Michael and glared to the small female. "He doesn't want our help so… hey, Marie! Wanna call Fate?"_

 _Marie blinked as Ion growled towards Derek, who returned it with a rude gesture. "Yeah, that would probably be best. I'll be right back." She left with Ion on her tail, following._

" _We leave now," Sesshomaru ordered as Kagome huffed. He turned away and walked off as Kagome stayed where she was. The loud growl that echoed throughout the forest caused everyone else to back away from Kagome. "Miko." Kagome stubbornly sat where she was, ignoring the pull of the bond._

" _She's tempting death isn't she?" Dom whispered to the guys softly, watching Kagome stare at the flower in her hand._

 _Michael and Derek merely nodded._

" _So… do you know how fun it is to aggravate Sesshomaru the way I can?"_

" _Oh it is indeed fun," Fate answered, coming into the light as the vampires bowed to him. He waved them off. "So what is this about Sesshomaru not accepting my vampires help?"_

" _He refused," Kagome said, grumbling to herself._

" _He refused?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh that simply will not do." Fate disappeared and reappeared with Sesshomaru, who was snarling at this point, at his side. "Now then; you are to listen and listen well because I will only say this once." He glowered at Sesshomaru. "My vampires are to help you regardless of what you say. From what I have gathered, Kagome is alright with this—that should mean that you are okay with this as well. And judging by your face, you clearly are not; now why are you rejecting? Answer me."_

" _And if I refuse to answer?"_

" _I will hurt your bond."_

 _Kagome paled with Ion and Marie. "But that would hurt me too if you did that."_

" _Correct; you would not want me to hurt your female, would you?"_

 _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but didn't answer as Kagome felt her blood run cold. The second that Fate raised his hand, Kagome cried out. She gripped her heart, falling onto the ground whimpering. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the sight as he growled. Why wasn't it hurting him or the bond? Why does it only hurt her? What did he want him to do; beg? From Fate's eyes; yes, he wanted him to beg. He watched as Fate made a fist as Kagome gasped before passing out. He took a deep breath and said, "So you made a point; the bond affects her more than it does me."_

 _Fate hated himself right now. He didn't mean to make Kagome pass out. "I am surprised that you did not feel anything. I wonder why…"_

" _I felt it." Fate mentally gasped at him. He did nothing to help her!_

 _Fate stared at him. "You know what; she does not deserve this." He looked to the ground. "The next time you see me—if you see me—Kagome will no longer be attached to you. You did nothing to help her, to protect her; you simply watched her suffer—"_

" _What?" Sesshomaru interrupted._

"— _perhaps Destiny was right and she was really meant for your brother," he continued as if he was never interrupted. He shook his head as the vampires gawked. "I am sorry that I put you through this and I am deeply sorry that I put her through this. Have a nice, Kagomeless life." He bent down to pick Kagome up but paused, Kagome wasn't where she was. Fate looked around and found her being cradled by Sesshomaru. When did he moved?!_

" _You will not touch her." Sesshomaru looked to her, she was completely limp. He gazed back to the man that caused this. "I am not one for traveling in large groups."_

 _Fate openly gaped at him. He could honestly say that Sesshomaru had to be one of the most confusing people he has ever met. "Why do you choose now to protect her from me?"_

" _Why do you choose now to attack the bond?"_

" _Do you know it is rude to answer a question with another question?"_

" _Um, Fate, what do we do now? Do we help them?" Marie questioned gently, unsure if she should've even asked._

 _He looked to her, momentarily forgetting that his vampires were around. Fate sighed, "Well Sesshomaru, would do you choose to do now?"_

" _First you are going to say that you will never remove her from myself."_

" _You—want her to be—with you? If that is the case then yes, I will say that I will not remove her from you, ever."_

" _Good," Sesshomaru answered as Fate's eyes widened. "As long as I am the one in charge of the group then I will not have an issue; is that understood?" The vampires nodded, not wanting to anger him the way Fate did. "We leave as soon as she wakes up."_

 _There was a long pause. "She is not going to wake up…" Fate stated, flinching._

" _Why not?" Marie asked._

" _The bond is new and I attacked it with the intent of hurting Sesshomaru. She will not wake up until… Sesshomaru, fully accepts the bond." Sesshomaru frowned at this. "I mean; she is not going anywhere; you are just going to have to carry her every place you go."_

" _Aw poor thing," Ion muttered under her breath, Marie agreeing with her._

" _You are going to teleport us at the start of the grove; we leave at first light. You have your plant; let us go."_

 _Fate nodded to the command and transferred them to the beginning of the grove. "I have royally fucked myself." Derek and Dom snorted._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	32. Thoughts

**A/N: Short and simple. Giving you guys two chapters before the new year! oUo**

The Other Side

Chapter 32

Thoughts

 _Sesshomaru placed himself down against a tree outside of grove entrance and sighed. He had to accept the bond fully in order for her to wake up? To wake up where though? On this plane or back at the castle? It was still night out; he guessed that there were a few more hours before the first light of day. Despite everything, she looked completely at peace. Did he have to accept the bond or was there something more to it? He supposed that there could be more to it._

 _He focused on the bond and noticed immediately that he couldn't feel Kagome. The only thing that he could feel was himself; he didn't like the feeling. It made him feel like he was empty but that would be ridiculous, right? When she was around; the bond would give off a gentle and happy hum to them. He could feel her as if he was touching her. Sesshomaru shifted so that Kagome didn't look like she was limp._

 _Fate had said earlier that the bond was because Kagome needed someone to help heal her wounds. She had her friends though, was that not enough? He had to admit though; he liked it better when she was fighting against him. It proved to him that she could think of other things that don't relate to her own time or the well. It was highly annoying but she felt more alive and happy and for that, he could live with it. What was he going to do though? He didn't have the first idea on how to help her heal._

 _Although, with everything that had been happening, he would have to say that it was just him being himself that seemed to bring Kagome out of her shell. If that was the case, then perhaps he should just continue doing that. Could he really accept the bond? What if he wanted to accept it at a later time? He guessed that he could but then Kagome wouldn't be around to see anything. He missed that she wasn't talking to him. He did have to admit though; she was worthy of him. She's already showed that much._

 _He wondered if she had already accepted the bond? Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. It seemed like something that was in her nature to accept things like this; despite how bad things could get._

 _And another thing; what possessed him to say to that he didn't want Fate to take her away from him? Had he already gotten used to her? Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh. His eyes were focused on the grove as the sun started to give a hue to the sky that it was coming up. He growled; how dare Fate attack the bond. He would very much like it if she was up and moving around, rather than being as limp as she was. That was a scary thought._

 _A snarl came from his lips when he felt the presence of the vampires. They had edged towards him slowly as if they didn't want to get hurt. He glared at them as all of them hid behind the man—Dom, if he remembered correctly, in fear. "We mean you no harm, Lord Sesshomaru," the man said with his arms in surrender. The strawberry-haired male merely glanced to Kagome as his face softened before he frowned. He sighed while saying, "She's still not awake?"_

 _What, did he expect him to reply? Judging by his face, he was waiting for some form of words. "I take it you haven't accepted the bond then?" He glanced to the brunette—Ion, if he remembered correctly—with displeasure. "She won't wake up until you do you know. And if it's any consolation, she won't wake up in your plane if you don't, between the time you have here and the time it takes us to find the other items."_

 _Sesshomaru didn't show it but that worried him immensely. He stood up as he held Kagome close to him. "We will go find the bow first," was all he said as he took off to the east with the vampires hot on his tail._

 _It irked him that as he continued his journey that everything around him was silent. Aside from their footsteps on the ground, there weren't any other noises anywhere within his hearing range. He understood that they were in-between planes but even so, there should be something else, right? He kept an eye in front of him and an eye on the woman in his arms as he ran to the east._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	33. Destiny Has Her Say

**A/N: Last one until the new year~ Time for parties and drinking! I mean... haha xD**

The Other Side

Chapter 33

Destiny Has Her Say

It has been days since the fight between the brothers and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kenichi were always in the room that held the two as were the children. InuKimi would occasionally come to check up and see if there was any updates on her son and Kagome. Touga tended to aimlessly wander the castle and told Inuyasha to come find him if either Sesshomaru or Kagome woke up.

Inuyasha was currently sitting besides Kagome, who was lying on the right side besides his brother. It worried him that she had gasped a couple of hours ago before she stopped breathing entirely. His brother was breathing, lightly though, but he was alive. Inuyasha had even panicked enough to find his father and explained to him that Kagome stopped breathing.

He remembered his father saying that that trance wasn't anything like he's seen before then told him that he didn't have to worry. Inuyasha left it at that but never left her side after that. Kenichi didn't either for that matter and he was glad that he had someone other then himself in the room. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if there wasn't someone else with him.

It was going on four days now since the battle outside the castle happened and neither had woken up. What was going on? Inuyasha had to admit to himself though that Kagome was powerful but where did she get that power? He had to rack his brain for a few moments before remembering Midoriko say that Kagome had a power alike the Gods. He furrowed his brows to that; why did that make him think that something bad was going to happen?

If what was going on wasn't bad enough.

"Kenichi, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha finally decided to say something. Being quiet was never something he learned... He heard Kenichi's startled gasp and he had to smirk to that, even if Kenichi couldn't see that.

He, of course, felt the glare that was aimed at him. "Give a guy some warning when you decide to start talking like that out of the blue..." Inuyasha barked a small laugh. "And as to what we're going to do—well, I'm not sure. This trance—whatever it is—isn't something that I've seen nor heard of, so I don't entirely know what to do. I'm sorry for not being the best of help."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm just worried. This just practically screams trouble, you know?" He heard Kenichi walk in the room before he saw him, standing next to him with a frown on his face.

"I agree; I have a horrible bad feeling."

"Well, that's concerning." Kenichi hummed. Inuyasha glanced at him then both froze. They shared a look, followed by slowly turning to the bed. Sesshomaru was growling. "Um... what?"

And then just as quick as it came, it stopped. "Well, that was weird."

Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh but nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence before something materialized right in front of them. Swords were out in seconds.

A rather short woman appeared at the end of the bed. She was partly see through. She quickly looked around the room, clapping her hands happily when her eyes landed on the pair that was on the bed. "Yes! Beat that Fate!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha and Kenichi merely stared. Who the hell was this? The woman suddenly turned to them, blinked, then looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before a grin graced her face. "You're Sesshomaru's brother, yes?"

Inuyasha twitched while saying, "Who the hell are you? You can't just come into this room and expect us to comply to what you ask."

She frowned but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "My name is Destiny. I am the reason that your brother and Kagome are the way that they are." Kenichi's eyes widened on that piece of information. Inuyasha's grip on his sword loosened enough that the sword fell to the floor. Destiny smiled wider. "Now then, you are Sesshomaru's brother right?"

"If you're really Destiny, then you should already know that answer," Inuyasha said softly, reaching for his sword to place it back at his side.

"Yes well, I am just making sure but I suppose that that is enough of an answer." Destiny looked to the male standing next to Inuyasha. "Are you his lover?" Kenichi went red as Inuyasha spluttered with a horrified expression on his face. She giggled then waved off their reactions and turned as serious as she could. The only thing that gave away that she was serious was her brows furrowing and her eyes flickered. She said while staring at Kagome, "You can expect those two to wake up in two weeks from now. Fate has sent them on a small mission to find some items."

Inuyasha's face went blank then he asked, "And why are they looking for these things?"

"Mostly for Fate's amusement," she commented as her face softened before adding, "and because he wanted to give them a chance to bond with one another." She narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru that made Inuyasha and Kenichi became alert. "Unfortunately for Fate, the way he saw things going, did in fact _not_ go the way he wanted."

"Which means what?" Kenichi voiced, turning the attention onto him as Destiny eyed him. Inuyasha glanced to the man as well.

Destiny gave him a sad half-smile. "At this moment in time, Kagome is in a deep sleep. Fate attacked—something, that caused Sesshomaru to not react the way he wanted, which caused Kagome to pass out, followed by Fate trying to kill off what he had started, which made me plan a back-up plan. And I have to say, I'm almost sure that my plan may have caused a bit more damage than needed..."

Kenichi took a moment to let that all sink in and from what he gathered, Inuyasha was doing the same. "Kagome's not dead, right?" The woman didn't say anything; Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head in worry. "Right?"

She bit her lip as if she was trying to hold in what she really wanted to say. "I wouldn't say dead..." She looked to ground. "I was just supposed to come here and tell you that they were to wake up in a few weeks. I can't say anymore then I already have or the Gods will have my head."

"Is she going to be alright though?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice barely a whisper.

"It depends on Sesshomaru; it's life or death if he decides wrongly." With that, Destiny vanished.

"Fuck; I knew I had a bad feeling—I just didn't think it was anything like this," Kenichi said after a while. Inuyasha grunted. "Should we keep this between us or inform everyone else?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "I think—I'm going to keep this between us for right now. I don't know what I'd say to anyone else."

"Agreed."

"Damn Kagome, what sorts of trouble did you get into now?"

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	34. Enter Zhou-Mao and Chebawi

**A/N: Finally! My favorite OC joins the story! Oh how I love him :3**

 **Also, Happy New Year~**

The Other Side

Chapter 34

Enter Zhou-Mao and Chebawi

 _If there was ever a time when Kagome wished that the ground would swallow her whole; it was now. How did she always manage to get herself into things like this? Although, she wasn't entirely what this was. There was moment of 'why me,' which followed, 'okay, I've got this.' Which then followed, 'maybe I don't got this...'_

 _She blinked a few times before she finally noticed that there was absolutely nothing around her. There was herself in a black room or she hoped she was in a room. It was pitch black with no ability to see so much as an inch in front of her face. She groped around since she was too scared to walk around._

 _From what she could tell though, she was in the middle of a void. There was only air around her and darkness. Kagome sighed. Where was Sesshomaru? Or Fate? Why was she alone?_

 _Kagome was on the verge of crying; she hated being alone, truly alone. Of course with her luck sadly, she wasn't actually alone per se since someone—or something decided to join her._

 _"Ah, well if it isn't Kagome, the confusing mix of a person." Kagome felt her eyes widen but wait_ — _why was she confusing to this person?" Excellent question!" Oh, god, it can read her thoughts?! "Why, yes; I can read your thoughts." They heard her groan and Kagome heard them clap at her as if they were mocking her. "As to why you're confusing; you are a human—or were a human, who has the ability to control elements just like an elemental. You are a black inu with holy abilities. You are merely a confusing person to me."_

 _She wished she could bang her head on something. "Awesome; now that we're both aware of this fact, can I leave?"_

 _"Leave? You wish to leave?" This voice crackled at her; it made her want to hide. "You cannot leave." Say what? "You are trapped until I say otherwise."_

 _Well..._

 _Shit._

 _"Who are you to say that? What makes you think I can't just leave this place? If I use the elements; surely I could get out," Kagome pointed out, feeling a bit smug._

 _They made a snort that caused her to frown. "You are trapped with me, with no means of actually getting out."_

 _"Oh stop trying to freak her out, Zhou-Mao," another voice called out; Kagome would have kissed them if she could see them. "So sorry about that Kagome, Zhou-Mao can be a bit of an ass when it comes to talking. I am Chebawi. It's finally nice to meet you!" Well, at least the voice was more welcoming that the other._

 _Kagome sighed. "Can I please leave—whatever this place is?" There was silence, in which she honestly hoped that the both of them poofed._

 _"I'm afraid not. Fate attacked your new bond with Sesshomaru. He trapped you within your mind for the time being," Chebawi explained as Kagome gasped loudly._

 _"Oh_ good _; so it's only in my mind that this is happening. That's not all that bad." She felt the air change around her, it was warm and loving. She sighed in relief that whatever it was, wanted her calm. "So all I have to do is wake up then?"_

 _She assumed that this Zhou-Mao scoffed at her question in disdain. "It's a bit more complicated then that my dear." She frowned deeper._

 _"Oh yeah; how so?"_

 _"Chebawi just described what happened to you, you idiot._ Fate _attacked your_ bond _with_ Sesshomaru _." Kagome heard every emphasis on the words. She also didn't like that she was call an idiot._

 _"So? What does that mean then?" she asked._

 _"A new bond is easily damaged," Chebawi started out to say. Kagome didn't like where this was going suddenly. The voice continued, "and hurts the one that started the bond more then the other half that it's connected to. Now, while Sesshomaru can in fact feel the pain that you go through, it doesn't affect him as much as it would if you were fully bonded with him."_

 _Kagome was quiet as the voice of Zhou-Mao added something that made her heart ache. "As of right now, you're only hope would be for Sesshomaru to accept the bond that was placed on him, which in return would revive you."_

 _"You say that, like I'm dead? I'm not dead, right?"_

 _"Oh you're not dead, sweetheart!" The way that Chebawi said that didn't help Kagome's nerves. "You're in between realms, sort of. On the outside, you are limp to the world. In here, you are alive and well."_

 _"That—is not comforting at all," Kagome said dryly as Zhou-Mao laughed knowingly. "How would Sesshomaru, accepting the bond, help me?"_

 _The voice of Chebawi was suddenly to her right and answered calmly, "Well, you are already destined for Sesshomaru anyways but by accepting the bond, on his part, would mean that he accepts you as a whole and is willing to go the distance for you."_

 _Kagome didn't know what to think when Chebawi said that. She didn't want Sesshomaru to accept the bond out of pity or anything like that nor did she want to force him to agree to it. Honestly, why—how did she get into situations like this? This was becoming a regular thing nowadays._

 _"If he thinks that you're worth it, then you are. If not, well, you and I will be hearing more of each other." Kagome grumbled to herself as Zhou-Mao talked. The voice, she assumed was male... certainly sounded like one. "I am a male, you pillock." Kagome huffed at that; really, why did they have to read her thoughts? Pity that they weren't a secret to her anymore. "Now then, let us hope that your knight in shining armor comes to your rescue cause I'm almost positive that you and I are going to get annoyed with each other. And if not with each other, at least the other's voice."_

 _"Yeah, well you're aren't on my top five best voices either."_

 _Zhou-Mao did a combo between a scoff and a laugh as Kagome heard Chebawi sigh, "Children please." Kagome could almost imagine Chebawi shaking their head. "Alright, now down to business." Their voice got a serious tone that made Kagome want to hid under a rock. "We are not here by coincidence. We have something very important to tell you."_

 _"Well, get on with it Chewy," Zhou-Mao commented._

 _"It's Che_ ba _wi!" They emphasized on the 'ba' in their name._

 _"Same thing!"_

 _"It most definitely is not the same thing!"_

 _"Um... guys?" Kagome tried to ask; she wanted to know what was so important. Well that and she didn't know how long she had while she was trapped here._

 _"Chewy and Chebawi sound the same in my book!"_

 _"Throw out that book then!"_

 _"Um—excuse me?" Kagome wished she could shut these two up._

 _"Pft yeah right! That is a very special book, mind you."_

 _"Never call me Chewy again then."_

 _Zhou-Mao took a moment to be quiet then said, "What's wrong Chewy?"_

 _A very impressive "Argh!" was heard from Chebawi. Chebawi let out a growl then seemed to calm down before ignoring Zhou-Mao althogether and said, "Kagome, I am Chebawi, controller to wind and am one part of your elements."_

 _"Whoa—what?"_

 _"I am Zhou-Mao, controller to time and space and am one part of your elements as well."_

 _"Holy shit!"_

 _"She's taking this better then I thought she would," Chebawi uttered softly with a laugh from the other. "Honestly, I thought she would be panicking right now."_

 _"What—I don't—how? Huh?"_

 _"We are voices, essentially in your head and can appear from time to time should we feel the need to," Zhou-Mao said offhandedly. "And only myself and Chewy, here, have decided to communicate with you." He seemed pleased that he annoyed Chebawi further._

 _"And this is the important thing that you needed to say?" Kagome asked, once she controlled her voice._

 _"Yes and no. Yes to the fact that it is important for us to say and no to the fact that we technically didn't have to tell you but felt that it would help you down the line should you need to do something with your elements," Chebawi replied._

 _"So, what does this mean for me? Does that mean that I could call upon you guys if I wanted to use wind or whatever?"_

 _"Technically you could but we don't always respond then you would have to look into your heart to understand and use the element," Zhou-Mao added with a grunt. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would swear that he sounded like he really didn't want to be here any longer with her. She didn't blame him if that was the case. She wanted out just as badly._

 _"Which is what I did when Sesshomaru told me that I was an elemental?"_

 _"Exactly," the two voices said together._

 _"Do I have any other types of elements?" It was a good question._

 _Zhou-Mao sighed deeply. Kagome just knew that he was tired of her questioning, which is why Chebawi took up to answering her for a little bit. "You have seven other types of elements." If they could see Kagome, she would have her jaw dropped, eyes widened, and flailing her arms around like she was crazy. And judging by the laugh that came next, she assumed that Zhou-Mao saw what she did._

 _"You're kidding right?"_

 _"Nope! You are a very powerful creature!"_

 _"Just my luck..."_

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed about though; being an elemental is a wonderful thing!"_

 _"An elemental black inu with holy abilities does not sound like a wonderful thing, thank you very much."_

 _"Well when you put it like that..."_

 _Kagome sighed. "Can I just be alone for a little while?"_

 _The two voices were silent then Chebawi added, "Of course. We'll be around if you need us." And then it was complete and utter silence. Kagome was so grateful for that but at the same time, it was_ too _quiet._

 _She didn't know what she was going to do when and if she woke up. She didn't want Sesshomaru to force himself to her; she didn't want anyone to ever do that for her. She wasn't worth it._

 _Or at least that was what she kept telling herself._

 _Then a thought occurred to her; if she was in her mind, did that mean that she could mind talk to Sesshomaru? Perhaps she could convince him that he didn't have to accept the bond. But that would mean that she would forever be trapped in her mind right? She didn't like that thought though. Ugh, she couldn't win, could she?_

 _ **'Sesshomaru?'**_ _she thought to herself while trying to accomplish a link with him. There was nothing to indicate that he even heard her, which made her depressed. 'S_ _ **esshomaru?'**_ _she tried again._

 _At first, there was nothing but the darkness around herself. Then, very weakly came a response,_ _ **'Miko...?'**_ _Yes! She got ahold of him! Or at least, she hoped that was him..._

 _ **'Sesshomaru?'**_

 _ **'Yes?'**_ _Oh good, it was him and his voice was clearer than it was before!_

 _'_ _ **You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you!'**_ _And boy was she glad. The two voices from before did nothing to help calm her nerves._ _ **'How are you holding up on the other side?'**_

 _There was a moment of nothing but her own thoughts, in which she thought that he just stopped talking to her._ _ **'I am fine; we have found the other two items and are in the gardens back home.'**_

 _Wait what? They already found the other two items without her? Dear god, how long was she out?!_ _ **'What? But how? How long was I out? I'm not awake over there am I? I certainly don't feel like I am..."**_

 _ **'You are not. I would say a couple of hours you have been out.'**_

 _ **'How have you already found the other items?'**_

 _ **'The vampires from before.'**_

 _ **'Oh.'**_ _Sesshomaru actually worked with them to find the sword and bow? Really? She would have sworn that it would take longer to get him to accept that plan._ _ **'Listen—there is something that I want to say...'**_

 _ **'As do I have something to say to you.'**_

 _Well that just made her nerves skyrocket._

 _ **'You don't have to accept the bond; I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want. And since I am the reason that you are stuck with me, I don't want you to feel obligated to accept it.'**_

 _Sesshomaru was deathly quiet. Kagome felt like she might have said the wrong thing but it was how she felt. Still though, it made her feel like utter shit._

 _ **'You would rather stay where you are?'**_

 _ **'What do you mean?'**_

 _ **'If I do not accept the bond, you will stay where you are. As of right now, I am the only one that would be able to awake.'**_

 _"As of right now, you're only hope would be for Sesshomaru to accept the bond that was placed on him, which in return would revive you." She remembered what Zhou-Mao had said and gasped. That's what he meant! Crap!_

 _ **'But—But, I feel horrible that I dragged you into this! Surely there is another way?'**_

 _ **'There is not.'**_

 _ **'Crap!'**_ _she whined._

 _ **'You would rather stay where you are?'**_ _he repeated to her as Kagome took a second to understand._

 _Then said,_ _ **'No, I wouldn't but like I said, I don't want you to feel—'**_

 _ **'You are worth it.'**_

 _Despite everything, that was exactly what she needed to hear. The darkness around her suddenly vanished and what she saw was mesmerizing._

 _Kagome was hovering above her body. She saw the way that Sesshomaru was holding onto her, the way that he protected her as he talked to Fate and the vampires. His eyes were narrowed on the slightest movement as if something was about to jump him. Her eyes glanced to her body; it was limp in his arms, arms that wrapped around her body like it was a lifeline._

 _ **'I-I am?'**_

 _ **'Yes, and I accept the bond,'**_ _he whispered to her, leaning his head down to hers._

 _The bond flared and Kagome was suddenly thrown into a spiral of colors before she blacked out._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	35. Fate Sends Them Back

The Other Side

Chapter 35

Fate Sends Them Back

 _Fate was waiting patiently in the castle gardens, staring at the burning flower. It had only been about a day and a half since he sent Sesshomaru and Kagome on the quest. He wondered for a moment what they would say if he told them the real reason he sent them on the quest. He thought against saying something but..._

 _He glanced around when he felt the pulse of another presence nearby. It took a moment but then his vampires appeared in front of him, followed by Sesshomaru carrying Kagome. He paused; Sesshomaru didn't accept the bond? Oh well this put things into a different light if that was the case. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Fate knew that he already messed things up badly and it was worse if Kagome was still very much asleep._

 _At his feet was thrown the sword—interesting; they managed to actually get it. A bow was thrown next; he blinked. Kagome was the only one that he had decided that would be allowed to touch the bow. His eyes turned to her; she was limp in Sesshomaru's arms. As if to answer his question, Marie stepped up and explained, "I had to spell Kagome so I could animate her. I had to use her as a puppet to grab the bow but only for a short moment, I lost the ability to try again after a few minutes."_

 _Oh; well yeah, that would be one good way to use Kagome. "I see; excellent work." He turned to Sesshomaru, whose eyes never left Fate. Fate bit his lip as he brought his eyes to the ground while saying, "I see that you did not accept the bond. I can only send you back if that is the case."_

 _From the way that it look; Sesshomaru wasn't having any of that. Fate gulped then froze as he watched Sesshomaru lean down and whisper something to the girl. It took a few short moments but then Kagome opened her eyes. Fate and the vampires gaped at this._

 _Kagome looked around herself before she noticed that she was very much in Sesshomaru's arms. Then she flushed hard, especially considering she had an audience. "Whoa, when—how, huh? I don't understand; she's been asleep this entire time!" Derek yelled out, gaping at the sight that Kagome was awake._

 _"Um, what?" Kagome asked. She didn't seem like she was grasping as to what was going on. Fate didn't blame her for that though; he barely understood anything right now. "What's going on? Why are we back at the gardens?" She glanced around to everyone but no one said anything. She then noticed the sword and the bow near Fate's feet. She gawked at that. "Wait, I thought we were supposed to do the collecting together? I don't remember ever doing that aside from the flower."_

 _"Fate attacked our bond," Sesshomaru said softly that even the vampires had a hard time hearing. Kagome sharply looked up at him with her mouth parted slightly._

 _"I remember," she muttered. Sesshomaru gently placed her down on the ground as he watched her eyes narrow. He knew that it wasn't aimed at him though. Kagome whirled around, her glare pinning at Fate, who flinched. "You have some nerve," she added, voice dripping with venom._

 _Fate paled as he watched her left hand start twisting and turning around the arm with black swirls. Fate did two things very quickly, knowing the danger that he was being presented with. He raised his hand and aimed the sword to be thrown back to Sesshomaru then flicked his wrist. Sesshomaru was no longer anywhere near Kagome; he simply vanished._

 _Kagome cried out his name, alerted Fate that perhaps he should've done that with Kagome first. He aimed the bow at Kagome—it flew to her as it hit her in the chest before he flicked his wrist and she too vanished from their sight. But not before telling Fate to fuck off._

 _He nervously laughed._

 _"Glad I got them both out of my sight before she did anything to me..."_

 _The vampires shook their heads in worry. Fate just kept digging himself a hole._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	36. The Bond's Been Opened

The Other Side

Chapter 36

The Bond's Has Been Opened

It was two weeks later that it happened; Sesshomaru sat up, breathing heavily, trying to grasp what just happened. He looked around the room, noting that Kagome was right besides him and that his friend, Kenichi, and his half-brother, Inuyasha, were staring at him with wide eyes. They looked a little pale as well. "Holy fucking shit, you're awake!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing at Sesshomaru with his mouth dropped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, not entirely understanding why Inuyasha would yell that out.

Kenichi blinked, taking one look at the children that were staring at the male like he just came back from the dead. It was like that, he supposed. Sesshomaru had been asleep for two weeks and four days. "Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend," he said, a lot calmer then Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then turned to him with a blank look.

"Kenichi, go get everyone else," Inuyasha ordered as Kenichi gave him a dark look before listening and leaving to fetch the others. Inuyasha sat quietly, waiting the others to return as he watched his brother. "How are you feeling?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he glanced down to the woman next to him. Inuyasha couldn't help it; he gawked at Sesshomaru when he cupped Kagome's cheek as he leaned down and started whispering things that Inuyasha couldn't understand nor hear.

The air around the three of them shifted as the older male backed up. Kagome sat up, panting as if she was breathing for the first time. She looked around the room. Inuyasha was making a great impression of a fish and Sesshomaru was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Kagome blinked then eased herself into a smile before wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru. "I was afraid he did something to you," she muttered into his shirt.

Kenichi came back with InuKimi, Touga, Miroku and Sango. Of course, he wasn't expecting to see Kagome up and hugging Sesshomaru. He joined Inuyasha in gaping. InuKimi sniffled as she walked further into the room, settling herself down in a chair that was to the left of Kagome.

Touga hung back and stayed near the door, watching the scene unfold with a knowing smirk. Miroku and Sango crossed the room and were near Kagome within seconds with smiles that their friend was awake.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see that you two are awake!" InuKimi admitted happily as Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and turned her attention to the female with a half-smile. "It's been a hell of a couple of weeks."

Sesshomaru and Kagome blinked simultaneous, then blinked again, then shared a look before glancing back to the others. "Weeks?" Kagome squeaked out. "Are you sure it's been a couple of weeks?" Now it everyone's turn to blink at that. Kagome turned to her bond mate. "I thought it was at least a little over a day?"

"At the very least," he answered.

"You two have been out for eighteen days," Touga said from the door.

Kagome looked to be trying to figure out how many weeks that was then her face dropped. "A little over two weeks?!" All of them nodded at her as she flopped back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"What are those weapons in your lap?" questioned Miroku, once he knew that the two of them were okay. He watched both of them look to their lap as Sesshomaru's eyes went to their fullest. Kagome examined the bow in her lap in awe.

"Are these _—_ they can't possibly be _—_ what?" Kagome fingered the bow as she thought about just in seven hells the items managed to jump from that plane to this one. She stared at the sword that Sesshomaru had brought out of its sheath. "They came with us?"

"It appears that way. As to why, I am not entirely sure," Sesshomaru said quietly, mostly to Kagome, who was too flabbergasted.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome broke it, "So, what did we miss in the last two weeks?"

"Nothing really happened," InuKimi confessed with a smile. Kagome's brows furrowed in thought, almost like she didn't believe her. Inuyasha and Kenichi both, at the same time, made a noise with their throat that caused all eyes to travel to them.

Inuyasha had moved from the chair that InuKimi had taken and was standing closer to his newly alive father with Kenichi beside him. Kagome pinned them with a look that told both to start talking or she would see to it that she would hurt them. Inuyasha was the first to cave. "Two weeks ago—someone appeared next to the bed. It was a woman saying—"

Kenichi took over, "—that you two would awake in two weeks. She said that Fate—"

"—intervened and attacked something. She didn't actually say what Fate attacked but it was—"

"—one of the weirdest things I've ever seen. Both Inuyasha and I had a really bad—"

"—feeling and she also said that it was a matter of—"

"—life or death, should Sesshomaru accept wrongly," Kenichi finished. It was odd; they talked as if they were twins.

Kagome paled as Sesshomaru growled. "Did she tell you her name?" she requested as Inuyasha shared a glanced with Kenichi.

"Yeah, she said her name was Destiny," Inuyasha nodded.

"I give up! I'm so done," Kagome growled, pushing the bow towards her feet as she turned over and threw a pillow over her head. They all heard the mumble, "Can I please just be alone for once?"

"Kagome, that doesn't sound like a good idea. I mean, you just woke up," Sango pointed out but was silenced when Kagome snarled at her from underneath the pillow. Sango didn't know what to make of that, aside to be sad.

 _"Just get out!"_ Well that sure made the room clear out fast.

Sesshomaru looked down to her with a question on the tip of his tongue but withheld it for the time being. Instead, he focused on the bond for a second then felt it come to life. It consumed them both in calming waves. "I suppose _Fate_ has more plans for us."

"As does Destiny for that matter," she said, her anger gone. She turned on her side to look up at the male. "I don't think I can do this; I don't think I'm the right person for this." He noticed that her eyes were dull as if she was shrinking into herself.

"Kagome," he uttered as her eyes flickered to a shine when her name was said, "there will be days that you feel as if you want give up but if you give up, you no longer want to work for it. Is that how you want it to be now?"

She didn't answer; she tried to search for the right words but came up with nothing. Did she want to give up on everything that they have been through now? _No._ "No; I want to be able to have a say in how I change my fate or destiny. I don't want them to decide for me," she paused then added, "but at the same time, I don't—think I have a choice in the matter."

"I see."

The next thing that happened—and Kagome would swear to every fiber of her being that she didn't know how it happened—but one moment they seemed to be fine, just talking, then Sesshomaru seemed to snap and he was on top of her. Kagome's eyes widened, staring up at him with her mouth parted. "W-What are you doing?"

Completely ignoring her question, he pondered, "You are not used to others saying that you are worth it, are you not?"

"What g-gave that away?"

"My half-brother has deprived you of a lot, so I will have to make up for it. That is my _choice_ ," he said with authority as her lip trembled. She stared at him with blurry eyes and gasped when he placed his own lips on hers.

And if it wasn't already blinding enough, the bond surged when Sesshomaru willing made contact with her. He absentmindedly noticed the colors swirling around them but ignore them for the moment as he grabbed ahold of her neck, bringing her closer to him.

Neither heard the door creak or the squeaks that followed but both definitely felt a pair of bodies colliding with them. Kagome groaned at the sudden pain—mainly because the bodies that fell on them, landed on Sesshomaru, pushing him further onto her body. The giggles that came with the bodies were named Shippo and Rin.

Sesshomaru let out a warning growl, one that Shippo bounced away from and flopped above Kagome's head. Rin didn't seem fazed by it whatsoever as if she was used to it, which she was. She crawled up and over her lord, playfully moving him out of the way to sit on Kagome's chest.

"Kagome, we should do something now that you're up!" Rin happily stated with a big goofy grin on her face as Kagome resisted the urge to pinch her nose.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Kagome muttered under her breath, "I was in the middle of _something_."

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

"If this is what having kids feels like, I don't want any—especially if they interrupt certain things!" Kagome complained with a moan that caused Shippo to giggle knowingly. Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of her not wanting to have children...

"Come on Kagome! Let's have some fun!" Rin tried and failed to push Kagome off the bed. If anything, Rin didn't seem to understand body language. The older female wanted nothing to do with fun; she wanted to sleep and rest or to go back to what she was doing.

"Rin, honey, how about we have some fun tomorrow?"

Rin's eyes watered at the thought of not having fun now. Kagome knew that if she looked at Rin's face, she would cave. Suddenly Sesshomaru's face was much more interesting then the girl, who was on her chest. His face was blank, eyes flickering over her then landed on Rin before going back to hers. Oh, damn him.

"You don't love me enough to play now?"

Damn her! Kagome was weak for guilt trips! Her mother used to do that to her all the time. She sighed deeply before giving in and saying, "Alright, I'll make a deal. You allow me an hour of sleep then come get me in an hour and I'll play with you while dragging Sesshomaru as well." His glare made Kagome throw a self-satisfied smirk his way.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now shoo and let me sleep," she commanded as both children saluted her as they hauled themselves out of the room. Kagome turned on her side again and came face to face with Sesshomaru. "And you will let me sleep as well."

"Says who?"

"Says me, myself, and I."

"Hn, I do not see how that helps you in any case."

"Well it should."

"It does not."

"I said, it should. This is not allowing me to sleep."

"That is the point."

"I hate you."

"I am sure you do."

"I hate you so much."

"Hm?" He smirked at her as she turned on her left side to ignore him. She didn't get very far. He wrapped her in his arms, thoroughly enjoying the way that she struggled against him.

"Oh come on! Let go!"

"I think not."

"Don't make me send one of those purification balls at you again!" She smiled to herself when he went quiet then her mind went blank when she felt his mouth on her neck. Was does he always have the upper hand? And what was with him and her neck?

She felt rather then heard the rumble against her body. Kagome didn't need to know what that was but knew that he was pleased with himself. "Perhaps now would be a good time to see what happens when you open the bond fully."

Kagome paused. "That sounds like a horrible idea."

"You have an hour." Her jaw dropped open before she scoffed.

"You are unbelieveable!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at her. "Scared?"

Scared didn't even bring to decribe what she was feeling; she was downright terrified to do what he asked. On one hand, the bond would send shivers of pleasure throughtout her body, which she supposed _should_ be a good thing. On the other hand, she gave into him as if she had no control.

She opened it.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	37. Plot Thickens

**A/N: Sooo... from here, I believe, things get odd? Or odder than normal. I don't know anymore. Also, there's only talking in this one as you're not supposed to know who these two are at the moment if that wasn't already a given. Ehehe.**

The Other Side

Chapter 37

Plot Thickens

"Hm, so from what Lord Raiyu has said, Lord Sesshomaru is newly bonded to a female. I suppose I could use that to my favor."

"And let's not forget that this female is hybrid of sorts."

"Ah, yes; that is a very important detail. I believe now would be an excellent time to attack the West."

"Shall I gather the troops?"

"Yes, but before you do that; I would like you, specifically, to kidnap the woman. Newly bonded bond mates can't be that far from the other in the first few months."

"Oh really? Hn, I would love to test my abilities to get to that woman."

"I am sure you do wonderfully."

"You think otherwise? I assure you, I have yet to fail."

"I do not think otherwise, my loyal servant. I merely was saying that you will do your job wonderfully."

"Nice save."

"Indeed. Now, Lord Raiyu does not know the name of the woman but he does know that his son has become used to her as well as, has been hanging around the West more so then need be."

"Lord Kenichi?"

"Yes."

"My, my, never thought I would live to hear the day that Lord Kenichi becomes used to a wench; let alone Lord Sesshomaru being bonded to said wench."

"It is indeed shocking. Fear not though, I do not believe for a moment that Lord Sesshomaru wants to be bonded to this woman and for that, we will simply be helping in taking her away from him."

"Has Lord Raiyu said anything else?"

"Hm, just to be careful. We honestly do not know what we are dealing with."

"It is just a stupid woman; how is that not knowing what we are dealing with?"

"Simple. Lord Kenichi was banned for one week a while back but came home to the castle to talk about the woman. He told his father that she has the ability to bring things back from the dead."

"Oh? That is useful."

"Pity, she cannot bring back dead humans or demons for that matter."

"That is not useful at all then."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Lord Kenichi did not say anything else then?"

"Nothing that would be of use to us, no. I would like to know how this woman came to be though."

"I have never heard of this woman."

"No, I do not think anyone has of yet but they will, when we get a hold of her that is."

"And how are we to use this woman?"

"How do you think? She is a woman; if anything, she has a job as a whore to pleasure us all."

"Yes, that would be one way to use her. And what makes you think that Lord Sesshomaru does not want her?"

"When was the last time that man even considered being bonded to anyone?"

"Never?"

"Exactly, so it is likely that he was forced into this. If anything, we would be doing him a favor."

"So, the plan is to just kidnap her and use her to whatever we see fit? There is nothing more?"

"Well, I suppose we could in theory bring her to Lord Raiyu and see what he wants to do with her but that would be thinking ahead into the plan. I, personally think that we should not show her to the lord whatsoever."

"Oh, so you want to hoard her to yourself? You do realize that I would be the one doing most of the work while you lay on your ass."

"That is besides the point, my lovely servant."

"I am your brother; stop calling me your servant. It's weird."

"But more fun."

"You are unbelievable."

"You love me."

"I cannot imagine why."

"Now then, when do you think we should put this plan into action?"

"Lord Kenichi likes to mutter to himself when he believes that no one is around."

"What does that have anything to do with this plan?"

"Easy; I was out and about and overheard him talking to himself."

"About what?"

"The woman seems to love the gardens or the outside in general. We will—I will, kidnap her when she is out and about. Hopefully, no one will be around her when I do so. I do like to cause panic."

"I did not realize that you walked around the castle as much as I do."

"Yes, well, what do you expect? There is next to nothing to do most of the time anyways in the castle."

"That is true. Lord Raiyu rarely calls on us anymore. I was most definitely surprised when we were summoned to do this task."

"Which makes me believe that we will eventually have to show the woman to our lord..."

"That would be a shame."

"A damn shame, indeed."

"I suppose you should get to traveling then? It will take a bit to get to the West."

"What, I cannot drag you with me?"

"Hell no. I would not travel with you if you were the last person in existence."

"You wound me, Jasper."

"You will get over it."

"I think not."

"Well, you should."

"Oh whatever. I will just go and charm the woman, maybe I will get use out of her before you do."

"One of these days, you will be found at the bottom of the lake."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Maybe it will be you instead, except I expect you to be found underneath my shoe when I crush you to death."

"You, Sebastian, are not funny."

"You love me."

"I do not."

"Sure, sure; of course you do not."

"One of these days!"

"See you later then."

"Yeah, whatever."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	38. Again, Kidnapped

**A/N: Heh, well it sure has been a while huh? Can I just say that it's been a hell of a stressful year. -waves white flag-**

 **I have finished with this story mostly but I'm just so bad at updating, lol.**

 **Well, sorry for the wait and enjoy~**

 **Some language ahead~**

The Other Side

Chapter 38

She's Been Kidnapped...

It took him about three days without stopping to get to the castle of the West. It took another two days of watching the woman and what she did in the meantime. She practically glowed when she was in the gardens and he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or something he should look out for. He assumed for the time being, that it wouldn't harbor his work. He narrowed his eyes on something; he noticed that the woman was _always_ with someone...

That was not in the plan but then again, he did love to cause panic. He snapped his fingers and an explosion happened to the side of the woman. The man that was with her tried to protect her but couldn't see from what he noticed. It was the perfect moment to sweep in and kidnap her. And it was exactly what he did.

He made sure that he had a good grip on her before running to get as far as possible from the castle. He made sure to cover his tracks though; he didn't want anyone finding him just yet. For once, he was glad that he was a demon. His legs pushed hard against the ground and within moments—in reality it was at an hour or so—and he was away from the West. Or at least on the outskirts of the West, heading back to the East. He raised his hand in the air and flicked it before continuing on.

His eyes glanced down to the woman and tried not to trip over himself. He had watched her for two days and yet, he didn't seem to notice the beauty that she held. Now that she was up close and personal with him, it was another story. She was downright the most beautiful person he had the pleasure to meet. Granted they have yet to introduce one another but still.

There was a second before he started running again. He made a double-take, looking about to her face then paled as he focused on the trail ahead. Oh hell. He really wished that Lord Raiyu had said that this woman was Lord Sesshomaru's mate. And not just his mate either; there was something else that he had a bad feeling with. He just wasn't entirely sure what that was just yet. And it terrified him at the very least.

From what he could tell, the explosion that he caused, disorientated her. Thank god for small things; at least he gave him some time to travel without her making a ruckus. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

He regretted it a minute later.

"Ugh, what happened?" she muttered against his skin; he shivered when her breath hit his skin. He kept his eyes on the road ahead before he started to feel her move around. It appeared that she just noticed that she was being carried. "Who the hell are you?"

"You do not need to worry about that right now."

Honestly, he was the one that needed to worry; maybe even panic himself. He wished his brother was with him at the moment; neither of them could have foreseen this. "The hell I don't have to worry! You just took me from..." Her words died on her as if she didn't know what to call the place she was taken from. He didn't know just how right he was. "Can I at least have a name?"

Was she serious? He thought that she would be panicking at lot more than a few short words. He bit his lip; giving out his name, meant that he was putting trust in her. He shook his head to her and heard her sigh. "I am not of any importance." Yet. He was going to be of importance if he kept her away from Lord Raiyu. That thought was looking more and more better as he was running.

"So, is there any reason as to why I have been kidnapped?" She sounded like this was a normal thing that happened to her.

"Yes, there is a reason."

"Which you're not going to say."

"Of course not."

She fell silent again. He thought for a moment then thought of something. Didn't his brother say that she was newly bonded? Wouldn't that mean that as they got further and further away from where Lord Sesshomaru was, that she would start to be in agony? Surely they were far enough that she would start to feel uncomfortable. He glanced to her; she didn't seem to be suffering as he thought she would be.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Good lord, she didn't know when to shut up, did she?

He supposed that that wouldn't hurt. "We are heading for a safe house in the East." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"The East? Isn't the West and East in favor of each other?" He paused on that; that was true. If anything; Lord Raiyu was clearly not pleased with his son, which would mean that he was not pleased with the way his son was handling things in the West. Then again, Lord Kenichi hated anything related to the East or at least hated being the lord. Not that he blamed him; if his father was Lord Raiyu, he would avoid the East as well.

"Yes, they correspond with each other, that does not always mean that the lords are all right with one another."

"So, kidnapping me is a way to get revenge on the West?"

She was smart; he'd gave her that. Although, if she was smart; wouldn't she have wiggled her way out of his grasp by now? Though, if she wanted to see what was going to happen to her, then he could see why she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Yet, that had bad idea written all over it.

He kept to himself this time around, thoroughly enjoying the huff that she gave out when he didn't answer her. He inwardly sighed; this was a lot of work. More work then he was used too.

Before he left the outskirts of the West, he gave the command for his troops to attack. He smirked to himself; now that the castle was under attack, they wouldn't come after the woman. For the time being, she would be at the hands of himself and his brother. She would definitely not know what was in store for herself when they got to that safe house.

Pity she wasn't going to be of much use to the lord of the West. In fact, she wouldn't be allowed back into the West once they were done with her. He felt her body tense when he chuckled. At least she knew that he wasn't good news. Ah, just how he liked it.

Time flew and before he knew it, he was walking into the safe house. He dropped the woman on the floor and smirked when she cried out in pain. He twitched when his brother flew into the room, gaped at the woman, then stared at him with a brow raised in question. "This is the woman that we talked about. There was another woman in the castle but she was human, so I assumed that that was not her."

"Isn't she human as well?" His brother paused; that was true.

But then said, "I'm not all that sure anymore..."

She looked between the two of them. The two of them turned to her with twin wicked grins on their faces. "This isn't another one of those battle for dominance things, is it?"

They paused together, shared a look then said together, "Battle for dominance?"

"That's not what this is?"

"Oh no, no. We, together, will be using you as a way to relieve our needs."

"Oh, well shit." They chuckled at her before they jumped. Or tried to. The moment that they tried, she placed a barrier around herself; protecting herself from the two of them. "Sesshomaru is going to be pissed off if you don't return me."

"He is currently in a battle that he will not be able to get out of anytime soon, my dear."

 _"What?"_

The male that had kidnapped her, smirked and drawled, "Oh, you did not know? Well, let me enlighten you. I caused an explosion, took you from right under their noses, and commanded to my troops to attack the West. Your little friends will not be coming to get you anytime soon."

"Jasper! You were not supposed to tell her the plan!"

Jasper rounded on the other male. "You idiot! You were not _supposed_ to say my name!"

"How was I _supposed_ to know _that_?!"

"Jasper," she called out as he looked to her. He licked his lips.

"Well, I guess you will be calling out my name soon enough. Better get used to it."

She narrowed her eyes on him as his brother snickered to the side. "You picked the wrong girl to kidnap. In fact, I dare you to try to touch me now. It will be the last thing you do."

"That threat means nothing to us," the other male said with a nod, mostly nodding to himself. "If anything, you should just allow what is going to happen, happen."

"I called upon," she started as she placed her hand over her heart as the brothers paled. "Zhou-Mao. Cover me in darkness!" The last thing they saw was her own smirk.

The house trembled as Jasper gaped at the woman before him as the room was suddenly surrounded in nothing but shadows. "Jasper, I cannot see!"

"No shit!"

There was another presence around them, a sinister one. The brothers didn't know what to think at this point in time. "I see that you just can't stay out of trouble and I can't believe that you actually called upon me to make a physical appearance."

"Can you get me out of here?" They heard her ask and growled. The brothers were not about to let her go when she was so close to them.

The male scoffed. "No, and plus, you should know that I enjoy seeing you suffer. Just because you called upon my element, does not mean I have to follow through and actually help you."

"Zhou-Mao, you jackass! I need to get back to Sesshomaru! These two idiots have caused enough trouble!"

"And that means what for me? I could honestly care less if you get back to him."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I have to applaud the brothers here on getting you away from Sesshomaru though."

The darkness around them was suddenly gone. The woman was still on the floor then gawked at the man that was in front of her.

He was at least six five, standing there as if he owned the ground he was on. His eyes were piercing blue, a glare sent in place. His black hair was shaggy, clinging to his face. He wore a black trench coat with fur around his neck. Underneath his coat was a grey almost black vest with a black buttoned down shirt and a white bow tie.

There was a large belt around his waist that held up his grey pants; they puffed out around his thighs and tightened around his knees. A pair of laced up combat boots with flaps hanging down were on his feet; they stopped below his knees meeting his pants.

"You can't be that cold-hearted," she whispered as he glanced down to her.

"I have been around since the beginning of time; you are nothing but a vessel that I have settled into."

"I guess Chebawi kept you under control the first time we met."

Zhou-Mao turned to the brothers, who were stilling trying to grasp what went wrong in their plan. "Jasper, Sebastian, congrats on getting her away from him."

"Crap, you know who we are," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"You are servants to Lord Raiyu." He turned his attention back to the woman and added, "Also known as Kenichi's father." He took pleasure in watching her face drop with her eyes widened. His eyes gazed back to the brothers, who decided that it would be better to freeze. "I know that you plan on not bringing her to Lord Raiyu as well as plan on using her for your own fun but unfortunately, I must say that you are not allowed to do either."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Sebastian angrily growled out. Zhou-Mao raised an eyebrow to him. "We have permission from Lord Raiyu to do whatever the hell we want to her. You are merely in the way if we have to kill you to get to her."

"Kill me? Hn, you wouldn't be able to touch me." He roughly grabbed the woman by her bicep and dragged her to stand. She stumbled into him before being pushed away from his person. "You don't seem to understand who she is then."

"It does not matter who she is; what matters is that Lord Raiyu wanted her away from the West so that he could observe her; to find out just what is so important about her that has been keeping his son away from the East," Sebastian explained as he heard his brother gasp at him. Apparently, Jasper didn't know that tidbit! "What we do before that, does not change anything. So, step aside and we will not have to kill you."

Zhou-Mao didn't move when Sebastian came after him. He ignored the call Jasper called to his brother and side-stepped the man. He collided into the wall behind him. "The woman is mine to do as I please. You are stepping over one too many lines."

"The woman has a name, Zhou-Mao." He merely gave her a side glance.

"Yes, I know. I do not care for it." He stepped to the side again as Sebastian ran into his brother. The brothers fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. "We should get back to your mate. Lord only knows what he has done in battle."

"M-Mate?" she squeaked.

"What, you didn't know? Oh my; that's hilarious." He even laughed to show that it was funny to him. "Surely you knew that he mated with you last night? Did the bond blind you?" She glared at him, clearly wishing that he would be set aflame. "Hn, well then."

"I don't feel any different though," she told him as he furrowed his brows. "I still feel like me."

"I wonder if Lord Raiyu knew he was sending these two to capture the new lady of the West," he said, completely ignoring her as the brothers sat up quickly from their position to gape at the dark male.

"Say _what_?! You have got to be joking!" Jasper stated with his jaw slacked. He knew that whatever he was feeling was bad! He whirled onto his brother. "You idiot! Why did you not get that piece of info from our lord? If I knew in advance that this was the new Lady of the West, I would have ignored you in the first place!"

Sebastian held his hands in surrender. "I had no clue! Our lord did not say anything to me about that!"

 _"Jasper! Sebastian!"_ Four sets of eyes turned to the new voice to see Kenichi standing in the doorway, swords drawn and glaring at the two of them. "I should have known you two were behind this."

"Lord Kenichi!" they squeaked out as Sebastian hid behind his brother. "Milord, how nice to see you."

Kenichi growled as his wings came out and flapped around before his left wing aimed feathers at the brothers. Exactly three feathers hit both of them in the stomach, making them cry out in pain. "My father just couldn't resist, could he?" He threw the sword that was in his right hand and it pierced Jasper's foot, locking him into the floor with no means of escaping.

Sebastian's eyes widened at their angered lord as he gripped ahold of his brother to protect him. "Milord..."

 _"Silence,"_ he ordered as he looked over to the other people in the room. When his eyes settled on the girl, he sighed in relief. "I am so sorry that these two idiots put you through this, Kagome."

"It's...okay."

"You are too forgiving." Kenichi glared back to the brothers; Jasper was gasping in pain while his brother tried to soothe him, quite unsuccessfully. "You two will be coming with me to see my father and I don't expect either of you to slow me down."

"But...Jasper cannot walk!"

"That is not my problem," he answered before turning his attention back to Kagome. He took a step towards her but froze. There was another man next to her with a blank look on his face. "Kagome, who is this?"

"You must be the disappointment," Zhou-Mao said as a smirk slowly etched on his lips.

Kenichi paused then said, "Pardon?"

"To your father," he added as Kenichi aimed his glare to him. His gaze fell to Kagome. She gave a weak glare at him. "I can leave then?"

"What is it that you said to me early on?" she muttered to herself then continued, "You cannot leave until I say otherwise." Zhou-Mao twitched. "Plus, I fully intent on you to take me back to Sesshomaru."

He let out a deepened, angered sigh before heading to the door. He motioned with his head that it was time to leave. Kagome walked over to him but was stopped by Kenichi. "Kagome, who is this?" he repeated with a frown.

"Uh...it's hard to explain."

He seemed to accept this for the moment. "You two, plus these two idiots, plus myself are heading to the East to see my father. After everything has been settled, we will head back to the West," he promised her as she bent her head but nodded that she understood. It was better than nothing; if anything, just a bit timing consuming.

"You expect me, to listen, to orders from you?" Zhou-Mao began.

Kenichi leveled his stare with the male. "Yes, I expect you to listen."

He scoffed at the idea but then semi-deflated when Kagome told him, "You will listen or I'll sick Chebawi on you." He sighed again.

"Lead the way." There was no way he wanted anything to do with that brat, let alone having him annoy him. He knew that she would do just that.

The young lord took his sword out of Jasper's foot, gave a long glare to them before Sebastian scrambled to help his brother up. It took a few hours of walking to get to the castle of the East.

Kagome was in awe; it was just as majestic as Sesshomaru's castle. She briefly wondered if the castle still stood in her time. Zhou-Mao was walking next to her with his hands in his pockets and an unhappy glare set on his face.

Sebastian was carrying his brother on his back as he trekked his way back. This was not how he saw this plan going, whatsoever. And oh god, the woman was going to meet Lord Raiyu; they were doomed!

Kenichi stormed into the castle and then into the dining room where he found his father calmly eating his meal.

A man with firey red hair and light blue eyes dressed in an all black outfit, sat before them with a smug air to him. His father merely glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the entourage that was with his son. "You have some nerve to send your servants to do your bidding. Do you have any idea what these idiots tried to do?" Not that he was any better; Kenichi didn't know what they tried to do before he got to the safe house.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son. Enlighten me on what they tried to do?" he replied haughtily. He watched his son narrowed his eyes at him. When he didn't receive an answer, he assumed his son didn't have the proof or back up to what Sebastian or Jasper did. His eyes traveled to the only woman that was with them and smirked. "You must be the girl that my son thinks so highly of."

"Don't assume; it makes an ass out of you and me," came her witty response that made Lord Raiyu give her a dry laugh. Kenichi silently wished that she wouldn't say anything else; his prayers were not heard. "You certainly don't look like you're Kenichi's father. I don't see the resemblance."

The lord stared at her with a blank look; all emotion he had, suddenly left. The men felt the change in air temperature; Sebastian and Jasper paled at what she dared to say to their lord, Kenichi tried not to openly gape at her, Zhou-Mao smirked from behind her. "And you certainly don't seem to respect your elders."

"I'll respect them when they give me it to me," she said, eyes flickering dangerously.

"What is your name?"

"None of your business."

He stood up from his chair calmly, rounding the table before settling himself in front of the woman. He took a few moments then sniffed around her. He leaned against the table with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You are the lady of the West; interesting." Kagome didn't like the way he said that. "Well then, since I am the lord around here since my son is rarely here, you are to be place in the dungeons until further notice. I will wait until your mate comes here to discuss your incompetence."

Eyes widened before Kenichi flailed. "Are you out of your mind? You can't just throw her into the dungeons!" he yelled, feeling useless once his father set his mind to something.

"You dare to question me, my son?"

"I damn well dare, _father_."

"Then you will be keeping her company."

"W-What?" Kenichi couldn't believe this. When did his father start hating anything related to the West? It was simply unheard of to put the lady of the West into the _dungeons_. "You can't be serious."

Kagome backed up into Zhou-Mao, who despite was enjoying the conversation and didn't mind that she was about to be punished, didn't like this lord. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist; she eeped at being touched. Lord Raiyu saw this and inclined his head to them. Kagome looked up to him in wonder; just why was he caring? "Jasper and Sebastian tried to use her as a way to _relieve_ themselves. If there is anyone that should be thrown into the dungeons; it's them. They also went behind your back to keep her away from you."

Lord Raiyu's eyes flashed to the brothers, who were quiet but were scared when the attention was suddenly on them. Of course this stranger would rat them out. "Is this true?" Jasper shook his head to deny this claim but Sebastian nodded. "I see. Well then, it would seem that you lot will all be spending time in the dungeons together." He snapped his fingers; four guards appeared next to them all.

Zhou-Mao growled when one of the guards tried to touch him as he held Kagome tighter. "Do not touch me, you fools. You will die," he threatened but the lord laughed at his attempt.

The guards shooed them once their lord gave them the command.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	39. The Dungeons

**A/N: At this rate, this story will be done in years... already on it's 1st year. OuO**

 **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 39

The Dungeons

Kagome was currently sitting in the lap of Zhou-Mao, since he refused to let go of her for reasons she couldn't figure out. She was placed with Zhou-Mao, Jasper and Sebastian were in a cell next to theirs and Kenichi was across from Kagome. "Well this blows," she said as she leaned against...her element? God that was a weird way of putting that.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I thought father would actually have some sense and talk things over," Kenichi told her with a frown. "God, I hate my father."

There was a snort in the cell next to them, followed by a cry of pain. "Well I suppose it is a pity party for five then," came Jasper's thought.

Despite the tense situation, Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Kenichi threw her a dry look as Kagome resisted the urge to smile to him. "Well, now what?"

"Now, we sit and wait," Zhou-Mao said as he leaned his head down on Kagome's shoulder.

Kenichi's frown deepen, that much Kagome could see. "From what I can tell, Kagome, you are mated, right?" She squeaked in response but it was enough for him to continue, "Then I suppose I should tell Sesshomaru that you move on fast? How could you betray him like that?"

Oh wow; he pulled a one eighty on her. She blinked at him. She betrayed Sesshomaru? How—what was he—oh! "It's not what it looks like." That...didn't sound as convincing as she wanted. The young lord didn't look impressed either. Kagome sighed. "It's hard to explain," she finally decided on.

"Try."

Ugh, what was it with men and one word commands? Honestly, it was starting to annoy. Right as she was about to start, Zhou-Mao explained for her—in his way, of course. "It isn't exactly something that you should know, little lord. Well that, and Chewy would bite my head off." Kagome snorted, then cough into her shoulder to cover it up when Kenichi glared at her.

"You don't seem to understand then. Sesshomaru would kill you for what you're doing to his mate. Of course, then he would kill her himself for allowing her to betray him like this," Kenichi informed. "Sesshomaru is first and foremost my friend; I'd take him over you anyday. Now explain to me why I shouldn't hurt you for hurting my friend."

Kagome shifted in Zhou-Mao's lap with a sad sigh. She felt the male place his chin on her head at that moment as if he was enjoying this. She had a moment to think that she would love to bash his head in. "All right but I don't think that I should tell you with the people in the cell next to us," she sighed.

"Kagome, I have trusted you since I met you and I have to admit that I am disappointed in you. I didn't think that you would be this type of woman."

To which, Kagome couldn't handle it. She cried.

"Yo, that is so wrong!" Jasper shouted.

"On so many levels!" Sebastian chirped.

 _"Quiet,"_ Kenichi growled as the brothers shut up. Perhaps they should just stay quiet. "You two aren't off the hook either." Yeah, they were going to stay quiet.

Zhou-Mao leveled his eyes on Kenichi. "You are throwing assumptions, little lord. I honestly could care less but I have been informed that this situation is bad and I should stick by her at all costs. I will do this even if it means that I have to touch her."

Kenichi blinked; he didn't want to touch her? What did _that_ mean? "What are you saying?"

"She sickens me. I do not like to be touched nor allow myself to touch others. I love the darkness; it is what keeps me calm and if you paid any attention at all, you would see for yourself that I am surrounded by darkness," he notified as Kenichi finally took the scene that was around them.

The two of them were in the middle of the cell; Kagome was covering her face as she cried silently as Zhou-Mao looked bored but below them were shadows. They covered the ground, making it look like the ground was a black void. Kenichi could see flickers of shadows rising above the ground, like wisps.

"And what does this mean for her betrayal?"

"You, honestly, believe that she would betray your friend?" he countered as Kenichi flinched. He smirked knowingly.

"As of right now, yes."

"Then you are a bigger fool that I first thought."

Kagome turned around, having had enough of facing Kenichi, and cried into his coat. He grunted at her movement but said nothing. "So," Jasper started as they all heard his brother smack his face. "If she's the lady of the West, what makes her so special? I thought Lord Sesshomaru hated all things related to mating."

"She has the markings of being Sesshomaru's intended," Kenichi said softly, still thinking things over.

"Really? Huh, I didn't see any markings when I grabbed her."

"Y-You didn't?" Kagome asked, finally calming down as she turned her head to her right, looking at the brothers. Jasper shook his head. "Do you see any now?"

"Nope."

They all watched her touch her face as her hands traveled to her head, then she looked behind herself before she gasped.

"Why are they gone? Where are my ears and tail? Zhou-Mao, what did you do?" She turned on him as his smirk widened.

"Finally noticed, have you?" She glared at him but before she could say anything, she heard Kenichi.

"Zhou-Mao...isn't that the god of time?" Kenichi suddenly looked horrified.

Zhou-Mao chuckled as he felt Kagome stiffen. "Ah, so you know of who I am; good."

"What, what, what—you said that you were the controller to time and space...oh, my, _god_ ," Kagome stuttered with wide eyes. She made a good impression of a fish at this piece of info.

"Yes, I am that as well but I'm more commonly known as the god of time; not that that makes much of a difference," he mused. Jasper and Sebastian thoroughly gaped at the male as Kenichi tried to make himself look small.

"Why do I look the way that I do then?" He glanced down to the girl in his arms.

"Simple; I wanted to have fun. Well that, and I wanted to annoy you. You mated with Sesshomaru, so I thought I would hid away your markings for the _time_ being to see what kind of response you'd get. Pity I didn't foresee no one responding the way I wanted. Probably should have listened to Chewy."

Kagome threw her hands in the air and let out a string of obscenities that had Jasper and Sebastian laughing. Zhou-Mao looked pleased with himself that he was the one to cause this. "Put them back!" she growled to him as he shrugged.

"Eh, I suppose I could but at the same _time_ , you could as well. Like I've said before, follow your heart. Although at the time, I said follow your heart and the rain will stop but same thing," he ranted as Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You were the one to say that?"

"Well yes but only after I told Oras to actually say it to you."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about that right now."

She huffed in annoyance. "So I have to put them back by myself?"

"I do like to see you suffer so, yes."

She growled with a twitch of her eye. "I hate you."

He nodded. "The feeling is mutual."

"Ugh, you're an even bigger jackass then Sesshomaru." Zhou-Mao grinned at the thought of what that accomplished. "Don't look so pleased."

Kenichi watched them interact and still felt that she had betrayed his friend; him as well too. He bit his lip as the doors to the dungeons open. Seconds later, Sesshomaru and his father walked down the aisle. He watched as his friend took one look at the couple and growled.

But the second that Kagome saw Sesshomaru, she lit up and stumbled out of Zhou-Mao's arms. "God, I am so happy to see you." She smiled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her before his gaze settled on the male behind her. "Are you?" he asked as Kagome's smile disappeared.

"Well duh! I had to handle these idiots," she said, motioning to the room that held the others. He didn't seem impressed. Oh god, he didn't trust her as well. Well damn.

Lord Raiyu seemed to have calmed down from before as he was now looking at the girl as if she wasn't dirt. Kagome glanced to him for a second before looking back to Sesshomaru, who had moved down the aisle to the cell that housed Jasper and Sebastian.

"Who is responsible for kidnapping my mate?" Kagome felt her face flush as Zhou-Mao laughed darkly. She sent a small ball of purification at him; he yelped as she smiled to herself.

"That would be me, Lord Sesshomaru," Jasper admitted with his head bent to his chest.

"And you realize the amount of trouble you have caused?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you shall die."

Jasper paused and dodged the whip that Sesshomaru aimed at him with wide eyes. Sebastian inched to a corner to avoid being hit.

"The both of them tried to lay themselves onto your mate as well," Zhou-Mao pointed out dryly as the brothers gasped when they saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker to red. They all heard the smack and briefly looked to see the male holding his now red cheek, glaring at Kagome with an intent of hurting her. "What's wrong, my dear? I was merely pointing out the obvious part that Lord Raiyu failed to mention."

"Stop being such a complete asshole."

"Tch, that would be impossible."

"Well, then stop stating facts that are clearly going to get someone killed."

"That's the point."

"You want someone to die?"

"I only want the brothers to die; is that so much to ask?"

Kagome's hands itched to strangle him as Sesshomaru's whip echoed throughout the dungeons. She turned her attention back to where Jasper and Sebastian were huddled. "It is his job to kill those that tried to hurt you," Kenichi said as quietly as possible that everyone barely heard him.

"Keyword; tried. They tried and failed. I protected myself against them and then Zhou-Mao protected me. So we don't have to kill anyone," she tried to reason before the door to her cell opened and Sesshomaru stepped through. She stared up at him but he had eyes for the male on the ground. "Sesshomaru, it's not what you think."

 _"Sesshomaru, it's not what you think,"_ Zhou-Mao mocked with a snort. Kagome was flailing around to obviously try to get him to stop talking.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You need not worry about that."

"That is Zhou-Mao, the God of Time," Kenichi piped as Sesshomaru sharply looked to him, questions in his eyes. He nodded to his friend that he was telling the truth before the male turned back to Zhou-Mao, leaned back against the wall to get comfortable.

Sesshomaru appeared to ponder on him for a moment then inquired, "How do you know her?"

"Jealous?" He growled at him. "As to how I know her, well, I was one of the people that she was with when Fate decided to attack your bond."

Kagome gaped at him. "Sure, just say that to the world," she uttered, annoyed. "Why can't you ever just shut your mouth for once?"

"I have already told you before but maybe this _time_ around, it will sink into your head. I _love_ to see you suffer."

"Fuck you."

"No, thank you. I don't like to touch damaged goods."

"Then what were you doing before?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Wow, you really don't listen." He sighed before a serious expression aimed at her, one that caused her to inch closer to Sesshomaru's legs. "Your elements can all talk to me as well as you when they feel like this."

"Huh—what?"

"Oras said that there was a storm brewing around you, Ilosia said there was a fire burning around you, and Chewy said that the air around you has changed. So clearly something is wrong," he mentioned as Kagome felt her jaw drop. "Now as to why I was doing what I did—despite hating every minute that I had to touch you—was because of what I just said; if you were listening. Unfortunately this incident, being kidnapped and thrown into the dungeons, is merely a bump in the road, which means that there is something else that will soon cause havoc."

"Oh...so, this is bad?"

"What, do I need to talk to you as if you are a five year old?"

She growled to him but her anger disappeared as quickly as it came. "So, what does this mean?"

Zhou-Mao felt his eye twitch and said, "It means that Sesshomaru will not be able to protect you down the line whenever this thing attacks you."

"Yup this is bad."

"No shit."

"And you can't do anything?" she asked softly, trying really hard to not anger him anymore then he already was.

"There is one thing I could do but it wouldn't help much. Honestly, the only one that would be able to protect you fully is Eeinu as he can relate to your powers more then I could," he reckoned, mostly to himself but he knew the others heard him.

"All right, say I accept this," Kagome started as Sesshomaru gave her a warning to not continue. She was stubborn and ignored him as she continued, "How do I call upon Eeinu? What element does he use?"

"I can't tell you; he would have to tell you himself. As to how to call upon him, do the same as you did with me."

That didn't help her at all. Kagome looked to the ground before biting her lip. She barely heard Sesshomaru and his orders as she thought deeply on what Zhou-Mao said. She had only followed her gut when she practically summoned his irritating self.

But if she didn't know nor has ever met this Eeinu, how would she get to him? "Do you know what is going to attack me?" she asked suddenly that caused Zhou-Mao to blink at the question. He stared at her then looked away. "So, you know but can't say? Can you at least give me a date?"

"Yes I know and no, I can't say," he confirmed.

"Why the hell not?"

"You need to figure it out on your own. I will not be giving you any freebies nor will I just hand it to you."

She huffed as she stood up from the ground. "Then you're free to go away." He grinned at her, waved, then disappeared from their sight. "I hate that man."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her before turning to Kenichi, who decided to stay quiet but clearly wanted to say something. "Raiyu, I am done here." The man looked to the silver-haired man and nodded. "Miko, follow." He started to leave as Kagome followed, a bit slower though.

Kagome placed a hand on the cell that held Kenichi and the door opened. They shared a look before he got up and went after them, all the while ignoring his father, who tried to stop his son from going with them.

The brothers were alone as it seemed that their lord forgot about the two of them. They also couldn't believe that they got away from the angered demon, alive... Perhaps they should count their blessings.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	40. Feels like I'm Drowning

**A/N: Uhhh... hi?**

 **I wanna finish this story so I can upload more! D: Technically it's done, I'm just horrible at uploading. Here's two chapters for funsies!**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 40

Feels like I'm Drowning

The walk back to the West was horrible. It was clear to Kenichi and Kagome that Sesshomaru was beyond angry and neither of them wanted to talk to him during this. He was at least a few meters away from the two of them since they decided to walk slower.

Kenichi glanced to Kagome in thought. The God of Time was an element to her? That in and of itself was a weird, not to mention a completely mental thought. He wondered why and how that came to be. He also didn't like the way that that male had held her and no doubt that his friend could smell him on her. It was probably one of the reasons why he was utterly mad.

She looked up at him, catching him staring at her. He didn't look away until he felt the need to sigh. He pondered for a moment on whether he should talk or not but did anyways. "Why did you allow him to hold you for that long?" he asked, taking note that Sesshomaru had tensed up front. He watched her frown.

"I don't know," she answered and from what he could tell, it was the truth. Kenichi didn't know what to say to that though, considering he was angered at her back in the dungeons. "It's not like I care for him anyways. He was just there to protect me."

"Odd way of protecting you if I'm being honest," he commented as Kagome gave a small chuckle. "If there's anyone that should hold you like that, it's Sesshomaru. No one else should touch you like he did."

He resisted the urge to smile when Kagome twitched. "Zhou-Mao is a jackass, surely you can understand that. Plus as he oh so kindly said, he likes to see me suffer and now I understand what he was talking about."

He let his gaze settle on his friend; god, he was tense, not that he blamed him. This situation was very stressful. Miroku had been the one with Kagome when she was taken away. When he came flying into Sesshomaru's study—he was there with Sesshomaru, InuKimi and Inuyasha—the monk had described what happened. Suffice to say, mad panic happened.

And to make matters worse, an army of men came to the castle; an army of men from the East. Kenichi had immediately told Sesshomaru that it is possible that his father was behind this and if that was the case, well, it wasn't anything good.

But when he found the commander to the army and he told him that Jasper was the one to give the command to attack; Kenichi was on a mission to kill...or mane at the very least. If Jasper was around then that would be mean that his brother wasn't all that far behind. And knowing those two, meant that his father was the one that ordered them to do this. He hated being right.

If there was one thing that he knew that was going to happen when they got back; it was that Kagome wouldn't be allowed outside for some time. He hoped that she would understand...

"Even so, you shouldn't allow anyone else besides your mate to touch you," he said, causing her to jump at this voice. Kagome looked back up to him then sighed sadly.

"He is apart of me, so technically I was touching myself." Kagome flushed hard at what she just said that caused Kenichi to laugh hard; all tension leaving his body. Well when she put it like _that_ , what was he supposed to say? "Oh god, that didn't sound right," she whispered to herself that only fueled Kenichi's laugh. She smacked his arm lightly while trying to cover up her blush. She failed, naturally.

 _"Enough,_ both of you," Sesshomaru growled out that caused them to pause mid-step for a second before resuming to walk. Kagome glanced to Kenichi as if he was the one that would have the answers. He merely shrugged in a 'I don't know' sort of way.

"He's not jealous, is he?" Kagome asked, loud enough that Sesshomaru stopped walking. Kenichi's eyes widened as his friend rounded on her. Kagome felt her mouth drop a little. "I mean, of course you are!" He narrowed his eyes on her at that. "No wait, that's not what I meant! I mean—I just—shit!" She squeaked then gulped as Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her.

She looked to Kenichi for help but all he did was move out of the way and saluted her in a mocking fashion.

"You enjoy getting into trouble, do you not? I suppose you just like having someone come to your rescue," he sneered as Kagome stood still. "I now see why my half-brother hates it so much; you are nothing but trouble. I regret my decision." He turned around and continued his walk forwards, leaving Kagome behind.

Kenichi gaped; holy crap! He looked between both of them, unsure of which he should go with but gave a sad look to Kagome and went after Sesshomaru. He did say that Sesshomaru was his friend and that he would chose him over her if need be. When they both were far enough from her, she slowly started walking.

Kagome's lip trembled and she couldn't resist the tears that started trailing down her cheeks. There was a burning sensation on her neck that she cupped and soon realized why it was burning. She honestly didn't remember mating with him and when she turned her attention to her neck on the right side, she gasped.

From what she could see, it was some type of star with multiple points. What was this; some weird mating mark? The top point of the star was red and raw; why though?

On a side note though; Sesshomaru said he regretted his decision. It hurt, so much in fact that she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe; it felt like there was water in her lungs. Sesshomaru was right about one thing; trouble did follow her. She grabbed a hold of her neck with a gasp. What was going on?!

"S-Sesshomaru..." She gave one last breath before falling unconscious but not before she heard Kenichi panicking.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	41. What the hell happened?

The Other Side

Chapter 41

What The Hell Hapened?

Where was she? She glanced around. The last thing she remembered was passing out on the way back from the East. Ugh; why was it always her? She looked around the room that she was in and immediately honed in on the TV that was in front of the bed she was in. Her eyes widened on that; where the hell was she?

She moaned; this was becoming a happening. "Mommy!" She heard and blinked with wide eyes at the small male child that was bouncing on the bed. She scrambled away from the child—not in fear, mostly in surprise and all right fine, fear as well. "Mommy, are you all right?" the child asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion before trying to crawl over to her.

Kagome couldn't help it but feel a bit heartbroken when the child started to sniffle. The door to the room opened up and in walked Sesshomaru, holding another small child—this one was a girl—with a smile on his face. Holy crap! He was smiling! Kagome looked to him in fear that caused him to put the girl down and frown at her. "Kagome, are you all right?" he questioned her as she hit the headboard of the bed when he tried to reach out his hand to her.

"Don't touch me," she uttered. Sesshomaru blinked then furrowed his brows in thought.

"Akira, Hikari, why don't you two go wake up uncle Inu?" The children beamed at the idea and ran from the room. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, who looked like she was terrified of him. "Kagome, what's wrong? You can tell me. Was it Kouga? I told him to stay away from you; even after all this time and he still tries to mate with you." He shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome stared at him like he was going to bite her.

"Pardon? Babe, did you hit your head or something? What's going on?"

"Where the hell am I?"

Sesshomaru sighed and paused as he said slowly, "Let me—go find Shiori. I'll be right back." He left Kagome to her thoughts.

 _What the hell was going on?!_

He was back faster than she could continue to think to herself with a young woman that Kagome couldn't help but gape at. _Oh my lord_ , she thought as the woman smiled to her. "Good morning, Kagome. You have your mate panicking with the state that you're in at the moment. Perhaps you can tell me what it wrong? Or better yet, what is the last thing you remember?" she asked, her voice was soft and calm as Kagome watched her sit down on the end of the bed. Sesshomaru was closer to the door with an unreadable expression; one that Kagome saw on more than one occasion.

"We're not going to hurt you Kagome," he said, his tone softer than she remembered.

"I'm Shiori, Inuyasha's mate." Kagome gasped loudly and stared at her like she was crazy. "Please talk to us. Maybe we can figure something out? What is the last thing you remember?"

Kagome looked to her lap before she sniffled and looked away. She saw that Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to go over and comfort her. "I-I don't know. I was walking with Kenichi and Sesshomaru...and he was mad, said that he regretted his decision and then I felt like I couldn't breathe. I guess I passed out or something."

She didn't miss the look Shiori sent Sesshomaru, who had paled. "Sesshomaru, do you know what she is talking about?" Shiori gently asked, noticing that the male seemed highly upset.

"Yeah, I do but that was hundreds of years ago." Kagome sharply looked up. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and just knew that he could read her. "You're not lying...Hm, I need you to call Zhou-Mao and Saiyu."

"Say what?" Kagome looked at him for a moment then said, "You hate Zhou-Mao though."

There was definitely a twitch of his lip when she said that. "That's entirely besides the point. I will deal with him but he needs to be here."

Shiori switched her gaze between the two of them, a bit confused on what they were talking about then Kagome closed her eyes and a man was suddenly standing on the other side of the bed, closer to Kagome. She gaped at him.

Zhou-Mao looked around the room in wonder then his eyes landed on Kagome. "I just got rid of you; why did you call me back?" he demanded but all Kagome did was point to Sesshomaru as he glanced to him. Then he looked around the room and focused back on Kagome. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me," Kagome warned as Zhou-Mao smirked knowingly. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"But of course but like I said, I couldn't tell you. You had to figure it out on your own. I wasn't about to simply hand it to you."

Sesshomaru growled at this as the dark male glanced back to him. "Where the hell is _my Kagome_?" Kagome blinked at the tone.

He stifled a laugh. "There is only one Kagome and this is her," he said, patting on Kagome's shoulder; she glared at him. "This one is merely a couple of hundred years younger; that's all, as am I for that matter."

"So what you're saying is that I'm trapped?" Kagome managed to get out, her fear suddenly taking a hold of her. Zhou-Mao stroked his chin in thought.

"Trapped isn't the right word; stuck, maybe, for the _time_ being. Perhaps this is a lesson to you."

"You're the reason that Sesshomaru absolutely hates me!"

"That was a bonus."

"You complete and utter jackass—"

"—Thank you," he interrupted.

"—I should have you castrated. Maybe throw you in a lake and drown you!"

"I would simply freeze _time_ and get out of that situation."

Kagome groaned and flopped in the bed as she angrily screamed into the pillow.

Sesshomaru and Shiori shared a look with each other as the door to the room opened once again. This time with Inuyasha, dragging two small children into the room as well. They were attached to his legs, making it a struggle to walk further into the room. "Sesshomaru, you bastard, call off your brats!" he whined as his brother chuckled.

"Akira, Hikari, let go of your uncle," he said as his children begrudgingly let go of Inuyasha. They pouted afterwards.

"Is mommy okay, daddy?" they chorused together.

"Oh wow, you two end up with brats; that's hilarious," Zhou-Mao mocked with a smirk.

"Daddy, that man is mean," Hikari pointed out as Inuyasha grinned at this.

Inuyasha did a double take on the man near Kagome. "Yo, Sesshomaru, I thought you didn't like males near Kagome?"

"I don't but that's not Kagome," he responded that made Inuyasha shift his eyes between his brother and the woman on the bed.

"Um...are you seeing something I'm not? Cause I'm almost positive that that is Kagome."

Zhou-Mao ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I told you; it is Kagome, just a couple hundred years younger. There has been a relatively bad accident recently. So, she is stuck, here, with you lot."

"I hate my life," Kagome mumbled against the pillow but all the demons heard this.

"Whoa, w-wait, what?" Inuyasha stuttered before breaking out into a grin. "Oh Kagome, you got into trouble again, didn't you? Don't tell me you teleported here and switched with Sesshomaru's older Kagome? Cause I could see that happening." He barked a laugh as a thought just occurred to him. "Oh god, can you imagine older Kagome trying to seduce younger Sesshomaru? _That_ I would pay to see!"

There was silence, to which, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as if he just noticed that he said something wrong. "Oh, you don't think that happened do you?" Kagome asked to all.

Zhou-Mao chuckled. "I could show you what is happening with the other Kagome." They all looked to him as Kagome threw him a skeptical look.

"You're not that nice that you would," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not nice but I am a bit curious and curiosity with _time_ is not a good thing." He flicked his wrist as a screen appeared in front of Kagome, who eeped when this happened.

On the screen showed Kenichi trying to wake up Kagome, mumbling things that they couldn't hear. Sesshomaru was behind them with an annoyed look on his face. He was talking but yet again, they couldn't hear what was being said. Suddenly, older Kagome sat straight up quickly, glanced around before her eyes laid on Kenichi.

 _"Oh christ, what did I land into this time?"_ Oh wow, they could understand her. They pointedly looked at Zhou-Mao for the answer to this.

"I am apart of Kagome. You can hear what she says but the people around her, you cannot," was his response.

They looked back to the screen. _"Oh, Sesshomaru if you're mad about me breaking your mother's vase, that was entirely Inuyasha's fault."_ Inuyasha paled when his brother gave him a deadly look. _"But judging by your face...oh my god, you're young. Oh god, no."_ Kenichi looked confused and looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru in wonder. Their mouths moved, no voice coming out, of course, then Kagome said, _"Is this the time when Sesshomaru rescued me and Kenichi from his father? Cause if it is, I feel really bad for my younger self."_

Zhou-Mao looked for once in his life, in awe. "Damn, she actually came to that conclusion faster than you," he said to Kagome, who sneered at him in annoyance.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved and from what Kagome could see, he was probably asking what was going on. _"Oh that's easy. You see, I was hiding from my mate since I didn't want him to know what I was doing and well, let's just say that it worked out better than I originally thought. I was in the middle of seeing if I could go back in time and Zhou-Mao said that I could if I really focused on it. Little did I know though, it would be mean that I would switch places with my younger self... Then again, Zhou-Mao does in fact like to see me suffer so it's only natural that he left that tidbit out."_

"Oh my god, _that_ was what she was doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then remembered where he was as he got a face full of Sesshomaru.

"You mean to tell me that you _knew_ what she was doing?!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha held his arms in surrender. "You are dead."

"Now, now, honestly, I didn't know she was planning on time-traveling. If I did, you think I would have allowed her to do that?!"

"Run." Inuyasha flew out of the room with Sesshomaru trailing after him.

Kagome blinked then slowly narrowed her eyes on Zhou-Mao, who grinned back at her. "Oh you jackass; even later down the line and you still act like this!"

"What can I say; I love to see you suffer."

"Why is it always you though? Why can't I talk with an of the other elements?" she asked as he shrugged.

"You normally just seem to call upon me if that's the case."

"Sesshomaru said earlier that I should call upon you and...Sai?"

"Saiyu," Shiori helped out.

"Yeah that, so clearly I don't just call you," Kagome said with a twitch of her eye.

 _"Oh don't look at me like that, mister. One of these days, you're actually going to love me and I happen to know all the places you love to be touched. Your ears are really sensitive, as is your neck, and your hips. Oh you're not happy that I know this? Well believe me, when my younger self gets back here, she'll probably listen to me cause I'm almost positive that Zhou-Mao is allowing them to listen in on us. If he's not, then I'll just have to contact my younger self another way."_

Zhou-Mao smirked, Kagome groaned, Shiori blushed hard, and the children stared on in confusion.

"I wonder how long I'll be here?" Kagome said softly as Sesshomaru walked back into the room with a self-satisfied smirk. Inuyasha followed shortly after with a black eye and a limp. Shiori ran to him to check his injuries.

 _"On a plus side, you're stuck with me for the next two weeks. Prepare for me to do some damage while I'm here; that much you should know."_

Kagome whined as Inuyasha laughed. "Well, we're stuck with you for two weeks. What you couldn't do before, you can do now. We won't hold you hostage here but at least have someone with you. That's all I ask," Inuyasha told her; she whined harder. He chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm gonna go. If you need me, please don't call upon me," Zhou-Mao said before disappearing once again.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started as she looked to him. "Call upon Saiyu now."

"How?"

"The same way you do with Zhou-Mao," he offered as if that would explain it all.

Kagome frowned. "Which one of the elements is he?"

"He is your healing."

Kagome's frown deepened but she tried to call upon him regardless. Zhou-Mao was always saying that she needed to follow her heart so she listened to that. As if automatically, she said, "I call upon Saiyu, cover me in warmth." She noticed that everyone in the room closed their eyes and Sesshomaru used his hands to cover the children's eyes. She closed her as well as a blinding light came out of her.

Once the light vanished a man stood there with a bored expression on his face. Kagome looked at him, taking in his odd clothing.

Saiyu was a white-haired male with chestnut eyes. He was pale and wrapped in a dark blue cape that flared around his neck and mid-back with a tie that held it together at his front. He wore a white puffy shirt with black crosses down the front of the shirt with darker blue fingerless gloves. His vest was a lighter shade of the blue he wore with white buttons.

From there, the fabric flared like the cape around his waist in layers. He wore black pants that were tucked into his boots; they were black with white criss-crosses that wrapped around his calf.

"How may I be of service, milady?" his voice was gentle; complete opposite of Zhou-Mao.

"Actually, Saiyu, this time I am in need of some service," Sesshomaru told him as he casually looked to him. He glanced back to Kagome, who nodded then turned his attention back to the male. "This is a younger version of—"

"Yes. My apologies for interrupting you but I have heard what has happened to milady. You wish for me to see if she is hurt?" he asked as Sesshomaru nodded to him, completely unfazed that he got cut off. Saiyu moved over to the left side of the bed before settling himself down in front of his lady. "Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have seen and heard the tales that you have been on." Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Now placed your hands in mine and we shall continue."

She was hesitant but Saiyu smiled gently at her. She placed her hands in his and felt his warmth. Their hands glowed a light blue color with specks of white floating around them. It was over faster than she could blink. "Whoa; that was awesome," she told as Saiyu nodded.

He turned his head to Sesshomaru. "There is nothing wrong with her." That answer seemed to please him but then Saiyu frowned and added, "Although, I am not entirely sure what is up with her mark. The point for her mate is red and sore; is it not milady?" Kagome bit her lip in worry but he took that as an answer. "Which means that whatever happened before she came here, has caused a strain on her bond."

Well that certainly didn't sound good. "I see," Sesshomaru started. "A couple hundred years ago—or in her case, a couple minutes ago—I said I regret my decision." Saiyu looked horrified at this. "Having Fate attack the bond was one thing; having myself attack, it was another. That was not good wording on my part."

"Oh dear." Saiyu held his gaze with Sesshomaru, who looked away after a minute. He sighed as he dropped his hands with Kagome. "Milady, at any point in time that you feel like you are hurt, please call upon me. I will help you through whatever you need. For now though, I will leave. I will be around." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before disappearing altogether.

The day passed without so much as a glance. Kagome was placed in a room—she supposed that it was a guest room. Now that she thought about it, it would be weird to sleep in the room that Sesshomaru used, considering she wasn't in the right time. Or she was. _God, that's confusing..._

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	42. A Week's Worth

**A/N: Getting closer to the end. :D**

 **I enjoyed this chapter, a lot.**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 42

A Week's Worth

 _Day 1_

In the morning, she wandered around the house to get a feel to it, especially if she was going to be staying here for the next two weeks. She eventually found what she was looking for; the kitchen.

She started to cook breakfast; if there was only thing that she didn't want to be, it was being a burden. As she cooked all different kinds of food, she heard and ignored the footsteps that walked into the kitchen. "Oh god, never leave," came Inuyasha's voice as she whirled around, startled. She gave him a questioning look. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Other you can't cook to save her life when she's pregnant, which is sad cause I always look forward to your cooking."

Kagome laughed out loud at that statement as Inuyasha grinned. She handed him a plate and a fork as he piled what he could see around him. Inuyasha dug into the food with multiple moans of pleasure. "Good morning," she mumbled as she went back to cooking up some french toast.

"Morning!" he chirped happily. "So, since you have no ties to this Sesshomaru, here—since you know you don't the ability to shut him up at a single touch—I think that this is a perfect chance for the two of us to get to know one another. Sesshomaru never allows other you near other males so I'm always at the sidelines when it comes to things that are related to you." Kagome blinked rapidly at his explanation. "So I have finally found myself a loophole and I plan on using it every moment I have while you're here, by the way."

In which, he stood up from his chair, rounding the table that was in the way and hugged Kagome from behind. It made her squeak and caused him to chuckle. There was a pure moment of happiness then someone—someone that wasn't the two of them—cleared their throat. Inuyasha furrowed his brows to the dish that she was making before slowly turning his head to the noise that was to his right.

Sesshomaru stood there with an annoyed look on his face. Inuyasha briefly wondered if his brother had heard about his loophole... Kagome wiggled herself out of Inuyasha's grasp; he pouted as she smiled at his brother. "Morning!" she said as she handed him utensils. He took them, his eyes looking to Inuyasha for some sort of explanation. Inuyasha merely shrugged back as his answer.

"What are you doing up?" he questioned.

Kagome for a moment, looked like she didn't know whether or not she should say what was on her mind. Then it didn't seem like it mattered when she told him, "Well, I don't want to be a bother while I'm staying here so I thought I would get up early to make breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay regardless since it seemed like it was out of your hand."

The brothers shared a look with each other as if to say, 'was she serious?' They both turned back to her but she had turned her back on them in order to finish the dish she was making. "You would never be a bother to us," Inuyasha confirmed as she gave him a side-glance. "You're Kagome; you're our best friend—well you're my best friend. I can't entirely say what you are to Sesshomaru since I honestly don't know aside from being his mate."

"Have you always been this talkative?" Kagome wondered as Inuyasha flushed brightly. He glared at Sesshomaru when he chuckled at him. "I mean, you have always had a loud mouth...I just don't remember you being so—informative." That sounded like it was more of an afterthought.

Inuyasha huffed before grabbing another slice of french toast, after Kagome had placed the plate of it down in front of them. "Inuyasha's mouth has never actually found an off button," Sesshomaru concurred. It had Kagome resisting the urge to smile as well as holding off a laugh.

"God damnit! You're a couple of hundred years younger and you two _still_ gang up on me! I can't win!" Inuyasha whined.

"You're easy to rile," she pointed out with a nod. Inuyasha scoffed.

"As are you but you don't see me ganging up on you, now do you?"

"Well...do you want me to be honest?"

"No, I really don't."

Kagome shook her head as she stared at him. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"You, me, and Shiori will be heading and spending the day at the mall. Sesshomaru can take care of his brats which leaves us with the fun part." Inuyasha looked pleased when Sesshomaru gave a grunt in displeasure. "And, like I said, Sesshomaru doesn't really feel the need to protect you like other you so it's you and me, baby!"

"And Shiori," Kagome added.

"Yeah, her too."

Sesshomaru suddenly looked put out before he started growling at his brother, who for a moment thought that he was in for it but then Sesshomaru didn't do anything to confirm this. His brother stuck his tongue out at him and smirked.

XXX

 _Day 2_

Kagome got to see Naraku the next day; she was thoroughly surprised with this. It was late in the afternoon and she had just finished her late lunch. The only one besides her that was in the house was Inuyasha and he was currently in one of his I-must-have-a-nap moments, or so says Shiori when she had asked what he was sleeping so early.

There was a single quick knock on the front door that caused Kagome to pause before she walked over to it and answered it. When the door opened; two things happened. One; Kagome could only stare at the male and two; Naraku took a moment that to her seemed like he was staring at an entirely different woman. "Kagome?" he asked slowly as if he was testing out her name.

"Um yes?"

Naraku blinked. "Weren't you pregnant the last time I saw you? And I just saw you last week." He blinked some more, obviously not all that sure what he was looking at; not that Kagome blamed him. "What am I staring at?"

"Wanna come in? Although, I'm not sure I'm allowed to allow anyone in," she said quickly, that Naraku wasn't all that sure what she said. Regardless, he walked on into the room and sat himself down in the living room with Kagome slowly coming up behind him. She sat down in a single fluffy chair across from where Naraku was.

"So, what am I staring at? You're obviously not the Kagome I now nowadays. She's got more of an air to her _and_ she's pregnant," he chuckled as Kagome rubbed the back of her neck in nerves. Naraku saw this and narrowed his eyes on that. Kagome wondered if he was recalling on certain memories. "How old are you?"

"Uh...twenty?"

He gave her a blank look then laughed. "Oh, you really had me going there for a second. Now, seriously, how old are you?" Kagome gave him her own look as he slowly realized that she was in fact telling the truth. "You're shitting me, right?" She shook her head. "Holy shit! But the Kagome I know is at least five-hundred and twenty—oh, my, god. You're five-hundred years _younger_?!"

Nice, at least that gave her, her age when she's in this time. Although, she probably would've been able to figure that out sooner or later; later, knowing her. "Well that solves one question." Kagome bit her lip as she watched as Naraku leaned against his legs, moving his body to lean towards her.

"This is priceless," he said with a smirk. "So, how'd it happened? Did Sesshomaru finally manage to make you age backwards? Or did one of Inuyasha's prank backfire? Hell, did Kenichi finally decide to experiment on you?" Kagome's eyes widened on his rapid fire of questions. "But then again, if any of that _did_ happen, you'd still be pregnant since I can't imagine that Sesshomaru would allow anyone to fiddle with his brats."

"Whoa, slow down! I can't keep up with your questions." Naraku leaned back against the couch with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Whatever you're thinking; you're wrong, on more than one account."

"Oh yeah? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're family is one big joke. I can see everything that I just asked about, happening since it has happened _on more than one account._ " Kagome gaped at him.

"Oh my god, _what?_ When?"

Naraku grinned as he ranted, "Well, the thing about Sesshomaru aging you backwards, didn't happen but I look forward to when it does. I'd love to see him take care of a baby of yourself." He grinned to himself. "Inuyasha has always had this thing with pranks; I think he mostly got it from Shippo since the two of them are a nightmare together. Point is, is that Inuyasha—as of three weeks ago—pulled a prank on you that involved something akin to a lust potion…I think.

"It certainly seemed like that in any case. It was hilarious, considering you are the mate to Sesshomaru and you were lusting after his best friend; poor Kenichi. And Kenichi experimenting on you; well, let's just say that that is a taboo subject in the house of the West."

Kagome could only gawk. Oh god, did she actually have to go through that, down the line in her life? She sure hoped not. "Oh christ; why am I still alive?" she muttered to herself as Naraku chuckled at her. She glared at him.

The door opened, bringing in Shiori, Sesshomaru, and the two brats as everyone calls them. They took one look to the scene in the living room and sighed. "Naraku, give me one good reason as to why I should not throw you out of my house?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"Kagome told me to come by; said something about helping her with time-travel," was his response as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Naraku held his arms up in surrender. "Granted—I probably shouldn't have said _that_."

"So, you are in on her plan as well?"

"Of cour—wait, what plan?" Naraku turned to him. "Does it have to do with the fact that her younger self is in your living room?"

Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome, who suddenly felt that she wanted to hide. "I didn't _tell_ him anything!" She felt the need to _say_ something; although, judging by his stare, she could tell that what she said did not help in this situation.

"I see." Kagome couldn't actually see how he saw but she didn't say anything else. "And where did Kagome perform this ritual?"

"Oh that's easy; at Kenichi's place with the help of myself, Zhou-Mao, Jasper, and Sebastian," Naraku helped out.

 _"Again with the experimenting!"_ Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku moved from the couch to hide behind the chair that Kagome was sitting in. "Why doesn't she seem to learn?!" He stormed off out of the room, the two children running after their father as Shiori shook her head with a gentle smile.

XXX

 _Day 3_

After the incident with Naraku and Sesshomaru finding out about Kenichi's experiments; Kagome was seeing a lot more of Kenichi and—what Inuyasha calls them, his boy toys—Jasper and Sebastian. Right now Sesshomaru and his friend were fighting it out as Kagome had taken to her guest room to avoid the tension.

Jasper came into her room with a look of pure panic and as soon as he saw her, his eyes lit up. "Ah, Kagome! How nice to see you! Well, younger you but same thing! It is amazing that the time-travel thing actually managed to work!"

Well he was certainly pleased that whatever this was happened. Kagome didn't know what to think about that though. She just wanted to go back to being in the feudal era, where she didn't feel as trapped as she did here.

Since Jasper was the one to kidnap her; she wasn't entirely sure how to response with the male in her room at the moment and he seemed to understand that too. "Um..."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I am sorry that I kidnapped you. Honestly, my brother and I were not in the right mind when our lord threw that idea to us."

"I suppose that's better than nothing but if and when I see your younger selves, you'll be meeting my fists," she threatened since it made her feel better. Jasper chuckled at this.

"I would not put it pass you, so no worries there. I do have to wonder how exactly our plan this time around, actually worked? We certainly were not expecting it to," he said. Kagome blinked.

"I honestly don't know either. I would very much like to go back but at the same time..." She paused here as Jasper watched her expression turn sad as well as her aura—no doubt that the others felt that too. "At the same time, I'm scared. Sesshomaru absolutely hates me. I don't know if I'm up to going back to that."

Jasper gave her a worried look, one that Kagome saw and flinched. They both heard the sudden silence, followed by a knock on her door, then Sesshomaru, Kenichi, and Sebastian walked through. Jasper grinned slowly as Kagome glared at him. "What troubles you, Kagome?" Kenichi asked as he sat down on her bed.

All of them heard Sesshomaru's growl but Kenichi purposely ignored it and focused on Kagome, who said, "It doesn't matter. My thoughts don't matter when I'm here."

"Who the hell told you that?" Sebastian demanded. It made Kagome be reminded of Inuyasha; it also brought a smile to her face.

"It's just how I see it, I suppose."

"Then think differently," Kenichi told her. "You're still you, even if it means that you're a bit younger. Now, tell me what troubles you?"

He was really worried from what Kagome could tell. She sighed. "What am I going to do about Sesshomaru? He thinks that I betrayed him through the means of Zhou-Mao and no matter what I say, he refuses to listen."

"Ah, right," he started as she watched him think it over for what he wanted to say next. "I'm trying to remember what happened next after the idiots kidnapped you." There was a grunt that he heard and turned to Sesshomaru.

"I will give you some insight on how to speed up the process to make me see it your way," Sesshomaru started, giving Kagome a little bit of hope. He moved around the room and came to the dresser that was to the far right of Kagome, closer to the window. He opened the first drawer, moved some things around before pulling out something. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, ignoring the confused looks he was getting and put the thing on her neck. "This is a necklace that only myself knows. The necklace itself is not important but my youki is. Zhou-Mao helped infuse my youki into it a few hundred years back since we all know how much trouble you attract."

Ignoring the jab at her, Kagome looked down to her neck and grabbed the necklace; it was simple with an sapphire oval jewel with a silver chain. Still though; that was a really pretty necklace. She could feel the demonic presence it was giving off but at the same time, it gave off a sense of security. "Why did he help you? I thought you two don't like each other?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as he moved to go back to his original spot near the door. "Oh, we don't. If I could kill him, I would." Kagome looked ready to laugh as he added, "As to why he helped me; you were in an accident. I can't entirely tell you what happens, but know this, it is life or death."

"But I obviously live," she broke in as he smiled at her.

"You do; yes, but I can't tell you what _exactly_ happens to you."

"You sound just like Zhou-Mao."

He growled and chided, "Don't compare me to him."

Kagome merely smiled in response.

XXX

 _Day 4_

Today she got to re-meet Rin and Shippo and boy was that a surprise that in of itself. She knew that Rin would grow up eventually but she never thought that she would live to see this time. So when Rin walked into the kitchen with Shippo following behind her, she tilted her head in confusion. What?

Shippo suddenly turned to her and growled. Kagome blinked and jumped back when her Shippo went after her like she was an enemy. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, alerting the others in the house that something was wrong.

He didn't seem to hear her as he swiped at her. She reared back to avoid the claws as Sesshomaru practically flew in front of her and snarled at the fox. "Stand, down," he growled, glaring at Shippo, who glared back with just as much intent behind the command.

"You allowed some person that looks like mother into your house? Are you mental?!" Kagome made a circle with her mouth, blinking rapidly.

Rin, who was watching from the sidelines, inched closer to Kagome. When she was finally near the woman, they both shared a look with each other before Rin slowly smiled. "Oh, my god," she whispered as she then wrapped her arms around Kagome, who squeaked, making the males momentarily forgot their fight to look at the women. Rin turned to Shippo, jumping with joy. "Shippo! It's mom!"

He gave a look that clearly questioned her sanity. "Are you in your right mind? That woman is clearly not mother!"

"Focus on your bond with her!" Rin glared at her adoptive brother. Shippo gaped at her before sneering at Kagome, who took a step back out of fear. Sesshomaru glowered at Shippo but waited until the fox found what Rin was talking about.

It took several of minutes but Shippo's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "B-But how? I don't understand. This can't possibly be mother; she's not pregnant and she's younger—wait," he ranted then paused, which then followed a loud groan. "Oh god, please tell me mother didn't _succeed_?!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Shippo, who suddenly found the ground to be the most interesting thing he found in the world. "Don't tell me you were in on it as well because if you were, so help me your head will roll." Shippo paled and hide behind Rin, who was snickering at the sight. Kagome didn't entirely understand the situation but refused to laugh since—from what she's seen—Sesshomaru doesn't like the idea that his Kagome went back to her time-traveling days.

"I wasn't in on it! She only bounced ideas at me but I told her that you would be mad if she went along with this. I told her to back out but she refused! You know how stubborn mother is!" Shippo explained or tried to since Sesshomaru didn't seem to having any of this.

"Yes, she rivals me," he said as Rin giggled, knowing that that was true. "But that doesn't explain why everyone went behind my back in order to allow this to happen."

"Whoa, aside from mother, who else went behind your back?" Shippo asked, eyes still wide, even wider knowing that others actually allowed this to progress.

"Kenichi, Jasper, Sebastian, Naraku, Zhou-mao; would you like me to continue?" he listed with a question.

"Holy shit." Shippo rubbed his face with another groan. "So mother succeeded and switched places with this one?" He pointed to Kagome as Sesshomaru nodded. "Well damn! Mother royally dug her own grave!"

"That she did," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Gonna kill your mate?" Shippo mocked with a laugh but seemed to notice the glint in Sesshomaru's eyes and paled. "I was kidding!"

"Well, I've had five-hundred years with her. I think that suits me just fine. Plus I wouldn't mind hurting her."

He seemed serious as Rin and Shippo merely stared at him for even suggesting what he wanted to do. Twins stares looked to Kagome before they both encouraged her to calm him down. Kagome turned to them and scowled. She turned to Sesshomaru, walking over to him as he leaned against the table in the kitchen.

"You know, considering that you're talking about me in my near future, I don't approve of this death," Kagome pointed out as he stared down at her.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you don't have a say in the matter."

Kagome huffed then poked him in the chest. He looked offended that she even touched him but she didn't care nor saw this look. "So you're going to kill me because you don't like that I can time-travel?"

"No, I'm going to kill her because she shouldn't have done this while she's pregnant and because she did this behind my back!"

"Probably because I knew that you would say no."

"That's beside the point."

"Not really; I think that explains a lot."

Shippo and Rin looked between the two of them like a game of ping pong. Kagome still fought with him, regardless of what time she was in. This was hilarious.

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you then."

"Argh, no wonder she did this behind your back! You're impossible." Kagome turned and left the room, mumbling all the way back to her guest room.

XXX

 _Day 5_

Shiori, Inuyasha, and Kagome were sitting in a little tea shop in downtown chatting. Well, more like Kagome ranted about impossible demons and Shiori and Inuyasha were amused.

"Even still, you two fight like cats and dogs," Shiori quietly said as her mate chuckled. "He has more experience than you do but regardless, it's like you never left."

"Oh good, you noticed that too." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome pouted.

"Still, he's insufferable."

"Well, you would see it like that but believe me, Sesshomaru has mellowed out and then some," he said with a smile. Then he smirked and added, "But then again, you are the reason for this mellow and older you just screwed it all up!"

"Inuyasha!" He ignored his mate's small shout and continued to watch Kagome, who was not all that pleased.

Kagome sighed as she sipped on her tea. "Can I ask you two something?" When she received the nods, she continued, "How old are Akira and Hikari?"

Shiori smiled at her. "Akira is five-hundred and little Hikari is almost three-hundred."

"Wait what?" She seemed to pale a little. "If Akira is actually five-hundred, then wouldn't that mean I'm pregnant now?"

Inuyasha had just taken a sip of tea, choked, then spit it out and onto Shiori. He profusely apologized as soon as it happened then tried to dry off his mate. Shiori twitched. "Figured that out, did ya?" His voice was hoarse from his fit as Kagome stared, motionless.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He turned to his mate as he tried not to laugh at Shiori's dampened look.

Shiori shook her head as she looked to Kagome. "Kagome?" she asked then tried again, then tried waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. All her attempts were useless; Kagome didn't blink, move, nothing. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha snickered into his shoulder, bringing Kagome out of her trance. "Eh, Kagome, it's not like it's a bad thing. Akira is the one thing that actually manages to get Sesshomaru off your butt with his anger. Once he finds out that you're pregnant, all anger vanishes."

"So you're saying that he only stays with me because he gets an heir?" Kagome's face was devoid of emotion; Shiori didn't like that look and sent her a worried one her way.

He gaped at her. "That is not what I was saying whatsoever, so stop twisting my words around. You and Sesshomaru have been through a lot together and he almost lost you and the baby to an attack. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"He said that we was going to kill my other self though."

"He says a lot of things he doesn't mean. If I know him the way I know him, he'll probably give other you a silent treatment, make you fend for yourself when it comes to food, and treat you like you don't exist for a little while but he would never kill the one thing that has brought joy to his world," Inuyasha boasted as Kagome felt tears make their way to her eyes. "Plus, what other you did, is pretty bad. Other you is pregnant—heavily pregnant actually—in the feudal era with other Sesshomaru, who is a complete jackass."

Both girls giggled at this as Shiori wrapped her arm around Kagome, bringing her closer to herself in comfort. Kagome smiled to the two of them, feeling a bit better.

XXX

 _Day 6_

Kagome took a day off from interacting with the others around the house. She stayed for the most part in the guest room that she was allowed. After yesterday and the reveal that she was pregnant made her want to hide.

Which is exactly what she did.

She stayed in her room for the whole day actually. Kagome had placed a barrier around the door and windows to prevent anyone from trying to get into her room. She didn't want to be bothered.

Slowly, she placed her hands on her stomach and concentrated on finding out if she really was pregnant—not that she didn't trust Inuyasha's nose...or his words.

There was a moment of silence and then her powers flared. It wasn't enough to hurt her or whatever was in her stomach though but enough that it allowed her to feel the presence of something.

She gasped; there was a very small aura pulsing back at her, letting her know that it was alive. It felt like a mixture of her and Sesshomaru.

Tears gathered in her eyes and were uncontrollable. They fled her eyes, rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. She really was pregnant.

Would Sesshomaru's anger really disappear because she was going to have a baby? She didn't think it would; he felt betrayed like Kenichi said he would. Well not in those words exactly but still...

What was going to happen when she returned home? Would she be accepted or disowned by both mate and friends? Kagome choked back a sob at thinking that. She wanted to go home now; damn, she was homesick.

While she did love everyone that was around now, it wasn't the same. Although, if anything, she was happy that she managed to grab a glimspe of her future.

"Please, whatever god is listening, find some way to send me home soon."

XXX

 _Day 7_

Her prayers were answered in the morning the next day but she didn't think that they would answer like this. She had just walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Inuyasha, who smiled at her.

Everyone was in the room with her. Sesshomaru was seeing to his brats—she finally gave into calling them that. Inuyasha was sitting in between herself and Shiori. Kenichi was on another couch with Jasper sitting on the floor with his back to the couch next to Kenichi's knee and Sebastian was on the right side of Kenichi. Shippo and Rin were playing with Akira and Hikari with some toys on the ground.

 _This is such an odd thing to watch,_ Kagome mused. It was a peaceful morning or was until a portal opened and closed in the midle of the room; out stepped Zhou-Mao and her other self.

"Oh god, it feels so much better to be here!" she sighed and squeaked when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "Sess! Not so tight!"

"You are in big trouble," Zhou-Mao commented dryly as she glared at him from her position.

"This is not weird at all but now there's two Kagomes in the same room," Inuyasha laughed as eyes looked to both Kagomes.

Both blushed at the same time and said, "It would be weird if there were two Inuyashas"

"Whoa; surround sound!" Jasper smirked but was slapped by his brother. Jasper glared at him.

Zhou-Mao looked on with a bored expression before saying, "All right, here's what's foing to happen. You." He pointed to the Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. "Are now officially Kag. And you." He then pointed to the other Kagome near Inuyasha. "Are now Gome. Got it? I would hate to be confused."

The girls nodded to that; that would be confusing. "So, now there are two Kagomes in the same timeline, that shouldn't be a thing," Shippo chimed in, others nodding at this. "How do we get Gome back?"

Kag looked thoughtful for a moment then Sesshomaru scolded her. She slowly turned while glaring at him. Then she ignored him altogether and said, "Okay, so Gome, you're going to have to call out your own Zhou-Mao." She twitched at that and Kag only laughed. "Well go on."

Gome sighed but listened and when Zhou-Mao materialized next to her, he stared at himself. "Christ; what did I step into now?" Kag laughed.

"Just like with both Kagomes; you and I will spilt our names. I will be Mao," he said calmly or as calmly as he could get. Gome's Zhou-Mao looked offended.

"Oh whatever. Why am I out?"

Kag wiggled herself out of her mate's arm ignoring the growl that came with it when she got out and clapped her hands together. "Mao will be opening a portal with the help of Zhou while we watch and wait. We should do it in the backyard though since I'm not all that sure what will happen with two gods of time..."

So they moved to the backyard where all hell broke loose or in other words, where two bulls clashed horns. Zhou and Mao were not happy to be working _together_.

"So, this is how it will work—" Mao started then glared when he got cut off.

"Oh no you don't. I am not listening to the likes of you."

"The likes of _you_ , you know, since we are the same person."

"Tch, yeah right. If we're going to do anything; you will listen to me."

"Oh hell no. I have more experience than you so you will be listening to _me_."

"Fuck that—"

"Zhou, so help me, I will castrate you if you don't listen to Mao," Gome snarled as both of them paled, causing everyone else to chuckle at the threat. "For once in your life, learn to work together, jackass."

"How dare you talk to me like that you bitch," Zhou sneered at her. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You could be the king of the world and I would still talk that way to you. Just get along with it, will you? I wanna go home!"

"Heh, you have another thing coming if you think I'm working with him, let alone listening to him."

Gome glowed for a second, her eyes white suddenly as she stalked to Zhou, who despite his own words, took a step back. "You listen to me or I'll be forced to use all the elements on you while I listen to your screams."

Kag was at awe at her younger self but then memories started to flow back to her. She warned, "Careful of the baby, Gome. You never know what'll happen if you use your powers like that to the baby."

Time stilled for Gome in that moment. Her power was there one second then the next, gone. Zhou actually looked happy that she didn't fry him. "Get to work Zhou," she snarled as Zhou nodded rapidly and went over to Mao, who smirked knowingly.

They worked together; one willing, the other not so much but it was enough to open the portal. Mao combined his powers to the time that he was currently in as Zhou combined his to the time that Gome came from, back in the feudal era.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Inuyasha said with a frown. Gome hugged him. "The one time I actually get to hug you willingly without Sesshomaru breathing down my neck." All except Sesshomaru, laughed. He didn't entirely look all that happy that his brother was talking about him.

"It's not goodbye; we're still together even after all this time," she beamed as he smiled at her.

"In our short time together," Kenichi started. "I have enjoyed more so than normal. So I thank you for the fun." Jasper and Sebastian chirped behind him in agreement. Gome hugged them all.

"It's been nice to see you Kagome," Shiori cheer quietly, hugging the woman that ran into her arms. "A little word in advance, we will be seeing each other soon enough." Gome looked entirely confused but Kag and Sesshomaru both had a look of horror on their face. As did Kenichi for that matter. That worried her more then she was willing to let on. "But it turns out all right in the end, like it always does."

Gome only nodded before moving to Shippo and Rin. They were the two people that she didn't get to spend all that much time with but she was still grateful to see that they lived to this age. They grouped hugged, tears flowing down the girls face. Shippo tried to be strong for them both.

She bowed to Sesshomaru, who was impressed. "Thank you for showing me your hospitality even though this was entirely Kag's fault."

"Hey!" She was ignored.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Regardless, it's been nice having you around."

"You're still impossible."

"You're still a nut case."

"Oh, so we're still on the same page then!" Gome laughed as Sesshomaru shook his head but wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She let go and moved over to Zhou. Mao nodded to her with a smile. She assumed that he too mellowed out. "Well, I guess I'll be here in five-hundred years."

"Damn straight you will!" Inuyasha nodded.

Akira and Hikari bounced after Kagome, throwing themselves at her legs, mumbling that they will miss her. She patted them on their head and said, "I'm much closer than you think."

She looked to Zhou, who nodded then disappeared as Kagome waved her goodbyes and stepped through the portal.

"Babe, why did you come home a week earlier?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, I went into labor," was her answer.

 _"What?!"_ was everyone else's answer.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	43. I'm Back

The Other Side

Chapter 43

I'm Back

Kagome stepped through the portal, landing in Sesshomaru's study. Her friends and mate were staring at her like they couldn't believe what they were looking at. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to be home!" she cried as she hugged Inuyasha, who was the closest. He yelped but grabbed her, nestling his face in her hair.

"Mama!" Shippo sailed through the air and landed on Kagome's head, hugging that. Rin wrapped her small hands on Kagome's legs and cried herself.

Kenichi sighed in relief. "Thank god you're back. You've had us worried," he said as Kagome nodded to him that she heard him.

"Oh my sweet dear," InuKimi muttered as she too threw herself at the woman. "We have missed you." Sango and Miroku looked at each other before diving into the mix, muttering their own welcome; happy to see their friend was back.

Sesshomaru watched through livid eyes while deep down, he was immensely grateful that she was finally back. He was still not happy that he still felt betrayed by her with the male that was with her back in the dungeons. He still didn't know how to feel about that.

Eventually they all let her go except the children, they clung to her, afraid that she would disappear again. "So, Kagome, would you mind telling us where you ended up?" InuKimi finally asked. "I know that the one that was in your place here certainly had a mouthful to say to us."

"She didn't do anything bad, did she?" Kagome questioned as InuKimi shook her head.

"Well not bad per se, but she went into labor minutes before she left."

Kagome's face dropped in surprise. "She managed—she didn't even seem— _how_ was she holding that in?! She didn't even give it away that she was in labor!"

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he laughed. "Oh my god, I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you all. I mean, technically you lot were already with me, except InuKimi, I didn't see her at all. Naraku was there as were Jasper and Sebastian—although, the fact that they were there, scared me more than it should have. Rin and Shippo were so grown up though! They were so cute too! I just can't believe—"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome slow down!" Inuyasha half-yelled, half tried to calm her down. Kagome looked at him sheepishly then laughed nervously. "Better?" She nodded to him with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's just that so much happened and oh my god, you had a mate!" she apologized then grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and shook him in a ragdoll like way.

"I did?!"

"Can't tell you who it is though!" she sang as he growled. "You gotta be the one to found out!" Inuyasha went to say something to her but then they heard another voice.

"Enough." They froze then turned to Sesshomaru. He looked less than pleased. "Everyone out of the room except for you, miko." All the color in Kagome's face drained at the thought of being alone with him.

Her friends looked like they didn't want to leave but InuKimi and Kenichi shooed them out. Then it was quiet—the worst kind of quiet; the one were one could only hear their own heartbeat beating as if their life depended on it.

"Um hi?" She meekly waved at him as he narrowed his eyes on her before standing up and walking over to where she was. Kagome couldn't move; she was frozen in fear.

Sesshomaru stopped a mere foot away from her and stared at her for a second. Then his eyes landed to the necklace around her neck. He pick it up with a clawed hand, twisting it. He glanced back to her eyes and said, "Where did you get this?"

Refusing to break eye contact, she answered, "It's hard to say. A friend gave it to me when I was in the other time. It's supposed to help with...getting you to forgive me, although I don't see how."

"It is infused with my youki, that is enough for me to understand. It means that someone else is looking out for you and I can only guess that it was myself."

Her eyes widening was his response. "You know more than you let on."

"Hn." He then sniffed around her as his eyes connected with her stomach. His eyes came back to hers and softly said, "You are pupped."

"I am," she admitted with her head bent turned to the side, exposing her neck. "Are you unhappy about that?" She felt his hand lift her chin, making her look at him. She gasped when she saw the raw emotion in his eyes.

"First, tell me who Zhou-Mao is?"

Kagome blinked at the question but answered, "He is my element or one of my elements. Apparently, my elements all have a humanoid form."

"Then I am happy. It means that he is no longer a threat to me." He placed a kiss on her forehead then trailed down her face before coming to her lips.

"Wait, so I was right? You were jealous?" she asked, pulling back a bit to see his reaction and almost chuckled.

"I believe I was. Now hush," he replied as he used his hand to grab ahold of her neck, pulling her closer and kissing her harder. Kagome squeaked at the motion but didn't fight back. She welcomed it in all honesty.

And then someone knocked on the door.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	44. Preparation for Battle

The Other Side

Chapter 44

Preperation for Battle

"I am quite glad to have Kagome back," Sango said with a smile. "I'm glad that I don't have to panic as much as when the...other her was here."

"I agree." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha hummed in agreement.

"I do have a question though," Kenichi began as they turned to him. There were only a few doors down from Sesshomaru's study in case Kagome called them back. "Has anyone seen Touga?" They all paused. "Yeah, I thought so. I mean, it is weird that suddenly he comes back and then suddenly disappears just as quickly."

"Well, that ain't good," Inuyasha uttered, furrowing his brows in thought. "That is a good point though; why would he suddenly turn up? This doesn't bode well."

"Perhaps Sesshomaru has seen Touga?" InuKimi and Inuyasha shared a look before looking to Sango, who seemed to walk away to the door that Sesshomaru and Kagome were in. Then they tried hopelessly to stop her from knocking on the door; they failed, miserably.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he ripped open the door, snarling at Sango, who suddenly thought that this was a horrible idea and probably should've asked someone else to do this. _"What?"_ Sango audibly gulped.

Kagome poked her head out from under Sesshomaru's arm and saw the fear in Sango's eyes. "What's going on—what's up?" she asked as Sango looked to her.

"Well the thing is—is that um...have you seen Touga at all recently?" He glared at her before raising his brow at her in question.

"Yes, I saw him just yesterday; why?"

"You saw him yesterday? That's not possible, he hasn't been in the castle since you two awoke from that sleep," InuKimi said, suddenly worried.

"Did he say anything of importance to you, Sesshomaru?" Kenichi looked at his friend, watching and waiting for something that would help them with this situation.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, he did not." Well that was that then. He turned his head to the side as if he was thinking about that conversation from before. "He did say that he was heading to the East to talk to Lord Raiyu about a possible alliance." They watched as he, himself, paused. "That would not make sense though; the East and West have always have an alliance. I do not understand."

Kenichi bit his lip; that was not good. "You and I both know just how bad my father is. I am worried that your suddenly _alive_ father might have stepped into unknown territory."

"This does not bode well for anyone," Sesshomaru admitted.

"That's what I said," Inuyasha added.

Kagome's eyes widened and gasped, causing everyone to stare at her. She started shaking her head, walking further back into the study before settling on a chair, feeling like the wait of the world was on her shoulders. "Oh god no; please don't let this be what I think this is..."

"Kagome, if you know what is going on, then please enlighten us all," Miroku cautioned as he didn't understand entirely what was going on. Just that whatever it was; was bad.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both explained to me that something bad was going to happen but before that, Zhou-Mao was the one to tell that to me something similar. It only confirmed it when I disappeared from here," she informed as she dropped her head into her hands.

"That doesn't really give anything away though. Do you know what is going to happen?" Kenichi asked gently as Kagome shook her head. He sighed softly.

She groaned. "God I wish. I wish one thing in my life didn't have to be life or death; I mean seriously." Kagome looked to Kenichi. "Has your father been doing anything suspicious lately?"

"Well..." he trailed before having a distant look cross over his face. "The week that Sesshomaru banned me from the West, forced me to go home and my father was in fact acting weird. Like one moment he was the guy that I knew when I was little and then the next, he looked like he was plotting something. He felt...evil."

There was an explosion seconds later. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled out, holding onto something when the castle shook. "What the hell was that?!" Another explosion was happened, glass breaking and what sounded like pots landing everywhere were heard. "Was that in the kitchens?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Kenichi, your _toys_ are here." Kenichi blinked and stared at him like he didn't know what he was talking about, then made an long 'oh.' The demon lord looked to his mother. "Mother, you and Kagome are to head to my rooms; you two will be safe there," he ordered as InuKimi grabbed ahold of Kagome before moving out of their way. "Inuyasha, you and Kenichi will be at the front lines; do not miss your target." They saluted him—well, Inuyasha mockingly did before leaving. He looked to the remaining humans. "You two are to scout out the area; report back to me if you see or hear anything. Go!"

He headed to the dojos, ordering everyone that he saw to get to their stations and to prepare for battle before grabbing his armor and heading out to the courtyard.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	45. Kidnapping is a Theme

**A/N: I might have gotten a tad lazy with this fight scene in near the end... and I couldn't come up with a way to add more into the mix so apologies for that.**

 **Otherwises, enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 45

She's Been Kidnapped... Again

There were guards that were informed by InuKimi that no one were to enter this room while the two of them were in. Kagome placed up barriers around the door and windows the moment she got into the room. She settled herself down on the bed as InuKimi headed close to the window to look out. Kagome heard her gasp and then say, "There's an entire army heading this way and—and..."

"What is it?"

"Touga is leading them." Well that's not good! "But how could he betray us like that? Why would he do this?"

Kagome gasped as the woman sharply looked to her, only to see a male in the room. How this male got in the room; she would never know. "How did you get out without me summoning you, Zhou-Mao?"

He glanced at her with devoid eyes as Kagome stared. "It has began," he said lowly. When Kagome looked confused, he added, "The attack."

"Oh—okay; what does that mean?" InuKimi watched Kagome interact with this male as if she knew him.

"It means that it is time that you call upon your elements," Zhou-Mao declared.

"Which ones?"

"All of them; now before it is too late."

Kagome took a moment to herself, trying to shake off her nerves. Was this the attack that meant that Sesshomaru would almost lose her? God, she hoped not.

 _Milady, we are here for you. I am Ilosia, controller of fire. I am at your disposal,_ he said, making himself known as Kagome gaped.

 _I am Oras, controller of water. I too am at your disposal. Call me when you are ready,_ he told her as Kagome's eyes started to widen.

 _My name is Keido, controller of earth, allow me to help you._ Kagome stared at Zhou-Mao as he slowly began to look like himself. He allowed a smirk to form on his face.

 _Draicia, controller of darkness and second-in-command to Zhou-Mao. I am here to help you,_ she chimed in.

 _Allow us to be of service to you,_ they said together as Kagome nodded, calling them one by one.

InuKimi openly gawked as Kagome summoned these people. She couldn't help it. How was this possible? What did Kagome know that she didn't? Why was that suddenly disturbing?

Ilosia was an interesting male. He had one eye—his left; it was red while the other was bandaged around his head. His hair was over his right eye, blood red, long, and tied into a low ponytail with a golden tie. He wore a white opened in the front shirt with brown crisscrosses going down the shirt. He had a small maroon vest that stopped mid-waist. There was a golden chain with a cross draping down his chest.

On his hand were brown gloves with golden belt buckles; the top of the gloves was a brown strap crossing across his chest and attaching to his waist were three different kinds of belts met. There was a golden chain hanging off his left side. His pants were maroon as well with a belt strapped around a little above his knee with brown boots, folding at the top like his gloves. Hanging off his shoulders was a black cape. He wore a bored expression but was willing to help out his lady at any point.

If Kagome was honest with herself, Oras was hot; not that she would say anything ever since now that she knew that Sesshomaru got jealous easily. She snickered quietly to herself.

Oras, true to his element —water, was just that color. His hair was dark blue, parting down the middle as it covered his left eye. His right eye was almost the same shade of blue as his hair but a few shades lighter. He wore a huge trench coat with black belts draping off at the neck and waist. There were white lines going down the sleeves of the coat and reaching the bottom. Black and white crosses were at the bottom of his coat sleeve as well as at the corner of the end of the coat with studded belt wrapping around.

Around his neck were goggles with a black rim, a smaller white rim below the black one, blue colored lenses, and white fabric at the bottom of them. He wore no shirt and a pair of white jeans with a black belt. His shoes were blue with black at the bottom of the foot and white laces. He was smirking and looking ready to join in on the fun.

Keida was adorable! He had beautiful ocean blue eyes-eerily similar to Kagome's eyes —and forest green hair that hung at his ears, bangs that hung above his eyes, and tied into a ponytail. He wore a light green coat that formed down the middle with dark green on the sides. His sleeves were reverse of this pattern with a white cross going down the middle for both.

On his chest was a golden cross with a sapphire in the center of it, holding his coat together. He wore green pants with the white cross going down his pant legs with brown belts holding them up with brown shoes. Around his hands were vines, showing that he was ready for battle, while his expression showed that he was nervous as well.

Draicia did not look like a girl whatsoever. She looked threatening; Kagome assumed that that was why Zhou-Mao was her commander. Now, she understood why. She had spiky short hair with her right side being a lot longer, down to her shoulders, covering her only good eye. She had an eye patch on the other eye making those around wonder how she could see well. She wore a black almost grey furred jacket with a dark copper zipper.

Around her sleeves were wraps of a lighter color to the coat. Underneath the jacket was a dark red shirt. She had a pair of skinny jeans with zippers up and down her legs with more wraps around her legs and black with red straps as her shoes. Despite not being able to see her expression, her aura gave off a deadly vibe to it.

The four of them then bowed to Kagome while InuKimi blinked, rubbing her eyes to see if she was really seeing this. Zhou-Mao cleared his throat as they looked to him. "Time is of the essence men," he said. "And Draicia." He nodded to her. "We are to protect these lands as well as Lady Kagome. I do not plan to fail."

"Zhou-Mao obviously knows what he's doing, so follow him," Kagome ordered. "Be safe though."

They nodded to her as Zhou-Mao clapped his hands; the four of them heading to the battlefield. He turned to her. "Something bad is about to happen to you, Kagome, and unfortunately, you are going to have to allow it to happen as it is set in stone. There is no way around it." He bowed to her then left to fight as well.

Kagome fell to the floor with tears in her eyes; InuKimi rushed to her side. "How can he be so sure that I can't protect you?" she asked, wiping away Kagome's tears with her sleeve gently.

"Zhou-Mao is pretty sure of himself; he has yet to be wrong," was her answer. The woman accepted this for the time being.

They could hear the shouts and yells as the battle took place outside. Kagome shivered as yet another male entered the room. This time though; it was none of her elements. The women looked up and fell silent.

Touga was standing before them but he wasn't the way that he was when he first appeared to them. He still had his armor but he had no flesh. He was a mere skeleton. In a flash, InuKimi was left by herself as her eyes widened.

She let down her son; she wasn't able to keep his mate safe. This—this was not a good start. Her ex-mate had taken Kagome, faster than she could have seen the move coming.

XXX

Kagome struggled in the skeleton's grasp but for whatever reason, she wasn't able to get away. Then again, even if she did, she would have died at the fall damage. They were high in the sky, moving at the speed of light if that was possible.

How many times was she going to get kidnapped? Seriously? First it was Kouga, then it was Jasper, now it was Touga. She was disheartened that he was actually doing this though. He didn't seem like the type to be a villain. Hell, Naraku still had that vibe.

She concentrated on her bond with Sesshomaru, hoping that he answered. _'Sesshomaru?'_ she started as she watched the ground in blurs.

 _'I am busy,'_ he told her.

 _'I know...I have bad news though.'_

There was a paused in the connection then, _'What is wrong?'_

 _'You father, in a blink of an eye, took me from your room. I-I'm sorry.'_

 _'You are not in the room anymore?'_ If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that Sesshomaru just whined.

 _'No, I'm not. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.'_

 _'Where are you?'_ he growled out as Kagome felt the need to cry. Why was it always her?

 _'I don't k-know. I'm in the sky at the moment, flying somewhere—shit,'_ she cursed. _'We're heading towards the East.'_

 _'I cannot come after you this time...'_

 _'I know...god, I know.'_

 _'Just try to stay safe until I can try to come for you.'_

 _'I'll try,'_ she promised but honestly felt broken on the inside. Sesshomaru sounded so dejected.

She felt Touga tighten his hold on her as he angled himself downwards. It would seem that they were landing; she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She assumed not.

Kagome tired to look around to see where she was and almost gaped. She was back at the safe house that the brothers had hidden her. Touga walked into the safe house, passed the area that she remembered then further into the house. He walked for a few moments then went down a flight of stairs before placing her in a cell. He stepped out and left after that.

She glanced around the cell, noting that it looked strangely like the dungeons in the East. She heard movement upstairs and quickly set to protect her unborn child. She placed her hands on her stomach and sent a small amount of her power into her hands. Kagome could feel Saiyu helping her out and smiled.

Together they placed a barrier around her stomach just as a male walked into the cell that she was in. She looked up at him and paled. In one of his hands was a sword, the other held a whip. That didn't look promising. _Milady,_ Saiyu whispered to her as Kagome's fear rose. _I will heal what I can but you have no way to avoid this._

 _I have to have this beating?_

 _Yes, milady,_ he answered truthfully as Kagome backed herself against the wall. The man merely chuckled at this.

"Stand up," the man ordered as Kagome glared at him. "Now, girl." She shook her head as he put his sword in his other hand then grabbed her by the hair. She cried out as for both her hair and when the man threw her to the wall with her back to him. Then the whip connected with her back.

Slash after slash hit her back as she took the pain in stride despite wanting nothing more than to cry. And then the sword went threw her shoulder; she whimpered as a sob escaped her lips. The man slowly allowed the sword to come out of her before piercing her left leg.

She knew that kind of move; it was the one that wouldn't allow the victim to run away—as if she would be _able_ to move. Saiyu was healing her in small doses as to not draw any attention to her abilities and for that, she was grateful.

"Is she ready?" came an unknown voice.

"Yes." That was the voice of the man that just hit her.

"Good, you are free to go," the voice said as Kagome barely noticed the man walk out before another one replaced him. She felt her body being moved so that she would be able to face the male and tried not to gawk. This was Lord Raiyu. "Now that we have time to chat and we are going to talk, I must say Raiyu is an excellent tool."

Wait—what? What did that mean? Kagome then felt him grab her chin to make her look at him. Everything hurt but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "W-Who are y-you?" she weakly asked while narrowing her eyes on him.

"Well, I had to take over the body of Raiyu, but if you want a name; I simply cannot give it to you. I can however give you a title. I am known as the God of Hell," he chuckled wickedly. "You were a lot harder to get to then I originally thought. I must say that your mate must care for you a lot."

"You're s-sick."

"And I will enjoy watching your mate die by your hands."

Kagome felt her heart drop. _Milady! You must resist!_ Saiyu called to her but she barely heard him. This god didn't move, didn't blink; simply stood there, watching her. It was his eyes that were doing the work.

She recoiled against the darkness, thrashing her body to try to resist but she knew that she was too weak after the beating. She couldn't do anything; she tried. _I'm so sorry Sesshomaru,_ was her last thought as she stopped moving. Kagome was suddenly bowing to her master. "How can I be of service to you?"

She didn't see the smirk marred on his face. "Come young one, you and Touga will finally get what I want." He left and she followed.

He lead her outside and looked her over. He frowned then healed her body with a temporary spell before placing a barrier around her body. No one would be able to pierce it. Touga was suddenly standing to them and nodded, waiting for a command.

The God of Hell opened a portal that opened in the back of his army of the undead, and the three of them stepped through. There was a pretty quick the reaction of her friends.

Yells of "Kagome!" were heard as he brought his hand up to place a barrier around himself and the girl.

"What the hell is going on?!" bellowed Zhou-Mao as he hovered over the army, taking in Kagome, who was emotionless. His eyes held worry as he took in the sight. "No...it can't be."

Sesshomaru turned to the dark male then his attention landed on his mate. His eyes widened suddenly. "I cannot feel her; that explains why it's hard to breathe..."

Inuyasha, who was fighting besides his brother, narrowed his eyes on the male that was behind the army.

"Touga, you may kill your ex-mate now," Raiyu said with a smirk as Touga took off, sword drawn to the woman that had taken to the battle. "Kagome, you have free range to kill Sesshomaru; attack my dear."

Eyes widened at the order as Kagome called forth her powers to draw her own sword, one in each hand. She glided, deadly and fast, and aimed her sword at Sesshomaru, who brought his own up at the last second, stumbling back at the sheer power behind her.

Kagome swung her second sword to Sesshomaru's side but he backflipped away from her. "Kagome! Stop this!" he tried to call her but he was ignored. He put his sword above his head as Kagome used both of hers to slash downwards at him.

"Sesshomaru, it's no use! She won't hear you!" yelled Zhou-Mao as he dove down to send a wave of undead soldiers into a portal. Thousands disappeared only to reappear ten told. If this was how it was going to go; he wondered how they would be able to defeat this enemy.

"Why the hell not?!" came Inuyasha's aggravated shout from something off from the left.

"She is being controlled by the God of Hell!"

Things just keep getting better and better.

Sesshomaru growled as he sent his youki at her; she didn't even falter. In fact, she sent her own and caused him to struggle against it. Why was it so much stronger then his? "You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?!" he snarled as he threw her off of him for a moment.

Zhou-Mao was quiet, which caused Miroku and Sango to send horrified looks in their direction. Inuyasha had paused for only a split second before continuing his fight; it only made him angier though.

Oras aimed his hand into the sky and called for a storm. Seconds later, it started to pour heavily; lightning and thunder reining over the battlefield. He was using it to his advantage. "Zhou-Mao, what do we do?" He didn't get an answer sadly. His lady gave the command to listen to the God of Time but if he didn't give any orders, what was he to do?

Zhou-Mao jumped into the sky and hovered there for a second before turning and aiming himself after Sesshomaru. He drew a sword out from his coat as it crashed down onto Sesshomaru's sword. "What are you doing?!" Draicia yelled at him in mixed horror and confusion.

The demon lord didn't know what to do. He had his mate attacking him and the God of Time; how was he to win against this? Sesshomaru felt his entire world collaspe as Kagome finally rammed her sword into his left shoulder. Zhou-Mao aimed his sword into the other shoulder as Sesshomaru's breath became ragged. "Kagome..."

Inuyasha came to his brother's rescue in that second, swinging Tetsusaiga down and with what strength he had, managed to get Kagome to draw back with Zhou-Mao landing next to her. "Sesshomaru, can you still fight?" he asked without looking at him.

"I do not think so."

"Shit." Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru, who was impressed that his half-brother was willing to protect him. "I don't have a plan; I don't want to fight Kagome..." He felt conflicted. "But at the same time, I don't want her to kill you."

"What are you doing?!" the God of Hell call out to Kagome, "Kill Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked back to the man, seeing that he was irritated and sending angered glances at Kagome. They looked back to Kagome, who for but a moment, looked like she was battling the man's control before settling back into an emotionless state.

Kagome's hand aimed at the sky, lightning striking down to her hand as she dashed fowards, swinging the rod against Tetsusaiga. "Holy—how does she have this much power?!" Inuyasha yelled out, mostly to himself but others heard him. He gritted his teeth against the sheer power of the woman.

Draicia ran to their aid, surprisingly. Since she joined in the battle, she was battling alongside Zhou-Mao. Inuyasha managed to fend off Kagome as Zhou-Mao took her place but Draicia got in the way, using her arms as a shield to fend off his sword. Inuyasha tried not to gape at this. She just used her hands to grab his sword! "Zhou-Mao, you are allowing this man to control you; allowing him to control Kagome. You are the only one that can defeat him. Control yourself!" she demanded, throwing him off the brothers again.

Zhou-Mao scoffed, skidding to a halt when he went after her again, before turning and going after the God of Hell. He opened a portal behind him as a backup plan.

"Hell yeah! How the hell did you do that and can you do that with Kagome?" Inuyasha cheered then questioned the woman, who glanced at him then back to Kagome. Sesshomaru only had defeated eyes on his mate; hoping that Draicia could talk some sense into her whereas he couldn't.

"Kagome," she tried as Kagome froze at her voice. "You are stronger than this. He wants you to kill your mate and you are succeeding. You have immobilize him; he cannot fight; how is that fair?" Draicia waited to see if her words helped but then Kagome attacked her. She blocked with her arms again. "You must see passed the darkness in your heart."

Kagome jumped back, looking at Draicia with the intent to kill but then exploded. Draicia placed a barrier up around herself and the brothers at the last second. Everything froze around them as Kagome glided up into the sky. The God of Hell sent a side-glance to her to see what was going on and yelled, "No! Impossible! There was no way for you to come out of that state!"

"You misjudged my Draicia and milady!" Zhou-Mao shouted over everything. "You have messed with the wrong people and I am not letting you out of my sights until you are dead!"

"You cannot kill me, I am already dead!"

"Then I will send you back to Hell with no means of ever coming back here."

"You have interferred with my life one too many times; I banish you to the deepest parts of Hell; a sentence for a lifetime. You are never to come near me again," Kagome drawled slowly.

Zhou-Mao looked into himself as he glowed, Kagome suddenly next to him. He grabbed her hand before lifting them both up and sending their power to the man. They both combined their hands lighting up with white and blue swirls as they released the power. It hit the god dead in the chest, propelling him backwards and into a portal that was behind him. It closed up, sealing itself.

The second that the god was gone, Kagome dropped to the ground and called upon her holy abilities. Her power searched out to everything that wasn't alive and instantly killing them before she took a breath and straggered over to Sesshomaru.

But since Draicia was there and she wasn't allowing her barrier to fall just yet, Kagome could only see what she did to her mate. He was kneeling, his arms limp at either side, blood trailing down his arms.

The barrier that was around herself from the God of Hell, fell, and she screamed in pain. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Draicia watched as Kagome was suddenly covered in blood. Her breath immediately caught their attention; it was haggard and low and sounded like she was clinging to life. She passed out from exhaustion or they hoped that that was the case.

It continued to rain as the elements bent their heads in sorrow.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	46. The Elements Discussion

The Other Side

Chapter 46

The Elements Discussion

On a different plane entirely, Saiyu watched his lady breathe in and out slowly. He was frowning; his heals couldn't heal this. This was beyond his expertise. "Zhou-Mao, what are we going to do? Milady will not be able to last," he said softly, eyes downcast.

The God of Time sighed as Draicia stepped up to his side. "I know," he answered. "I know." The woman next to him placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "We were all supposed to protect her and we've failed."

"We were sent to help her, give her abilities like the gods, and you planned everything, Zhou-Mao, down to the last thing. What is your plan of action now?" Draicia inquired, all the while scolding in him in the process. She smirked when his shoulders sagged.

"The God of Hell will be back but considering I had Kagome to send him back to Hell, I'm not entirely sure where he has gone to," he told them all, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Oh that's easy!" chimed in Chebawi, floating on a ball of air—white swirls dancing within the ball. Zhou-Mao raised an eyebrow to the brat. "In the moment that you grabbed Kagome's hand, she purified the hell god, while using you to send him back. He won't actually be doing anything anymore to Kagome. I thought you knew this?"

"Listen here brat," he began but paused when Chebawi smirked, then he sighed, giving up on trying to talk to him. Then added, "I—didn't know..."

Chebawi tilted his head in confusion and said, "But you're the God of _Time_ , surely you would know about everything in the world? Are you telling me that you didn't foresee what would happen after this battle?" When Zhou-Mao didn't answer, several gasps were heard.

"You didn't know about this?" Draicia sighed, blinking slowly as she looked to Kagome. She wasn't doing well. Her mate was next to her with a look of worry etched on his face.

"Well what do we do now?" questioned Oras, stepping up to where Chebawi was floating. "We have to be able to do something, right? We can't just let her die."

"Saiyu can heal her!" Ilosia exclaimed but then was saddened when Saiyu merely shook his head. "Why not?" This was whined out.

"I cannot heal her fully. My healing abilities are what is keeping her alive right now. If I were to merely stop what I am doing, then she would die and her mate would follow."

"Can't have that happening..."

Zhou-Mao took a moment then remembered what that small white-haired female said back when Kagome was saying goodbye to everyone. "Wait..." Everyone turned to him in wonder. "Wait—what about—what about Shiori?" A collective of heads tilted and it made him want to bang their heads in, preferably hard enough to knock them out. "Shiori is Inuyasha's mate in the future. She was able to calm down Kagome when she was teleported to the future. As Kagome was saying goodbye though, Shiori said that she would be seeing her soon."

"But why?" Keida asked, ever so softly.

"Exactly; why would she say that? What could she possibly do that would help Kagome when we can't do anything?" he finished, the idea sinking through everyone.

"Is she a key to helping our lady heal?" Saiyu suggested.

"That's a possibility," he added. He suddenly dawned on something else as well. "Eeinu," he called to.

"Y-Yes?" came a small whisper.

"I need you to create an oval, about this big." He showed with his fingers, no bigger than an inch and a half. "Put as much light and holy energy into the item."

"Of c-course..."

"Why are you asking that of him?" Chebawi's eyes held mirth as if he already knew why Zhou-Mao was asking.

"Because Sesshomaru originally gave Kagome a necklace to protect her since we all know the trouble that she attracts. It is build mostly of his youki but I'm now adding her holy abilities into the mix to make that gem a bit more powerful."

Chebawi looked pleased and in awe; perhaps he didn't know everything then. "Oh, that's smart."

"Uh huh." He looked to Oras, who stared at him with curiosity. "Oras, after Eeinu is done, I would like you to focus on the color."

"Sure thing boss."

"So, how do we go about finding Shiori?" asked Saiyu.

"How indeed. Anyone have any ideas?"

All were quiet, each in their own thoughts, while watching their lady. They watched as her friends never left the room; Inuyasha had taken to watching over them by the door, Miroku and Sango were sitting in chairs near the half-demon. InuKimi was in a chair near the bed, and Kenichi was on the side, leaning against the wall near Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lay in the bed, nudging Kagome every so often to try and wake her up.

"So, now that we all know that Zhou-Mao is completely and utterly useless," Chebawi started, earning a few chuckles at this as the god glared at that brat once again. "I think we should use Imatsu. He has that technique that he could use to locate Shiori." He shrugged a little. "I mean, it's just a thought."

"Not a bad one though. Good idea, Chewy."

"It's Chebawi!"

"You're still Chewy in my book."

"Gimme the book!"

Oras laughed, "Here they go again." The others nervously chuckled.

"Now, now, Chewy, relax. I already told you, you did good."

"One of the few compliments you ever give me and it's Chebawi!"

"Same thing!"

"It is not the same thing! Emphasis on the _ba_ ; why is that so hard for you to say?!"

"Because it gets you this riled; it's absolutely hilarious!"

Eeinu inched to the darker male, flinching at the tone that Chebawi was using. "U-Um, Zhou-Mao?" He looked over to him and his eyes lit up as he grabbed the oval gem that Eeinu was holding in his hand. "Is t-that to your s-satisfaction?"

"Yes it is." He nodded. "Thanks for this chibi!" Eeinu blushed and shied away from everyone else. "Imatsu!" Silence and nothing but silence. "Is Imatsu even awake?"

"I don't think so," Keida commented lightly, covering up his laugh when Zhou-Mao looked ready to throttle something.

"Typical! Someone go wake him up!" He threw the gem at Oras, who glared at him when it hit him in the face. He fumbled to get it but caught it before it fell.

Chebawi, while still glaring at Zhou-Mao's back, floated over to Draicia. "Zhou-Mao has no patience."

The woman smirked. "How does the God of Time not have any patience? I would think he would have some."

"I guess when they were creating him, patience was the one thing he passed." Draicia resisted the urge to laugh as the man in question, glared heavily at the two of them like they were the bane of his existence.

"Since I have no quarrels with Eeinu, I am going to assume that Zhou-Mao is behind this and for that, I'm going to hurt you," came the new voice of Imatsu. Zhou-Mao actually looked offended. "No one should ever wake me up unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But it is necessary!" Chebawi claimed as the male looked at the brat. "Milady is in a bad state! See for yourself!" He pointed to the front of all of them.

Imatsu took in the state of Kagome and his expression softened. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to locate a woman by the name Shiori," Draicia told him as he inclined his head to her that he heard her. "Zhou-Mao is convinced that she might be of some importance to waking up our lady."

"I see and how are you going to convince this woman that our lady needs saving?" he asked, eyes still watching Kagome.

Chebawi rubbed his neck. "Uh...hadn't thought of that."

"Hopefully when she sees us—whoever we send—she will listen," Oras thought aloud as Imatsu gave him a unimpressed look. The male looked away, almost immediately.

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing. I'll get to work." He walked away after that.

"I will go and talk to our lady...or well, those around her of our idea," Draicia said as she disappeared before anyone could stop her.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	47. Waiting Sucks

The Other Side

Chapter 47

Waiting Sucks

Draicia materialized by the side of the bed next to Kagome, startling everyone around. "I bring you no harm. You do not need to attack," she said as she bowed.

"You were the woman that protected Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," InuKimi pointed out as she nodded to her in confirming that it was indeed her. "What do you need?"

"Kagome's elements have been talking, trying to think of a way to help her wake up. Most of our ideas have come to a dead end but Zhou-Mao seems to think that a young woman by the name of Shiori, would be able to help us all," she explained as she looked to her lady.

"Shiori?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku said together.

"Yes."

"How?" asked Kenichi.

"We—do not know, yet. Imatsu is looking into finding the woman as we speak. We only hope that she will be able to help us."

"I don't understand; Shiori doesn't seem like she would have any ability to help," Inuyasha softly admitted, trying to think about to what he remembered from the bat half-demon.

"Zhou-Mao thinks that she might be able to help Kagome as he said that before Kagome left the future, Shiori said that she would be seeing our lady soon," Draicia informed, her eye never leaving the form of her lady and the way that her mate was watching herself. She smirked in his direction. "But we do not know where Shiori is."

"If anything, she should probably still be where her father is," Inuyasha informed as Draicia gave a look of surprise.

"You have met this woman?"

"Yeah, a while back."

"Hm, would you be able to take me to her?" she asked. "Perhaps I can convince her."

"What about Kagome? I don't feel comfortable leaving her side," he admitted with his head bent.

"Little brother, are you insinuating that I cannot take care of my mate?" Sesshomaru growled out, finally voiced his thought as Inuyasha turned to him with a twitch of his eye.

He scoffed while saying, "I don't know; you tell me since she's managed to get kidnapped three times while under _your_ care." Sesshomaru didn't retort, knowing that that was true. Inuyasha focused back onto Draicia.

Once she noticed that he was waiting for her to answer, she promised, "I can promise that Kagome will be fine. She's got her elements with her as well as everyone here. She will be fine."

Zhou-Mao suddenly appeared after her declaration. "You are not going anywhere without me, Draicia," he snarled as she merely nodded to him. He kept his glare on her for a while.

"So, Inuyasha, when will we be able to go?" she questioned as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in worry. "We are ready when you are."

Kenichi leaned off the wall and walked over to Inuyasha. "I'll go with you so you won't be alone with these two." Inuyasha looked at him with a sudden look.

"Thanks, Kenichi."

"No problem, InuChibi!"

Inuyasha scowled but nodded to InuKimi, Sango, and Miroku, that he was leaving. He glanced to Sesshomaru, who gave a small nod in his direction that it would be all right. He sighed and looked to the dark couple.

Zhou-Mao opened a portal that caused Kenichi's and Inuyasha's jaw to drop. "Imatsu has found the location, my portal will get us there. Go on, step through," he ordered as Draicia went in first, followed by Kenichi, hesitantly, then Inuyasha. "Please stay safe this time around," he added then left.

"Now what?" Miroku asked once the others left.

"Now, we wait," InuKimi replied with a sigh.

"I'm not good with waiting," Miroku yawned, which caused Sango to yawn as well.

"I don't think anyone in this castle is good at waiting."

"I believe we should call it a night," Sesshomaru said. "Try to get some sort of sleep."

InuKimi nodded. "That might be a good idea. Do you want any of us to stay with you my son?"

"No—I do not know..."

"Perhaps we can guard your room; take shifts?" Sango suggested but the lord shook his head.

"You do not need to do that. I will see you all in the morning."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	48. Shiori is the Key

The Other Side

Chapter 48

Shiori is the Key

It took mere hours for them to convince Shiori's father to allow Shiori to come with them, seconds to get back to castle via Zhou-Mao's portal, and two hours to convince Sesshomaru that Shiori wasn't going to hurt his mate.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over Kagome. Inuyasha was standing behind Shiori with Kenichi standing off to the side. Sango had gone to check up on Shippo and Rin when she noticed that they weren't around. Miroku stayed near the door while InuKimi watched on with worried eyes.

Draicia and Zhou-Mao were on the right side of where Kagome was resting, looks of displeasure on their faces. They didn't like seeing their lady like this, especially so soon after the last time.

Shiori smiled down softly to Kagome as she rolled Kagome on her back. Trying to ignore the growl that came from Sesshomaru when his mate groaned in pain, Shiori noticed at the dried blood as well as fresh blood. Obviously something just reopened. "I would like all... males to leave please," she said gently while not looking at anyone but Kagome.

"Look, Shiori," Inuyasha began. "We all would like to be here when Kagome wakes up and if you can do this, then we're staying."

She shook her head. "You don't seem to understand. I have been given specific orders and that means that all males are to leave."

"No," Sesshomaru ordered, glaring at the small white-haired woman.

Shiori bit her lip. "Please," she pleaded. "You're wasting _time_ by fighting with me on this."

Zhou-Mao furrowed his brows on the petite woman as he looked over her entirely and paled. The Shiori from the future was staring back at him; she was transparent and it didn't seem like she was being seen by anyone other than him. "All right everyone, out. We'll only be outside the door if anything happens—that means you too, Sesshomaru."

"How dare you order me in my own room."

The God of Time sighed and waved his hand, freezing everyone in the room. "Draicia, pile everyone out but InuKimi and yourself." She nodded and moved fast to place the bodies, one by one, outside the door. Zhou-Mao snapped his fingers as he shut the door and sealed it shut so that Shiori wouldn't be interrupted.

InuKimi gasped when she could move again and looked around confused. Where did everyone go? "All right Shiori, you have the floor. Work quickly, Zhou-Mao has separated Sesshomaru from his mate and he is not pleased," Draicia told her as InuKimi did a double take.

Shiori nodded but then suddenly there were two Shioris in the room, causing both other women to stare openly at this. "You don't need to worry about this, I will be gone very soon—hopefully before Inuyasha does something stupid...like go after me," the other Shiori said as she rounded the bed and crawled into the bed with Kagome.

She quickly focused her work on Kagome's back, her hands glowing white, healing every cut, slash, bruise. "How is it you were able to heal Kagome whereas Saiyu was not?" Draicia asked.

The woman didn't answer right away as she removed the top half of Kagome's kimono. She pushed it to the side as she placed her right hand on the bond mark on the right side of her neck and her left hand on the mating mark on her left side. Her hands hadn't stopped glowing as she pushed hard enough down on the marks, making Kagome gasp loudly then struggle against her. "I have more experience with Kagome than all of you do and in the future she explains everything to me about how and what to do if she were to not wake up after a few days. Granted it's only been a few hours but it's practically the same thing."

Kagome opened her eyes, gasping for air while looking into the eyes of the Shiori she knew in the future. She turned her head to see another of the same woman; this one was younger then to InuKimi, then to Draicia. Regardless, all of them seemed to be relieved that she was awake. "Oh, milady, it is so good to see you," Draicia said while bowing to her. Kagome went to say something but then older Shiori shook her head.

"Hush Kagome." She pushed harder down on the bond mark as Kagome hissed in pain. She let out a silent scream and thrashed around on the bed as Saiyu appeared by her side. Both Shioris were shocked at this but one of them said, "You are a male, you must leave."

Saiyu didn't seem to hear her and moved the hand that was on the mating mark off her shoulder. "You are not only hurting milady but her mate at the same time that you do this. This is not the wisest method," he told her.

"I know what I'm doing. Kagome told me what to do."

"Yes, I am sure that milady told you what to do correctly but you are hurting both partners. By simply touching the mark, you are alerting her mate that someone is fiddling with it. I would not be surprised if her mate managed to break down the door." Saiyu then moved Shiori completely away from Kagome. "You are also hurting her, you realize and for that, I must put this to a stop." He placed his hand on Kagome's throat, his hand glowing a light blue before Kagome started coughing; noise echoed throughout the room.

"Shiori," Kagome started to say. "What's going on?"

"You in the future told me about what happens with the battle with the hell god. He used someone to whip you as well as stab you with a sword. You told me what I had to do in order to heal you and it involved your marks that you have," she said, narrowing her eyes on the male. "You also said to not allow males into the room."

"He is my element though."

"Yes but he is male."

"I don't understand."

Shiori sighed then squeaked as her mate actually came after her. "No! You were not supposed to follow me!"

"Kagome said you were taking too long, so she threw me into the mix." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and blushed. Kagome flushed herself when she noticed that her upped half was showing. She closed it by holding it together with her hand. He turned away from her as he said, "Kagome said that you hit the wrong point when waking her up. Hell, other Kagome _felt_ the pain you inflicted. She said that weren't supposed to touch the mating mark."

"B-But she specifically said that I was to touch the mark that held her elements as well as the one the indicated Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha smacked his hand to his face. "That's her bond mark! Her bond mark is a ten pointed star; nine elements plus Sesshomaru, to show that he is her mate—and I thought I had issues with listening!"

Shiori paled at hearing this then turned to Kagome. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She turned back to Inuyasha. "I haven't hurt her have I?" Her mate looked at her then bit his lip. "Have I?"

"Um...I want to say no—but, I'm not sure. All I know is that if we don't leave right now—" He was cut off by a door exploding. He protected his mate by shielding her with himself.

Saiyu shielded his lady with a barrier since he was the closest one to her. Draicia and InuKimi gaped at the door—or better yet, the huge whole in the wall that revealed everyone on the other side.

Sesshomaru stood there, half-transformed; eyes red as he took in everyone that was in the room with his mate. The moment his eyes landed on her though; both deflated him and enraged him further. While she was looking like she was fine now, she was holding her mating mark and holding her clothes up by her hand. There was a small barrier around her as a male that he had never seen, was next to her. He growled as the man turned to him with wide eyes.

"Milady?" he asked as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on him. The male took his eyes off the demon and glanced to Kagome with a silent question. Kagome shook her head like she understood then nodded to him. The man vanished after that.

Inuyasha and Shiori turned their heads between Sesshomaru then to Kagome. "Babe, we should probably go," Inuyasha whispered to his mate but flinched when Sesshomaru finally saw them. "Babe, babe, _babe_ ," he chanted. "We gotta go."

"Oh god, there's two Inuyashas now?!" Future Inuyasha heard himself whine. "Like one wasn't enough!"

"Shiori, we gotta go! Kagome's gonna have our heads!" And then a portal opened up behind them. Inuyasha grabbed his mate around the waist and looked to Kagome. "Get well soon, Gome! See ya later!" They too then vanished.

Kagome blinked, then more rapidly before asking, "What just happened?"

Zhou-Mao hesitantly walked over to his second-in-command. "Christ, what the hell happened? The moment that I shut out the _males_ , Sesshomaru goes to the point of absolute rage. He got _so_ angry," he said as Kagome gasped.

"Shiori touched my mating mark while her hands were glowing," she replied as Sesshomaru snarled at that before going over to her side.

"This Shiori?" Zhou-Mao pointed to the still-in-shock woman, sitting in a chair. It looked like she never even moved. Kagome shook her head. "The one that was with Inuyasha before they left?" She nodded. "How much trouble are you going to get into, woman?"

She nervously laughed as Sesshomaru nudged her head. She leaned against him in response. "I don't know—you tell me, you're the one that knows all of _time_ ," she breathed as Sesshomaru touched the mating mark with his lips, not caring about the people in the room.

"Yeah, about that..." Kagome stared at him with a tilt of her head while giving Sesshomaru more access to her neck. Zhou-Mao looked put off at their display which only made Kagome slowly start to grin at his discomfort. "Up until the battle with the hell god—I knew everything that was going to happen to you. Unfortunately for now, I do not; had I known that your mate was going to make love to you neck, I would have left before it started."

Inuyasha barked with laughter. Sango, having returned from checking on the children, turned in another direction to avoid watching while Miroku eyed them with mirth. InuKimi and Kenichi shared a look—both looking rather pleased with this outcome. Shiori stared, not all that sure if she should say anything or not. Draicia merely smirked.

Kagome let that sink in, her grin becoming wider as she thought about it. "So from here on out, we don't know what's going to happen?" Zhou-Mao nodded. _"Finally!"_

Practically everyone rolled their eyes at her as Sesshomaru chuckled against her skin making her shiver. "Okay, I am totally and completely disgusted with this," he said, tearing his eyes away from the couple. "Please don't call upon me if you can help it." He disappeared as Kagome laughed.

"Well then milady," Draicia spoke as eyes turned to her. "It has been interesting in the last few hours. If you ever need me, do not hesitate. All of your elements are on call if you ever need any of us. Have a good night milady." She bowed and then vanished.

Kagome leaned back against her mate. "Well, from here on out, we look forward to our future and considering I've gotten a glimpse of it, I can't wait for it."

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	49. In the Days That Follow

**A/N: Happy November!**

The Other Side

Chapter 49

In the Days That Follow

In the months that followed the battle, Kagome got bigger, which meant Sesshomaru got worst than he normally was. He was more over-protective, over-bearing, and rarely was seen without Kagome at his hip.

No one dared to get near Kagome if they could help it. Only Shippo and Rin seemed to be the ones that were actually allowed anywhere near the couple—well that and Kagome had threatened Sesshomaru that if they weren't allowed near her, she would castrate him. Inuyasha laughed hard that day at Sesshomaru's face when she said that. His brother had been hesitant to go near his mate after hearing that.

Shiori had stayed around them for reasons that only Kagome knew and she always smirked when others asked why she was around. Kagome had played matchmaker; pushing Inuyasha in Shiori's direction every single time that they were near each other. Kenichi seemed to get a kick out of it every time—mostly because Inuyasha almost always tripped over his words when speaking to the woman. It was downright hilarious.

InuKimi hadn't realized that Kagome was pregnant until way later. She, Sango, and Miroku all found out a couple weeks later. Sango was the first one to ask why Kagome was getting bigger and for whatever reason, none seemed to think she was pregnant. It took a while before Kagome realized that she _still_ had the barrier around her stomach to protect her child. The moment she released it, InuKimi had squealed.

It was quiet during her pregnancy. Now that her life wasn't in as much danger as it was, she welcomed the quiet life. Or as quiet as one could get when one lived with Inuyasha...

Kagome was due any day and boy was that a month to remember. Kagome was currently in the gardens with Sesshomaru—of course—and Kenichi. She was hovering over the flowers, her fingertips barely touching the petals as she walked through the pathway. She had told Sesshomaru to stay near the entrance, that she was within his eyesight and while he didn't approve, he didn't say anything else.

Kenichi, however, followed Kagome like a lost puppy. Both heard Sesshomaru's growl, and of course, both ignored it. "You know, ever since you've come here, the flowers have responded beautifully. They are at their brightest I've seen," he complimented her as she blushed.

"Oh hush, blame Keida," she replied as Kenichi blinked. "He's one of my elements," she added. He gave a some what understood nod but he was still confused. "And since I've gotten to know you, I've noticed that you tend to find anything that you could grasp so you could annoy Sesshomaru. He's never happy about that, by the way."

"But it's so fun! That's like saying that I'm not allowed to play with my swords. They're right there; it's impossible to resist," he countered with a wink as Kagome huffed. "Plus, annoying Sesshomaru gives me a sense of—" he paused, trying to think of the right word. "—accomplishment, that I can manage it."

She laughed at that then gasped, hands going to her stomach. Sesshomaru was there in a heartbeat. Kenichi gaped, suddenly feeling useless. "Well—that h-hurt," she said, blinking quick before another gasp escaped her lips. "What's going on? Why does it hurt—so much?"

"You've gone into labor," her mate told her as her eyes widened.

"That explains it...but I'm too far from the healers and I don't think I want to move."

Kenichi looked between them and Kagome's stomach then by the way she clenched her eyes shut. He finally settled his eyes to Sesshomaru, asking a silent question. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Kagome, I am going to pick you up." She looked horrified that he would even suggest that. "Kenichi, run and go tell the healers that it's time." His friend saluted him then sped off to do his task.

Sesshomaru was gentle enough to pick his mate up and then slowly but surely, brought her to the healers wing. She whimpered at each step that he took. He gently dropped her off on the bed, kissed her forehead before the women kicked him out of the room. There were two women healers, his mother, Shiori, and Sango in the room as he left.

He went to the room next door as Kenichi, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked in. "Don't tell me you're not excited to finally be having a kid?" Inuyasha bugged, sitting down in a chair, furthest away from his brother. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"Despite your face?" Kenichi chuckled but was silenced when the glare was directed at him. "Come on, you're aura practically screams your fears."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said.

Inuyasha scoffed then snorted. "Except for Kagome dying." All were silent then Inuyasha added, "Although, at this point, I'm almost positive that anyone would have that fear. I know I do."

"Little brother, shut, up." He nervously laughed as he cleared his throat. They all turned to their left to stare at the wall; Kagome just screamed.

"That does not calm anyone's nerves or fears," Miroku softly said to himself. "Have you settled for a name?" he asked as Sesshomaru glanced to him.

"Yes, since we both know that it's a boy; we're naming him Akira," he answered as his eyes wandered back to the wall, listening to the other side. Kagome was breathing heavily and one of the healers were telling her that she was to relax.

"Considering when he was conceived, the name's appropriate."

"Shut up Kenichi." Inuyasha sniffed.

"Shutting up."

There was a muffled yell from the other side of the wall. "How are you not desperately trying to get into the other room?" Miroku asked. He was quite impressed that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to claw down the door to be honest.

"All of my instincts are screaming at me to try to and it's not helping anything." Sesshomaru rubbed his face then sighed deeply.

In walked Shiori, who was pale and shaking a bit. Inuyasha immediately rushed over to her, asking her what was wrong. "Apparently I'm not one to be around a woman giving birth..." Inuyasha winced.

"Is Kagome okay?" Miroku questioned.

Shiori looked to him then tints of red appeared on her cheeks. "I don't have an answer to that. I—fainted..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sniggered but gave a soft smile to her. "Well, you're welcome to join us." She smiled weakly back to him as he lead her to a chair. "Do you know how long she'll be in there?"

"From what the healers said, she'll be in there for a few hours."

"Hours? Oh poor Kagome," Miroku muttered as Inuyasha and Kenichi agreed with him. Sesshomaru glared to the floor. In walked Sango with a twitch to her eye. "Sango, what are you doing here? I thought Kagome wanted you near her?"

Sango slowly looked to him as the others stared at her. "I was _kicked_ out," she bit out as Miroku flinched.

"Why?" He was almost afraid to know the answer.

"The healers said that my _human_ self was _bothering_ her ladyship." Everyone but Sesshomaru flinched at that since he wasn't actually paying attention to the conversation.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the chair Shiori was sitting in. "Sango, relax, okay? It's a hard time right now." Sango merely glared at him.

"Relax? You want me to relax? Are you hearing yourself? I was the one person that Kagome counted on to be in the room with her and the stupid healers kicked me out without so much as a say!" she yelled out with an impressive growl to match. "Do you know how uncalled for that is?"

"Lady Sango, listen—to yourself," Kenichi started, Sango's attention suddenly on him. "You and your friends, come into this castle, _knowing_ that the demons here don't like humans. You don't have to be bitter with the way that the demons are treating you because it's not just you that they do it to."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and glared harder. "You don't know what you're saying. You aren't a human so therefore, what you're saying—" Miroku slapped a hand onto her mouth. Her eyes widened on this.

"Sango, we've gone over this before. Hell, you tried to guilt trip Kagome into leaving because of your treatment here. It's nothing that we've never seen before; just let it slide, please," he interrupted her thought. Sango deflated at that point; her anger wasn't gone but it was enough to keep her quiet.

 _"Sesshomaru, you jackass! This is all your fault!"_ Kagome screamed. All fell silent then one by one, they started laughing. Kagome was not pleased. _"I hear you all laughing!"_ Inuyasha started cracking up. _"Fuck you Inuyasha!"_

He gaped at the wall. "How did she know it was me?!"

"Perhaps all the years of traveling with you Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out as Inuyasha flicked him off. The monk merely chuckled to himself.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Or it finally sunk into her head that Inuyasha's laugh sounds like a dying crow," he bluntly said as Kenichi barked with laughter. Sango couldn't keep the grin off her face. Miroku's face practically said 'oh my.'

 _"Yeah it does!"_ Kagome agreed.

"You guys are mean! Stop ganging up on me!"

"Oh, but little brother, that is a favorite pastime of mine. You can't possible allow me to give that up," he mocked.

"You all suck." Inuyasha pouted.

"I don't think you sound like a dying crow," Shiori said softly as Inuyasha flushed. "Perhaps a dying fish?"

"Not you too!" he whined as he heard Kagome's giggle.

 _"Yeah, go Shiori! Shit_ — _ow."_ They all hear one of the healers tell Kagome to push.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	50. Repercussions of the First Born

**A/N: Three more chapters left! :D Gonna be sad and glad when it's done.**

The Other Side

Chapter 50

Repercussions to the First Born

A small healer walked into the room with the males and the two women with a gentle smile of her face. Sesshomaru sharply looked up to her, eyes flickering between her and the wall. The healer said, "Congratulations milord, you have a healthy male pup."

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kenichi rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a relieved sigh. "And of my mate?"

"She is very tired. Your mother is taking care of the pup while your mate rests," she explained lightly. "I suggest letting her rest before you show yourself, milord."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while his half-brother looked surprised that this slip of a healer would even suggest such a thing. "You are telling the lord to stay away from his mate?" Everyone turned to the angered half-demon; looks of awe were aimed at him. "Are you out of your blasted mind? He's already stayed away from her for most of the day. Hell! Even I can feel that she's calling to him."

"Damn, Inuyasha," Kenichi simpered as Miroku coughed under his breath. It sounded more like a laugh than anything.

"I was merely saying that he should allow her some rest," the healer tried to reason but Inuyasha glared at her.

"Oh yeah, sure; like Sesshomaru couldn't lay with her as she sleeps," he countered.

The woman huffed, "I do not take orders from you nor do I listen to you, half-breed."

Sango's eye twitched as she breathed in and out before her own anger got the better of her. "You insufferable demon," she began as the woman gaped at her. "This is supposed to be a joyous moment; not a moment where you talk down upon us."

"Sango's right, you have no right to talk to us like that," Miroku agreed as Sango smirked.

"You are nothing but filthy humans, I am a royal demoness. I should kill you on the spot." Miroku and Sango fell silent. "Yes, be good little humans, and shut up." A door flew open, eyes all turned to see Kagome, who was narrowing her eyes on the healer. "Milady!" she shouted. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Kagome raised her hand up and over her head, wisps of red swirled around her hand. "How dare you talk to my friends like that you bitch," she snarled as she looked to Sesshomaru. "Permission to mane her?"

Inuyasha starting cheering in the background. "Permission granted," Sesshomaru answered and was almost sure that more than one voice answered with him. The healer's eyes widened as Kagome's hand aimed at her. There was a short scream that sounded like it was suddenly cut off then nothing. The woman simply vanished. "Where'd you put her?"

"Gave her to Ilosia. Perhaps he and Zhou-Mao can do something about that horrible woman," she said, flicking her hand as the wisps disappeared. Her other hand, held a small child as she turned to him and nuzzled him. "Sesshomaru, come meet your son."

He slowly walked over to her and when he was in front of her, looked down to the small pup in her arms. The pup was wrapped up in a white blanket, leaving only his head out. A small set of black hair was on top of his head, his eyes were closed—pity, he wanted to see what color his eyes were. He had really puffy cheeks but he was cute. Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She stared up at him and smiled brightly. "Like I've been run over by a truck, backed up, and run over again," she replied as Inuyasha let out a snort. "Shut up Inuyasha!" He howled in chuckles. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she turned her attention to her friend. "Come meet your nephew."

Inuyasha froze. "Oh my god! Kagome, you're my family! Holy crap!" He watched as Kagome bumped her head against Sesshomaru's chest and sighed deeply, causing the rest in the room to laugh softly.

"Inuyasha, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Drop him off a cliff?" Sesshomaru offered.

"No!"

"Drown him in a lake?"

"No to that too!"

"Disown him?"

"Sesshomaru!" He smirked at her as she tried to cross her arms over her chest then realized there was a child in her arms. She settled for pouting as Inuyasha came over to the two of them.

Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on the kid's head and rubbed softly. The only other kid he was around was Shippo and he didn't know how to be around smaller kids than Shippo. "It's Akira, right?" he questioned as the child opened his eyes—they rivaled Kagome's. Both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's faces softened when Akira made small noises. "Okay, kid, I gotta say it; you are adorable."

Kenichi, Miroku, and Sango itched to go over and see but waited until it was their turn. Instead, Kagome walked over to them before placing Akira in Sango's arms. The pup looked up to Sango's shocked expression as she looked down to him. He was quiet as the three of them fussed over him.

She walked back over to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around him. "Wanna go for another kid?" His reaction was so worth asking that question. He nervously laughed at her. Kagome grinned up at him. "Aw, what not?"

"You just had a pup."

"I know, I want more. How does hundreds of kids running around the castle sound?"

He paled at the thought. "That—is not _funny._ "

"Your face sure was funny, so it was totally worth it," she said as she turned her head to the others. Akira was watching them all with wide eyes. "Inuyasha sure looks happy."

"Hn."

"Oh come on, be happy for your brother. He finally gets a family, right?" They watched as Sango passed Akira to Inuyasha, who protested until the kid was in his arms, then he cooed at the pup. Inuyasha walked over to Shiori to show Akira and she squealed at him. "And perhaps with the way things are going with Shiori... perhaps Inuyasha will become a father as well."

"In other words, as you push Inuyasha in the direction of Shiori?"

"Of course, duh!" He shook his head at his mate as his mother strolled into the room. "InuKimi! You finally joined in on the party!" She smiled at the woman.

She stared at her and said, "You should be resting."

"I'm leaning on Sesshomaru, I'm fine!" She waved her hand in a dismissive manner as InuKimi giggled. She watched as her mother-in-law handed something to her mate. "What's that?"

Sesshomaru unfolded the scroll, read it, then gazed to his mother. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The elders want to meet her."

"They choose now to bring this upon me?"

She nodded. "Yes, you have an heir now. You can't say no to them, you know that. Someone told them about Inuyasha and the two humans as well as the fact that your mate was one of the people that came with your brother's pack."

"That's not good then right?" Kagome questioned as she tightened her hold on Sesshomaru's waist.

InuKimi shook her head. "Exactly. The elders have the ability to deny you if they think that you're not the right candidate for Sesshomaru."

"Which means what?" She was afraid of the answer.

Sesshomaru interjected, "It means that if they don't like you, our mark will have to be destroyed."

"Won't that kill us though?"

"Yes but mother would be able to bring me back to life whereas you, the elders would immediately say no."

"Those sons of bitches! Like hell I'm going to submit to that! I'm going to fight for you!" Sesshomaru and his mother shared a look. "And myself," she added. "And our son," she added again with a glare.

InuKimi smiled at her. "One of the reasons why I like you Kagome. You fight for what you believe in and for that, I expect you to do that to the elders. Fuck them," she said as Sesshomaru openly gaped at her.

"Mother!"

"What?! Kagome is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you and I for one will not allow the elders to fuck with that! I do not approve of their interference!"

"The elders are finally having their say?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as they turned to them. They noticed that the others had gotten quiet as they had talked. "So when do we get back at them?" InuKimi smirked.

Sesshomaru glanced down to Kagome, whose eyes held a sudden fire in them. "The elders want all of us to be in the conference room in an hour." The others nodded, ready for whatever the elders were to throw at them. "Are you all right for that, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip in worry. "Saiyu has already healed me from giving birth; I'm just really tired but I figured a tired me is an angry me, then why not go against them?" Sesshomaru smirked down at her. "Plus I have you by my side, what do I have to fear?"

"Ew, Kagome! You've gotten sappy!" Inuyasha yelled softly since Akira had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Damn Inuyasha, you've hung out with me too much! You're using my quotes against me!"

"I know! I'm creeped out!" They both laughed before settling for grinned at each other.

XXX

An hour later found the group in the conference room. Sesshomaru was at the head of the table with Kagome to his left, who was holding onto their son in her arms. InuKimi was to his right with Inuyasha to her right and Shiori on his right. Sango was to Kagome's left and Miroku to her left. Kenichi was to the right of Shiori and on the other side of the table where the elders.

There were five of them, each elder looked no older than a couple of hundreds of years and was glaring at their group with a passion. They all also happened looked the same! Or so thought Kagome. They were all dog demons; silver long hair, golden eyes, all in the same white haori and black hakamas. If anything, Kagome was a little creeped out.

"Elders," Sesshomaru welcomed with a nod.

"Pup, do you not know that it is rude to not introduce us to your group?" said the elder that was closest to Kenichi on his right.

"It is just as rude to not introduce yourselves to my pack?" the lord countered as Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"Fine… I am Elder Iwasaki," he introduced; he was the one that was at the head of the table on the other side or directly in front of Sesshomaru.

"I am Elder Gou," he said, clearly not happy about any of this. He was to the right of Iwasaki.

"I am Elder Hijitaka." He was across from Gou.

"Elder Ichiyama," he nodded to them. He was soft-spoken and to the left of Gou.

"Like it means anything to any of you but I am Elder Karasumaru," he snarled.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to all of them as he responded, "As you all know, I am the lord of this castle, Sesshomaru, next to myself is my mate Kagome," he gestured to her. "In her arms, is my heir and our son Akira."

The elders minus Ichiyama, glared at the child in the arms of the that woman. Sesshomaru did not approve of the looks.

"I am Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother." Their glares turned to him as Inuyasha smirked and waved knowingly. "And this is Shiori," he introduced her as she looked to her lap, only briefly nodding in their direction. She felt rather out of place in the room.

Kagome spoke up, "I am Kagome, mate to Lord Sesshomaru. Next to myself are my two good friends, Sango and Miroku." She smiled gently to them then to the elders, whose gazes were on the humans.

"I am the lord of the Eastern lands, Kenichi or Sesshomaru's best friend." Kenichi grinned.

"And if you don't know who I am, I am Sesshomaru's mother, InuKimi. Now down to business," she told as everyone nodded now that introductions were out of the way. "Why has this meeting come to be now? Why not earlier?"

Elder Karasumaru growled at her tone and replied, "Simple. We have been watching every single one of you and as of now, we have come to the conclusion that _Lord Sesshomaru_ has softened and does not care anymore to what happens to his lands."

"It also appears that our lord's mate gets into a lot of danger and for that, we do not approve of her," Elder Gou pointed out as if it explained everything.

Kagome felt her heart drop at hearing that.

"It also has come to our attention that the pup has gone behind our backs to mate with a woman that we did not agree upon," Elder Hijitaka added.

Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his head; none of what these men were saying were anything good. If anything though, it sounded more like they were leaning to destroy Sesshomaru's and Kagome's mating mark. He glanced to InuKimi and it seemed that she came to the same thought he did. She was a little pale.

Miroku's eyes were widened as Sango's jaw was dropped a little. This was not good.

Sesshomaru resisted his instincts—the ones that were telling him that his mate was in danger while being in front of the elders. He looked to her and felt the bond flare; he felt everything in that moment. She was fearful of her life, her child, and him. She felt useless as if her will to fight against them was suddenly gone.

Elder Ichiyama sighed. "Lady Kagome," he started, bringing her attention to him. He saw the fear in her eyes and the sorrow. He furrowed his eyes before coming to a decision. "I am for you but it is one against five, which means that my word does not help. Gou, Hijitaka, Karasumaru, and Iwasaki have all explain their concerns and I understand them for the most part.

"I understand their concerns of having a lady of the West be in danger—it threatens the West in ways that makes it harder for us to protect you. Since before Lord Touga, a rule that the current lord must tell the elders of his chosen when it comes to mating. Sesshomaru did not do this and for that, it is not in his favor—but at the same, I am glad he chose out of his own free will, someone like you," he finished as Kagome had tears in her eyes. For the first time in years, he feared for her.

Sesshomaru was amazed that at least one elder was on his side but like Ichiyama said, his word didn't mean anything. He closed his eyes; his fear of losing Kagome was a lot closer than he thought.

Kagome breathed in and out slowly. She turned her attention to the other four elders and then narrowed her eyes. "Thank you Elder Ichiyama," she said with a smile to her face at him. He blinked in awe at her as her smile vanished and a snarl reappeared in its place. "Let me tell you all something; _something_ that might actually _change_ your _mind_." Some of the words were growled out.

"I do not believe that you have anything that would change our minds," Elder Karasumaru retorted as Kagome smirked. Elder Gou tried not to stare at the petite woman in front of him. She was practically glowing! He and Iwasaki shared a look; perhaps they thought wrongly of her?

Inuyasha and InuKimi gaped at her. The spark in her eyes was back! Her friends and family silently cheered her on. Sesshomaru's fears disappeared as he slowly smirked.

"I am the heart of the West, the intended for the current lord. If you so much as think that you plan on destroying the mating mark with us; I will sick every single one of my elements on you," she promised with a hiss.

"The heart of the West?" the elders said together. "That's impossible!"

"If you have been _following_ me like you say you have been, then you all know that I have the markings _before_ I was even mated. If you so much as tempt _fate_ —" She let out a harsh laugh. "I will sit back and watch you suffer."

Iwasaki looked to his lap then said, "I see, then I shall join Ichiyama in his words." Everyone that wasn't Kagome, gaped at him. He gave a weak smile to her as she nodded. It was the closest to an apology.

"I too shall join Ichiyama in his words." Gou nodded. They gaped at him next.

Hijitaka smiled at this. "You have a way with words, Lady Kagome." He shook his head with a soft laugh. Kagome watched him like a hawk. "I too will agree with the words of Ichiyama. The West has been in darkness for one too many years. It is time for someone like you to bring light."

"Are you four insane? This woman will destroy the West!" Karasumaru yelled but no one said anything to respond; all except Kagome that is.

Faster than anyone could blink or move, Karasumaru's head rolled. Kagome watched the head and smirked. "It's people like _you_ that destroy the West," she gibed.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Kenichi joked as Inuyasha snickered. Slowly the group started to chuckle as Kagome turned her attention to Kenichi. "I mean, seriously, if that's how it's going to be when people disagree with you. I'm a bit scared for Sesshomaru."

Akira woke up and giggled as all eyes went to him. "Wow, he slept through all of that. He sleeps more than Kagome." Inuyasha nodded to himself.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Seriously though, how are you going to know if something happens during the night? You two seem to sleep through anything."

"Perhaps that's a good thing."

"Or bad. I mean, if he's anything like you, he's gonna get kidnapped throughout his life." Kagome handed Akira over to Sesshomaru, who took him without a fight. She stood up and walked around everyone to get to Inuyasha, who finally took notice that he annoyed his friend and ran for his life. "No! Kagome! I love you! Let's be friends!" She went after him with just as much speed.

"Looks like you have your hands full, Lord Sesshomaru," Ichiyama said with a chuckle.

"That is a big understatement," he responded with a shake of his head.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	51. 200 years later, Second Born

**A/N: I fully intend to have this story finished by the end of this month! It'll happen I swear it!**

 **Enjoy~**

The Other Side

Chapter 51

200 years later, Second Born

 _200 years later_

"Akira! You little insolent pup! Get back here!" Inuyasha roared, running out of his room, ignoring the shouts from his mate. He ran after the spawn of the devil with an intent on doing damage.

Akira flew to his mother's side before Inuyasha could so much as grab him. Kagome squeaked when her son latched himself to her legs. "Sweetheart, be careful," she said softly as she went back to cooking. Akira shielded himself between his mother and the counters while giggling at his uncle.

"Kagome!" She looked to him with a brow raised in question. "Your brat just cockblocked me!" Kagome gaped at him then glared at his language. "Don't give me that look!"

Her son glanced between the two of them as his mother turned her attention to him. He gave her grin and a giggle. "Akira," she started and he just knew that he was about to get scolded. "Your father will be proud." He clapped his small hands.

Inuyasha pouted as Kenichi walked into the room with a knowingly smirk. "That is so messed up," he grimaced. "Sesshomaru is such a bad influence on you Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked, coming up behind Kagome and kissing her cheek. She giggled as she gave him a smile.

"Oh Inuyasha's just mad that Akira interrupted his foreplay," she said offhandedly. Kenichi barked with laughter as Inuyasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"Good job Akira!" The child beamed.

"Why does everyone have to gang up on me?!"

"You make it easy little brother," Sesshomaru hummed, walking into the kitchen after hearing all the noise. "My god, what smells delicious?" He sniffed around the room before landing next to Kagome. "Aside from you, of course."

"Ew! Don't get sappy!" Inuyasha whined as he closed his eyes to avoid everything.

Akira snickered and said, "You're just jealous!" Kagome laughed at her son as Sesshomaru grabbed his mate in his arms.

"I agree!" Kenichi smirked. "You're just jealous that Shiori doesn't show affection in public."

"Stop ganging up on me!" he yelled as he walked out of the kitchen, annoyed at his family. They all heard his grumbling and only managed to laugh harder at his display.

"Oh well, I guess Inuyasha will miss dinner," Kagome said as soft as possible and yet, Inuyasha came flying back in; this time with Shiori. Sesshomaru chuckled into her neck as she leaned back against him.

Once Kagome was done with dinner, they all moved to the dining room to gather around and talk. Elder Ichiyama joined them the minute that he had smelled food as Kagome got a kick out of that. Out of all the elders, Ichiyama was the most friendly and talkative to Kagome. Well that and he absolutely loved her cooking.

"So, Lady Kagome, how far along are you?" he questioned, reaching for the chicken at the same time that Inuyasha did. He gave him a long hard look before Inuyasha's hand slowly retreated.

Kagome blinked then thought on that for a moment and said, "I should be due any day I believe. A couple of days ago, Sess said that I should be giving birth soon so I assumed that it might any day... I could be wrong."

"No, you are right," Ichiyama nodded as she smiled. He watched as she waited until everyone went after their food before getting herself some. He shook his head as he added, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yep! It's going to be a girl this time and we're naming her Hikari," she excitedly told as she started eating small bites of food. "I think somewhere down the lines I would like more than two children but getting Sesshomaru to cooperate with me is a nightmare..."

They all shared a collective laugh as Sesshomaru merely glared at his mate. "Have you heard from Shippo, Kagome?" Shiori asked gently as Kagome turned her attention to her. "I haven't seen him around lately."

Kagome smirked. "Well after the year that we changed Rin, Miroku, and Sango so they could keep up with me, Shippo has taken it upon himself to watch over Rin. So if you don't seem him, he's probably around her and if you don't see Rin, well... I can't help you there. She's like a ninja!"

Inuyasha snorted behind his drink as he shook his head. "You're bonded with Rin though, you should be able to find her in a heartbeat," he pointed out as Kagome pouted.

"That's no fun though! I like not knowing where she went!"

"Kagome, you're so silly." Shiori smiled.

The lady turned to Ichiyama, who paused mid-bite when he noticed that Kagome was looking at him. "How are things with getting the demons around here to be all right with humans?"

He set down his fork and revealed, "It is going all right, I suppose. I am working with Gou and both of us are still trying to get the West demons to make friendly with the West humans in smaller villages. It is a lot harder than I originally thought it would be."

"Well, you have had such a harsh past, I don't doubt that it wouldn't be hard to glue it back together," she agreed as he weakly smiled to her. "Perhaps I can suggest throwing a festival?"

"A festival?"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yeah, like we get some of the royal demons and guards to attend as well as some of the humans that have had it rough this past couple of years, and show that we can form alliances. Like Hijitaka said all those years ago, the West has been in the dark for so long, light needs to be shed. I think it might be a good idea."

Ichiyama hummed. "I like the suggestion actually. I'll make sure to send that along then. Thank you, milady."

"It's Kagome, please, enough of this milady stuff."

"Well you are the lady of the West, so it is only natural that I call you milady." She growled in annoyance as he chuckled at her.

"Hey, Kagome, did you ever find out what happened with Naraku?" Kenichi questioned suddenly as Inuyasha choked on his food. He probably forgot about that. Kagome made a circle with her mouth. "I take that as a no?"

"Holy—I completely forgot!" Her eyes were wide as she brought her hands to her face. "Oh god, poor Naraku. I never _actually_ cleaned up those vines. Welp!"

"Mommy is forgetful," Akira bluntly said as Kagome nervously laughed.

"That she is," Sesshomaru agreed.

"You two suck."

"Ha! Now you know what it feels like to be ganged up on!" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome suck her tongue out at him and like a child as well, he did so back to her. "We should invite the lords to the festival!" she exclaimed with a smile before her face dropped. "Well, except for Kouga..." Sesshomaru growled at the thought of the wolf. "My thoughts exactly."

"Oh yeah... did we ever figure out if that guy died?" Inuyasha requested as he leaned against the table, resting his head on his hands. The lady shook her head. "We probably should've done that."

"Yeah, but with everything that was going on, I guess we simply forgot."

"Among other things," Kenichi added as Kagome grunted. "Did we ever find out what happened with Touga?"

Inuyasha looked to the lord of the East in wonder. He honestly forgot about his father unexpectedly coming back to life. "I know that he was in the battle with the hell god."

Kenichi nodded, he remembered that. "Yes, exactly, but what happened after that?"

"I think that was my doing," Kagome admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I purified everything around that wasn't alive and since Touga was a skeleton with armor, he wasn't actually alive. I guess he was only brought back to help the hell god or... well, I haven't been able to figure _that_ out."

"Originally," Inuyasha began. "He said that he was brought back cause of Fate. Was that a lie then?"

"Fate brought him back?" Kagome urged. Inuyasha bit his lip. "When did he say that?"

"Uh—right before the battle between you, me, and Sesshomaru I think."

"Which means that it was right before the weird trance that Sesshomaru and I went into."

"Exactly."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "We haven't seen Fate in a long while."

"Fate was replaced with Zhou-Mao," he replied as she gasped.

"You don't think—"

"That would be very far-fetched, but then again, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well that's terrifying," she told him. "I would like a word with Fate to clear things up but I know that's too much of a long shot."

 _I can tell you that Zhou-Mao and Fate are two entirely different people,_ Draicia interjected as Kagome's eyes widened. It had been while since she heard from any of her elements. _Fate had realized what he had done when he attacked your bond and knew that if you ever saw him again, he would either be killed or harmed in some way. And because of that, he has left you alone._

 _But that doesn't make sense; that didn't stop him before,_ she tried to reason. Everyone around her was trying to get her attention, even Sesshomaru looked apprehensive.

 _Yes, before your bond with Sesshomaru; had he not attacked the bond, then you would be seeing Fate a lot more than you are currently._

 _Oh._

A child's voice intercepted through her head. _You do not need to worry though. If you ever need to talk to Fate, you can always talk to Zhou-Mao,_ Chebawi said calmly as Kagome gasped. _Also, hi! Long time no talk!_

 _Chewy!_ Kagome laughed to herself as she heard Chebawi yell out obscenities. _It's been so long! And thank you Draicia, that makes a lot more sense._ She felt Draicia smile before only Chebawi was left.

 _It's Chebawi! Damnit, Zhou-Mao has been hanging around you for too long! You've picked up on his habits!_

 _Why does he call you Chewy anyways?_

Chebawi sighed with a twitch. _Because I'm a kid and he thinks that Chewy sounds like a kid more than Chebawi does. I don't know, he's weird._ He suddenly gasped, making Kagome tilt her head to the side. _Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, did Zhou-Mao ever give you the necklace that he had made?_

 _The only necklace that I have is from the one Sesshomaru in the future._

 _He never gave it to you?! One moment!_

Kagome took that moment to look around the room and resisted the urge to laugh. "Are you finally back on Earth? Where the hell did you go?" asked Inuyasha, worry lines on his forehead.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops! I guess me going quiet is a big sign that something happened."

"Ya think!"

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking down at her as she smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long time since the last time that I talked to my elements," she responded as her mate hummed. "Sorry I worried you all."

Ichiyama sighed. "Milady, next time just say that that is happening. Also, elements? What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that as well." She nervously laughed. "I'm some sort of elemental, who's part dog-demon, part miko yet full demon. I don't know—my life is one big joke."

 _Call upon me! I have the necklace! Zhou-Mao said that he was too lazy to help Sesshomaru with his youki so I'm going in his place,_ Chebawi happily said, probably because it would be the first time that he would actually be able to meet Kagome. _Ready when you are!_

 _Sesshomaru doesn't want me to call upon any elements. I'm close to having my pup soon._

 _Oh! No worries! I'll come out then!_

Ichiyama gaped; he couldn't help it. The lady of the West was not only the heart of the West but a miko and an elemental! The gossip that he could say to the other elders! Why didn't he know this beforehand?! He did vaguely remember hearing about that when he first met her...

A large gust of wind came out of nowhere as everyone turned to see a child, no taller than the table's height. Kagome squealed, her air element was adorable! Now she understood why Zhou-Mao called him Chewy; she could eat him up!

Chebawi was a light blue-haired boy with lavender eyes and freckles, dusted on his face. On his head was a pink crystal flower with two blue hairpins on his right side to keep his hair from falling in his face. He wore a overly large shirt that was pink and white striped with a huge dark pink bow with yellow stars on it.

He was wearing light blue shorts with pink cuffs and the same color combo with his shoes. Pink bows, blue and yellow dots while the shoes overall, were pink. He wore the happiest expression on his face that anyone had seen and was holding a silver chained, sapphire necklace. "Kagome!" he squeaked, running over to where the woman was and embraced her as hard as he could, mindful that she was pregnant. "I'm so happy to meet you! I'm gonna be your bestest friend!"

"Mommy?" Akira whimpered as Chebawi squealed.

"Smallish child—I must hug you!" Akira ran under Inuyasha's chair. Chebawi's face dropped. "Aw, you no want hug?" He could ready to cry as Akira peeked out from under his uncle. "I'm one of your mommy's elements; I won't hurt you." Akira stayed where he was. "Kagome, your child is mean!"

"He's just afraid of you, Chewy," she said, knowing what was to come next.

"It's Chebawi!"

"Whatever!"

"Kagome." Her name suddenly sounded like an order as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Is he really who he says he is?" She nodded to him while looking back to Chebawi.

The boy looked like he was itching to hug Akira as his eyes settled on the necklace in his hand. "Oh right! Kagome, this is for—wait, Sesshomaru! I need you to put as much of your youki into this necklace," he commanded as Sesshomaru raised an eye to him. "Oh my, you're intimidating. Just do as I say; it'll help Kagome in the long haul, considering how much trouble we all know she gets into."

The necklace was placed down in front of Kagome, who pushed it over to Sesshomaru, who stared at it like it was going to bite him. The others gazed between the couple and the colorful boy; back and forth until it made some of them dizzy, like Inuyasha. Regardless, Sesshomaru listened as his youki flared and straight into the gem.

Moments later, it was resting upon Kagome's neck, right next to the old one from before.

"Kagome, how many elements do you have?" Kenichi questioned, staring at Chebawi with a thoughtful look.

"Nine," she said.

"Nine?! And they all have humanoid bodies?"

"Yup."

"Bullshit, I call bullshit," Inuyasha muttered.

"There's Zhou-Mao—we all _know_ him," she laughed. "Then there's Draicia, Ilosia, Oras, and Keida—they were all in the battle with the hell god." She paused as she looked to her lap in thought. "We've just met Chebawi. There's Saiyu—he's the one that is always healing me if something goes wrong, and I have yet to meet Eeinu and Imatsu. I believe that's nine."

"Imatsu you'll probably never meet," Chebawi stated. "He's _always_ asleep and only rarely ever awakes and Eeinu is shy, but you're more likely to meet him than Imatsu."

"Always asleep?" Kagome asked as her hands went to her stomach; she didn't think anything of it though.

Chebawi gave her a knowing look, she waved him off. "Yeah, like the only time that he was actually awake was after the battle with the hell god, so that he could look for Shiori but when Inuyasha said that she was probably with her father, he went back to sleep," he explained as Kagome gasped. "Oh yeah, and you're going into labor, by the way. I just thought that you would like to know that tidbit."

 _"What?!"_ she yelled, sending everyone into overdrive. "You didn't think to say that before?!"

"Well..."

"Shut up Chewy! You're on my hit list!"

"It's Chebawi!"

"It's Chewy when I'm mad at you!"

"Well, I could say that you're Sesshomaru's bitch but I'm not _that_ mean."

Kagome gaped at the boy as she winced in pain. "Hm, I wonder what would happen if I let out certain elements and watch them deck it out with you."

Chebawi's eyes widened at that threat. "Okay then, it's Chewy."

"Good, someone call Sango and InuKimi. I refuse to have any healers this time around," she ordered as Sesshomaru lead her to their room.

x

It took eight hours for Kagome to deliver her second born child and Sango was the one that delivered the baby. "Congrats Kagome, you have a healthy baby girl. She's adorable," Sango said, a bit tired. Kagome was breathing hard and smiled weakly to her.

InuKimi was at her side and cleaned the pup before handing her to her mother. "She is an excellent addition to the family."

Kagome held the pup in her tired arms, nuzzling her cheek. "Oh, you're so precious!" She was a spitting image of Sesshomaru as it was only fair since Akira looked just like her. Hikari had a small tuff of white fluff on top of her head, a deep color of gold for eyes, and she was super chubby. She was utterly adorable to Kagome once she was cleaned. She looked to Sango, who nodded and left the room to go get Kagome's mate.

"She's beautiful, my dear."

"I agree," she answered lightly.

"You need rest this time around," she ordered, her tone was one that said that one shouldn't go against her.

"Saiyu is healing me, I'll be fine soon." InuKimi gave her a blank look as Sango and Sesshomaru, who was holding Akira, walked into the room. "That was quick, Sango."

Sango laughed. "He was eager to get into the room, plus he was easy to find. Just follow the shouts next door."

Sesshomaru glided over to his mate and glanced down to his newest pup. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru leaned his head against her.

"We'll just leave you two here," Sango said, grabbing InuKimi and leaving. The ex-lady of the West protested all the way out, saying that she was family and she should be allowed to stay.

"You've done well, Kagome," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead then leaning down and placed a kiss one his new daughter. "I was thinking—"

"—that can't be good for your head," she interrupted as he glared at her. She grinned up at him.

"I was thinking that we should take a break."

"You can't take a break from being a lord," she pointed out as his face fell. "Did you forget about that?" Kagome moved over to one side of the bed as Sesshomaru laid down next to her with Akira in the middle of the two of them. He was watching his new sister with wonder in his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed. "My mother can take over for the time being."

"You just wanna be lazy."

"I think it would be a good excuse."

Kagome giggled softly. She shyly glanced at him and said, "I'm a _horrible_ influence on you. You're picking up on my lazy habits!" He leaned against the pillow with a smirk. "The elders will have your head if you _take a break_."

"You mean that you will have the elders' heads if I don't."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm a riot."

"No seriously—"

"You still love me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're being ridiculous."

"And you're not listening to me. If I say that we need a break, you should be jumping for joy."

"And you've picked up on my talking ways too."

"Perhaps a different way will convince you?"

She rolled her eyes again and huffed. "Stop looking for an excuse to be lazy. You're the lord, you can't—"

"I can do whatever I want."

"Hm, perhaps."

"What will it take to convince you?" Kagome blushed when he looked at her. Akira was going back and forth between his parents, trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about. "What was it you asked for—a hundred children running around?"

Her jaw parted a little. "Okay! We'll have it your way. Now let us all sleep," she caved as she got the pleasure of hearing him laugh. She pouted, knowing that she lost.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	52. 300 years later, the Festival

**A/N: Here's another time skip. Only 1 and half more chapters!**

The Other Side

Chapter 52

300 years later, the Festival

 _300 years later_

Every year on the night of the new moon in the fall, a festival would be held for both humans and demons. Since it was Kagome's idea for this, she would always be the first one there to help with the preparations. Currently, she was ordering Elder Hijitaka and Elder Iwasaki in moving certain boxes to their booths.

Neither inu were all that happy but they seemed to enjoy that Lady Kagome was having a ball. When Elder Ichiyama came to them with the idea, they thought he was crazy but then when he explained to them that Kagome was the mind behind it, they didn't put up much of a fight. They wanted to see how this festival would play out.

Turns out, that three-hundred years later, they would still be going at this.

"Where do you want these, Lady Kagome?" asked Hijitaka as he held onto two boxes in each arm. He felt absolutely ridiculous butKagome didn't seem to notice. Iwasaki did and he had a small smile on his face. He glared at the other inu.

Kagome pointed to her right and said, "Over there, those are for the mini-games that I'm going to set up soon." He walked over to where she had pointed. "Elder Iwasaki, I need you to stop what you're doing and go and find Miroku if you would be so kind." She smiled at him; he nodded and left. Both of them heard Hijitaka whine at being left alone with her highness.

Iwasaki's laugh echoed around them. "And these, milady?" He showed the box that said, 'indregients' on the side. Kagome then pointed to the booth behind him as Hikari came over to her mother.

"Hi sweetie, what can I do you for?"

Hikari giggled as she handed her mother a rose. "Dad says that this is for you," she told her as Kagome took the rose and placed it in her hair. "Yay, now you are pretty!"

"I wasn't pretty before?" Her daughter looked like she had been cornered as Akira tackled her to the ground. Kagome chuckled at the two. "Elder Hijitaka, I see you trying to escape," she addressed as Hijitaka sighed deeply then cursed.

Miroku walked up to Kagome with a gentle smile. "How can I be of service?"

"Excellent timing, you can help Hijitaka and take that pile of boxes and bring them to Sesshomaru. He'll tell you what to do next." The monk shook his head as he went to work while Hijitaka grumbled his entire way over to the lord of the West. "Akira, Hikari, I shouldn't have to tell you two to behave," she chided.

Both pups deflated and mumbled, "Sorry mom."

She giggled at the two of them as they kicked the dirt on the ground around. "Would you two like to help me set up the mini-games?"

"Would we ever!"

The three of them headed over to one of the booths that held the first mini-game. "All right, you two are going to get ahold of these buckets and fill them up with water. Bring them back when they are filled," she explained as she handed them both two sets of buckets and watched them head over to the small pond on the grounds.

"I see that you're still as beautiful as ever," came a familiar voice yet it still made Kagome's heart drop. She slowly turned to her left to see Kouga standing there as if he owned the place. "You'd make a wonderful mother to my pups," he added with a sly smirk.

Kagome growled at him, making him pause in his steps towards her. "You better leave while you still have your life," she advised as he chuckled. She growled louder at him when he didn't seem to take the hint. "I'm warning you Kouga."

"I love it when you say my name."

Was this guy serious? Sesshomaru was only a few meters away; surely Kouga wasn't _that_ stupid. Right? "Look, no one wants your bullshit today, so please leave."

"I have only come to take what is rightfully mine."

She felt her lip twitch. "And what is rightfully yours?"

"You, of course," he replied as if that explained everything.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him as he snarled at her. She knew that kind of snarl; it was the one that told her to submit. She wouldn't submit to anyone but Sesshomaru, so Kouga was wasting his time. "You are a couple hundred years late, Kouga. I am mated and have a family. You can leave the same way you came in."

"It is very easy to replace your mating mark with mine. I merely have to bite you," he nodded, mostly to himself as Kagome felt the need to angrily lash out at him.

Akira and Hikari came back at that moment, stumbling over their buckets of water. "We finished mama!" Akira exclaimed happily with a smile but it soon fell off his face when he saw the wolf in front of his mother. He placed his buckets down on the ground as he gently pushed his sister behind himself before growling at the man.

Kouga glanced down at the small pups then did a double take. Did that brat just say mama? "You already have pups?" he growled out.

"You clearly don't listen. I have a mate and a family," she repeated, walking over to her pups as she stood in front of them, a glare set on her face. "I will not ask you again."

Akira looked around his mother on her right side while Hikari took the left. The man looked ready to throttle their mother. They shared a look together as they whimpered out and within seconds, their father was standing next to Kagome. "Wolf," he greeted sternly, his eyes narrowing on the male that clearly had upset his mate.

Kouga eyed him for a second. "Sesshomaru," he said just as sternly. "I would like it if you moved though, I am trying to make that woman next to you my mate. So go away."

"You are trying to go after _my_ mate? By default, I have the right to kill you here and now for even suggesting that you try and take my mate away from me," he argued as Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. Kouga narrowed his eyes on that.

"Bitch, back away from him."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before several people suddenly appeared around Kouga, encircling him. "You have been warned multiple times, Kouga. I am not sorry for what happens to you." She turned away from the male and bent down to her children. "Come my dears, let's let your father and my elements handled this wolf. We shall go play elsewhere."

Akira and Hikari grabbed ahold of their mother, sending their auras around her to try and calm her down as they made their way away from the men. Kagome brought them to the booth that held Inuyasha and Shiori in it. Inuyasha was entangled with something similar to string while Shiori tried to resist her giggles.

"Uncle Inu looks ridiculous," Hikari giggled.

"I think he looks like he could rival string cheese," Kagome added, her angered mood gone now that she saw this.

"Damnit, you taught your brats to gang up on me!"

"Damn straight I did!"

Inuyasha glared at her or tried to since the string covered most of his face. "Oh, my dear, what am I going to do with you?" Shiori shook her head. "How are things going with you Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "It was going great until Kouga decided to ruin my day," she answered.

"Where's the wolf? I would like a piece of that action!" Inuyasha called.

"Your brother and my battle elements got to him first. What they do now to him is not my problem."

Inuyasha winced. "Oh you're pissed." She grunted. "Well, you have come to the right booth! We're the fun side!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep! We are doing karaoke!"

"Mama, what's karrote?" Akira asked as Shiori and Kagome awed at him. He crossed his arms over his small chest and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's kara-oke, my love. It's where you get on stage and sing to the lyrics that are provided," Kagome explained as Akira suddenly looked interested in his uncle's booth. She laughed as he wandered into the booth.

Sesshomaru and her elements chose that moment to come over to her. "Did ya kill Kouga?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"Well, he's definitely not of this Earth anymore," Zhou-Mao told him. "Good riddance; he was starting to annoy me."

"Everything annoys you," Kagome pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"That's beside the point."

"I'm sure it is."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Woman—"

"Yes?"

"Christ, how does Sesshomaru put up with you? I can't even handle you for a few moments!"

"It's a gift," Sesshomaru chimed in.

"It's a curse!" He looked away from the girl as Draicia, stepped up next to him. "Thank god, I have you. You're not annoying whatsoever."

"She's just your second-in-command though. She has to put up with you all the time; that, my dear element, is a gift," Kagome said with a smirk.

"She's my mate," Zhou-Mao said flatly.

Kagome choked on her own spit at hearing that then started doing a coughing fit. Inuyasha burst out into chuckles. _"What?!_ When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We did not think it was necessary," Draicia admitted. "Plus, it was such a long time ago—going on two millenniums I believe."

"Holy crap! I thought going after a lord was good. You went after a _god_! How do I complete with that?" she whined.

"We were in a race, milady?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, giving everyone the ability to see her bright red eye. "I did not realize that. I should have said something then."

"It was a joke."

"Oh. Forgive me milady, I have not been able to joke with anyone in—never."

"You poor thing!"

"Getting back to the topic at hand, where has Kouga gone to?" Inuyasha questioned, rolling his eyes to the women.

"Zhou-Mao here has sent Kouga into another dimension, I believe," his brother answered, looking down to the ground before glancing at the god of time.

Kagome blinked. "Oh, so you didn't kill him?"

Keida stepped up, attention suddenly on him. "We know how kind-hearted you are, milady. We didn't want to stress you out anymore than need be."

"That's thoughtful of you all; thank you." She smiled to them all.

x

They worked all morning and finished up the last touches around late afternoon. By the time night hit, the glows from the lanterns lit up the entire place. Kagome had ordered everyone to get a move on to get ready for when everyone joins.

This festival was the one time that demons didn't have to hide from everyone around and were they could be themselves without the humans being afraid of them. Kagome felt move alive when her markings were on; she would always have to hide them when she was out and about in Tokyo.

Kagome stuck her son in a dark blue yukata with white circles. He was pouting; he didn't like getting dressed up but his mother said he made him look handsome, so he let it slide, plus his father was wearing one too. She had messed his hair up, making it stick in every which way—here his pout deepen—and took off his illusion.

His sister was standing next to him in a white kimino with sakura blossom scattered all over the place. Her short white hair was up in two pigtails, pulling her hair out of her face. She was giggling and actually happy to be dressing up. Akira didn't understand that whatsoever. Their mother dropped her illusion as well.

She, herself was wearing a magenta kimino with white star-like shapes all over the fabric with a dark blue obi. A long white bow was trailing behind.

She told them they were ready and walked out of their room to go to the room that Sesshomaru was more than likely waiting for them in. She was surprised when he wasn't there but he came down the stairs minutes later. " _I_ arrived faster then _you_? What is the world coming to?" she muttered as their children laugh.

"Shut up. I couldn't find my hair tie."

" _I_ arrived earlier than _you_ over a _hair tie?_ "

"Shut up."

She barked with laughter. "Oh this night is going to be good if it starts out like that." He rolled his eyes at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. They met up with Rin, who had been sitting on a bench at the end of their house. "Rin!" Kagome hugged the young woman with all her might. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" She giggled as she eyed Sesshomaru. "Don't you look good," she said as he glared at her. She looked back over to Kagome. "Did you stick him in that? Or did Inuyasha dare him? What's going on?"

Kagome glanced at her then turned her attention to what her mate was wearing. He was in a royal blue yukata that faded into white at his sleeves as his obi was white. His hair was in a high ponytail, reminding her of his father a little bit. Nothing really looked to be out of place; still she asked, "Babe, what are you wearing?"

"What? Is it that bad?"

"Perhaps it's the way that his hair is tied up?" Rin tried to help out but only made Kagome snort loudly. "I have never seen you with your hair up. I'm a bit at awe."

"I'm going to change," he stated, turning around to walk away but Kagome grabbed him and walked in the other direction, towards the festival. Rin grabbed ahold of Akira's and Hikari's hands while giggling at the couple. Those two were perfect for each other.

Then they met up with Shippo, he was a little closer to where the festival was being held. It only took a ten minute walk to get to him. "Shippo!" Kagome called out, using her speed to latch herself onto the male, who caught her with ease and twirled her around in a hug. "God, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, mama," he told her as he let her go and moved to stand next to Rin, who smiled at him. Kagome stared at him. "What?"

"You only call me mama when you're scared."

Shippo frowned playfully as he half-shouted, half-mumbled, "I have to walk near Sesshomaru—of course I'm scared!"

"Sesshomaru's a big, fluffy puppy! He won't hurt you; he'd have to answer to me," she grinned as her mate huffed while looking away. Shippo nervously laughed as Rin smiled widely. They began walking with Shippo and Rin, and the kids traveling behind them.

"They're perfect for each other," Rin whispered to Shippo softly as he nodded. He couldn't agree more.

When they got there, Inuyasha and Shiori came over to them with matching yukatas; they were both in white as if they just came from a wedding. Inuyasha's black hair was a nice touch, still though, Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Kagome, you have outdone yourself once again," Shiori complimented as Kagome blushed.

"Thank you!"

"I mean, look at this place! I have never seen the castle look more alive than I do now."

"I guess the western castle was a good place," Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's the only place that would have worked for this festival. I think you've done wonderfully." He looked to the other companions that were with Kagome and gaped. "Shippo! I haven't seen you in a couple hundred years! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Yeah," he started. "I've been busy..." He laughed.

"Busy? With what?"

"You know, with this and t-that."

"You didn't knock someone up, did you?" Inuyasha smirked as Shippo blushed.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"I've spent the last couple hundred years with Rin!"

"You knocked up Rin?!" Inuyasha shouted as heads turned to them at the sudden loud voice. Kagome hit Inuyasha upside his head with a glare.

Shippo gaped at him. "Are you—did you seriously—I can't believe you just said that!"

"You didn't deny it!"

"How am I supposed to react to _that_?!"

"Little brother, Rin is not _knocked up_. We all know that you lose your sense of smell with the night of the new moon, but really, that's your first thought?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly amused at his brother's antics.

Inuyasha flushed and mumbled, "Don't remind me of that."

Kagome clapped her hands together to get their attention. "All right, enough. We are here to have fun and we are _going_ to have fun. Now, I'll be taking the kids with Rin and Sesshomaru, you're on your own." To which, she grabbed Rin's bicep since she was still holding the children's hands.

She led them to the mini-games and watched with Rin as her children played with everything, having the time of their lives. "How are you and Shippo doing? I rarely get to see you two anymore and I miss you two very much."

Rin smiled. "We're doing great actually. Shippo's managed to make a living out of being a fox breeder. And we miss you too, you should come visit us more."

"So Inuyasha was right on some aspect; Shippo's been knocking people up!"

"Kagome!" she chided as the woman laughed. "No, he breeds actual foxes."

" _Oh_ , that was not what I thought at all. Aw, I was looking forward to having grandbabies!" Kagome whined. "Make me some grandbabies Rin! Or get Shippo to do it!"

"No, I'm not interested in anyone and Shippo's love life is his work."

"I'll make you interested!"

Rin playfully threw her arms in the air. "I give up!" Kagome giggled at her. "Tell me about your love life with Sesshomaru then." The older woman gawked at her. "Yeah, it's different now, isn't it, when it's about you?"

"Okay, fair play." She gave up on her questions.

They wandered about the grounds of the festival, joining in on some games, eating the delicious food—Kagome's food—and running into friends and family.

Everyone was practically hanging near the booth that Inuyasha and Shiori ran, singing and dancing. Kagome, Rin, and the kids made their way over to the booth, faces red from their laughing.

Kagome passed her kids off to Sesshomaru, who she found watching his brother making a fool out of himself. He looked at her as she joined in on the fun, singing happily with Inuyasha. He shook his head at her.

They were on stage for three songs and as Kagome was coming down the stairs from the small stage, she heard someone very familiar call to her, "Kagome?!"

Her family and friends watched her turn to the direction of the call, her eyes widened as she finally saw who called her.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	53. Reuniting with Family

**A/N: This can be considered as the last chapter. Le Gasp! Also booyah! I've actually managed to complete something! That's an awesome feeling. OuO**

The Other Side

Chapter 53

Reuniting with Family

"Kagome? Oh my god, is that really you?"

"Souta?" The teenager looked at her with uncertainty but after hearing the woman's voice and seeing her eyes, he knew exactly who he was looking at. Kagome brought her hands to the her mouth as tears gathered around her eyes. "Come here," she said, opening her arms up for him. He eagerly ran into those arms. The two of them collapsed in a heap on the ground in tears.

"Dad, who is that?" Hikari asked, her small hand on her father's yukata. She watched her mother hug this strange male as if he was an old friend.

Sesshomaru was quiet and didn't quite understand what was going on. Inuyasha on the other hand, did and his eyes widened at the sight of the boy. "Holy—Souta?" The boy looked up and his eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha! Wow, I haven't seen you in five years!" Everyone blinked slowly. "Then again, I haven't seen sis in five years either." Souta looked over his sister then grinned. "Mom will be thrilled that you're here!"

Kagome glanced up at him with her mouth parted. "Is mama here at the festival?"

Souta shook his head. "Nah, mom stayed home. I'm here with my girlfriend—who I appear to have lost," he admitted as he looked through the crowds of people. Kagome laughed at hearing that as Souta pouted and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Does Hitomi still have that cute little haircut?" His sister asked as he gaped at her before nodding, still in awe that she remembered. She sniffed around then turned to Sesshomaru. "Babe, you're taller than me. Is there a woman—probably around my height—with short brown hair with curls anywhere around here?" Sesshomaru glared down at his mate as she sheepishly grinned.

He straightened his body as he looked around the heads of people. It took a moment before he notice a woman glancing around the place frantically as if she was looking for someone. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she stared. He rolled his eyes at her before picking her up, ignoring her squeaks, and pointing to the woman that fit the description.

Kagome tilted her head then gasped before glaring at Sesshomaru, who suddenly looked innocent. He did not just _drop_ her on the ground! She huffed as she grabbed her brother and lead him to his girlfriend. "Hitomi!" he called out when he got closer while staring at his sister like she grew another head.

Hitomi froze when she saw the entourage with her boyfriend. "Souta, I thought I lost you," she said softly as she hugged Souta as Kagome squealed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, you met me a long time ago," she answered as she wrapped herself around one of Sesshomaru's arms. He twitched in annoyance. Hitomi looked like she didn't remember her whatsoever. "Oh! I probably look entirely different than the last time. Don't mind that; regardless, I'm Souta's sister."

"Mommy, you have a brother?" Akira questioned as Kagome looked to her son.

"Your brother smells like a human though," Hikari pointed out as she hid behind her father.

Souta's eyes widened to their fullest. "You have kids?! Oh mom is going to kill you!"

"Yes I have a brother, my love. I also have a mother and grandpa, as well as a cat for a pet," Kagome told as her children stared up at her with awe. "Perhaps after the festival, we can go to mama?" Souta rubbed his neck.

"Well, I guess but at least let me warn mom."

"I can't surprise her?"

He shook his head fast. "No, mom is fragile—or more fragile now, since you never came back." Kagome deflated immediately. "But don't worry! You'll be able to see her!" he added once he noticed that his sister became sad.

Inuyasha stepped up beside Sesshomaru. "Enough of this depressing shit. We're here to have a good time and we're going to have it, aren't we Kagome?" he inquired as Kagome smiled at him.

"Of course we are!"

"This _time_ , we're not going to split up, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" She saluted him as she picked up Akira. "Wanna join us Souta?"

"Sure," he replied as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

x

The group was being lead by Souta and Hitomi as they all headed to the Higurashi shrine. It was a nice walk with mostly Souta and Kagome catching up on everything, it also filled in Sesshomaru on things that Kagome refused to say.

"It's a pity we didn't run into Naraku this year." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha growled at the name. "What, he's not bad nowadays!"

"Isn't Naraku the bad guy in the feudal era? Or was?" Souta questioned.

"He was," she confirmed. "But years ago, he was brought back to life and has ruled the Southern lands. Inuyasha still refuses to talk to him."

"That's because I don't trust him."

"I trust him."

"You would trust someone off a cliff."

"Inuyasha, sit."

They continued walking, leaving Inuyasha behind with Shiori, struggling to resist her laughter while trying to help him up.

Souta snorted as he kept walking. It had been a long time since the last time he heard Kagome sit Inuyasha. "Anyways, when we get home," he said, changing the subject. "I'll go in with Hitomi, while you lot all stay outside. Give me about five minutes to convince her that you're alive and well and then we'll come back out, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'd like to scout out home anyways, it's been so long since I was last here," Kagome nodded as her brother weakly smiled.

And then the group arrived at the stairs to the shrine. "Holy amount of stairs!" cried Miroku; they had met up with him and Sango as they were leaving.

"Oh shut it monk; it's not like we can't take this! We've traveled all across Japan," Inuyasha pointed out with a groan at just remembering that tidbit. Sango snickered at the side of them as he sent a glare at her.

Sesshomaru grabbed Hikari as Kagome grabbed ahold of Akira then the couple leaped up and over the stairs. They watched the others at the bottom with grins. Inuyasha grabbed Shiori—who wasn't expecting the sudden grab and squeaked—as her mate made it to the top in two jumps. Kagome giggled.

"Would you like to make it to the top like that?" Shippo asked as Souta couldn't help but gape. He looked to the orange-haired male and nodded. Shippo took ahold of Kagome's brother as Rin gently hugged Hitomi before the two of them were suddenly standing next to Sesshomaru.

Miroku sighed. "Typical..."

"Better get walking then," Sango said, smirking as she too leaped away.

"Aw! You didn't want to grab me?!"

x

It took Souta ten minutes while inside the house to talk to his mother as he tried to convince her that he had just spent the night with his sister. He left out the part about her daughter being a mother as well as the fact that her daughter had a... husband? He also told her that he knew it was Kagome because she told Inuyasha to sit and that she was the only one that could do that.

Still his mother seemed doubtful so Souta then told her about Kagome's eyes. They were the bluest and most remarkable; ones that were rare in their family since most if not all of them had brown eyes. To which, his mother told him that she wanted to see who he was talking about.

When Souta and Hitomi brought out mama Higurashi, the two of them in front with his mother trailing behind slower. "Kagome, I brought mom!" Souta yelled to get his sister's attention as she whirled around, all three of them immediately noticing the ears and tail that was on the woman.

Kagome stared at her mother as tears started trailing down her cheeks. "Mama?"

"Kagome?" she started slowly. "But you look so different, how do I know it's you?"

"A woman, or I suppose a spirit came to you five years ago and said that I had an accident on the other side of the well, that my destiny lay in the feudal era," was her quick response. "You told the spirit what you wanted to say to me so that she could be able to relay the messages."

"Well, if that's not any indication that that's Kagome, than I don't know what is," Souta said with a small chuckle as Hitomi elbowed him in the ribs. He yelped out and glared at her. She shushed him.

"And if you want me to confirm it on a different note." Kagome grinned as she turned to Inuyasha, who suddenly knew what was about to happen and paled. "Sit."

Those that were standing in front of Inuyasha, all smirked when he fell to the ground as Souta and Hitomi fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my sweet baby," her mother said as Kagome placed Akira in Sesshomaru's arms and ran into the woman's arms. Yet another wave a tears and mumbles of sweet nothings.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate these beads?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"You should be lucky though," his brother said. "I have only heard her say that to you four times since she's come to the West."

Inuyasha blinked. "Yeah, I noticed that too. She was definitely distracted enough since you came into her life. One of the small things that I'm glad you're around."

"Don't go sentimental on me."

"Tch, like I was trying to have a bonding moment with you."

"Technically, Kagome has only said sit twice," Sango decided to join in on the conversation while she watched Kagome bond with her mother once again. "Once when we joined to go to the West and another time when she learned that she could transform into a dog."

"Oi, stop getting technical with me!" Sango laughed.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you forget about the two times tonight as well?" Sango's mouth formed a circle before she chuckled nervously. Inuyasha merely smirked.

"Dad, how come we never met mom's mom?" asked the two children at the same time.

"I didn't know she was alive," he responded.

Inuyasha gaped. "You didn't know about Kagome's mom? What, did she not talk about her family?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It seemed like that topic was taboo."

"Oh yeah, it would be. The day that she lost the well, she felt that she lost her family as well," he explained as his brother hummed and Sango nodded like her agreeing would convince him.

"Would you and your friends like to join us in dinner?" Kagome's mother suddenly asked as Inuyasha's, the two brats, and Miroku's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"As long as we're not being a bother to you, ma'am," Sango said.

The woman laughed. "You all have brought my daughter back home; it's the least I can do."

"Does that mean that mom won't be coming home with us?" Akira asked, his eyes with tears suddenly as Kagome let go of her mother and as Akira leaped into his mother's arms.

"Hush, you are my family. I'm not leaving any of you just because I've met up with my mother," she reassured as she heard her mother gasp. She was in for it now; she could just feel it.

She watched as Sesshomaru smirked down at her as he could feel her nerves hit the roof. As she calmed down Akira, she took a breath and looked back to the woman; there was a look that said that she better start talking.

"So about this dinner?" Thank god for Inuyasha's stomach! Her mother smiled at the male and ushered them into her home. She would find out relatively soon anyways.

x

Since the kitchen was too small for such a large group, mama Higurashi moved everyone into the living room with plates of food on the living room table. She told them that it wasn't much as she wasn't expecting them but it was enough for the children and Inuyasha, who didn't want to share...

"So, Kagome, would you like to tell me who is what? I already know Inuyasha," her mother began as Kagome nervously laughed.

"Right, so, I'm Kagome, your awesome daughter," she started with a giggle as her friends, mostly Inuyasha and Sessomaru, rolled their eyes at her. "This little girl is my own daughter Hikari," she introduced her as Hikari waved to her. "Hikari, this is your grandma." The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Does grandma have a name?" she asked as her grandmother smiled gently to her.

"Yes, it's Michiko."

"Grandma Michiko?" Hikari asked again.

"Yes?"

"How come you're a human? I thought mom was a full demon?"

"She is Hikari," Sesshomaru answered as his daughter tilted her head in confusion.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like Sesshomaru would actually have _half-demons_ as his children."

"Little brother, shut up."

"Make me." His brother turned to him, eyes leveling as they flickered, making Inuyasha rethink his words. "I think I'll just shut up then, whatever works." Inuyasha looked the other direction.

Kagome shook her head. "We'll get to that later—"

"I believe getting to it now would be the best idea," Michiko sternly said as Kagome's mouth formed a circle.

"Or now—that—that works too." Kagome pondered over what to say for a moment before saying, "Long story short, I broke the well, Midoriko—or rather Inuyasha—suddenly told me that I'm the intended to Sesshomaru and everything went downhill from there." She gave a large grin as Shippo and Rin snickered from behind her.

Michiko watched her daughter with a thoughtful look before nodding, accepting that for now. "And now you may continue your introductions."

Kagome grabbed Akira and stuck him in her lap as she sat in Sesshomaru's lap. He groaned when she sat on him and when she made herself comfortable, causing Inuyasha especially, to laugh at his misfortune. "This little guy is Akiram my son," she told her mother as Akira shrunk back against his mother but waved a little to his new grandmother.

Hikari chose that moment to get into the lap of Michiko, who was startled but helped the little one up. She clapped her hands together in a happy manner as Kagome smiled at that.

Sesshomaru, getting over his uncomfortable state, wrapped his arms around Kagome and Akira. "I am Sesshomaru, Kagome's mate," he stated as Michiko looked at him in the eyes.

"And have you treated my daughter well?"

Kagome and Inuyasha snorted at the same time then caught the other's eyes and burst into fits of laughter. Sango covered up her laugh with her shoulder as Miroku stuffed his face to avoid adding to the laughter. Shippo shook his head as Rin grinned.

"Mama, Sesshomaru is a lord—or well, was—no, no he's still a lord, right? Damn, I confused myself," Kagome stumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "So yeah, I've been treated like a queen." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that.

Sesshomaru placed his head down on her shoulder, staring at the mother. "Yes, I have taken care of your daughter well. That is to say that I have managed to get her back every time that she lands herself into trouble," he smirked as Michiko giggled.

"We all know how much _trouble_ Kagome can get into," she agreed.

"Damn straight we do!" Inuyasha chimed in.

"That's like the biggest understatement I have ever heard," Souta added as Hitomi resisted the urge to smile.

"You all suck," she pouted as Inuyasha grinned in her direction as if to say 'how does it feel to ganged up on?' She glared at him. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"If you count yourself as well, then I agree," Sesshomaru said.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side but I don't count myself as an idiot—although, I am related to Inuyasha," he admitted as Inuyasha groaned at being reminded of that.

"Damn sis! You go after Inuyasha for years then suddenly you go after his _brother_?!" Kagome's entire face was red after that comment as everyone but the woman in question laughed at that.

"At least I am much better than Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked offended. _"Excuse you!"_ Sesshomaru looked smug.

"Anyways!" Kagome said, flailing since she forgot she was sitting in her mate's lap. "You already know Inuyasha—ignoring him—"

"Hey!"

"—the two sitting besides you are Shippo and Rin, my adoptive kids," Kagome continued as if Inuyasha never said anything as Michiko smiled to the two older children. They grinned back. "Next to Inuyasha is his mate, Shiori—one of the sweetest people you'll meet."

"Aw, Kagome, you're just as sweet," she complimented back.

"And too trusting," Inuyasha added.

"Too forgiving as well," Shippo added his two cents as well.

"Yeah but if she wasn't any of that, she wouldn't be Kagome," Sesshomaru pointed out as he kissed the side of her head. She blushed as Rin and Sango awed at them. Michiko silently agreed with that.

"Next to Shiori, is Sango and Miroku. Don't ask how they're alive—that was a very messy ritual," Kagome finished. She shuddered just remembering about it.

"Well, it's all wonderful to have you all here," Michiko said, receiving nods all around. "And you all brought my daughter back home, so for that, I am internally grateful. So thank you, everyone."

"Aw, come on, I would've come home eventually. I just had to wait five-hundred years to do so," Kagome whined as her mother sent her a look that shut her up.

"Teach me your ways of shutting her up, oh wise one," Inuyasha begged as everyone chuckled. Akira giggled at his mother as she placed him on the floor. He seemed to be confused as to why he was suddenly on the floor.

Michiko looked to Inuyasha. "How have you been doing?"

"Eh, I've been all right I guess. This new moon sucks; I miss being half-demon," he told her.

"Well that's something I thought I would have never thought I would hear come out of your mouth," Kagome teased as Inuyasha huffed.

"Shut up."

"I'm glad," Michiko said as she turned to look eyes with Sesshomaru. "And how are you doing with Kagome?" Kagome suddenly wished the floor would swallow her whole.

"It's been quiet; shocking, considering it's with Kagome," he started as Kagome tried to get out of his hold. He only held her tighter. "But it's going really well. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're only saying that cause you mellowed out throughout the years," Shippo piped in then looked away when Sesshomaru turned to him. "I'm just saying; we all know it's true."

"Yeah and the only reason he mellowed out was because of Kagome," Miroku added with a nod. There was a collective hum of agreement within the room.

"If Lord Sesshomaru never bonded or mated with Kagome, we'd still have the cold man that we all knew way back then," Rin finally said something as they then agreed with her.

Michiko looked confused. "You mean that Sesshomaru was a different man before he got together with Kagome?"

There were a few chuckles while everyone else snorted. "Mama, take my third grade teacher and mix him with the man that was principal in high school," Kagome recalled as her mother slowly started to smile. "Now mix those two together and they make Sesshomaru's personality."

"Ah, so Sesshomaru back then was a relentless, cold man?"

"Damn, she hit the mark real quick!" Miroku clapped at her.

"Yes, that was essentially me," Sesshomaru admitted.

" _Essentially,_ " Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha, shut up," the girls said together as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Kagome gasped, making everyone look at her weirdly. "I just realized that we're missing Kenichi! Where is he anyways?"

"Probably with his boy toys," Sesshomaru said.

"Who are his boy toys?" Kagome asked, blinking rapidly. She had been hearing them call them boy toys and couldn't figure out who they were.

"Jasper and Sebastian."

"They're alive?!" Well of course they were alive; she did meet them when she went to the future... God, her memory was bad.

"Unfortunately," her mate sighed.

"You didn't kill them when you had the chance?" Michiko paled a little at hearing this.

"No, I was more focused on getting you out of the dungeons in the East."

"But they were going to use me as a way to pleasure themselves! And I was kidnapped!"

"Yes, I realize this now."

Kagome smirked. "Well, the first chance I get, their faces will met my fists."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Sesshomaru muttered.

Michiko watched on as they interacted with each other and couldn't help the smile that formed onto her face. Her daughter was happy.

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	54. Added tidbit that didn't get finished

**A/N: Here are tidbits of what was supposed to fully be a completed chapter but I lost heart at the 10k mark of words but essentially you can see what I at least did.**

 **Thanks for everyone that stuck with me through my computer crashing and to the end of this story. :D**

 **Enjoy~**

Snippets

Kagome made it a point a few weeks later to have a dinner with _everyone_. That meant that Sesshomaru had to go on a search to find Kenichi and his boy toys as well as find out where his mother had gone to. Kagome sicked Inuyasha on a quest to get Miroku and Sango as well as Shippo and Rin; he did not approve of this, which made it funnier.

She had sent a letter out to Naraku a couple days after she reunited with her mother and told him that he was wanted at her house in two weeks time. She asked him to bring Kagura and Kanna if he could.

She and Shiori were the ones making dinner for tonight, throwing whatever they could find and making that work. Shiori told Kagome that whatever she threw together would taste amazing, no matter what she was making.

Kagome called upon _all_ her elements, giving them orders to help out around the house. Some helped out with the dining room table, setting up plates and glassware while the others helped Kagome out with food in the kitchen. Zhou-Mao refused to do any of that and stayed near the doorway, for a chance to escape if he could. His mate thought differently—of course she did.

Inuyasha had finally arrived back with Sango and Miroku, who were happily chatting with Rin and Shippo, trying to catch up with what the two of them had been doing. Inuyasha, the moment that he smelled food, whined to Kagome to give him a sample. He nursed his hands when she whacked him as he walked back out of the kitchen, flopping down next to Shippo. He snickered at him.

The door once again opened and in walked InuKimi—Sesshomaru actually managed to find her. They all watched the lady stroll up behind Kagome and hug her. Their reunion consisted of squeals and tears; it seemed like a habit when it came to Kagome. Despite being demon, she still had a ton of _human_ emotions. InuKimi joined in the women with making food, adding her own thoughts into the mix.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Inuyasha and stared at his hands; they were red and swollen. His brother merely mumbled something incoherent but Sesshomaru understood what happened. His brother and his stomach led that to happened.

Kenichi had starting laughing when he heard what happened to Inuyasha as Jasper and Sebastian looked at each other in wonder. When Sesshomaru had appeared at the doorstep to their home, they were scared shitless. They assumed that he had finally come back to them to finish them off. Now that they thought about it, Sesshomaru played it off well in scaring them before asking where Kenichi was. And when Kenichi saw his friend, smiles and welcomes occurred.

And then there was a knock on the door; no one moved but Kagome came out of the kitchen with a grin as she went over to the door. The moment that she opened it, she flew into an embrace with Naraku. He was stunned that this was the reaction but nonetheless, hugged her back. Naraku could hear Sesshomaru growling and let go of the woman rather quickly. She welcomed him into her home before hugging Kagura, who was standing behind him with a smile on her face.

She made small chat with the two of them before asking where Kanna was. Kagura had answered and said that Kanna died about a hundred years ago. Kagome had a moment of silence as she grabbed Kagura and dragged her to help out with the food. That left Naraku, by himself, with people that he tried to kill in the past; that nerved him.

Kagome even invited over the elders of the West. They immediately agreed; who in there right mind would ever decline Kagome's food? Certainly not them.

She had phoned her mother and Souta that they should join the dinner as well. Her grandpa had died sometime after the time Midoriko had shown herself to explain what happened to Kagome. She didn't find out until after the first day of reuniting with her mother; a little bit after everyone was getting ready to leave.

They could all smell the divine food that was being prepared as well as hear the movement in the kitchen before Shiori came out and said, "Dinner is ready, follow me."

Everyone relocated to the dining room and gaped at the amount of food on the table. "Kagome, I love you, so much. Trade places with Shiori okay?" Inuyasha drooled as Sesshomaru whacked him over the head for even suggesting that. "Ow! Kagome, your mate is mean!" Inuyasha then noticed the glare aimed at him by Shiori and smiled at her sheepishly.

"My mate is your brother; of course he is!"

"Thanks for standing up for me babe," Sesshomaru said dryly.

x

InuKimi flushed with a giggle herself. It was funny and it was true, she didn't know how to cook. That was what servants were for. "That's why I have cooks in my home," she told her.

"I taught Shiori how to cook—I mean, I had to," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in shame. "Have you seen the amount of food Inuyasha can eat?" Half the table laughed at the joke; they all knew just how much Inuyasha could eat. "He could eat all of the food on this table and _still_ be hungry!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "You've gotten mean! You've picked up on Sesshomaru's habits!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "If anything, Sesshomaru taught me how to put up with you."

"So cruel."

x

Kagome giggled then said, "So, Naraku, how come you weren't at the festival this year? I missed you." Naraku's eyes widened.

"What?! I thought it was next month!"

"No, it's always been in in the middle of September," she told him as his head bent down and he groaned.

"No! I had the perfect kimono and the perfect hair style and makeup! You told me it was going to be next month!" Kagura whined. She glared at the man across from her as he nervously laughed. "Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because you love me?"

She scoffed. "Love you my left foot. You make me sick."

"Sounds like my hatred for Kagome," Zhou-Mao said as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the god. Kagome flicked him off as her mother scolded her, everyone around chuckled at the sight.

"You are just mad because _he_ punished you to her," Draicia commented, taking a bite of the delicious chicken.

The man scowled. "Well, he shouldn't have _and_ he took away my ability to see what is going to happen! I thought being punished just to be her element was enough but _no_."

"Yes but I would not have milady any other way. Plus you have to admit that she has grown on you," Draicia pointed out as she turned her head in the direction of Kagome, who looked on in confusion, as did everyone else for that matter. Then she explained, "You see, Zhou-Mao, the god of time, was punished for his crimes for interfering with Fate and because of this, he dragged a lot of people down with him. You may know us as your elements."

Kagome gaped. "Wait, so you're saying that I could've actually not been an elemental?" Draicia nodded. "So Zhou-Mao is the _reason_ I'm an elemental?" She nodded again. "Why did he interfere with Fate?"

Zhou-Mao sighed, deeply while glaring at his mate with a passion. Then Oras opened his mouth.

"You see," he started as the ex-god shook his head to try to get Oras to shut up. Oras smirked widely at him. "You see, Zhou-Mao was upset with his other mate; Fate."

"Holy shit!"

"Ooh, mom said a bad word!" Akira laughed. Kagome shushed her son.

"Bullshit!"

"Ooh, uncle Inu said bad word!" Hikari giggled as both Inuyasha and her mother shushed her.

"Fuck!"

" _Ooh_ , dad said a bad word!" They both exclaimed. However, they shut up when their father glared at them. There were nervous chuckles around the table in that moment.

"Fate?! As in the blond jackass that attacked my bond with Sesshomaru? _That_ Fate?!" Kagome growled as Oras nodded happily. "I don't get it, _why_ would you mate with Fate?"

Zhou-Mao shrugged. "I was young and stupid, and he was hot."

"See, now that I can relate to. I was young and stupid too but the fact that Sesshomaru was hot, was a bonus." Kagome and Zhou-Mao looked at each other before both of them started laughing, hard. Perhaps it was the only thing that the two of them had in common.

"My dear, I think you should be offended by that statement," InuKimi said.

"I think I should be," Sesshomaru answered, "Kagome."

She looked at him, her hands on her mouth to try to resist the giggles that were coming out of her mouth. "Yes? What, you have to admit that I was at least one of those things! Inuyasha would agree with me at least on the stupid part!"

"Damn straight I would! I mean seriously, how stupid can one get for _stattering_ the jewel?!"

"You're still on that? God, grow up! I said it was an accident! I wasn't about to allow that boy to die!"

"Regardless, you pulled off a horrible stunt!"

"Mister I-want-to-be-a-full-demon, blew a gasket for a _gem_." Inuyasha huffed at her. Kagome touched her side as Inuyasha honed in on that. "I guess it's a good thing that your plan didn't work out, eh?"

"Had it worked out, you would be dead, Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten a mate and mellowed out, you wouldn't have kids, and I wouldn't have my Shiori," Inuyasha admitted to her as her eyes softened.

"Why would I be dead?"

"Have you not seen when I go full demon? Cause I'm pretty sure I attack everything and anything within my path with the intent to kill."

"Oh, yeah that would do it. Totally forgot that tidbit." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Well it was true; Kagome was terribly forgetful.

x

Souta cleared his throat as all eyes went to him. He paused as he rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. He wasn't expecting _every single_ person to look at him. "So, what do you around here for fun?" He saw his sister's eyes light up and wondered if that was a bad thing.

"We could have Kagome get kidnapped for a while, that would be fun. Just like old times," Kenichi piped in then whimpered when half the table glared at him. Jasper and Sebastian laughed from the sides. Souta stared at him like he lost his mind. He had to be for even suggesting that.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I prefer not to go rescue her anymore than I already have."

"You don't love me!" Kagome pouted.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have saved you all those times."

"Well you rarely say you do." Sesshomaru felt multiple twitches on his face when she said that as he heard his brother snicker.

"That is because we are in front of company," he said slowly.

"My mom and dad used to say it all the time when I was little!"

"It's true," Michiko agreed but it didn't seem like Sesshomaru heard her as he only had eyes for his mate at the moment. Despite what her daughter was saying right now, she could tell that Sesshomaru does in fact love her. The eyes were the insight to seeing what others could not.

He leaned back against his chair, pausing in eating as he watched Kagome. She had her ears pressed against her head; they were drooped as her eyes looked sadly at him. Kagome always did this when she really wanted something to be said aloud. It could get annoying at times. Like now for example.

"Kagome, maybe you don't know Sesshomaru as well as you think?" Kenichi stated, not liking the sad look on her. She glanced down the table to him with a tilt of her head. He heard Jasper and Sebastian as well as Kagura, squeal. He rolled his eyes at them. "Sesshomaru isn't exactly one to show or play on his affection in front of others. It's just not how it works. Now if you're alone with him, that's different."

"I know, he says it all the time when I'm alone," she admitted with a frown. "But still, I would like to hear it every now and again in front of my family."

"Not going to happen," Sesshomaru uttered under his breath but he knew that Kagome and anyone that had good hearing, heard him as well.

"I can bribe you to say it," she said, her eyes flickering in a way that meant that she was up to something.

"Try, I would _love_ to see what you say."

Kagome hummed, her eyes going around and catching everyone's, some smirking back at her as if she wasn't going to succeed in making Sesshomaru say those three little words. "Well, I can't bribe you with sex," she began as Inuyasha snorted. InuKimi's eyes widened; what a way to start. "Since I know just how much of a sex addict you are."

"I did not need to know that," Zhou-Mao muttered, gagging a bit.

"I agree," Inuyasha added, a little pale.

"Ew," Souta added, his face was twisted with disgust. Kagome giggled at the three of them.

Kagome snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She turned to her mate. "If you tell me in front of everyone, I'll _answer_ any question you want about _anything_. You know I don't normally talk about myself."

Sesshomaru actually looked intrigued. "Really?"

"Yup!"

" _Really?"_

"Yes," she said dryly.

"I can ask you anything I want about you?" She nodded. "Anything at all?" She continued to nod. "How do I know that you're not tricking me?"

"You can ask in front of everyone if you don't believe me but I should point out that I can't lie to save my life so..." she trailed off. "Go on, ask away."

Even though Inuyasha was a few seats down he whispered, "Take the deal bro! You're not going to get another chance like this!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to him then slowly smirked. "All right, I'll bite." He took a moment to think of something then said, "What did you really do with Rin?" Kagome blinked, confused. "The day you saved her, she said that her heart felt like it was bleeding. What did you do?"

She gasped and sharply looked to Rin. "Rin, did you really say that?"

"Uh..." Rin nervously laughed then groaned. "Yeah, I did. Wow, that was a while ago. Sometimes I think Lord Sesshomaru is an elephant; he never forgets anything!" she complained as Shippo snorted into his glass across from her. Rin looked into Kagome's eyes and told her, "The day you saved me, later on after we dropped you off with your friends, I felt something off. I would not be able to explain it if I tried. All I knew was that I needed to be near you."

Kagome smiled weakly at her as Rin grinned back at her. "Aw, Rin."

"You know, that same day, Sesshomaru came to me asking did I ever feel like my heart was bleeding when I was away from my mate," InuKimi revealed as Sesshomaru looked away, finding the walls very interesting. Kagome intently stared at her. "I told him that yes, sometimes it felt like that, especially when he was very far away from me but that's a soul bond. They're meant for mates; I have never heard of it to be between a child and someone like that of Kagome."

"Midoriko said that I bonded with Rin with my whole being. How I did that, I will never know." Kagome looked to her lap with a sigh. And she didn't. Even to this day, the only way that she knew that she was bonded to Rin was because she could feel her everywhere.

"She also said that it was like a mother and child bond. There was no mention of soul bonds though," Inuyasha added, furrowing his brows in wonder.

InuKimi blinked a couple times. "That is weird, that much is for sure."

"So, you don't actually know what you did to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as his mate nodded to him. "Okay, I suppose I'll accept that answer for now. Another one that I really want to know though, why did you never tell me you had family? I only found out about two weeks ago. And for that matter, that entire topic was taboo in our home."

Kagome twiddled her fingers together, feeling the eyes of her mother and brother as well as Sesshomaru's on her person. She was so happy when someone else answered for her. "Oh that's easy!" Oh god, Chewy answered for her; maybe that's not a good thing. "It's not like you talk about your family. We have never heard you utter anything about your father or even ranting about Inuyasha and or your mother. Plus, if Kagome really wanted to keep that to herself, she really didn't have to talk about it to you."

Dead silence as everyone waited for Sesshomaru to react. When he didn't, some worried, like his mother. "Chewy!" Kagome chided.

"What?! It's Chebawi! And it's totally true!"

"You call him Chewy?" Zhou-Mao simpered. "I'm so proud! Finally I have someone on my side when I call you that!"

Chebawi glared at him. "You know what, shut, the hell, up! No one is talking to you!"

"You're talking to me, you realize," he pointed out as Chebawi let out an annoyed sigh. The child twitched, itching to strangle Zhou-Mao.

"You know, the brat's right," Sesshomaru replied as the two elements looked at him. Kagome traveled her eyes back to him. "I never have said anything about my family so I guess you're off the hook." She glared at him as he grinned down to her.

"You owe me three words."

"I know, but first I'm going to get my fill of questions out of you."

"Which means, that you're going to question me until everyone slowly starts leaving so that you can say those words when _we're alone_."

"Oh, you know me so well," he smirked.

Kagome threw her arms in the air before banging her head against Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha chuckled at her antics. "Can we question you as well? Or does it only apply to Sesshomaru?" he asked as Kagome groaned.

"Only applies to him."

"Damn."

"So, your means of fun, involves my sister getting kidnapped?" Souta suddenly questioned, still trying to get some form of an answer out of anyone. Inuyasha looked to him with a smile. Souta narrowed his eyes on him before Inuyasha looked away.

Kagome giggled. "It only happened three times though!" she said, purposely ignoring her mother's and brother's looks.

"Only three?" Michiko asked. She knew just how much trouble her daughter could get into but...

"Well only three while under Sesshomaru's care," she admitted.

"And a bunch of times while under my care," Inuyasha added as well. This earned him a glare from her mother.

That sounded more like her daughter.

Naraku chimed in, "I'm pretty sure I helped in some of those kidnappings."

"That's an understatement," Miroku muttered.

Michiko looked horrified. "Sweetheart, you mean to tell me that your _friends_ with your kidnappers?" Kagome's laughter created a chain of laughs, mostly consisting of Inuyasha and Kenichi as well as herself.

"Well that's one way to say that," Sango nodded then shook her head.

"So being kidnapped is your way of fun?" Souta rolled his eyes. "Honestly sis, what the heck?"

Kagome looked at him then said, "My idea of fun is pile on Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha turned to her with a stunned look. "You only do that when you're alone with him though."

"And how do you know that, little brother?"

"I live with you, how else do you think? Plus, the walls are thin." He seemed to pale a little. "Then there's the scent that goes along with that." Kagome flushed.

"The same can be said about you and your... escapades," Sesshomaru addressed, causing both half-demons to blush feverishly.

"Ew," Hijitaka gagged. Iwasaki blinked then blushed as well. "Lord Sesshomaru, please for the love of everything and everyone in this room, keep your stories to yourself." Iwasaki nodded rapidly in agreement. Gou and Ichiyama watched on in amusement.

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to makes its ways onto his face as he looked to Hijitaka while saying, "I am almost positive that everyone at this table has in fact done those... events."

"That's entirely besides the point. I don't need to know what the lord of this house is doing!" he whined, "Let alone what happens with the other occupants in this house!"

Michiko seemed to come to understanding when Sesshomaru said that then blinked. Clearly her daughter had done _that_ , since she had grandchildren then her eyes locked with her son. _"Souta!"_ she growled out as her son squeaked. They both heard Kagome's giggles. "What have you been doing to that poor girl?"

"Nothing, honest!" Souta looked cornered.

"Oh, you've been doing that with—that explains your scent!" Her brother looked appalled that she even said anything. He probably hoped that she would have kept her mouth shut. "Good job, little brother!" she approved, giving thumbs up aimed in his direction. Souta bent his head down in embarrassed shame.

x

Kagome suddenly clapped her hands together, getting the attention of everyone. "Okay! Since it's been so long since I last saw some of you, I would very much like to know what you all have been doing." That was probably one of the reasons why Kagome wanted everyone together. "I'll go first, I've recently reunited with my mom and brother, so that's awesome—only had to wait for forever to see them again." A couple of nervous chuckles came out of Inuyasha. "I've realized just how hard it is to get Sesshomaru to say three little words in front of loved ones and I really want another child."

There was a stunned silence for the last tidbit, especially for Sesshomaru, who stared at his mate with wide eyes as if to say, 'aren't two enough?'

"You want _another_ child?" Sesshomaru actually whined as Inuyasha and his mother gaped at him. "Aren't they enough?" He pointed to Akira and Hikari, who were giggling at their father.

"Of course they are but I wanna be pregnant again!"

x

"I have been away in a rather large home that I had built a couple hundred years back—probably sometime after Kagome had Hikari," InuKimi announced, "I haven't been around a lot of you and I know that Kagome thinks that she was abandoned by me." Kagome gave her a tilt of head before a small 'oh' came out of her mouth. "I know, you don't think that anymore and Sesshomaru finally found me, although I am not all that sure on how since I have spelled away everyone from coming after me." InuKimi gave her son a pointed look.

"Kagome told me that I was to find you," Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes. "Well that and that if I didn't find you, I would be sleeping on the couch for a long while." Kagome nodded as if that would help him convince her. His mother looked amused by this.

x

Shippo sighed, knowing that it was half true as he started talking. "I own a fox stable for breeding foxes for people that can't help but love a fox. It appears to be working out well. I have been looking into finding a mate but have come up short so instead I take to bonding with Rin."

"As a sister right?" Inuyasha snickered when Shippo glared at him.

"Of course as a sister! God, get your mind out of the gutter!" Rin resisted the urge to laugh.

"Just making sure. I have heard a lot of things." Shippo threw his arms in the air with an impressive 'argh.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as his ears flattened against his head, looking at her, pleading her not to say it. "I won't say it simply because Sesshomaru would have my head for damaging his precious dining table and chair."

Sesshomaru glanced to her with a slow blink. "Among other things," he added. She stuck her tongue out at him. He suddenly felt the need to bang his head against the table. Kagome poked him with her fork as he glared at her.

"I've gotten into trouble on more than one account and dad always takes the blame for me!" Akira snickered as he ratted out his father, who suddenly paled while his mother looked as if she wanted to strangle her son. "I broke a vase last week and blamed dad, he got to sleep on the couch as my sister and I got to sleep with mom." Inuyasha bit his lip to resist his laughter as Sesshomaru refused to look his mate in the eye. "And a week before the festival, I also broke a necklace that mom had and blamed dad."

Kagome looked down to her necklace—the one that was left, it also happened to be the one that she received when she met the elders. Then she turned her head to Sesshomaru. "You allowed your son to break those things _and_ allowed yourself to be thrown on the couch? Are you looking for an excuse to not be in bed with me?" He glanced to her and shook his head. "Then why? Shouldn't you know by now that we have to _punish_ him when he does things wrong?"

"Well, you see—the thing is—would you take it personally if I said it was to avoid your anger?"

"I took my anger out on you though!"

"Yes I know, but I was—honestly, I don't know what I was doing." Sesshomaru looked to her, her eyes flickering dangerously at him. Then he turned serious and said, "How many times have we fought or you fought with the kids where Akira has come up to you and asked 'do you still love me?' I was avoiding _that._ "

She deflated, knowing that he was right. "But now I'm going to be questioning everything! If I start getting angered at you, I'll suddenly think that it's one of the kids' fault."

"Then think that, it's not that hard."

"But that's wrong teaching!"

"Oh shut up." The entire table gasped. Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome, inched his chair closer to Shiori, who was watching on in wide eyes. Sesshomaru froze in a 'oh shit' moment. "Wait—that's not what I meant! I didn't mean personally for you to shut up, just—"

Inuyasha whispered, "You're digging yourself a grave."

"I realize this..." he whispered back. He kept an eye on Kagome, her eyes downcast before she stood up and left the room entirely. He rubbed his face before going after her.

"Well that was entertaining," Naraku stated with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I totally agree, that was totally worth it," Zhou-Mao nodded with a chuckle as Draicia shook her head. "What, it's true!"

Michiko narrowed her eyes on the seats that once had her daughter and dared, "From what I have just seen, it is both good and bad. I am not all that sure that my daughter is happy anymore." She knew that her daughter was happy two weeks ago when she was reunited; this was different.

Inuyasha looked down to her with his mouth agape. "Whoa what? That was just a minor fight. Sesshomaru will calm her down; he's really good at making up with her. Don't know how he does it. I still haven't been able to figure it out."

Kagome's mother's glare aimed at him. "Perhaps, but I'm thinking I should take her away for a couple of weeks."

"You'd take mom away from us?" Hikari asked, eyes wide with her lips trembling a bit.

"Only for a few weeks, sweetheart. It seems like she needs a break."

Zhou-Mao took a second to understand what the hell was going on then grunted. "As much as I hate Kagome," he started as Michiko turned to him, "I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha. You have nothing to worry about. I have been with Kagome for years; that was barely even called a fight."

"Exactly!" Inuyasha agreed.

"I don't think that my daughter is happy from what I have just seen."

"Then you don't know your daughter anymore," Inuyasha countered, trying to keep calm.

"I know her just as well as you all do," Michiko told them all.

"We have been around your daughter for hundreds of years. So no, you don't know her as well as we do anymore," InuKimi chirped. "You are surrounded by many people that would say otherwise and you can do nothing about it. If you so much as try to take Kagome away from her family, you will regret it."

"Wait what?" Everyone slowly turned to see Kagome, standing besides Sesshomaru, who was glaring at them with an intent to kill whoever suggested such a thing. "Who's trying to take me away?" Kagome questioned, suddenly scared that that would happen.

"Your mother," answered Zhou-Mao.

"Mom?" She glanced over to her mother in question.

Michiko huffed. "I don't think that you're happy."

Kagome looked offended. "Of course I'm happy."

"You don't have to talk about it my dear, I know that you're just covering for everyone."

Well this took a sudden turn for the worst.

Kagome walked over to the chair that was Sesshomaru's and moved it out of the way. She slammed her hands against the table, glaring at her mother, who suddenly didn't seem to think that saying this in front of her daughter's family was the wisest thing on her part. "You know nothing, nor do I want your opinion. You can do one of two things. You can either sit there, surrounded by those that I know will keep you in check or you can leave but Souta stays."

"Kagome I just—"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I thought that reuniting with you meant that you would see just how happy I was. I love my family! I will fight against you if I must but know that you will lose." Michiko fell silent, only looking at her plate.

"Damn sis! I approve! Anyone who can put mom in her place deserves the metal of honor!" Souta cheered, ignoring the glare his mother sent from across the table.

"Honestly, what gave it away that she thought I was unhappy?" Kagome asked her brother, who blinked then shrugged.

"Probably something along the lines that you and Sesshomaru just fought. I don't know, mom is weird."

Kagome tilted her head, all of her hair going to one side. "That wasn't even a fight."

"That's what I said," Inuyasha chimed in.

"And I agreed with you." Zhou-Mao made a face of disgust. "Me? Agreeing with you? Hell has frozen over."

"Zhou-Mao, shut up," Kagome muttered under her breath; he still heard her though.

"So you can say shut up to me but Sesshomaru can't say it to you?" he said, eyes locking with Kagome, who giggled.

"I like that small amount of power I have over him. It makes it funnier."

"I love you too." Sesshomaru paused then said, "Shit."

"Yes! Finally got you to say that in front of people!"

"Damn it!"

x

"Thanks Elder HIjitaka," Kagome nodded with a smile. "I assume it's your turn then?"

"Something like that," he answered. He thought on what to say. "Let's see, Iwasaki loves nothing more than to annoy me since during the festival, that was all he did." Iwasaki beamed at that as Hijitaka scowled. "I'd love nothing more than to get him to go away. Also sorry about this Lady Kagome..." Kagome was in the middle of sitting back in her chair, only to pause as he said this. "But just a couple weeks ago, Lady Kagome and her clumsy self, decided that Lord Sesshomaru was in need of a new portrait."

"What?!" Sesshomaru glared at her as she nervously laughed. "You said that, that the kids—oh, you have some nerve to be angered at me for the same reason!"

"That was different!" she replied, "I forgot I was holding a knife!"

There was a pause, then Hijitaka said, "Eh, she not only forgot about the knife but forgot that she was wearing a long skirt. She tripped, the knife went flying and well, I got to say, Lord Sesshomaru's face with a knife in it, is an odd thing to look at..."

"From this moment on, no one is blaming the other for their own faults, got it?" Sesshomaru threatened, his mate and kids nodding as quickly as they could.

Hijitaka smirked as Iwasaki took his turn. "Is this the moment when we all blame milady because I have a great thing that I could blame her for." Kagome paled, clearly knowing what he was talking about. Sesshomaru gazed at him then stared at Kagome with a blank look. Iwasaki missed both those looks. "Milady had just started experimenting on teleporting. I was helping her the best I could but one thing lead to another and well, I didn't think it was possible but milady actually managed to get from where she was sitting to the roof. It seemed like a good thing but when I got there, she was stuck between the roof and the floor below her.

"There was a moment where both of us didn't know what to do then we both heard something break. Apparently—since milady had her lower half in the floor—she had kicked something. I went to investigate and well, what she knocked over was a statue of Lord Touga. That thing smashed into a million pieces so fast, we couldn't stop it," Iwasaki finished before he noticed that Kagome was sweating. He continued to speak, "On a side note though, I have thoroughly enjoyed having milady around. Makes days less boring."

Inuyasha's face had dropped. That explains where that statue went! InuKimi had her mouth in the form of a circle, her eyes wide, her face written with shock. The both of them stared at Kagome, who was nervously laughing at this point. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes throughout the story before giving his mate a nasty look. Kagome was waving her hand in a nervous manner and clearly wanted nothing more than to flee from the table.

"Oh my god, Kagome, do you know what you've done?" Inuyasha asked, shock enlaced throughout his tone.

"Eh, ha, as a matter of fact I do!" What she'd gave to have wings to fly away right now. "Don't give me that look!" she half-yelled to Sesshomaru. He did not looked amused.

Inuyasha twitched. "Kagome, that statue was made when my father became a lord..." Her eyes widened on that tidbit. "That's not something we can get back."

To which Kagome seemed to have an epiphany as she slowly looked to Zhou-Mao, who noticed her look and scowled. "No," he said. Kagome looked at him like she was praying, pleading him. " _No,"_ he repeated with more authority. She gave him a high pitched whine as he groaned. "Fine! Damn it!" Zhou-Mao disappeared.

"How does that help?" InuKimi questioned. Kagome grinned.

"Is this caused he's the god of time?" Kenichi chimed in with his question.

"God of time? There's a _god_ sitting at this table?" Souta had a look of mix horror and shock. There was a collective of chuckles.

Sango tilted her head to the side in wonder. "I thought that he said that he lost his powers?"

"Oh he did, but he can go back in time from this point and backwards. So since he knows me so well, I got him to bring the statue back to life." Kagome snickered as her friends gape at her. That would explain where he disappeared to! "So, Draicia, can I ask you something?" Kagome switched the topic once again.

Draicia paused from eating; if anything, she was the only one focusing on the food. She wasn't about to let the food go to waste when it was this delicious! "Of course, milady."

"If Fate is your mate—"

"Oh no, do not confuse me with him. I am not Fate's mate."

"Wait what?"

"Zhou-Mao mated me first then went after Fate."

"How is that fair to you? You are awesome and Fate is a jackass."

"I could not agree more, milady." They could only see her smile. "But to answer your question, Zhou-Mao pissed Fate off moments before you bonded with young Rin. Fate said to him that perhaps he would do well if he learned some compassion and thus sealed his fate to you as punishment. Fate is did not foresee this though; no one did."

Kagome was speechless. She didn't even ask her question and yet, Draicia seemed to know. Then she remembered that back when she met Zhou-Mao and Chebawi, they too could read her thoughts. Perhaps it was like that? "But why would it be a punishment?"

"Because Zhou-Mao can no longer go anywhere without you or at least without your permission. He is not as free as he used to be."

"That's sad," she told her as Draicia nodded. "If I asked Fate to release Zhou-Mao from his punishment, would Fate do it?"

"Of course not. Fate has not exactly forgiven him for what he did."

"Which was what?" Kagome leaned against the table, her head resting on her hand. "What did he do to piss Fate off?"

Draicia smirked. "He hit on Fate's sister."

"Fate has a sister?!" Most if not all, half-asked, half-yelled this out.

"My mind is blown," Kagome said with a nervous giggle. "Who is his sister?" By this question, everyone was eager to know.

"Her name is Destiny."

"What?!" Kenichi and Inuyasha shouted as Draicia resisted the urge to laugh.

"The god of time hits on Destiny and Fate interrvenes," Kagome laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Not as hilarious as it should be," came a familiar voice to Kagome, who paled but slowly turned in her chair to stare behind her. Fate was standing there with Zhou-Mao off to the side, holding the statue that she broke all those years ago. Fate looked to Draicia, who smirked at him. "Making fun of me now?"

"Of course not, Fate."

He hummed, glancing back to his mate in displeasure. "Well, do you not have something to do, Zhou?"

Zhou-Mao grumbled as he dragged the statue closer to the fireplace in annoyance. Kagome told him quickly that it should be on the left, gaining a death glare. He walked back over to Fate with a frown on his face and made sure that he was behind him so he could glare.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, not amused that this male was interrupting the peace... what little peace there was that is. Fate barely gave any indication that he heard him. The lord growled at his incompetence.

Fate looked straight onto Kagome, who wasn't all that happy that he was here. He smiled at her; it wasn't welcoming like the first time that she met him. "So I have been caught up on the events with you now, courtesy of Zhou."

"How?" she asked.

"I made him freeze time so he could explain _everything_." Kagome's mouth formed a circle with widened eyes. "Now, I am going to give you a choice. Whether you decide to do something with it or not, is not my problem anymore since I am no longer interfering with your life."

Zhou-Mao grunted from behind; Kagome just knew that he knew what was going on and judging by his face, she was right. "What's the choice?"

Fate took a moment, simply watching her face before saying, "You can continue on with your life with your elements or I can take them away. What do you want?"

No one moved, breathed, blinked. "Why would you take away my elements?" Kagome questioned after a few moments to think things over.

"I believe five-hundred years is enough of a punishment." Draicia couldn't help but to gape at this. She looked around to the other elements at the table. None seemed to want to leave Kagome from the looks of it and the fact that Fate was here _and_ offering this, was big.

"Do we have a say in this?" Chebawi asked, shyly as Fate spared a glance to him.

"No. Since Zhou-Mao was the reason that you are all here and the one that dragged you all down with him. So, no, you have no say," he replied sharply.

Kagome suddenly narrowed her eyes on the blond male. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!" she snarled at him as Fate raised an eyebrow to her with a silent question. "My answer is no. No, I don't want you to take my elements away from me. If anything, this is a punishment to you for royally screwing with my life."

Fate looked shocked at this. Zhou-Mao, behind him for everyone to see, looked so pleased and gave a soft, "Yes!" Fate glared at his mate as he grinned, waving knowingly at him.

"You do not want them taken away?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"No, because they've become my family and if you try to take or harm my family, you have a death wish," she confirmed. She didn't look like she was going to be convinced otherwise.

"Told you she'd choose us," Zhou-Mao bragged, walking over to where Kagome was sitting. She looked up at him, her eyes looking lost. He simply smirked down at her before turning back to Fate. "So from here on out, you no longer have a say with Kagome or anyone that relates to her. Although, you are more than welcomed to interfere with me."

"As long as you do not hit on my sister, I am good."

"Not my fault that she's hot."

Fate twitched. "That sad moment when you cannot get rid of a mating mark..."

"Actually you can," Kagome pointed out as Fate gave her a blank look.

"And in return, would kill Zhou, which then would kill Draicia," he countered as Kagome decided that she should shut up for once. Fate stared at Zhou-Mao, who tried to look anywhere but at Fate. "You do not want to come with me?"

His eyes widened a little and said quietly, "I still have Draicia."

"Am I nothing to you?"

At this point, everyone was watching them like a game of tennis.

"No, you still have a place with me. I just don't want to go with you because of what you've done with Kagome."

"I stopped interfering with her when I attacked the bond."

Zhou-Mao looked to the ground. "Right..."

"I thought you hated her? I am wrong?" Fate seemed to be trying to pull out everything to get Zhou-Mao to go with him.

"No, you're not wrong. I don't like her."

"But you would rather be around her than me?"

"Fate, what do you want me to say? I miss you, I love you, I can't be without you—although, that last one would be a lie."

Fate deflated and Kagome's heart went out to him despite what he's done to her. "So this is goodbye then?"

"I told you that you're more than welcome to interfere with me," he retold him with a roll of his eyes.

"Unfortunately, that is not how I work."

"Oh right, forgot about that. God forbid, you do something for yourself." Zhou-Mao decided to go back to his seat and glare at his food. Draicia placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, he welcomed it.

"Fate?" He looked to Kagome in disdain; she flinched at the look. "I know a lot of the people here would disagree with me with what I'm about to say but you're more than welcome to come to our home and interact with Zhou-Mao if makes you feel better." There was, of course, angered shouts of her name that she simply ignored and waited for Fate to respond. Zhou-Mao looked at her in surprise. "Hell, if it makes you both feel better, I'll give Zhou-Mao free range to whatever the hell he does normally."

They looked at each other then back to Kagome in awe. "You would do that?" Fate asked gently, not fully believing her.

"Well, yeah—I mean, I would like an 'I'm sorry' from you for attacking the bond when it was new but yeah, I would do that so you don't have to be forever away from each other. I'm not _that_ heartless." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in defiance when Sesshomaru glared at her for even suggesting such a thing.

She, however, completely missed the motion that Zhou-Mao gave Fate to encourage him to apologize to her. Fate looked to the floor before saying, "I am sorry for attacking your bond. I know that I should not have and it was wrong for me to do so." She looked up at him with her mouth dropped. He weakly smiled at her.

"So," she started while ignoring the groans around her. "What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

Inuyasha grimaced as he glanced to Fate, who looked shocked that she was okay with this. "That means that she forgives you and also means... welcome to the family..." he said, throwing Fate for a loop.

"I know jealousy when I see it," Kagome pointed out with a smirk. Fate watched the side-glance she gave Sesshomaru and had to smile at that with a shake of his head. "So, gimme the dirt on you. What have you been up to?" Zhou-Mao barked with laughter as Kagome's eyes widened at that. "Don't do that you idiot! Way to give me a heart attack!"

"You go from being down right scary to accepting Fate back with open arms and I'm not allowed to laugh at this?" He huffed. "Plus! There's no room for him. Give him your food and he'll never leave."

Kagome clapped happily. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Zhou-Mao slapped his face in agony as if to say, 'I can't win.'

x

She shook her head. "Fine, we can listen to Elder Gou then. What have you been up to Gou?"

Gou rubbed his face. "I see how it is, Lady Kagome." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Let's see, what has happened?" he questioned himself softly then explained, "My mate had her... sixth child I believe just a couple weeks ago so it's been interesting around the house. I have learned that I can be bested by a mere child and my mate goes along with it. And to point out, your brats, Lady Kagome, are nothing compared to mine," he groaned loudly as everyone around him laughed at his misery. "You try handling six at a time."

"I'm actually really good with children though so I might take you up on that offer sometime," she beamed when Gou only groaned louger.

"She has a point you know," Sesshomaru admitted as Gou glared at him. "I mean think about it. She handled Shippo and Rin when they were younger and still does to this day actually. And then when Akira was born, followed by Hikari and now, she has her brother plus Kenichi and his boy toys. That is more than six."

"Hey!" Kenichi, Jasper, and Sebastian cried out as Gou shook his head. Inuyasha bit his lip to hold in his laughter.

x

Naraku took a second to realize that Kenichi said his name then bluntly stared at Ichiyama, who was nervously laughing and flailing. Kagome, Kagura, and InuKimi all looked like they were up to helping those two get together while everyone else, including all of Kagome's elements rolled their eyes.

"That explains everything," Naraku said with a blank look. Ichiyama bent his head again, this time in shame. "I knew hanging around Hijitaka and Iwasaki were bad for you."

Wait a second, _what?!_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hijitaka asked, looking a bit scared.

"What, are you saying that you're not with Iwasaki?" Naraku actually looked surprised as both the other elders paled. "I could have sworn that was the case! Damn, my gaydar is off."

"I can't believe—did you really just—okay, well at least I know that Naraku has picked up on modern sayings," Kagome laughed.

x

"Eh, well I guess not really. I mean, if he wants to play on it, then by all means. Maybe it'll be interesting," he smirked wickedly at Ichiyama with a sinister chuckle that made the smaller man want to crawl under a rock.

Kagome cleared her throat, thinking that _now_ would be a good time to change the subject. "Ok—ay, well then, that happened. Is there anything else you would like to had to that Ichiyama?"

He looked at her. "Help me," he whined as she smiled but he knew that she was holding into her laughter and wouldn't help him.

x

"Now, gimme the dirt on you Fate," Kagome demanded as Fate looked put out before rolling his eyes. "What happened to you after that incident?"

"Better question is what happened to those weapons that I sent back with you?" he countered as Kagome blinked, confused.

"They're hanging in our bedroom if you must know," Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes on the blond; he didn't trust him whatsoever. Fate glanced at him then back to Kagome.

"Oh, those. Right, well, I totally forgot about them. I'm a little surprised that Sess even remembered what you were talking about," she muttered.

Rin whispered to her, "Memory of an elephant!" Kagome and Inuyasha snorted.

Fate didn't look amused then rested his head on Zhou's head while letting out an annoyed sigh. "Get off me," Zhou-Mao hissed. His mate ignored him as Draicia glared at him.

"I have been sitting around in the heavens with the Gods talking about your life mostly," he started as Zhou-Mao struggled to move him off his person. "We also started a drinking game, during the times when you were in the feudal era for every time that you got into trouble." He smirked as Kagome huffed. "Destiny cannot stop talking about the brother that she met along with his lover and how _cute_ the two of them are; that was highly annoying on her part."

Inuyasha paled then gagged. "Ew! No! She has that all wrong!" He grimaced. "She met me with Kenichi and we are not together! I am with Shiori and will forever be with her."

The blond narrowed his eyes on the younger brother and said, "Really? Destiny seemed to think that you would end up with the lord, rather than the small woman that is next to you."

"Hey, don't start being mean to my Shiori!"

"As he completely misses what Fate was actually talking about," Shippo mused. Iwasaki couldn't help the snort that escaped from his lips.

"If you want me to be mean to her, all you had to do was ask." Kagome gaped at him. This was entirely different side to the Fate that she met before; it was mind boggling. She was still trying to come to terms with it...

Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

Fate looked amused as he looked to Shiori, who wished that she could hide. He opened his mouth but fell short when Zhou shoved a slice of bread into his mouth. Draicia smiled at this.

"Well then," Kenichi said. "Now that we have been caught up with what happened to him, could we try to focus on something else that doesn't involve Shiori being prey?" Inuyasha voiced in the background his agreement with this.

Sesshomaru rubbed his face exasperation before rolling his neck and cracking it. Kagome gave him a look, he gave one right back. "The things I do for you I swear," he muttered under his breath yet loud enough that she heard him.

"We don't have to give our sap story of what we have been doing, do we?" Zhou-Mao asked as he pushed Fate off him with a satisfied smirk. Fate looked ready to throttle him.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting my elements to say anything," Kagome grumbled and Zhou-Mao let out a relieved sigh. "Although, I would like to know who the pink-haired and other blond are." She pointed to the man next to Chebawi and the other man next to Zhou-Mao, who looked like he had fallen asleep.

Chebawi giggled, "The one next to Zoey is Imatsu, he's the one that we went to when we didn't know where Shiori was. He helped in finding her. As to the male next to me, that is Eeinu, he's the element of light as well as holy energy." Imatsu merely nodded his head towards his lady before going back to resting his head on his arms.

Eeinu gave Kagome a small smile as he sunk further into his chair. Kagome happily smiled back with a squeal, saying something along the lines that he was adorable. Eeinu blushed hard. She only squealed louder before Inuyasha whacked her over the head to shut up.

"Is Imatsu tired or something?" she inquired.

"Or something," Zhou-Mao, Draicia, and Chebawi uttered at the same time.

Zhou-Mao froze for a second then slowly aimed a glare at Chewy. "Wait a second, _what_ , did _you_ , call _me_?"

Chebawi broke out into a wide grin. "What's wrong _Zoey_?"

Fate brought a hand to his mouth to cover his laugh. Then he started silently laughing, his shoulders shaking. He would never be able to look at his mate the same anymore. Oh the blackmail!

"Nah uh, not happening. You have no right to call me a girl's name!"

"Says the guy that calls me Chewy," the kid pointed out.

"Kagome calls you that as well," he countered.

"Only cause you got it in her head!"

"I am the only one that is allowed to call you by a nickname. You are officially on my hit list for that name."

"Oh don't be a big baby, Zoey." Zhou-Mao growled at him. "And it's not fair that only you have a nickname. I think it's perfectly natural that I call you something since it's what you do to me."

"Bullshit."

"Not bullshit; fairness."

"You know what would be fair? My hands around your neck."

Chebawi paused, thinking that the ex-god of time wouldn't fall through with that threat. But no, he looked like he was very willing to do just that. "Kagome would be unhappy if you did that," he tried to reason but Zhou-Mao stood up from his seat.

"I could care less about how she would feel. Give me your neck, Chewy."

"It's Chebawi and no way!" The brat waved his hand, a ball of wind suddenly sitting under him. "You gotta catch me first!" With that, he flew away with Zhou-Mao on his tail.

"Do those two always fight like that?" Kagura asked in awe.

"Unfortunately," replied most of the elements.

Oras grinned, "They're getting better though. Zhou-Mao is actually following through with his threats now. This is progress."

Fate chose that second to sit in the chair that Zhou-Mao had just left and said, "That did not look like progress."

"Oh but it was!" Oras nodded, mostly to himself.

x

Sango took that moment to start talking about what happened with her. "So, that was entertaining," she began as she heard many of them hummed in agreement. "I wanted to say that for the last couple years, I have been trying to break Miroku of this one habit I hate. It has not worked so I brought in the big guns; a lovely flamethrower and threatened to use it on him, if he ever did it again." There was silence and Miroku was very, very pale. "Luckily for him, I have only had to use it once. He seemed to understand that I was serious. On another note, I have taken to helping Hikari to gang up on her brother as well as on Sesshomaru—now, that is fun."

"Wait, flamethrower? Why would you need to use that?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes wide at the thought of Sango wielding that.

"Why have you been teaching Hikari to gang up on Akira and Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, trying to glare at her daughter as well as her mate.

Her friend smiled. "Oh simple. To answer your question Inuyasha, Miroku has a habit of coming into the shower, _while I'm in there_ and I do not approve of this." Inuyasha understood why Miroku was suddenly so pale now. Sango turned to Kagome and replied, "And someone has to put your boys in their place. Whether it's you, me, or her, someone has to do it. Hikari just seems like she has a gift with being a trickster."

Shippo's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Well then Hikari, as your awesome adoptive brother, I must teach you the ways of being a trickster!" Hikari clapped her small hands in excitement. "I don't know what Sango has been teaching you but I can help, and I'll definitely be showing you the ways of success."

"You will most certainly not!" Kagome twitched. "If you so much as go anywhere near Hikari with your teachings, you'll be meeting Sango's flamethrower." Shippo paled at that point.

"Is this why I suddenly find items where they're not supposed to be? Like when I found my armor in the dining room as if it was the center of the room on display," Sesshomaru deadpanned. Kagome snickered to his side.

Hikari sheepishly smiled at her father as Akira added, "Probably explains why my clothes were suddenly nowhere in sight and I had to wear something of mom's for a couple days." She then grinned at her brother.

"Oh my god, my family is one big joke. Holy crap, Naraku was right!" Kagome whined.

All eyes landed on Naraku, who blinked in curiosity. "I never said that."

Kagome waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Well this Naraku never said it—although, I suppose it could be this one... then again, I'm not all that sure anymore. I should never question time-travel."

"Did Kagome just go into another world just now? Or is she high or something?" Souta asked as his sister narrowed her eyes on him. He smiled at her.

"There was a day when Sesshomaru told me he regretted his decision that caused a Kagome, five-hundred years into the future—obviously my future self—to switch places with me," she explained as Souta looked on in awe. "That was an interesting week," she added as if it was an afterthought.

"You never actually told us what happened to you during that week," Shippo said. "Granted, I didn't honestly understand what was going on back then all that well."

Kagome looked to her lap and smiled to herself. "You all want to know?" She saw nods and heard hums of agreement before glancing at her family. They were encouraging her to speak; they were just as curious. "Hm, where to start?"

"The beginning maybe?" Kenichi piped. She gave him a rude gesture as the brothers laughed at his face.

"Let's see, day one consisted of Inuyasha and his rambling about how he loved my cooking and then me, Shiori and him went out to the mall. Trying to listen to Inuyasha ranting about everything had to of been one of the most tiring things I had the not so nice pleasure of hearing," she told as Inuyasha glared at her throughout her talk.

"Getting Inuyasha to shut up, is probably one of the most hardest things anyone has ever _tried_ to do," Sesshomaru added his input as his brother pouted.

"Damn it, stop ganging up on me!"

Kagome giggled as she said, "Day two, I met Naraku and he asked me if one of Inuyasha's pranks backfired or if Kenichi started experimenting on me. He was asking where the other Kagome was, the one that he knew well, cause I was clearly was not that..."

"I experimented on you?" The look on Kenichi's face was priceless. "And Sesshomaru was okay with that?" Was his next question that caused Kagome to give a sharp laugh. "I had help right?"

"Yeah; you, your boy toys—" Here, Jasper and Sebastian were not pleased at her calling them that, not that they weren't already used to it. "Naraku, and Zhou-Mao all helped other Kagome out to transfer her back in time and replaced me in her time. God that was confusing," she paused, clearly trying to remember what happened next. "Day three, I got my, what I call, my keep-me-out-of-trouble necklace from Sesshomaru. It was also supposed to be something that would help me get him to forgive me; I don't remember if that actually happened though."

Sango blinked rapidly. "A necklace that kept you out of trouble? There's such a thing?" Kagome huffed but pulled out the necklace in question. "Oh, it's a real thing. Huh, has it kept you out of trouble?"

"More or less, it didn't seem to help all that much out when the battle with the hell god happened..." she said, then pondered. "Although, I think it managed to keep me from killing Sesshomaru."

"And yet, you had still—both you and Zhou—managed to stab him, rendering him unable to move or protect himself," Fate interjected from behind his drink. "Speaking of which, how did you manage to heal that fast?"

"That would be my doing actually," Saiyu suddenly informed. Kagome looked to him in wonder. "I am one that does not always have to be healing milady. I can heal her friends, her family, and of course herself as well. Mi'lord healed fast simply because had he of died then, milady would have followed and I cannot simply allow that to happen." The male smiled to his lady. "I have grown rather fond of milady."

"Aw Saiyu."

"I think we all have gotten used to milady," Oras stated. "And her troublesome ways."

"Here, here!"

Kagome flushed. "You guys suck," she said, pouting.

x

Michiko looked at her daughter, catching her eyes. "You are happy with your family?"

"I'm where I'm supposed to be," Kagome answered. She leaned her head against Sesshomaru's arms with a content sigh, before standing up from her a chair a little. She planted a gentle kiss of his lips, loving the growl that came with it since they were still in front of company.

 **A/N: And that's all there is! Haha, I only managed to exclude 2k of words xD Welp, there you have it. And that's the ending to The Other Side.**


End file.
